Ou Tudo Ou Nada Férias no Rio
by Madame Baggio
Summary: O que acontece quando seis adolescentes que adoram jogos e apostas saem de férias e vão parar em um país totalmente diferente, sem nenhum adulto por perto? A maior de todas as apostas. James Potter tem esse mês para conquistar Lily Evans...
1. Personagens

Resumo:

O que acontece quando seis adolescentes que adoram jogos e apostas saem de férias e vão parar em um país totalmente diferente, sem nenhum adulto por perto? A maior de todas as apostas. James Potter tem esse mês para conquistar Lily Evans no lugar perfeito: o Rio de Janeiro.

Personagens:

Lily Evans

James Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Helena Price

Giovana Finn

Os Marotos

James Potter: Cabelos castanhos escuros extremamente bagunçados e olhos castanho-esverdeados. Lindo, inteligente e mesmo sendo um tanto metido e convencido é o sonho de consumo da maioria das garotas.

Sirius Black: Cabelos e olhos negros. O maior sedutor e o maior galinha de Hogwarts, tem um ego que Merlin nos acuda...

Remus Lupin: Cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cor de mel. É o maroto mais comportado e sensato. Educado e estudioso, sempre pronto para ajudar os amigos da mesma forma que eles o ajudam com seu terrível segredo...

As Garotas:

Lily Evans: Ruiva com olhos verde-esmeralda. É bem teimosa e tem mania de bancar a certinha.

Helena Price: Loira, olhos azuis e pele bronzeada.

Mais sobre ela: Filha de inglês com uma brasileira, Helena passou a infância no Brasil, mas foi estudar em Hogwarts quando chegou a hora. Sua mãe morreu quando ela tinha apenas 9 anos. Seu pai é dono de um poderoso grupo e por isso viaja muito e não tem muito tempo para ela e aparentemente ela não se importa. Só namora os garotos mais populares da escola, mas sempre termina seus namoros antes de sair de férias para o Brasil...

Giovana Price: Morena, de olhos castanhos.

Mais sobre ela: A mais animada das meninas. Filha de um inglês e uma italiana, não se considera muito inglesa e prefere mil vezes a Itália, apesar de gostar de Hogwarts. É brincalhona e divertida, mas é do tipo que nunca percebe os sentimentos dos outros em relação a ela...

Avisos:

Eu gostaria que vocês fossem muito bonzinhos comigo e ignorassem algumas coisinhas...

1º Faz de conta que o povo da Inglaterra e o povo daqui fala a mesma língua. Eu sei que fica meio nada a ver, mais ia ser bem mais complicado se eu ficasse indicando "Agora eles tão falando inglês" e "Agora eles tão falando em português", né?

2º Eu sei que em agosto é inverno por aqui, mas façamos de conta que aqui é verãozão alto tá?

3º E mais importante, eu não conheço o Rio muito bem, portanto se eu falar besteira podem me xingar, ta?

Chega de papo, vamos a ação!

B-jão


	2. Introdução

**N/A: **Ola Eu vou começar a postar minhas fics maiores agora. Uma boa parte delas já está pronta, por isso os posts não vão demorar muito. Mas mesmo assim eu quero ver muitos comentários, ok?

B-jão

**Capitulo 1 – Introdução**

Olá. Eu sou James "Pontas" Potter, para os que não me conhecem. Apesar de eu achar isso bem difícil, afinal eu sou o cara mais popular da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Sim, eu sou um bruxo. Hogwarts é um lugar bem maneiro.

Nós, os Marotos, mandamos por lá. Alias deixe que eu apresente os Marotos para o caso improvável de vocês não saberem que são: Sirius "Almofadinhas" Black, Remus "Aluado" Lupin e Peter "Rabicho" Pettigrew. Nós somos grandes amigos e dominamos a escola. Sabe como é, chovem gatinhas. Eu posso sair com a garota que eu quiser, a hora que eu quiser. Mas eu não quero sair com nenhuma delas. Sabe por que? Porque eu estou apaixonado. Apaixonado pela única garota que não esta nem ai pra mim. Que ironia né? Tudo começou no quinto ano. Eu chamei a senhorita CDF Lily Evans para sair e ela disse "Não". Sem delongas, sem enrolação. Um simples não. Não preciso falar que isso me deixou muito p da vida. Afinal, nunca uma garota recusou-se a sair comigo. A partir desse dia sair com Lily Evans tornou-se uma questão de honra. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela: nos lindos olhos verdes, nos cabelos ruivos e macios, na boca maravilhosa que ela tinha e no corpo estonteante... Mas tudo logicamente era uma questão de honra. Até que no meio do sexto ano Remus me fez admitir que eu estava apaixonado, na verdade ele me fez enxergar isso.

A partir esse dia eu passei a olhar a Lily com muito mais atenção, reparei no seu jeito, na suas qualidades. Mas, por motivos óbvios, ela continuou não querendo sair comigo. Ela não acredita que eu a amo e não fico com mais nenhuma garota. Mas eu vou conseguir conquistá-la. Mesmo porque eu tenho uma aliada e ela já tem um plano...


	3. O Acordo

**Capitulo 2 - O Acordo**

(n/a: Um aviso, só o primeiro capitulo foi narrado pelo James, agora sou eu que narro mesmo ) 

Agora faltavam apenas alguns dias para o fim do sexto ano. Os alunos estavam muito animados com a aproximação das férias. Havia um clima descontraído por toda a escola. Exceto na sala comunal da Grifinória...

-É EVANS, POTTER! NÃO RUIVINHA, NEM LIRIO, NEM NADA!!

-Lily, também não precisa me deixar surda! -Giovana tentava segurar a amiga que estava mais vermelha que seus cabelos.

Certo, voltando um pouco os acontecimentos para vocês saberem o motivo da irritação de Lily: James Potter entrou brincando na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, chamou Lily de "minha ruivinha", pegou-a pela cintura e deu um selinho nela. E agora Lily queria matá-lo da maneira mais cruel possível.

-Não fica assim, minha flor. Foi só um beijinho inocente. -ria James todo maroto.

Lily ficou ainda mais vermelha e tentou se soltar de Giovana para bater em James. **(n/a: barraqueira XD) **

Nesse momento os outros marotos, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, chegaram acompanhados de Helena Price a outra grande amiga de Lily.

-Ah, finalmente vocês chegaram! Me ajudem, por favor. -pediu Giovana desesperada.

Helena correu para ajudar Giovana. Juntas conseguiram fazer Lily se acalmar e sentar.

-O que você fez dessa vez, Pontas? -perguntou Remus com um olhar desaprovador.

-Nada demais. Só dei um beijo na minha...

-NA SUA O QUE? -Lily se levantou de novo.

-Ok! Já chega! Giovana leva a Lily para o quarto antes que ela consiga matar o James. -pediu Helena se pondo entre Lily e seu "alvo".

Giovana com algum esforço conseguiu levar Lily para o dormitório.

-Ai, James você não tem jeito mesmo. Desse jeito você vai morrer antes de conquistar seu lírio. -disse Helena sorrindo e sentando-se ao lado de James num sofá.

-O que eu posso fazer se não resisto em provocá-la?

-Assim você nunca vai conquistar a Evans. -opinou Peter, enquanto enfiava três biscoitos de uma vez na boca.

-Rabicho, o dia que eu ouvir os seus conselhos amorosos estarei perdido.-James riu.

-Então escute os meus. Olha James... -Helena começou, mas foi interrompida por Sirius que se sentou entre ela e James.

-É melhor você não escutar ela também. Escute o mestre: faz ciúmes nela. Sai com outras meninas, volte aos seus tempos de glória. -Sirius falou orgulhoso. **(n/a: na vdd o Sirius não ta nem ai pra ajudar o James com a Lily, ele só quer o companheiro de zoação de volta) **

-Cala a boca, Black. -Helena empurrou Sirius para o chão e tomou seu lugar -Não escuta esse imbecil, James. Eu demorei muito pra convencer a Lily de que você não saia mais com outras meninas pra você estragar desse jeito.

-Pode deixar. Eu não quero mais ninguém alem dela.

-É assim que se fala. Agora... Eu tenho um plano perfeito, mas arriscado.

-Eu faço qualquer coisa. Estou disposto a tudo.

-Até o risco de perdê-la?

Passaram os dias e as férias chegaram. Todos vieram animados no expresso, conversando e se divertindo. Ao chegaram à estação todos os alunos foram encontrar seus pais. A não ser um trio de beldades...

-Helena, meus pais estão me esperando. O que você quer tanto falar pra gente? -perguntou Giovana pela quinta vez em dez minutos.

-Calma, Gi. Ta faltando ainda... Ah, eles estão vindo.

As meninas olharam na direção em que Helena acenava e viram os marotos se aproximando.

-Helena, o que você...

-Espere e verá, Lily. -respondeu sorrindo -Olá meninos! -falou para os marotos quando eles se aproximaram -Bom, já que todos estão aqui, eu quero fazer uma proposta a vocês todos.

Todos ficaram em silencio e encararam Helena.

-Como vocês sabem essas são nossas ultimas férias como alunos de Hogwarts e isso pede uma despedida especial. Por isso quero convidar todos vocês para passarem o mês de agosto na minha casa no Rio de Janeiro, no Brasil.

Todos se olharam espantados.

-Vai ser demais! -Giovana foi a primeira a falar.

-Oba! Férias em outro país! -Peter exclamou animado.

-Dizem que no Brasil as garotas são incríveis... Eu topo. -falou Sirius com um sorriso safado. **(n/a: claro q as garotas aki são incríveis... Olha eu aki XD) **

-É bem expansiva essa idéia. Tem um estilo maroto... -Remus falou sorrindo.

-Um mês com a minha ruivinha? Fechado com certeza. -James falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Nem pensar. -respondeu Lily. **(n/a: ela tinha q ser a mala ¬¬) **

-Eu já esperava essa resposta de você Lily querida **(n/a: ela sabe a amiga q tem XD) **por isso, quero firmar um acordo entre você e o James. -Helena sorriu, esperando a reação da amiga.

-Estou ouvindo. -a ruiva respondeu.

-Esse mês de agosto será o decisivo. James terá esse mês para te conquistar de vez e -elevou a voz ao ver a careta de Lily -Se ele não conseguir ele vai jurar nunca, ouviu? nunca mais se aproximar de você.

Lily olhou desconfiada para James.

-Vai mesmo?

-Palavra de maroto, meu lírio. Nunca mais olho pra você.

-Isso é ridículo. Eu não tenho por que aceitar.

-O que foi Lily Evans? -James lhe lançou um olhar desafiador -Tem medo de não resistir?

-Não resistir a você, Potter? Por favor. Eu aceito.

Ela estendeu a mão e James apertou em sinal de que o acordo havia sido firmado.

-Ótimo! -Helena sorriu -Nos encontramos no dia primeiro de agosto às nove horas no aeroporto. Não se atrasem. -sorriu maroto.


	4. A Viagem

**Capitulo 3 - A Viagem**

(n/a: umas coisas q eu vou escrever nesse capitulo eu não sei se são viagens minhas ou se é assim mesmo, já que eu nunca fui milionária nem viajei de Londres para o Rio de jatinho particular, mas de qualquer jeito relevem plis ") 

Lily chegou no aeroporto as 8:30 da manhã do dia primeiro de agosto. Pensou em desistir dessa viagem ridícula **(n/a: tava amarelando... XD), **mas depois de receber mais de quarenta cartas de Helena intimidando-a a comparecer achou melhor ir de uma vez. **(n/a: me engana que eu gosto...) **

Olhou em volta e encontrou um balcão de informações e foi perguntar onde poderia encontrar a sala que Helena havia falado em uma das cartas, uma tal de sala V.I.P... **(n/a: XD) **O informante olhou para o papel e depois olhou para a menina e pediu que aguardasse um pouco. Pegou um telefone e alguns minutos depois apareceu um homem com um carrinho motorizado. Ele pôs as bagagens de Lily no carrinho, falou para ela subir e levou-a até a porta de uma sala. Deixou-a la apenas com a bolsa e disse que ia cuidar do resto das malas. Lily viu o homem partir, um pouco insegura por suas malas. Entrou na sala e encontrou Helena sentada num sofá com cara de entediada.

-Lily, queridinha! Achei que você não ia vir. -Helena foi até a porta e puxou Lily de vez pra dentro da sala.

-Depois de você me ameaçar por um mês? Lógico que eu viria. -respondeu irônica.

-Muito engraçado. E ai? Pronta para o desafio senhorita Evans? -Helena perguntou toda maldosa.

-Não sei por que isso. O Potter não tem chance.

-Pelo contrario ruivinha. Você que não tem chance de resistir.

Lily virou-se e viu James parado a porta com seu melhor sorriso, Sirius estava com ele. Lily quase perdeu o fôlego diante da visão do moreno.

-Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de responder. -falou por fim.

-Meninos! Que bom que vocês chegaram! -Helena atalhou antes que começasse uma discussão.

-Ué... Cadê o Remus? -Lily perguntou, depois de abraçar Sirius.

-Ta la fora. Acho que ele ta com medo de entrar no avião. Por que você não fala com ele, Helena? -James deu um olhar significativo para Helena.

-Ah, sim! Eu vou falar com ele. -Helena entendeu o recado e saiu da sala.

Encontrou Remus encostado na parede, cabisbaixo.

-Oi Reminhus. Qual o problema amor? -perguntou se aproximando do amigo.

-Como se você não soubesse, Helena. **(n/a: sim, ela sabe) **Não posso passar o mês inteiro com vocês. -ele respondeu tristemente.

-Remus, com quem você pensa que esta falando? Não tema, com Helena Price não há problema. **(n/a: desculpem, não resisti XD) **Está tudo sobre controle. Ela respondeu dando um tapinha no ombro de Remus.

-Helena... -ele olhou desconfiado para a loira -O que você...

-Ah, olha lá! A Giovana chegou.

Remus olhou na direção em que Helena acenava e viu Giovana chegando. Estava linda, de cabelos soltos, um vestido leve, um sorriso lindo e acenava para eles.

-Oi Giovana. Por que você veio andando? Não mandaram o carrinho te buscar? -Helena perguntou após abraçar a amiga.

-Ah sim, mandaram, mas eu tenho pernas pra que? Eu preferi vir andando. -respondeu sorrindo.

-Ô saúde irritante...

-Olá, Remus. -cumprimentou o amigo com dois beijinhos na bochecha que o fizeram corar -Por que você está com essa cara preocupada?

-Por nada. -falou tentando disfarçar não sabia se a tristeza ou se o rosto levemente corado.

-Eu vou entrar. Os outros já chegaram? -perguntou Giovana já indo na direção da porta.

-Já sim. Eu e o Remus já vamos.

Depois que Giovana já havia entrado e fechado a porta Helena olhou para Remus.

-De onde você e a Giovana tiraram essa mania de dar beijinhos? -comentou Remus tentando esconder um sorriso. **(n/a: essa coisa de cumprimentar dando beijinho não é muito inglesa, é mais custume em outros lugares como aki. Mesmo assim, os outros meninos já se acostumaram, só o Remus é meio timido nisso...)**

-É o sangue italiano... Quer dizer o costume. Eles se cumprimentam assim. No Brasil tambem.

-Com todo o respeito às respectivas culturas, nós somos ingleses e...

-Bem sem graça. Ingleses são certinhos demais. Por isso eu e a Giovana somos tão deliciosas. **(n/a: pq não são 100 inglesas) **

-Eu te mereço, Helena. -falou desolado.

-Não, queridinho. Você merece a Giovana.

-Vamos entrar de uma vez. -falou andando antes que Helena visse que ele havia corado.

Os dois entraram na sala e encontraram os amigos conversando animados sobre a viagem.

-Por que o Peter não veio? -perguntou Giovana.

-Ele não pôde vir. -James esclareceu -Parece que foi um problema de família... **(n/a: boas noticias para quem não curte o Peter, ele não vai aparecer ...) **

-Eu acho que na verdade ele ficou com medo de voar de avião. -disse Remus rindo.

Os marotos não viram quando Remus entrou na sala, mas ficaram aliviados ao constatarem que ele estava melhor.

-Que horas esse avião sai, Lena? -perguntou James.

-Ah sim, na verdade eu só estava esperando vocês chegarem. Nós vamos no jatinho particular da empresa do meu pai.

Todos se olharam espantados.

-O que foi? Vai dizer que vocês não estranharam não terem que comprar passagem?

Todos se olharam mais uma vez e caíram na risada.

Uma comissária de bordo foi chamar Helena e avisar que estavam prontos para partir e eles se encaminharam para a pista.

-Nós vamos viajar sozinhos nesse avião? -perguntou Lily.

-Na verdade não. Meu pai a secretaria dele e o advogado imbecil também vão estar. Mas não se preocupem, meu pai é gente boa.

Eles chegaram à pista onde o jatinho branco com faixas douradas e o símbolo do grupo Price estava e subiram as escadas até o interior do avião.

Ao entrarem no jatinho encontraram o pai de Helena logo nas primeiras poltronas. A secretaria estava sentada ao seu lado. Era uma morena de olhos verdes e colpo escultural e usava um terninho dois números menores do que devia. O advogado era baixinho, barrigudo, careca e suava como um porco. Ao ver a filha entrar no avião Alexandre Price abriu um largo sorriso e foi abraçar a filha.

-Minha princesinha!

-Papai!

Os dois se abraçaram. O pai de Helena era um bruxo muito charmoso. Tinha já 45 anos bem vividos e era um homem muito atraente, daqueles capazes de derreter qualquer mulher dos 6 aos 90 anos com um sorriso. Seu grupo era dono de um dos maiores bancos brasileiros.

-Papai esses são meus amigos: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans e Giovana Finn.

-Muito prazer. -ele apertou a mão dos garotos e beijou a das meninas -Que amigas divinas você tem filha. Parecem ninfas. -ele disse com um sorriso sedutor.

Lily e Giovana coraram e trocaram sorrisos entre si. Os marotos reviraram os olhos. **(n/a: vou falar, se um tio desse me falasse uma dessa eu tb ia desmanchar...) **Conversaram um pouco com o senhor Price, até o piloto vir avisar que iam decolar. Os seis jovens foram para o fundo do jato. Conversaram e brincaram e as doze horas de viagem passaram rapidamente. **(n/a: 12 horas foi o tempo de viagem q eu e a minha editora chutamos) **

Chegaram no Brasil às 19 horas **(n/a: fuso horario), **mas só conseguiram sair do aeroporto depois das 20 horas. Uma van esperava para levá-los até a casa. Depois de um tempo, após saírem da cidade do Rio de Janeiro e andarem pela pista chegaram a uma linda casa. **(n/a: a casa de Helena não fica na cidade do Rio, fica mais afastada) **

-Que linda! -Lily exclamou com os olhos brilhando.

**N/a: Comentem, por favor!!!!**

**B-jão**


	5. A Casa

**N****/a:Desculpa a demora e valeu pelo comentario **

**Capitulo 4 - A Casa **

-Que linda! -Lily exclamou com os olhos brilhando.

A casa era de madeira e pedra, que dava um estilo meio rústico e confortável a ela. Grandes vidraças podiam ser vistas no andar superior. Tinha um belo jardim e uma praia começava onde seu quintal terminava.

-E você ainda nem entrou. -completou Alexandre sorrindo -Bem, meus jovens, é aqui que me despeço de vocês.

-Você não vai passar a noite, pai?

-Infelizmente não, querida. -ele deu um beijo na testa da filha que não parecia surpresa ou triste com a atitude do pai. -Senhores, cuidem bem dessas lindas damas.

Os marotos fizeram que sim com a cabeça. Na viagem de Londres para o Rio eles adquiriram grande admiração por ele.

Assim o pai de Helena foi embora.

-Vamos entrar? -Helena sorriu para os amigos.

Eles entraram e ficaram maravilhados com o tamanho da casa. Ela era linda, bem decorada e com enormes janelas de vidro que mostravam o mar la fora.

-Senhorita Helena! -uma mulher apareceu por uma das portas sorrindo.

-Rosa!

Helena foi abraçar a mulher. Rosa era uma senhora com seus 50 e tantos anos, cheia de disposição. Era mulata, de cabelos já meio grisalhos que demonstrava alguns sinais da idade.

-Gente, essa é a Rosa, ela trabalha aqui desde que o meu irmão nasceu. -Helena apresentou os amigos a Rosa.

-Quanta moçada! Faz tempo que essa casa não enche. -Rosa falou sorrindo.

-O que você faz aqui até tão tarde. -Helena perguntou ainda abraçada ao pescoço de Rosa.

-Ah, eu fiquei para esperar vocês chegarem. Quer que eu ponha o jantar agora ou vocês vão descansar primeiro?

-Gente, serve o jantar agora ou depois?

-AGORA! -responderam quase todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Rosa...

-Já entendi. -ela sorriu e foi pra cozinha.

O jantar foi servido e todos foram muito animados comer.

-Nossa, Helena. Você tem sorte. A Rosa é muito legal. -comentou Giovana.

-É verdade. Muito gente boa a Rosa. Cuidou de mim depois que a minha mãe se foi.

Após o jantar Rosa fez questão de tirar a mesa sozinha, mesmo Helena tendo insistido em ajudá-la. Depois se despediu de todos e foi embora.

-Eu achei que a Rosa morasse aqui. -Remus falou.

-Não, ela mora com o marido em outro lugar. Ela vem aqui só pra cuidar da casa mesmo.

-Isso quer dizer que: sem o seu pai, nem a Rosa... É só a gente mesmo? -perguntou Sirius alargando cada vez mais o sorriso.

-Sim, senhor Black, somos só nós, mas nem pense em fazer nada nessa casa sem falar comigo antes.

-Pode deixar. Palavra de maroto. -falou Sirius sorrindo maroto.

-Venham eu vou mostrar os quartos. -Helena falou ignorando a cara de Sirius.

Cada um pegou suas coisas e subiu as escadas.

-É o seguinte: temos três quartos principais, que são suítes e três quartos de hóspede que são mais simples e não tem banheiro.

-Eu acho que as meninas devem ficar com as suítes. -Remus falou.

-Ei! -exclamou Sirius -Por que?

-Porque nós seremos cavalheiros e cederemos os quartos. -falou James.

Diante do olhar dos amigos e das meninas, Sirius não teve como não concordar.

-Vocês venceram.

-Ótimo! Meninos, vocês vão usar aquele banheiro do fim do corredor, ta?

Cada um foi para o respectivo quarto. Lily foi tomar banho. Remus foi o primeiro dos garotos a entrar no banho. Sirius estava em seu quarto quando alguém bateu na porta. Ele abriu a porta e encontrou Giovana.

-Sirius... Posso te pedir um favor?

Enquanto isso, Helena, que havia ficado no quarto que era do pai por recomendação do próprio **(n/a: de qualquer jeito ela já tava pretendendo empurrar os meninos pros quartos de hospede XD) **ia entrar no chuveiro, mas quando girou o registro a água não saiu.

-Ah não! Zuou, né? A casa não esta sem água porque eu acabei de usar torneira da pia. O que será que aconteceu? AH!!! Eu quero lavar o cabelo! **(n/a: sim ela esta tendo um chilique XD) **

Helena acabou decidindo que ia tomar banho no quarto de uma das amigas. Se enrolou só numa toalha e saiu do quarto (depois de ar uma conferida pra ver se não tinha ninguém no corredor). Lily estava com a porta trancada e não respondeu quando ela bateu. Só sobrava Giovana. Helena bateu na porta e viu que a amiga não estava la. Entrou no quarto e foi para o banheiro. Tomou seu banho e lavou os cabelos. Quando saiu do banheiro deu de cara com Sirius entrando no quarto.

-Sirius?! O que você esta fazendo aqui? -perguntou constrangida.

-Eu que pergunto. Resolveu me fazer uma surpresinha, Helena? -ele sorriu todo safado.

-Esse quarto não é da Giovana? -perguntou ainda incrédula e tentando ignorar o olhar cobiçoso de Sirius em seu corpo. **(n/a: já sacaram o ventilador?) **

-Nós trocamos. Ela tem medo de altura e não queria ficar num quarto com sacada. Disse que dava uma má impressão. -Sirius começou a andar na direção de Helena.

-Então me desculpe o engano. Eu já vou indo.

Ela ia passar, mas Sirius segurou-a pela cintura.

-Por que você não fica mais um pouco?

-Só nos seus sonhos, Sirius.

-Do jeito que você esta tremendo, acho que nos seus também. -falou ao ouvido dela.

Agora Helena se lembrava de sua rela situação: estava molhada e enrolada apenas em uma toalha.

-Eu estou tremendo de frio. **(n/a: uh... capaz mesmo...) **

Sirius puxou-a pela cintura para bem perto.

-Se você quiser eu te esquento. Se bem que... você esta linda assim molhada. -Sirius sussurrou mais uma vez em seu ouvido.

Helena sabia que só estava de pé porque Sirius a segurava, já que suas pernas não obedeciam mais. Os lábios dos dois estavam a milímetros de distancia. Sirius levou a mão à toalha de Helena e fez menção de desenrolá-la.

-Sirius eu esqueci a minha bolsa. -Giovana apareceu na porta do quarto **(n/a: estraga prazer XD Ah sim, por acaso a porta estava aberta sim) **-Opa... Acho que cheguei na hora errada... -sorriu maliciosa.

-Não. -Helena afastou Sirius -Alias, não podia ter chego em hora melhor. -saiu depressa do quarto.

-Desculpa. Acho que atrapalhei. -ela olhou maldosa para Sirius.

-Tudo bem. Se você quiser, pode ficar por aqui também...

-Nem pense nisso, senhor Sirius Black. -falou divertida -E também não é a minha companhia que você quer. -pegou sua bolsa perto da cama e saiu do quarto deixando um Sirius divertido para trás.

Na manhã seguinte quando Lily acordou Remus já estava de pé e Helena também.

-Ai Helena! -exclamou Rosa que conversava com Helena -Esqueci de te avisar que o chuveiro do seu pai esta com problema.

-Eu percebi...

-Bom dia, Remus. -cumprimentou Lily -Bom dia, Lena. Se o seu chuveiro estava quebrado por que você não veio tomar banho no meu quarto?

-Não se preocupe, Lily querida. -falou Sirius que vinha descendo as escadas Ela tomou banho no meu chuveiro.

Lily olhou incrédula para Helena e até Remus não pôde evitar um olhar curioso.

-Foi um mal entendido. Eu não sabia que a Giovana tinha trocado de quarto. -Helena falou tentando parecer indiferente.

-Não se preocupe, meu amor. Você pode tomar banho la de novo se quiser, mas não esquece de me chamar pra ir junto. **(n/a: pode deixar -) **-Sirius sorriu todo malicioso.

-Sirius, vai se...

-O que é isso? Falando dessas coisas a essa hora? -James vinha descendo as escadas -E nem me chamam pra participar da conversa? -sorriu maroto.

-A gente não estava falando de nada disso. -atalhou Lily. **(n/a: não, foi só impressão... ¬¬) **

-Ah, mas eu e você podíamos falar sobre isso, né ruivinha? -James sorriu malicioso.

-Nem vou me dar ao trabalho de responder. -suspirou Lily.

Nesse momento Giovana chegou na sala.

-Vocês viram o vento que esta la fora? -comentou.

-É eu sei. Acho que não vai rolar praia hoje. -Helena suspirou.

-Nós vamos ficar aqui sem fazer nada? -perguntou James.

-Nada, querido? Você ta louco? -Helena riu irônica -Vocês preferem nadar na piscina coberta ou na de água quente?

-O QUE? -todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Vocês acharam mesmo que as únicas formas de divertimento dessa casa eram a praia e a piscina la fora? Sem chance! -Helena sorriu orgulhosa. **(n/a: deu pra perceber q a Helena tem muuuuuita grana e q por algum motivo ela gosta de mostrar isso né?)**

-Oba! Piscina! Vou por biquíni! -Giovana sobe as escadas correndo. **(n/a: ela adora piscina...) **

-Rosa, você pode servir o café perto da piscina? -pediu Helena.

Claro, mas não vão comer demais e nadar ou vocês podem ter um troço. **(n/a: minha vó vive falando isso XD) **

Helena deu uma gostosa risada.

-Pode deixar, Rosa.

Todos foram para a piscina. Os marotos de calção de banho eram um espetáculo à parte: barrigas definidas, braços torneados... **(n/a: ai q dificuldade...) **Até Lily tinha que dar o braço a torcer e admitir que James ficava divino de short. **(n/a: só faltava ela não concordar. Eu expulsava ela dessa fic e ficava no lugar XD) **

As meninas estavam conversando em volta da piscina enquanto os garotos pareciam crianças felizes pulando na água.

-Ei meninas! -chamou James -Vocês não vão entrar não?

-Eu vou já! -Giovana levantou e tirou a camiseta que estava usando por cima do biquíni revelando uma cruz tatuada um pouco abaixo do pescoço da morena.

-Giovana! O que é isso? -perguntou Helena curiosa. **(n/a: a tatuagem não é nova, elas q nunca tinham visto mesmo, pq a Giovana não fica q nem eu expondo as tatuagens por ai XD) **

-Ah, é uma cruz que eu tatuei pra minha mamãezinha. Ela é muito católica sabe, como uma boa italiana... Ela não curte esse negócio de magia. Eu fiz pra deixá-la feliz. -Giovana explicou sorrindo.

-Fala sério, Giovana. O que você ganhou com isso? -Lily perguntou rindo.

-Uma tv maravilhosa no meu quarto. -respondeu rindo marota. **(n/a: é a fórmula: agradou a mãe, consegue o q quiser. pra frente eu vou falar sobre essa história. Alias muitas coisas eu vou citar agora e só explicar depois, ok?) **

-Vem logo, Giovana. -chamou Sirius.

Giovana dá um pulo tipo "bomba" na piscina, espalhando água para todos os lados.

-GIOVANA! -as outras duas reclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Vocês não acham que vão ficar ai no seco não, né? -Sirius perguntou sorrindo maroto.

-Acho que elas tão pensando que vão, Almofadinhas. -James riu também.

-Vocês nem se atrevam. -Helena falou já se levantando e se afastando.

-Atacar! -os dois gritaram enquanto saiam da piscina.

Logo James pegou Lily e jogou na piscina.

-Vem, Helena. Sua vez. -Sirius sorriu indo à direção de Helena.

-Sirius, não se atreva. Se você fizer isso...

-Você vai fazer o que? Vai me deixar de castigo? -perguntou rindo maroto.

-Sirius, é sério! -Helena falou ainda se afastando.

Sirius, num movimento rápido, pegou Helena e puxou-a até a beira da piscina e a empurrou, mas ela o segurou e os dois acabaram caindo juntos na água. **(n/a: -) **Todo mundo fica meio assustado porque eles demoram em subir para a superfície. Helena volta primeiro, totalmente sem fôlego e com cara assustada.

-Helena! -Lily nada até a amiga -Você esta bem?

-Ai que... -tentando respirar -Eu não consigo...

Sirius sobe também.

-O que aconteceu? -Remus pergunta preocupado.

-É que eu fui pego de surpresa, admito -Sirius falou com um sorriso confiante.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu não conseguia subir. -falava Helena que ainda estava ofegante pelo susto **(n/a: sabe qdo vc cai na agua e parece q perde o senso de onde esta e não consegue saber pra q lado tem q subir? Será q isso só aconteceu comigo?) **-Você quase me matou sem ar, Sirius!

-Sem ar? -Sirius falou com uma falsa cara de preocupado -Isso é muito preocupante, mas eu ajudo você.

Antes que Helena assimilasse a frase, Sirius puxou-a para perto e beijou-a e muito exigente já aprofundou o beijo. Helena se debateu muito e acabou se livrando de Sirius. **(n/a: aposto q ela aproveitou bastante antes...)**

-SEU IDIOTA FOLGADO! Quem te deu permissão para isso, Black? -gritou furiosa.

-Eu não preciso de permissão, Helena. Eu pego o que eu quero.** (n/a: vai nessa, benzinho...)**

Por um minuto pareceu a todos que Helena ia explodir, mas então ela respirou fundo e um sorriso enigmático se formou em seus lábios.

-Pega o que quer? Bom saber, Sirius. Muito bom. -falou isso e saiu da piscina e todos se olharam meio preocupados.

Eles passaram o resto do dia na piscina. Almoçaram e logo voltaram para a água, sob os protestos de Rosa que achava um absurdo eles comerem e já irem nadar. E assim, mais um dia se passou.


	6. A Praia

**Capitulo 5 - A Praia **

O dia amanheceu ensolarado. Todos tomavam café animados com o dia que começava.

-Finalmente o sol brasileiro! -comemorou Helena -Como se não bastasse aquele tempo inglês infernal, eu chego aqui e não tem sol.

-Calma, Helena. Hoje você tira esse atraso. -Giovana riu.

-Mas se você quiser tirar outro tipo de atraso, meu amor -começou Sirius com um sorriso malicioso -Você sabe que eu durmo no quarto ao lado. **(n/a: XD Acho q eu devia ter posto classificação nessa fic XD) **

-Por Merlin! Vocês vieram pra cá pensando sós nisso? -Lily perguntou inconformada.

-Nós somos adolescentes saudáveis, Lily. No que mais a gente podia pensar? -Giovana provocou sorrindo.

-Em estudar, por exemplo. Esse ano nós temos...

-Por favor, Lily! Estamos de férias. -interrompeu Helena -Eu prefiro pensar em besteira do que em escola agora.

-Relaxa, ruivinha. Esquece da escola. Estamos a milhas de Hogwarts agora. -completou James.

-Podemos estar a milhas de Hogwarts, Potter, mas você ainda tem que me chamar de Evans.

-Ah, qual é lírio, **(n/a: nem sei pq ela ainda corrige ele, da pra ver q não adianta nd...) **só nas férias. -pediu com cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Não, Potter. Pra você é Evans e pronto.

-Como vocês dois são chatos e repetitivos. -reclamou Giovana -Nem longe de Hogwarts vocês dão descanso.

Lily e James abaixam a cabeça constrangidos.

-Outra coisa. -reclamou Helena -E o acordo de vocês? Eu esperando ação e você não fez nada até agora, James.

-Não fiz nada? -James perguntou "indignado" levantando-se.

-Não. -responderam Giovana e Helena juntas já rindo.

-Isso é nada? -perguntou puxando Lily para si e beijando a ruiva. Com uma mão ficou segurando a nuca dela para que ela não afastasse o rosto e com a outra mão segurou-a perto de si pela cintura, enquanto a ruiva tentava empurrá-lo.

-Potter me... -Lily tentou protestar em um momento que James soltou-a um pouco, mas não só não conseguiu o que queria como James aproveitou sua boca aberta para beijá-la mais intensamente. E ela não teve duvida: mordeu a língua do maroto.

-Ai! -James gritou soltando-a.

-Para você aprender a não ser tão atrevido. -Lily gritou ficando vermelha.

-O que ela fez? -Sirius perguntou curioso.

-Mordeu minha língua. -James reclamou.

Os outros começaram a rir. **(n/a: isso q são amigos... XD) **

-Vamos pra praia de uma vez. -reclamou Lily.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem, pequena fada mordedora. -debochou Helena.

As meninas sobem para se arrumar.

-Por que você ainda parece tão pra baixo, Aluado? -perguntou Sirius.

-Eu ainda to preocupado em relação a... a... a vocês sabem o que. -Remus desabafou.

-Remus, confia na Helena. Se ela disse que vai dar um jeito é porque ela vai. -apoiou James.

-Ok, vocês venceram. Eu vou melhorar o meu humor.

-Assim que se fala, lobinho. -brincou Sirius -E aproveita que você esta aqui, neste lugar maravilhoso e que tem uma italiana maravilhosa dormindo no quarto ao lado do seu. **(n/a: é impressão minha ou o Sirius só pensa nisso?) **

Remus ficou escarlate de tanta vergonha.

-Sirius, por Merlin! Não fale essas coisas. A Giovana é só uma amiga.

-Sei, e o James só quer ser amiguinho da _Evans..._ -debochou Sirius.

-Olha quem fala, Sirius. Ta cheio de amor com a Helena. Ta querendo o que, hein?

-Só aproveitar minhas férias, Pontas. Essa história de ela sempre terminar os namoros nas férias não me engana. Isso é desculpa para aprontar e não ficar com peso na consciência.

-Elas estão voltando... -Remus avisou disfarçando para os amigos.

As meninas chegaram à sala prontas para irem para a praia. Lily e Giovana usavam camiseta e short por cima do biquíni, enquanto Helena usava só uma canga.

-Vocês não vão se arrumar? -Giovana perguntou para os marotos.

-Ah claro...

James troca um olhar divertido com Sirius e os dois simplesmente tiram a camisa, quase fazendo as três caírem pra trás. **(n/a: ) **

-Estamos prontos. -declararam marotos.

-Eu quase desmaiei agora... -brincou Giovana se abanando.

-E você, Remus? Não vai fazer strip pra gente? -provocou Helena fazendo Remus corar furiosamente. **(n/a: ele não se sente à vontade pra falar dessas coisas qdo tem garotas por perto) **

-HELENA!

-Se você prefere fazer depois em particular então...

-HELENA!

-Pra Giovana é claro. -Helena concluiu sorrindo maldosa.

-HELENA! -Remus parecia a ponto de explodir de tão vermelho que estava.

-Olha que eu vou cobrar, Remus. -brincou Giovana. **(n/a: a Giovana é meio lerdinha... Ela não se toca dessas indiretas q eles vivem mandando pra ela...) **

-Não ajuda, Giovana. -Remus implorou já roxo de tanta vergonha.

Todos foram rindo e brincando para a praia. As meninas fizeram com que os marotos carregassem suas coisas, mais as cadeiras e guarda-sóis **(n/a: q maldade... XD) **que eles tiveram que montar quando chegaram na praia. Agora já eram maiores de idade e podiam usar magia fora da escola, mas combinaram evitar isso nas férias.

-Giovana -chamou Helena -Passa o bronzeador em mim? -pediu. **(n/a: a Helena gosta de manter o bronzeado, eu particularmente prefiro ser cor de leite q nem eu sou XD) **

Giovana pegou o bronzeador e se sentou atrás de Helena que lia distraidamente uma revista. Sirius se aproximou e pediu, com gestos, para que Giovana saísse em silencio. A morena deu um sorriso maroto **(n/a: ela adora uma coisa mal feita...) **e saiu silenciosamente. Sirius começou a passar o produto em Helena que ainda lia sua revista.

-Obrigada, Sirius. -Helena falou quando ele terminou sua "tarefa".

-Sabia que era eu, meu amor?

-Com essas mãos enormes **(n/a: até imagino...) **a Giovana é que não era. -Helena falou calma -Não era o James porque eu to ouvindo ele rir ali ao fundo e o Remus também não podia ser por motivos óbvios. **(n/a: ele nunca ia ter coragem de fazer uma coisa dessa... tímido tadinho...) **

-Como você é espertinha. -brincou Sirius -Merece um premio.

-Nem pense, Black. -Helena falou se afastando -Pare de me tratar como seu eu fosse uma daquelas garotinhas imbecis que correm atrás de você.

-Se você fosse como elas, Helena -falou Sirius segurando o queixo da loira -Eu não estaria interessado em você como eu estou agora.

Helena sentiu seu coração dar um salto, mas se conteve.

-Que papo ridículo é esse, Sirius? Foi assim que você pegou quase a escola inteira? Aquelas meninas são mais medíocres do que eu pensava. -falou isso e foi atrás de Giovana para puxá-la para o mar.

Sirius sorriu despreocupado. Sabia que afetava Helena e que, cedo ou tarde, ela seria dele.

James olhou Lily que cochilava na esteira protegida do sol. Tinha aquele mês para convencê-la de que gostava dela de verdade. Ali, longe da escola talvez fosse mais fácil. Não teria que se preocupar com aquelas garotas que sempre corriam atrás dele na escola, não havia quadribol ou pomo de ouro para ela falar que ele se exibia e o maior ponto positivo: ninguém para azarar e nem um monte de regras que eles não podiam quebrar. Esses dois últimos eram os motivos pelos quais Lily mais brigava com ele.

Mas Helena tinha razão... Faltava ação da parte dele.

Caminhou até Lily e se debruçou sobre ela. Algumas gotas de água que estavam em seu corpo caíram sobre Lily e acabaram por acordá-la.

-Potter! -ela gritou irritada ao abrir os olhos e se deparar com James inclinado sobre ela -O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

-Primeiro, te acordando. -sorriu maroto -E agora... -pegou-a no colo -te levando para o mar.

-Para, Potter! -gritou "desesperada" ao ver que ele realmente estava carregando-a para o mar, mas foi totalmente ignorada.

Quando entrou até uma profundidade segura para não machucar Lily, James jogou-a longe na água. Ela se levantou irritadíssima e foi para cima de James para bater nele. Logo a "briga" virou brincadeira e os outros amigos também se juntaram a eles. Passaram o resto do dia brincando **(n/a: brincando mesmo) **na praia.

-E ai, ruivinha? Se divertiu? -James perguntou sorrindo para Lily, quando já era fim de tarde e eles voltavam para a casa.

-Sim, eu me diverti, Potter, mas não me lembro de ter dado permissão para me chamar de ruivinha. -respondeu e saiu de perto do maroto.

James sorriu sozinho. Mesmo que ela não percebesse aquilo já tinha sido um avanço para ele, afinal ela admitiu que se divertira com ele. Ela podia querer resistir, mas até o fim daquele mês ela ia acabar se entregando a ele. **(n/a: no bom sentido, ta pessoas? XD) **

-Helena, que ilha é aquela? -perguntou Giovana apontando uma ilha que ficava não tão longe da praia onde eles estavam.

-Ah, é só uma ilha pequena. Não tem nada de interessante la. Quer dizer, tem uma cabana de pescadores, mas esta abandonada ha muito tempo. -ela lançou um olhar aos marotos -Só da pra chegar la de barco.

Eles entenderam na hora. Esse era o lugar para onde levariam Remus na lua cheia. Helena realmente tinha uma solução para o "probleminha" de Remus.

A loira se afastou dos amigos para tomar uma ducha de água doce antes de entrar na casa. Ligou a ducha e deixou a água fria cair por suas costas, sentindo-se relaxada.

-Sera que posso te fazer companhia?

Deparou-se com Sirius olhando-a maliciosamente.

-Pode, contanto que se comporte. -ela respondeu. **(n/a: se comportar? Eu ia querer mais é que ele ****não**** se comportasse) **

-Serei um anjo. -ele falou com um sorriso maldoso.

Sirius entrou debaixo da ducha de frente para Helena e passou a mão nos próprios cabelos, para tirar a água salgada deles. Depois levou as mãos aos cabelos de Helena. **(n/a: ventilador por favor...) **

-Você disse que ia se comportar.

-Eu estou me comportando. -ele falou com uma cara falsamente inocente -Só quero te ajudar a tirar essa água salgada do cabelo.

Helena suspirou resignada e permitiu que Sirius passasse a mão por seus cabelos. **(n/a: tb... Só faltava não deixar) **E ela tinha que admitir que estava bom aquilo.

-Obrigada pela ajuda, Sirius -falou saindo de baixo da água e pegando sua toalha.

-De nada. -Sirius puxa Helena e lhe dá um selinho -Disponha.

Helena decidiu entrar na casa o mais rápido possível, antes que não respondesse mais por seus atos.


	7. O Lual

Capitulo 6 - O Lual

**N/a: Desculpa a demora Obrigada pelos comentários Thaty!**

**Capitulo 6 - O Lual **

-Hoje a noite tem um lual. -Helena informou a todos.

Estavam tomando café da manhã na varanda enquanto apreciavam o mar, quando Helena recebeu um telefonema e voltou anunciando a festa.

-Como você sabe? -perguntou Giovana.

-Quando eu estou de férias meu pai deixa uma pessoa responsável por qualquer coisa que eu possa querer, como uma assistente pessoal. Teoricamente ela devia andar atrás de mim o dia inteiro, mas eu mando ela não fazer isso. Enfim, ela procura por festas na cidade e me informa as melhores opções.

-E... ãh... A melhor opção é o lual? -Lily perguntou ainda desconcertada. **(n/a: muita informação e muito rápido XD) **

-Sim. A não ser que algum de vocês tenha uma opção melhor... -perguntou provocadora. **(n/a: ela adora ser quem comanda as situações) **

Todos fizeram que não com a cabeça.

-Ótimo. A gente sai as onze. -falou satisfeita voltando a seu café.

Lily olhou meio confusa para Giovana e essa apenas deu de ombros.

Passaram o dia na praia e um pouco na piscina também. Após jantarem se dirigiram para os quartos para poderem se arrumar. Como Giovana estava dividindo o banheiro com os marotos foi se arrumar no quarto de Lily para ficar mais à vontade e deixá-los mais à vontade também.

Os meninos foram os primeiros a descerem. James usava uma regata vermelha que deixava seus braços fortes a mostra, **(n/a: XD) **uma bermuda creme e uma sandália nos pés. Sirius vestia uma camisa preta de mangas curtas, uma calça jeans escura e um par de havaianas também pretas. Remus usava uma camisa azul de manga curta, uma calça branca e sandálias. **(n/a: é difícil descrever roupas de homens, mas eu fiz o meu melhor XD) **

Os três conversavam distraídos na sala quando as meninas chegaram.

-Estamos prontas. -anunciou Helena.

Os meninos se viraram para encará-las e James quase teve que se segurar para não cair. Estavam lindas! Helena usava uma minissaia branca, uma blusa azul bebê que deixava sua barriga a mostra e uma sandália rasteira de tiras que se prendiam no tornozelo dela. Giovana usava um short jeans curtinho, uma bata rosa bem soltinha e um par de havaianas brancas. E Lily usava um vestido de algodão, frente única até o joelho, lilás com florais roxos e uma sandália de tiras branca. **(n/a: esse visual é aprovado por mim XD Eu tenho um vestido assim XD) **

-Vamos, meninos. -chamou Giovana -Estamos esperando os elogios.

-Vocês estão lindas! -James falou, o olhar fixo em Lily.

-Sexys... -Sirius completou malicioso.

-Divinas. -finalizou Remus.

-Eles não são encantadores? -Giovana sorriu animada pelo elogio.

-E também são lindos e sex. -brincou Helena.

-Vamos senhoritas? -Sirius ofereceu o braço para Helena que aceitou rapidamente.

-Você vem comigo, Remus, porque eu não quero separar um casal. -Giovana brincou pegando o braço de Remus.

-Me daria a honra, senhorita? -James ofereceu o braço para Lily, sorrindo galante.

-Vai nessa, Potter. -a ruiva passou por James, mas ele pôde ver que ela estava levemente corada, por isso não deixou de sorrir confiante.

Eles foram até a garagem e chegando la se depararam com uma caminhonete HiLux prata.

-Helena, que demais! Me deixa pilotar? -James pediu animado.

-Não, por dois motivos, meu amor. Primeiro, porque isso não se pilota, dirige-se e segundo porque você é menor de dezoito, então não tem carteira de motorista. -Helena respondeu divertida.

-Até onde eu sei, Helena -Sirius provocou -Você também é menor de dezoito.

-Sim, eu sou, mas meu pai me deixa dirigir. **(n/a: corajoso o tio Alexandre XD) **

-Se você for pega... -Lily começou.

-Eu vou me ferrar. -Helena completou -Até la, nós podemos ir logo para o lual?

Os meninos riram e entraram no banco de trás, enquanto Helena se sentava no banco de motorista e Lily no de carona.

-Ei, e eu? -Giovana chamou.

-Você escolhe no colo de quem quer ir. Só não vale o do James, por motivos óbvios. -brincou Helena.

Ah não, Helena. Se eu sentar no colo do Sirius você também vai ficar brava. -Giovana riu da cara furiosa que Helena fez -Ou seja, Remus vai ser no seu colo mesmo.

Remus corou diante da idéia, o que não passou despercebido para Sirius e James. Giovana entra no carro.

-Espera um pouco. O banco é grande. Chega pra la Sirius que dai eu não tenho que ir no colo do Remus. -reclamou Giovana -Eu não sou tão gorda assim.

-Gorda, você? De jeito nenhum Giovana. -Sirius olhou-a de cima a baixo -Você é deliciosa.

-Obrigada, Sirius. -Giovana agradeceu divertida.

Eles foram rindo e conversando o caminho todo.

Eles chegaram à praia onde a festa já acontecia. No palco montado na areia um dj tocava, e os instrumentos no fundo mostravam que mais tarde de haveria uma banda. Havia tochas iluminando o local e uma grande fogueira também. Uma casinha de bambu foi improvisada para servir de bar e havia apenas toras espalhadas pela areia para servir de bancos. O mar ao fundo e a lua nova, ausente, davam um clima mágico ao lugar.

-Que lindo! -os olhos de Lily percorriam excitados o lugar.

-Concordo. -Helena olhava toda maliciosa um grupo de garotos.

-Não seja boba, Lena. -Sirius puxou Helena para perto -Para que olhar para esses imbecis se você tem a mim? -falou arrogante.

-Nossa Sirius, você tem toda razão. Por que eu ficaria com três caras lindos se eu tenho um pirralho como você. -ela respondeu irônica.

-Você quer que eu te mostre o pirralho, Helena? -sussurrou malicioso no ouvido da loira.

-Menos vocês dois. -James chamou -Tem crianças inocentes aqui.

-Cadê a Giovana? -Lily perguntou vendo que a morena desaparecera.

-Serve aquela ali? -Sirius perguntou indicando Giovana que conversava animadamente com dois rapazes. **(n/a: essa bate recordes... 2 minutos de festa e já ta com 2 caras XD) **

-Gulosa! -reclamou Helena -Vem, Lily, vou te mostrar como curtir sua juventude. -falou puxando a ruiva para a pista de dança. **(n/a: a Helena quer sim juntar a Lily com o James, mas qdo ela resolve provocar o Sirius ela esquece disso completamente) **

Helena sabia que chamava a atenção onde quer que passasse e era isso que queria fazer. Terminara com seu namorado, o capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina, disposta a aproveitar muito essas férias e não ia permitir que Sirius tirasse o seu bom humor. Daria uma lição nele, muito em breve.

Giovana despediu-se dos dois rapazes e foi se juntar às amigas.

-E ai? -Helena perguntou animada.

-Quem quer me ajudar a dar canseira em dois deuses? -Giovana perguntou maliciosa.

-Se a Lily quiser eu dou a honra para ela... -Helena provocou. **(n/a: a Helena sabe que a Lily não curte esse negócio de conhecer na hora e já sair beijando) **

-Não, obrigada. Vocês vão me abandonar por causa de dois caras? -Lily perguntou meio irritada.

-Pede pro James te fazer companhia. -Giovana sugeriu maliciosa.

-Ha ha. -Lily "riu" irônica -Vão beijar logo e me deixem em paz.

As duas amigas saem rindo e deixam Lily sozinha. Ela deu um suspiro e olha em volta. Sirius havia decididamente batido um recorde, em cinco minutos de festa já estava se "atracando" com uma garota. Achou James e Remus conversando próximos a pista e foi para perto deles.

-Ué, Lily, cadê as meninas? -Remus perguntou abraçando-a pelo ombro.

-Foram ficar com aqueles dois caras com quem a Giovana tava falando antes. -ela respondeu se abraçando a Remus. **(n/a: lembrem-se bem da proximidade dos dois que isso vai dar pano pra manga + pra frente) **

-Ah é? -Remus pareceu meio triste.

-Remus por que você não fala logo pra Giovana que gosta dela? É tão óbvio. -Lily falou solidária.

-É tão óbvio assim? -Remus perguntou assustado.

-A gente já te falou mil vezes Remus, que tava na cara que você era afim da italianinha. -James falou.

-Ela sabe? -Remus perguntou preocupado.

-Não. -Lily falou -Você sabe que para esse tipo de coisa a Giovana é distraída.

-E agora? O que eu faço?

-Fala com a Giovana Remus. Eu tenho certeza que ela te daria uma chance. -Lily aconselhou.

-É, eu também acho. Sabe, Remus, geralmente quando um cara fala para uma menina que _realmente _gosta dela, ela da uma chance de ele provar. -James falou sarcástico. **(n/a: especialmente dedicado a Lily Evans XD) **

-Vou fingir que não entendi a indireta, Potter.

-Que indireta? Foi direta mesmo.

-Não vão brigar, por favor. -Remus pediu sorrindo.

-Certo. Ao invés disso você não quer me levar para dançar, Remus? -Lily pediu com cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Só porque é você Lily. -Remus respondeu sorrindo.

-Você vem junto, Potter?

-Você ta me convidando? -ele perguntou espantado.

-Por educação, mas sim estou. **(n/a: me engana que eu gosto...) **

-Claro que eu quero.

Os três se encaminharam para a pista e onde quer que Lily passasse ela criava uma inveja enorme nas outras garotas. **(n/a: pq será, né...)**

Sirius já havia dispensado sua acompanhante e agora procurava outra garota que pudesse lhe fazer companhia por alguns minutos. **(n/a: cachorroooooooooo cretino) **Acabou por encontrar Helena, que não estava sozinha, muito pelo contrario. Estava beijando um garoto, ou melhor, sendo engolida por ele. Então essa era verdadeira Helena Price? A que nunca beijava os namorados em publico? **(n/a: depois eu vou explicar os estranhos relacionamentos da Helena) **Agora estava ali encostada contra uma palmeira com um total desconhecido que a beijava cheio de desejo. É, talvez ficar com Helena pudesse ser mais divertido do que ele imaginara a principio.

Helena estava ali parada aproveitando a enxurrada de prazer que era ser beijada por alguém que sabia como fazer. E esse garoto sabia como fazer. Não era como Colin, seu ultimo namorado, mas ela sabia que namorar sonserinos era como namorar uma pedra de gelo, mas mesmo assim gratificante em certos aspectos. Desde que entrara na escola de Hogwarts aos onze anos chamara a atenção de todos os garotos e adquiriu o habito de namorar sempre os mais populares. Logo no seu primeiro ano namorou um sextanista corvinal, capitão do time de quadribol daquela casa. Dai por diante foram mais e mais capitães de time, monitores-chefes, garotos de boas famílias, enfim, todos os que as outras garotas matariam para ter ela tinha estalando os dedos. **(n/a: poderosa ela, né? XD) **Só nunca saiu com nenhum maroto. James seria um ótimo partido, mas era louco por Lily e isso ela respeitava. Remus não era do tipo que cairia na conversa dela, mesmo porque ele era caído por Giovana. Peter... Nunca! Um seguidor dos outros não era para ela. Agora Sirius... Rebelde, que abandonou a família, quase um campeão em detenções (perdendo só para James), um galinha, nem mesmo o fato de ele ser uma estrela na escola compensava sua má fama. Ele nunca teria chance com ela. Mas Sirius estava extremamente interessado nela, isso estava claro. Quem sabe se... O que era isso? Ela beijando um cara lindo e pensando em Sirius Black? Isso era ridículo. **(n/a: ha controvérsias...) **Resolveu voltar a aproveitar o beijo do... Como ele chamava mesmo? **(n/a: Puts... Nem eu sou assim XD) **Tanto faz. Sentiu que o beijo foi repentinamente interrompido.

-Com licença. -uma voz arrogante falou.

-O que você está fazendo aqui Sirius? -perguntou irritada ao constatar quem havia atrapalhado seu beijo.

Sirius ignorou-a completamente e lançou um olhar de dar medo ao garoto.

-Acho que você já aproveitou o bastante. -falou frio -Cai fora.

-Sirius!

-Calma ai, cara.

-Cai fora!

O garoto nem discutiu. Saiu rapidamente. **(n/a: XD) **Helena virou-se furiosa para Sirius.

-Você está louco, Black? -gritou furiosa.

Sirius virou-se para Helena e colocou-a novamente contra a palmeira.

-O que você pensa que vai fazer?

-Eu vou beijá-la agora, senhorita Price. -ele falou com a voz rouca -E você vai ficar ai quietinha correspondendo.

Helena travou. Era evidente que desejava Sirius e sabia que perto do jeito que ele estava não tinha como resistir. Mas não podia ceder! **(n/a: capaz que não... ¬¬) **Já pesara milhares de vezes os prós e contras de ficar com Sirius e chegara à conclusão de que não valia a pena. Para o inferno! Queria sentir o gosto da boca dele. **(n/a: falei XD) **

Sirius pousou a mão na cintura de Helena e puxou-a para perto, roçou os lábios nos dela, sentindo a respiração da garota cada vez mais ofegante. Sabia que ela estava ansiosa por aquele beijo e por isso mesmo não beijou-a logo. Prensou mais o corpo dela contra a palmeira e pode sentir cada centímetro do corpo perfeito da loira se ajustar a seu corpo forte. Tinha que admitir que aquela garota era de enlouquecer.

Helena estava por um fio. Sua resistência, que já era quase nula, agora com o corpo de Sirius desse jeito contra o seu já tinha ido para o espaço. O cachorro podia beijá-la logo e acalmar todos os hormônios de seu corpo que gritavam o nome dele. Sirius começou a beijar a pele morena e quente de pescoço de Helena, fazendo-a instintivamente levar uma das mãos aos cabelos de Sirius e a outra ao pescoço para trazê-lo para mais perto.

Sirius sorriu satisfeito. Já estava na hora de dar o que a pobrezinha tanto queria... **(n/a: mas ele não presta mesmo XD) **Deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha de Helena para depois, finalmente, beijá-la. Colou seus lábios nos dela e sentiu uma correnteza de sensações passarem do corpo dela para o seu. Precisava urgentemente sentir mais do gosto dela. Passou a língua entre os lábios de Helena que se abriram deliciosamente para que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

Quando Helena sentiu a língua de Sirius finalmente contra a sua também sentiu suas pernas vacilarem e agarrou-se mais fortemente a ele, gesto que o maroto imitou envolvendo-a mais com seus braços. Queria ser um pouco mais alta, **(n/a: imaginem q ela tem 1,65 m e ele um poko mais de 1,80 m) **assim Sirius estaria mais perto dela, com o corpo mais encaixado do jeito que ela queria sentir, mas ainda ia senti-lo mais próximo. Depois que mostrasse quem realmente ia comandar aquele show.

Sirius cansou de bancar o comportado. **(n/a: nossa, ele tava se comportando? XD) **Queria sentir mais o corpo de Helena. Uma de suas mãos subiu pelas costas de Helena, acariciando a linha da espinha, provocando arrepios, até alcançar a nuca dela e afundar os dedos nos cabelos macios que ela tinha. A outra mão foi na direção contraria, **(n/a: isso sim é um perigo XD) **descendo perigosamente, passando pelas nádegas, **(n/a: não gosto dessa palavra, mas não encontro nenhuma melhor...) **descendo pela coxa, até encontrar a pele nua, que a minissaia deixava exposta, depois voltou a subir a mão atrevidamente. Ela seria inteiramente sua em questão de minutos...

Lily não podia negar que estava muito divertido ficar ali com Remus e James. Não sabia que Remus se soltava dessa maneira quando dançava. Ele e James arrasavam na pista de dança e ela podia sentir os olhares invejosos que as meninas lançavam para ela e que os garotos lançavam para os dois marotos. Ela sabia que não era feia, mas os olhares cobiçosos que recebia mostravam que ela também era atraente, o que para ela era uma grande novidade. Se sentir desejada era maravilhosa e inconscientemente fez com que ela começasse a dançar mais sensualmente.

James via Lily como uma garota linda e decidida por quem era loucamente apaixonado, mas nunca imaginara vê-la daquele jeito tão sensual como via agora. Aquilo era uma deliciosa novidade. Mostrava que a ruivinha tinha muito potencial escondido. E seria uma incrível experiência "desbravar" esse potencial. **(n/a: pelo amor de Deus sem segundas interpretações XD) **

-Ei vocês!

Os três viram Giovana se aproximando sozinha e sorridente.

-Oi, Gi. -Lily falou ofegante -Cadê o garoto?

-Já dispensei. -ela falou como se não fosse grande coisa -Vocês estavam dançando ai de um jeito tãããããão gostoso, que eu tive que vir me juntar a vocês. **(n/a: sim, ela dispensou o cara pra ir dançar com eles) **

-Não seja por isso, madame. -James falou galante. Pegou Giovana pela mão e rodopiou a italiana, em seguida inclinou-a, ao que Giovana riu divertida.

-James você é demais. -falou ainda rindo. **(n/a: se é... XD) **

James puxou-a de volta.

-Obrigado. Eu sei que eu sou. -falou sorrindo convencido. **(n/a: Ô ego...) **

Giovana riu mais uma vez e lançou os braços em volta do pescoço de James e os dois começaram a dançar de uma maneira bem próxima. **(n/a: colados mesmo, mas entre eles não tem problema pq são todos amigos XD) **Remus e Lily seguiram o exemplo, mas de uma maneira menos ousada.

-Aluado, hora de trocar de par! -James falou, ao que Remus concordou.

Antes que as duas garotas falassem algo, os dois trocaram rapidamente de pares e agora Lily se encontrava nos braços de James e Giovana nos de Remus que estava corado.

-Potter!

-Calma, lírio. -James riu maroto -É só uma dança inocente.

-Inocente? Vindo de você? Duvido!

Giovana e Remus observavam a cena tão entretidos que momentaneamente esqueceram que estavam abraçados.

-Eles foram feitos um para o outro. -Giovana comentou risonha.

-Da pra ver de longe... -Remus completou também risonho.

-E você tem um braço forte. -Giovana comentou displicente.

-O que? -Remus perguntou confuso. Então olhou para Giovana e percebeu que estivera abraçado a ela o tempo todo -Ah desculpa! -fez menção de soltá-la.

-Não precisa. -ela apressou-se em falar **(n/a: imagina se ela quer q ele largue ela XD) **-A gente vai dançar lembra? Só trocamos de par.

-Você... Você tem certeza? -Remus parecia desconcertado.

-Larga a mão de ser bobo, Remus. -Giovana riu divertida -Dança comigo vai. -pediu manhosa, envolvendo o pescoço do maroto com os braços.

Agora Remus a sentia perto de uma maneira que nunca sentira antes. Respirou fundo pedindo força aos céus e começou a dançar com a morena.

-Viu? Os dois estão la juntinhos. Você não vai atrapalhar, né? -James sorriu satisfeito.

-Não, não vou. -Lily respondeu desgostosa -Mas... -sorriu vitoriosa -eu posso pedir pra qualquer um desses rapazes dançar comigo. -mostrou, satisfeita, o numero de garotos que babava por ela.

-Eu te garanto que nenhum deles vai te respeitar como eu respeito. -James retrucou calmo -Agora eles só vão querer tirar uma casquinha de você.

-Ah é? E você não quer "tirar uma casquinha" de mim? -Lily falou sarcástica.

-Lily, nós estamos dividindo a mesma casa -ele falou calmo de um jeito que começava a irritar Lily -seu quarto é de frente para o meu, eu te vejo todo dia. Por que eu esperaria até agora para tirar uma casquinha sua?

É, fazia sentido. Que droga! O Potter estava certo. Lily suspirou resignada.

-Ok, você venceu. Mas é só pra dançar. Sem gracinhas. -avisou.

-Pode deixar, ruivinha. Eu vou me comportar. -abraçou a cintura da ruiva -Palavra de maroto.

Helena sabia que Sirius já estava no ponto certo. Aquele em que até os meninos mais controlados não conseguem se controlar. **(n/a: quem dirá os mais cachorros...) **É, estava na hora de parar. **(n/a: XD) **Helena tirou as mãos de Sirius de seu corpo e parou o beijo.

-Já está bom, Sirius. Obrigada pelo beijinho. -falou indiferente.

-Ah qual é Helena. Você não pode parar agora. -Sirius reclamou indignado. **(n/a: ô dó...) **

-Claro que posso. -ela retrucou divertida.

-E você vai me deixar nesse estado? **(n/a: XD) **

-Eu não prometi nada, meu amor. Você que se animou rápido demais.

-Vamos, Helena. -falou sedutor -Podemos fazer melhor que isso.

-Certamente que podemos, mas não vamos. -Helena sorriu vitoriosa -Porque a palavra final é minha. **(n/a: ela quis dizer q ela diz se rola ou não, pq ele não pode forçá-la, já q não é não XD confuso, né?) **

Helena olhou desafiadora para Sirius, mas ele sabia que ela estava com a razão. Ele podia ser muitas coisas, mas forçar uma garota a qualquer coisa definitivamente não era do seu feitio. Tudo bem, Helena podia sair vitoriosa. Hoje. Por que ela não ia conseguir fugir para sempre.

-Você está certa. -falou por fim, mas desgostoso.

-É óbvio que eu estou. -Helena falou debochada -Vamos encontrar os outros.

Com a chegada de Sirius e Helena, Lily conseguiu livrar-se de James para dançar com o outro maroto. Os seis se divertiram muito e mal perceberam o tempo passando.

Algumas horas mais tarde o numero de pessoas já havia diminuído muito e uma banda se apresentava.

-Antes de encerrarmos, algum pedido especial? -o vocalista da banda falou ao microfone.

-Aqui! -Helena levantou a mão -Que tal ceder o microfone?

-Boa idéia. Pra você?

-Não. -ela sorriu -Para ela. -falou apontando para Giovana.

-Que? Não, não. -Giovana apressou-se em corrigir.

-Você sim. -apoiou Lily -Vai logo.

Helena e Lily empurram Giovana para o palco. **(n/a: q amigas... XD) **

-Ok... -Giovana sobe meio sem jeito no palco -Vocês conhecem... The Game of Love, do Santana? **(n/a: A-M-O essa musica. Acho q tem a ver com eles tb.) **

-Ta brincando, sereia? **(n/a: um hippie me chamou assim na praia e eu amei XD) **Claro que sim. -o baixista falou -Manda ver.

O ritmo gostoso começou a soar e Giovana começou a se movimentar seguindo-o.

_-Tell me  
Just what you want me to be  
One kiss  
And boom you're the only one for me  
So please tell me  
Why don't you come around no more?  
__Cause right now  
I'm crying outside the door of your candy store  
Fale-me  
(Só o que você quer que eu seja  
Um beijo  
E pronto, você é o único para mim  
Então por favor, fale me  
Por que você não esta mais a minha volta?  
Porque agora mesmo  
Eu estou chorando do lado de fora na porta da sua loja de doces) _

A voz de Giovana era linda, forte e sensual como ela. Remus estava encantado com a figura que via diante de si.

_-It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now grew up to that  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
I'm telling you my babe  
It's all in the game of...  
__(É só pegar um pouquinho disso, um pouquinho daquilo  
Isso começou com um beijo  
Agora cresceu até isso  
Um pouquinho de risadas, um pouquinho de dor  
Eu estou te falando, meu querido  
Isso tudo esta no jogo do...)  
_  
Se Giovana ja era divina normalmente, cantando era mais que uma deusa. **(n/a: isso é q é amor XD) **A musica de ritmo gostoso e letra simples era perfeita para a voz da italiana e para a situação.__

-Love is  
Whatever you make it to be  
Sunshine  
Instead of this cold lonely sea  
So please baby  
Try and use me for what I'm good for  
It ain't saying goodbye  
It's knocking down the door of your candy store  
(Amor é  
O que quer que você faça ser  
Raios de sol  
Ao invés desse frio e solitário oceano  
Então, por favor querido  
Tente e me use para o que eu sou boa  
Não para dizer adeus  
Mas para derrubar a porta de sua loja de doces)

Giovana encantava a todos, mesmo os rapazes da banda não podiam parar de olhá-la.  
_  
-It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now grew up to that  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
I'm telling you my babe  
It's all in the game of love  
It's all in this game of love  
(É só pegar um pouquinho disso, um pouquinho daquilo  
Isso começou com um beijo  
Agora cresceu até isso  
Um pouquinho de risadas, um pouquinho de dor  
Eu estou te falando, meu querido  
Está tudo no jogo do amor  
Está tudo nesse jogo do amor)_

A voz e o carisma dela encantou aos poucos as pessoas que ainda estavam ali na praia. Logo todos cantavam e dançavam junto.

_-You roll me  
Control me  
Console me  
Please hold me  
You guide me  
Divide me  
Into me  
(Você me enrola  
Me controla  
Me consome  
Por favor me abrace  
Você me guia  
Você me divide  
Dentro de mim)_

-So please tell me  
Why don't you come around no more?  
Cause right now  
I'm dying outside the door of your loving store  
(Então, por favor me diga por que  
Você não está mais por perto?  
Porque agora mesmo  
Eu estou morrendo do lado de fora da sua loja de amor)

-It just take a little bit of this, a little bit of that  
It started with a kiss  
Now grew up to that  
A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain  
I'm telling you my babe  
It's all in the game of love  
It's all in the game of love  
It's all in this game of love  
Let's play the game of love  
(É só pegar um pouquinho disso, um pouquinho daquilo  
Isso começou com um beijo  
Agora cresceu até isso  
Um pouquinho de risadas, um pouquinho de dor  
Eu estou te falando, meu querido  
Isso tudo esta no jogo do amor  
Isso tudo esta no jogo do amor  
Isso tudo esta nesse jogo do amor  
Vamos jogar o jogo do amor)

-Roll me  
Control me  
Please hold me  
In this game of love  
I'm here on my own  
(Me enrole  
Me controle  
Por favor me abrace  
Nesse jogo do amor  
Eu estou aqui sozinha) 

Quando a musica acabou todos aplaudiram vigorosamente.

-Muito bem, senhorita. -Sirius cumprimentou Giovana.

-Obrigada. -Giovana sorriu -Valeu o empurrãozinho, meninas.

-Por nada, queridinha.

O vocalista da banda se aproximou do grupinho.

-Ei, nós vamos ficar por aqui tocando violão em volta da fogueira. Vocês não querem ficar também? **(n/a: q programa + natural XD) **

-Claro. -Giovana e Helena responderam automaticamente.

Os seis se juntaram a mais algumas pessoas que haviam permanecido na praia. Eles sentaram-se em roda em volta de uma fogueira e dois rapazes empunharam os violões e começaram a tocar varias musicas. O tempo voou e eles continuaram a cantar musicas e musicas...

Na linha do horizonte já era possível ver uma indicação de que o sol estava para nascer.

-Alguém tem alguma sugestão para a próxima musica?

-Hum... Garotos, do Leoni. -Helena sugeriu. **(n/a: linda musica tb ) **

_Seus olhos e seus olhares  
Milhares de tentações  
Meninas são tão mulheres  
Seus truques e confusões  
Se espalham pelos pêlos  
Boca e cabelo  
Peitos e poses e apelos  
Me agarram pelas pernas  
Certas mulheres como você  
Me levam sempre onde querem_

Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos 

Aquela musica era perfeita. Helena tinha no mínimo feito de propósito. James podia ver sua vida naquela musica. O jeito como corria atrás de Lily, como ela o maltratava, como ele se sentia pequeno perto dela. Como ele era só um... moleque. Não pôde evitar seus olhos de procurarem por ela, que por acaso estava logo ali ao seu lado.

_Seus dentes e seus sorrisos  
Mastigam meu corpo e juízo  
Devoram os meus sentidos  
Eu já não me importo comigo  
Então são mãos e braços  
Beijos e abraços  
Pele, barriga e seus laços  
São armadilhas e eu  
não sei o que faço  
Aqui de palhaço  
Seguindo seus passos  
Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher,  
São só garotos _

Lily estava amando aquela musica. Tão linda, tão doce e suave... Como queria que alguém dedicasse aquela musica a ela... **(n/a: é só olhar pro lado queridinha) **Sentiu que alguém a observava. Virou e deparou-se com os lindos olhos James pregados nela. Sentiu todo seu corpo tremer. Desde quando ele estava tão perto? E desde quando os olhos dele tinham aquele brilho especial e magnético? Por que ela se sentia como se o mundo tivesse desaparecido e só restavam os olhos castanhos-esverdeados de James? Não, não! Não podia sentir aquilo. Levantou-se de repente e saiu de perto da roda.

James olhou confuso para Lily que agora se afastava deles. Por um minuto vira um brilho diferente nos olhos dela e de repente, tão de repente se apagou.

-James! -ouviu Helena chamar -Vai atrás dela! Rápido!

James concordou e levantou-se. O que teria dado em Lily?

Lily nem ao menos sabia porque tinha levantado daquele jeito. Só sentiu que, de repente, não tinha mais como ficar segura perto de James. Começou a caminhar na areia, próxima ao mar, de modo que as ondas vinham beijar seus pés. De repente alguém tapou seus olhos.

-Adivinha quem é, meu lírio? - James sussurrou muito sedutoramente em seu ouvido.

Lily sentiu um arrepio por toda a espinha.

-Me solta, Potter. - respondeu recuperando seu auto controle e se afastando de James.

-Que mau humor, ruivinha.

-Pra você é Evans. O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Sinceramente? Vi você sair e vim atrás.

-Perdeu seu tempo. Eu dispenso sua companhia. Tchau Potter.

-Ah! Não me maltrata assim, lírio. - James dá uma leve beliscada na cintura de Lily. Ela dá um pulo.

-Não faça isso, Potter.

-Por que não? Você sente cosquinha? - perguntou beliscando de novo.

-Pára, Potter. - gritou Lily se segurando pra não rir.

-Só se você pedir "Por favor, James". - disse divertido e continuando a beliscá-la.

-De jeito nenhum. - Lily empurrou James e sai correndo.

James correu atrás de Lily e em pouco tempo a alcançou, pegando ela no colo.

-Potter! Me põe no chão. - gritou nervosa.

-De jeito nenhum. Você merece um castigo.

-Um o que?

Sem falar mais nada James começou a entrar no mar carregando Lily junto. Quando a água já estava em sua cintura ele afundou junto com ela. Quando os dois emergiram, Lily estava branca como papel.

-Potter, seu idiota. Quer me matar do coração? - ela bateu de leve no ombro dele.

Só então percebeu como estavam próximos. James a segurava firme pela cintura bem próximo a ele. Podia ouvir o coração dele (Ou seria seu próprio coração?) batendo loucamente como se fosse explodir. O vestido encharcado marcava fatalmente cada curva de seu corpo e ela se sentia praticamente nua. A sua respiração ofegava e por mais que sua cabeça mandasse que ela saísse, seu corpo não obedecia. James a encarava muito profundamente e sua respiração também estava ofegante. Ele a trouxe para mais perto ainda, segurando firmemente com uma das mãos em sua cintura e a outra em suas costas. Seus hálitos já se misturavam e estavam muito próximos. Lily sentiu os lábios de James roçarem nos seus e fechou os olhos, desmanchando-se nos braços do maroto.

Ao primeiro toque de lábios um gosto salgado veio para a boca de James, gosto da água do mar que agora temperava o corpo de Lily. Beijou-a de leve e como ela não impôs resistência beijou-a mais uma vez, mas agora de um jeito profundo e cheio de paixão. Deslizou a língua para o interior da boca da ruiva, explorando cada canto, provando do sabor doce que ela tinha.

Lily não tinha mais como negar: o beijo de James era o Paraíso. Ele conseguia ser tão carinhoso e ardente ao mesmo tempo, as mãos acariciavam as costas nuas dela de um jeito tão delicado e suave que ela não sabia mais o que pensar. Mas ele era o Potter ! Merlin o que ela estava fazendo? **(n/a: em breve as neuras da Lily em relação ao James serão explicadas) **Empurrou James que acabou caindo para trás e afundando na água. Lily começou a sair do mar, o que era difícil devido ao vestido molhado que não lhe permitia andar muito facilmente.

-Lily, espera! -ouviu James chamar.

-Me deixa, Potter! -gritou sem virar para encará-lo.

Andou apressada e sem coragem de virar-se para encarar James. Viu ao longe Helena que vinha em sua direção.

-Lily, você esta ensopada. O que houve?

-Vamos embora.

-O que?

-Eu quero ir embora. Por favor. -Lily quase implorou.

-Certo, vamos. -Helena cedeu -Mas cadê o James?

-ESPERO QUE TENHA SE AFOGADO! -Lily bradou indo na direção de onde Helena tinha deixado o carro.

-Helena! -Giovana apareceu correndo -O que aconteceu com a Lily?

-Nem me pergunte. Toma. -Helena entrega as chaves do carro para Giovana -Vai abrindo o carro que eu vou ver se o James esta vivo.

Mal Giovana havia saído Helena viu James se aproximando também ensopado e cabisbaixo.

-James, o que houve?

-Eu beijei a Lily. -ele respondeu tristemente.

-Ela não deve ter ficado muito feliz, né?

-Isso que eu não entendo! -James falou inconformado -Ela correspondeu, Helena. Eu juro! Dessa vez não foi forçado, ela correspondeu!

Helena olhou solidária para James.

-Tudo bem, James. Vamos embora. Você sabe que ela não fica brava por muito tempo. -Helena falou tentando consolar o amigo.

Eles caminharam em silencio até o carro. Chegando la encontraram Sirius e Remus com expressões extremamente confusas e Giovana e Lily já dentro do carro e em silencio.

-Alguém trouxe a varinha? Porque ele não vai entrar molhado assim no meu carro lindo. -Helena brincou tentando amenizar o clima.

-Eu trouxe. -Remus falou tirando a varinha do bolso e secando James rapidamente.

James foi na frente, ao lado de Helena, enquanto Lily ficou no banco de trás mesmo. Todo o trajeto até a casa de Helena foi feito no mais absoluto silencio. Todos chegaram exaustos e se preparavam para subir as escadas quando a voz de Helena se fez ouvir:

-Estejam prontos em três horas.

-Pra que? -todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Nós vamos passar o dia em uma praia de carioca. -ela avisou sorridente -Três horas, viu? Não se atrasem.


	8. A Barra

Capitulo 7: A Barra

**Capitulo 7: A Barra**

(n/a: seguinte, eu queria achar uma praia q fosse + de carioca q de turista, mas a escolha da praia não foi minha, foi da minha adorada editora, então qualquer coisa... reclamem com ela XD) 

Três horas após voltarem do lual la estavam todos juntos novamente tomando café da manhã. **(n/a: eles sempre estão tomando café no inicio dos capítulos XD) **

-Pra onde nós vamos, Helena? -Giovana perguntou bocejando -Eu queria dormir...

-Você vai ter bastante tempo pra dormir depois que morrer, queridinha. -Helena falou risonha.

-Mas é sério, Lena. Pra onde nós vamos? -James perguntou animado.

-Eu vou levar vocês na praia da Barra.

-Por que para a Barra? -Sirius perguntou -Praia boa aqui não é Copacabana, Ipanema?

-Ah, gringo é um porre mesmo... -Helena suspirou -Eu vou levar vocês numa praia de carioca, não de turista.

-E qual a diferença? -Sirius perguntou desafiador.

-Quando você chegar la você vê. -ela respondeu também desafiadora.

-Vocês dois... -Remus parecia refletir -Apareceram juntos ontem... Vocês _estavam _juntos?

Todos entenderam a insinuação de Remus e viraram-se para encarar a dupla. Sirius estava com um sorriso maroto, mas Helena estava bem corada.

-Sabe o que aconteceu? É que...

-Sirius, cala a boca! -Helena ameaçou entredentes.

-Pode falar, Sirius. A gente te protege dela. -Giovana falou animada.

-Acontece que eu e a senhorita Price nos beijamos ontem.

-SIRIUS!

-E foi um beijo nada inocente **(n/a: bota nada nisso...) **e plenamente correspondido. -ele concluiu sorrindo satisfeito.

Helena estava com uma vontade incontrolável de matar Sirius. **(n/a: Não mata não, se vc não quer passa pra quem quer XD) **Ela ia dar uma lição naquele maroto, ah se ia. Respirou fundo. Se Sirius queria provocar ela ia mostrar que ele tinha escolhido o alvo errado. Todos olhavam para ela esperando um ataque ou uma resposta. Ok, la ia ela...

-É, é verdade. Nós nos beijamos. -ela confirmou para a surpresa de todos, inclusive de Sirius -Mas francamente, não foi nada demais. **(n/a: capaz que não... ¬¬) **Eu esperava bem mais do _famoso _Sirius Black.

As meninas olhavam em choque para Helena e os marotos olhavam divertidos para Sirius, que não se abalara com a resposta atrevida da garota.

-Só não foi "nada demais", Helena querida, porque você não deixou. Mas nós podemos continuar de onde paramos quando você quiser. -falou malicioso.

-Não, obrigada. Você não me inspirou muito... -ela respondeu divertida.

-Se você quiser...

-Agora chega! -Lily exclamou -Não vamos ficar ouvindo a _conversinha _de vocês. Procurem um quarto, de preferência com uma cama. **(n/a: XD) **Vocês estão precisando. **(n/a: XD²) **

Todos olharam espantados para a ruiva. Ela tinha ficado em silencio durante todo o café e agora resolvera explodir?

-Eu vou pegar minha bolsa... -ela anunciou e levantou-se, saindo da sala.

-Ok... Quem me explica? -Giovana falou confusa.

-Eu beijei ela ontem. -James falou tristemente.

-Eu sabia! Eu falei pra você Sirius. -Remus falou sorrindo -Pode pagar. **(n/a: isso q é amigo...) **

-Que saco... -Sirius pega um tanto de dinheiro no bolso da bermuda e da para Remus.

-Mas eu não entendo. -James continuou, ignorando os amigos -Ela correspondeu por um tempo, juro que correspondeu.

-Ha ha. Se ferrou, Aluado. Eu falei que ela tinha cedido. -Sirius tomou o dinheiro de volta.

-Da pra vocês pararem? -Helena exclamou indignada.

-Foi mal. -os dois falaram juntos.

-Mas ela te deu um tapa, James? -Giovana perguntou.

-Não.

-Menos mal.

-Eu não acho. -James exclamou -Eu preferia que ela tivesse ficado quietinha e deixado eu beijá-la.

-Ah, como você é espertinho... -Helena falou irônica -Você acha mesmo que ela vai ceder assim fácil?

-A Lily é teimosa, James. Até mais do que você. -Giovana concluiu rindo.

-Ah é? Então vamos ver quem agüenta mais, porque agora eu vou piorar. -James falou exasperado.

Os amigos riram do "desespero" dramático de James.

-Então vamos indo, que eu não quero perder um minuto de sol hoje. -Helena falou levantando-se.

-Vocês estão indo pra praia, Helena? -perguntou Rosa que acabara de entrar na sala.

-Sim. Nós vamos na Barra.

-Coitados...

-De quem?

-Dos rapazes que você encontrar por la.

Todos riram da cara indignada que Helena fez.

Da casa de Helena até a praia levou um bom tempo, mas compensou. Por ser uma manhã de domingo havia varias pessoas por la. Um grupo de homens jogava futebol na areia, um grupo de jovens jogava vôlei, um grupinho de menininhas conversava...

-Uau, que legal. Quanta gente bonita. -Lily admirou-se.

-Essa é a diferença entre praia de turista e praia de carioca. -Helena falou provocadora -Aqui tem brasileiro, gente bonita sabe? -falou provocadora.

-Ta falando que nós ingleses não somos bonitos, Helena? -James falou.

-Claro que são. Mas os brasileiros são mais. -ela respondeu marota.

-Engraçadinha.

-Vamos tomar sol, Lena?

-Vamos, Gi. E você, Lily, vai querer tomar sol?

-Eu não. Vou ficar parecendo um camarão.

-Ah, que é isso, Lily... -James provocou -Camarão é uma delicia e...

-Potter, não se atreva a concluir esse raciocínio. **(n/a: XD) **

-Lily, você é muito puritana, sabe... -Sirius provocou.

Lily corou furiosamente.

-Não enche Sirius! -falou irritada e saindo de perto deles.

-Eita, não entendi.

Helena e Giovana riram.

-A Lily é meio... "sensível" nesses assuntos. -Giovana riu.

-Ela não gosta do tema sexo e qualquer variante. **(n/a: sim, ela é puritana XD) **

-Ela só não gosta porque nunca experimentou. -James falou maroto.

-Quem disse que não? -Giovana e Helena falaram juntas.

A cara de choque dos meninos fez as duas voltarem a gargalhar.

-Vocês deviam ter visto a cara de vocês. -Giovana ria muito.

-Esse tipo de coisa não tem graça. -James falou emburrado.

-Não tem graça porque não foi você que falou, né Pontas? -Remus provocou.

-Aluado, não ajude elas. -James falou irritado.

-A gente vai la resgatar o camarãozinho antes que ela resolva voltar a nado para a Inglaterra. -Helena falou rindo -E vocês, entrem na água gelada e se acalmem.

-Você vai entrar comigo, Helena? -Sirius perguntou sorrindo safado, enquanto Helena se afastava.

-Vai sonhando, Black. -ela respondeu sem se virar.

-Eu ainda to falando que eu vou ficar com a Helena. -Sirius falou admirando o andar da loira. **(n/a: ele quer dizer ficar no sentindo menos moral da palavra, sabe? XD) **

-Nossa Sirius, a Lena te deixou de quatro mesmo... **(n/a: sem duplas interpretações por favor...) **

-Cala a boca, Aluado. Ninguém me deixa de quatro.

-Confessa, Sirius. -James cutucou -Você também não superou o fato de ela não ter aceitado sair com você. **(n/a: será explicado futuramente...) **

-Eu já falei que não ligo para isso. -Sirius falou irritado.

-Então por que você ta andando atrás dela agora? -Remus perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

-Pra mostrar que ninguém resiste a mim. -Sirius sorriu considerando-se vitorioso.

-Acho que eu já ouvi isso... -Remus fingiu pensar.

-Ah, já sei! -James falou, fingindo lembrar-se de algo -Era o que eu falava antes de admitir que estava apaixonado pela Lily.

Remus e James começam a rir.

-Idiotas. -Sirius resmungou irritado ao constatar que não tinha mais argumentos.

As meninas haviam encontrado Lily pensativa próxima ao mar.

-Lily queridinha, vamos estender as toalhas. -Helena falou se aproximando.

Lily concordou com a cabeça. Elas foram até um lugar que estava mais afastado e vazio e estenderam as cangas na areia, deitando-se em seguida.

-E ai Lily? Quando você vai contar pra gente do beijo que rolou entre você e o James ontem? -Giovana falou de repente. **(n/a: vcs podem perceber q ela é uma pessoa bem sutil XD) **

Lily olhou incrédula para as duas.

-Não acredito que ele já foi correndo contar para vocês! -exclamou indignada.

-Eu não acredito que **você **não contou pra gente. -Helena retrucou.

-Eu ia contar. -Lily defendeu-se -Um dia...

-Muito engraçadinha. Conta logo os detalhes.

-Não tem detalhes. Ele só me beijou e eu...

-Correspondeu.

-Não correspondi.

Giovana e Helena olham para Lily com aquela cara de "conta outra".

-Tudo bem. -Lily admite -Eu correspondi, mas só até eu lembrar que era o Potter. Dai eu empurrei ele.

-Ah Lily você devia ter arrancado a roupa dele ao "lembrar" que ele era o "Potter". -Giovana falou.

-Só porque vocês duas são fáceis não quer dizer que eu tenho que ser também. **(n/a: uau, isso que é amiga...) **

-O problema não é você ser "difícil", querida. -Helena falou -O problema é você achar que quem não compartilha da sua idéia é vagabunda.

-Eu não acho isso. -Lily defendeu-se.

-Você acabou de falar que as suas duas melhores amigas são fáceis. E você sabe que não é assim. **(n/a: o Sirius q o diga...) **

-Tudo bem. Me desculpem.

-E larga a mão de ser chata e faz uma criança feliz. -Giovana falou maliciosa, e antes que Lily perguntasse o que ela queria dizer, ela completou -Libera para o James. **(n/a: XD) **

-Giovana! -Lily exclamou indignada dando um tapa na perna da amiga.

-Ai, isso arde! -Giovana reclamou.

-Ah, vocês estão ai! -elas ouviram a voz de Sirius falar e ao olharem na direção dos marotos quase desmaiaram. Os três caminhavam na areia sem camisa, de bermuda, mostrando os corpos fortes, músculos definidos e chamando a atenção de todas as garotas pelas quais passavam. **(n/a: da pra imaginar essa cena? ventilador por favor...) **

-Fala a verdade, Lily -Helena provocou -Tem como resistir?

-Você não vai resistir, Helena? -ela rebateu a pergunta.

-Só porque eu estou de férias eu não pretendo resistir...

-Do que vocês estão falando? -James perguntou curioso quando alcançaram as meninas.

-Que vocês são deliciosos. -Giovana respondeu sorrindo.

-Ta querendo experimentar, Giovana? -Sirius perguntou provocante.

-Cuidado que eu topo.

-Não pode, Almofadinhas. Ou o Remus vai ficar com ciúmes. -James provocou.

Remus corou furiosamente.

-Via ficar com ciúmes de quem? De mim ou do Sirius? -Giovana perguntou divertida. **(n/a: ela não entendeu a indireta...) **

-Do Sirius, claro, né benhê. -Remus brincou afinando a voz. Sentiu-se aliviado e agradecido por Giovana ser tão desligada.

-Sai fora, Aluado. Esse mês eu sou da Helena. -Sirius falou arrogante.

-Quem disse que eu quero? -Helena falou também arrogante -Pode ficar pra você, Remus.

-Helena, me da cinco minutos e eu te mostro como você vai querer. **(n/a: meu deus, que perigo. Pra mim um minuto já dava XD) **

-Será que dá pra gente mudar de assunto? -Lily pediu.

-Vamos jogar vôlei? -James falou de repente.

-Mudou rápido de assunto...

-É sério. Vamos jogar? Será que aqueles caras deixam a gente entrar?

-Devem deixar, James. -Helena falou -Mas lembre-se que vôlei não é quadribol, viu?

-Não se preocupe. Eu ainda lembro quando a gente estava na sua casa e... Bom, ainda lembro de quando você ensinou a gente a jogar. **(n/a: esse dia, q foi nas férias do 5º ano é meio tenso entre eles e vcs logo vão saber pq) **

-Por que isso não me deixa mais calma?

-Vocês vêm?

-Eu vou. -Sirius respondeu.

-Eu não sei se eu consigo... Vocês sabem que eu não sou do tipo esportivo. -Remus falou.

-Vai la, Remus. Você vai dar um banho neles.

-Muito engraçado, Helena.

-É sério. Vai la.

-Ok, eu vou.

-Vamos ficar aqui torcendo. -Giovana gritou para os meninos enquanto eles se dirigiam para onde um grupo de garotos que jogava vôlei.

Eles se entrosaram rapidamente e logo estavam rindo e jogando junto com os brasileiros. Até Remus se saia bem, depois de ter sofrido um pouco.

As meninas assistiram eles nos primeiros trinta minutos, depois voltaram a deitar-se para tomar sol. Helena tinha um bronzeado invejável e Giovana também já começava a pegar uma cor bonita. Apenas Lily, usando um protetor 60, continuava com sua pele branquíssima que chegava a reluzir ao sol. **(n/a: essa sou eu, branca q nem papel XD) **

Os meninos passaram a manhã toda jogando vôlei e só pararam quando Helena convenceu eles a darem uma pausa pra ficar um pouco na sombra e comerem algo.

Para o alivio das meninas, que estavam se sentindo deixadas de lado, a turma com quem eles jogavam foi embora.

-Por que vocês não jogam com a gente? -James perguntou.

-Nem pensar, James. Essas coisas dão trabalho, cansam... -Helena respondeu. **(n/a: essa tb sou eu XD) **

E não houve acordo. Elas não quiseram jogar de jeito nenhum. Eles acabaram por entender que elas queriam um pouco de atenção e resolveram fazer algo que elas quisessem. A questão era que cada uma queria uma coisa, então eles aproveitaram a chance para ficarem a sós com "sua" respectiva garota. Sirius arrastou Helena para um banho de mar, enquanto Giovana e Remus foram caminhar pela praia. Restou a Lily ficar acompanhada de James embaixo do sol. Ela voltou a deitar-se em sua canga e fechou os olhos.

-Lily... -James começou com cuidado.

-É Evans pra você. E eu não quero falar com você, Potter. -ela falou brava e sequer olhou para ele.

-Você está brava comigo? -ele perguntou confuso.

-Eu tenho razão para não estar brava com você? -ela cutucou irônica.

-É por causa do beijo de ontem?

Ela não respondeu.

-Ah qual é, Lily. Eu entenderia você ficar brava se eu tivesse te segurado, te forçado, ou te machucado, mas eu não fiz nada disso. Rolou um clima e acabou acontecendo.

-Um clima? -Lily abriu os olhos e se sentou irritada -Que clima?

Ao sentar-se Lily não percebera como James estava próximo, mas agora via. Ou melhor, sentia. Os narizes dos dois se roçavam e James estava inclinado para o lado dela.

-Esse mesmo clima que está agora... -James murmurou próximo a boca dela.

Após vencer algumas ondas, Helena nadava calmamente pela água sendo observada por Sirius.

-Você parece uma sereia. -ele falou galanteador. **(n/a: q originalidade...) **

-Como você é original, Sirius... -Helena falou irônica. **(n/a: XD) **

-Eu só falo o que vejo, Lena. Você não quer vir nadar aqui mais perto? -perguntou com um tom sedutor.

-Não, obrigada, Black.

-Odeio quando você me chama de Black. -ele falou sério.

-Ah é? -ela olhou provocadora para ele -Por que?

-Porque faz parecer que você está muito longe de mim. -ele falou, olhando-a de maneira profunda.

Helena não soube o que falar. Nunca vira Sirius com um olhar tão sério e intenso. Não era o mesmo olhar que ele dava as outras meninas. Nadou até ele e o abraçou fortemente.

-Viu? Eu não estou longe de você.

-Ainda bem. -ele falou retribuindo o abraço.

-O que não quer dizer que você vá se aproveitar disso. -Helena falou maldosa.

-Fala sério, Helena. Você quer que eu me aproveite de você. -Sirius falou já sorrindo maroto. **(n/a: seguinte: ele realmente ficou chateado, ela realmente não percebeu e se arrependeu, a piadinha foi só pra não ficar um clima chato) **

-Não quero não... -ela falou meio cantarolando. **(n/a: deu pra entender isso? É como a gnt fala meio fazendo birra. Sei la é difícil de explicar XD) **

-Ah você quer sim... -Sirius respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Não quero. -ela falou matreira jogando água nele. E nisso os dois começaram uma brincadeira de pega-pega na água.

Giovana e Remus andavam lado a lado, conversando animadamente. O sorriso da garota era encantador e ela tinha uma energia iluminada que encantava qualquer pessoa. Talvez Helena tivesse razão e a mistura fizesse Giovana uma pessoa extremamente... deliciosa.

-Por que você está tão quietinho, hein, senhor Lupin? -Giovana falou brincalhona, pegando a mão de Remus e fazendo um arrepio percorrer o corpo dele.

-Por nada. Só estava lembrando de uma coisa que a Helena falou uma vez. -falou acariciando a mão de Giovana.

-E o que ela te falou? -perguntou curiosa.

-Um dia eu te conto... -Remus falou um tanto envergonhado.

Giovana apenas concordou. Remus era sempre cheio de mistérios, mas era o maroto que ela mais gostava. Era sempre doce, educado, atencioso. Ela se sentia mais leve perto dele. O engraçado era que nunca tinha reparado em como sua mão se encaixava perfeitamente a dele, mas agora pareciam peças separadas que se uniam novamente. Ela nem acreditava que estava pensando esse tipo de besteira. **(n/a: concordo com ela... XD) **Quer dizer, aquele era Remus, um amigo próximo e só. Certo? Giovana suspirou. Olhou em volta e então reparou em uma garota que olhava para Remus de forma descarada e desavergonhada. **(n/a: tb com um homem lindo desse a solta eu tb estaria olhando descarada e desavergonhadamente para ele XD) **Sentiu seu sangue todo subir para a cabeça. Parecia que não era apenas em Hogwarts que havia meninas abusadas. Pegou o braço de Remus e passou pelo próprio pescoço e depois abraçou-se a cintura dele.

-Gi-Giovana, o que foi? -Remus corou furiosamente.

-Tem uma menina olhando pra você. Não gostei dela. Será que ela não vê que você está acompanhado? -Giovana reclamou irritada. **(n/a: olha o ciúme...) **

Remus sorriu.

-Tudo isso é ciúme?

-Por que? Você prefere que eu não atrapalhe? -ela perguntou inconformada arqueando uma sobrancelha. **(n/a: ela não entendeu q ele estava feliz por ela estar com ciume, ela achou q ele não queria q ela atrapalhasse XD) **

Remus riu.

-Claro que não. Eu gosto mais da sua companhia.

-Ah, eu sei que você me ama, Reminhu. **(n/a: nã, não sabe não...) **-Giovana brincou ficando na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo no rosto de Remus, mas ele virou o rosto **(n/a: não foi de propósito, juro) **para olhá-la e o beijo acabou acertando em cheio nos lábios -Desculpa. -ela falou se afastando um pouco, mas Remus puxou-a de volta.

-Sem problemas... -ele puxou-a pelo pescoço fazendo seus lábios se colarem num rápido beijo -Agora estamos empatados. -falou sorrindo maroto.

-Engraçadinho! -Giovana riu dando um leve tapa no braço de Remus -Você é mesmo um maroto. Ta se aproveitando da minha inocência.

-Inocência? Com todo o respeito Giovana, você é tão inocente quanto o Sirius. **(n/a: percebe-se pelo "libera para o James" XD) **

-Muito engraçado, senhor Lupin. -ela falou fingindo-se de brava.

-Vamos voltar antes que os outros se matem. -Remus falou rindo.

-Hi, é verdade. Nem quero pensar no que a Lily pode fazer com o James se ele resolver tirar outra casquinha dela...

Sirius e Helena ainda "brincavam" na água, até que ele conseguiu pegá-la.

-Te peguei... -ele falou com um enorme sorriso abraçando Helena.

-Grande coisa, Sirius. Pode ir tirando as mãozinhas. -Helena falou calma.

-Só se eu ganhar um beijo.

-Vai nessa.

-Ah, Lena, só um beijinho. -pediu com cara de dó.

-Não, porque senão você vai empolgar e achar que pode folgar. **(n/a: até rimou XD) **

-Juro que não. Apesar de que... -ele sorriu malicioso -Você sabe que eu posso atender a qualquer desejo seu. **(n/a: meu deus!! Q perigo XD) **

-Menos empolgação ai, Sirius. -Helena falou risonha -Atualmente não ha nenhum desejo meu que você possa atender.

-O que não quer dizer que não haverá um futuramente. -Sirius declarou vitorioso.

Helena fica levemente corada.

-Ok, Sirius, me beija e me solta logo. **(n/a: eita, fácil assim?) **

Helena não precisou pedir duas vezes. Beijou-a devagar, com calma. Não ia deixar Helena levá-lo mais uma vez como deixara no lual. Mas isso provou-se uma tarefa impossível quando ela abraçou seu pescoço e abriu os lábios para ele. Merlin, como ela beijava bem!

Helena sabia que tinha que controlar Sirius de alguma maneira. Queria sim ficar com Sirius, mas seria do seu jeito. O que não queria dizer que não podia aproveitar o beijo dele por enquanto.

Os dois se perdiam nos lábios um do outro. Poderiam ficar ali para sempre. Bem, talvez não para sempre. Só até ambos chegarem onde queriam. E de repente o beijo foi cortado. Não por eles, mas por uma onda que engoliu os dois. **(n/a: eu sei q é meio tonto falar q eles estavam de boa e do nd surgiu uma onda q deu um caldo nos 2, mas ignorem isso, por favor ) **

-Por Merlin! -Helena emergiu assustada.

-Até você está contra mim? -Sirius "brigou" com o mar.

-Viu, Sirius? São as forças da natureza que não querem que a gente fique. -Helena falou divertida, virando-se para começar a sair da água.

-Ah, qual é Lena. Você não acredita mesmo nisso. -Sirius falou convencido para depois completar inseguro -Né?

-Eu? Eu acredito plenamente nas forças da natureza. -Helena provocou. **(n/a: só pra confirmar... ela ta zoando, ok? XD) **

-Ah, isso não é sério, né?

-Claro que é. -Helena falou rindo e saindo do mar, com Sirius em seu encalço.

Lily estava em total pane. Sentindo a respiração de James em seu rosto, o perfume delicioso de homem que ele tinha. Ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais... Cada vez mais...

-CUIDADO! -alguém gritou.

Uma bola atingiu em cheio a cabeça de James.

-Potter, você esta bem? -Lily perguntou preocupada.

-Ô, pra quem já tomou balaço na cabeça isso não é nada. -ele falou meio tonto.

Um garoto se aproximou correndo.

-Foi mal cara.

-De boa. O que vocês estão jogando?

-Vôlei.

-Posso entrar?

-Claro. Vamô la.

-Lily, tudo bem se eu...

-Tchau, Potter.

James saiu rindo e conversando com o garoto que acabara de conhecer.

-Caramba, já ficou amigo de mais um... Isso que é carisma. -Lily pensou distraída -Que? O que eu falei? Ai Merlin, eu devo estar louca...

-Isso não é novidade, queridinha.

Helena e Sirius acabavam de chegar.

-Cadê o James? -Sirius perguntou.

-Foi jogar vôlei. -Lily informou.

-Sério? Eu vou procurar ele. -Sirius falou e saiu na direção que Lily indicara.

-Não acredito que fomos trocadas por um bando de caras suados -Helena reclamou.

-QUE? -Giovana e Remus que acabavam de chegar perguntaram espantados.

-Sirius e o Potter foram jogar vôlei. -Lily esclareceu.

-Ah bom. -Giovana respirou aliviada.

-Giovana, no que você pensou?

-Nada não, Remus. É melhor deixar pra la...

-Eu vou... procurar os dois, ta? -Remus vai falando e saindo.

-Eu não acredito! -Giovana exclamou inconformada -Fomos trocadas!

-É, eu sei. Por um bando de homens suados. -Helena completou -Juro que eu esperava isso do Sirius, mas o James e o Remus? Que decepção...

-Ué, o James eu entendi, mas e o Remus? -Giovana perguntou confusa. **(n/a: sim, ela nããããããão entendeu de novo a diretissima) **

-Eita, Giovana. vai dizer que você ainda não se tocou? -Lily perguntou inconformada.

-O que? **(n/a: desisto...) **

-Que o Remus é caído por você. -Helena falou.

-Até parece. -Giovana falou divertida.

Lily e Helena se olharam e suspiraram.

-É sério, Giovana. Pode reparar. -Lily falou séria.

-Não, isso não é sério. -Giovana falou convicta.

-Ah, por favor, Giovana. O Remus arrasta um bonde por você.

-Qual é Helena! Não tem graça.

-Olha, se você não quer ver o problema é seu. -Helena falou levemente irritada.

-Ok, chega. Não vamos brigar por isso, né? -Lily interviu.

-Você tem razão. Foi mal, Gi.

-Tudo bem. Deixa pra la...

Só no fim da tarde as meninas conseguiram tirar os marotos do vôlei e levar de volta para casa. O cansaço era tanto que eles mal jantaram e caíram nas camas.


	9. O Rio

Capitulo 8: O Rio

**Capitulo 8: O Rio **

Depois de dormirem por mais de doze horas seguidas **(n/a: tb passaram mó tempo acordados XD) **os marotos e as garotas tomavam café da manhã.

-E ai, Helena o que a gente vai fazer hoje? -Giovana perguntou animada.

-Eu tava pensando em levar vocês para um passeio de turista, assim vocês não podem me acusar de não terem conhecido o Rio de Janeiro. -Helena falou irônica -Mas, eu juro, que se alguém tirar foto em baixo do Cristo de braços abertos eu mato! -falou séria fazendo os amigos caírem na risada. **(n/a: nem preciso dizer qual foi a primeira coisa que os marotos fizeram no cristo né?) **

Quando foram pegar o carro para sair Sirius já ia se sentar no banco da frente quando Giovana o segurou.

-Tudo bem se eu for na frente, Sirius?

Sirius analisou Giovana por um segundo.

-Não. À vontade.

Lily e Helena se olharam desconfiadas. Giovana agora sentia-se confusa. Remus sempre fora apenas um amigo. Um grande amigo, alias. Pensar que ele sentia algo por ela era estranho, irreal. **(n/a: no momento ela não quer enxergar a verdade) **Tinha medo que seu relacionamento com Remus mudasse agora e eles acabassem se afastando. **(n/a: isso tem a ver com o Sirius e a Helena, mais pra frente eu explico) **Ela não queria ser a culpada por isso, mas no momento não agüentaria ficar perto dele. Tinha que pensar.

Graças a Sirius o caminho até o Rio foi animado. Giovana estava calada e os meninos queriam saber por que, mas Sirius percebeu que algo não estava bem e mudou de assunto e pediu a Helena para por um cd animado para eles ouvirem.

Quando chegaram à primeira parada, o Cristo, Giovana olhou para cima e gelou.

-Gente... Eu tenho medo de altura. -falou meio tensa.

-Desde quando? -Helena perguntou.

-Desde sempre. **(n/a: isso é mentira, mais pra frente eu explico) **

-E como você estuda em Hogwarts?

-Quantas vezes você já me viu perto de uma janela?

-Nenhuma.

-Quantas vezes eu fui na torre de astronomia?

-Nenhuma.

-Entendeu?

-Ok. -Helena cedeu -E agora? Como a gente faz? Você não vai ficar aqui sozinha.

-Eu fico com ela. -Remus ofereceu-se.

-NÃO! -Giovana falou rápido para depois corrigir-se -Eu não quero que você perca o passeio por minha causa.

-Nem adianta, dona Giovana. Eu tenho a solução perfeita. -James falou maroto.

-O que?

-Aparata direto la em cima. **(n/a: assim ela não passa o medo de ter q subir, sabe?) **

-Ta louco, Potter? Alguém pode ver.

-Calma meu lírio. Ninguém vai ver. -James afirmou sorridente.

-Ah é? Como não, Potter? -Lily perguntou debochada.

-Eu trouxe a capa... -ele falou simplesmente.

-A capa? Pra que? **(n/a: sim elas sabem da capa e vcs vão me xingar por eu estar falando isso de novo, mas depois eu explico) **

-Sei la. Só achei que devia trazer. Ta aqui na mochila.

-James, você estava no mínimo mal intencionado. -Remus falou sorrindo.

-Que coisa feia, Aluado. Você deveria confiar em mim.

-Ok, ok. Façamos assim: eu aparato la em cima com a Gi e vocês sobem pelo caminho certo. -Helena definiu.

-Espertinha.

-É porque eu sei onde aparatar, seu chato. E a Giovana não vai querer ficar sozinha la em cima, né?

-Eu ainda nem sei se eu quero subir. **(n/a: até agora eles só pensaram na questão como subir e não em como ela vai ficar la em cima...) **

-Claro que quer. -Helena cortou -James pega a capa. **(n/a: ela ta achando q a Giovana ta fazendo manha) **

James abriu a mochila e tirou de la um pacote de papel pardo. Dentro do pacote havia um tecido muito fino.

-Aqui esta Giovana. -falou entregando a capa.

-Vamos queridinha. -Helena falou pegando a capa e jogando sobre as duas, fazendo-as desaparecer da vista dos amigos -Até já.

Eles ouvem um estalo e depois um silencio.

-Bom, ela foram. -James concluiu "brilhantemente".

-E agora? Como nós chegamos la em cima? -Sirius perguntou.

-Que tal seguirmos as indicações? -Lily falou irônica.

Nisso Giovana e Helena já estavam la em cima. Quando conferiu que não tinha ninguém por perto Helena tirou a capa das duas. Sentiu Giovana agarrar-se a seu braço.

-Ai Giovana.

-Aqui é muito alto.

-Jura? Nem percebi. -Helena falou irônica.

-É sério, Helena. Não to gostando. -Giovana afirmou apertando mais o braço de Helena.

Helena olhou preocupada para a amiga.

-Calma Gi. Vamos sentar aqui. -ela falou puxando a amiga para se sentar com ela no chão, encostada a uma parede -Fecha os olhos se você achar melhor.

-Obrigada. -Giovana falou num fio de voz, escondendo o rosto no ombro da amiga.

Depois de um bom tempo Sirius, James, Remus e Lily chegaram exaustos la em cima.

-Grande (arfando) idéia essa... (arfando) de vir pelas escadas... (arfando) Almofadinhas. -James reclamou irônico.

-Ah, qual é Pontas. (arfando) Ta parecendo um velho. (arfando) -Sirius provocou Não agüenta subir uma escadinha?

-"Escadinha", Almofadinhas? Você chama isso de "escadinha"? -James falou irritado.

-Chega vocês. Cadê as duas? -Lily perguntou olhando em volta.

Encontraram as duas ainda sentadas no chão, com Giovana ainda escondendo o rosto no ombro de Helena.

-Por que vocês demoraram tanto? -Helena perguntou olhando para os quatro.

-Nós viemos pela escada. -Remus falou.

-Escada? Por que vocês não vieram pelo... Deixa pra la. A Giovana realmente não ta legal... -falou com a voz carregada de pesar. **(n/a: e peso na consciência por não ter acreditado...) **

-Você ta legal Gi? -Remus perguntou se agachando ao lado de Giovana.

-Não. Eu quero sair daqui! -a morena respondeu meio chorosa.

-Mas aposto que você ainda não apreciou a vista. -Remus falou sorrindo.

-Nem quero.

-Quer sim. Vem comigo. -Remus levantou-se e puxou Giovana junto.

-Não, Remus. -ela protestou afundando o rosto no peito dele.

-Giovana, você não confia em mim? Acha que eu deixaria algo de mau te acontecer? -perguntou carinhoso abraçando Giovana. **(n/a: deu. Giovana sai dai q eu vou pegar ele pra mim!) **

-Não, não acho, mas...

-Então confia em mim. Vem. -Remus tapou os olhos de Giovana com as mãos e começou a guiá-la.

Giovana estava nervosa e suas mãos agarravam-se as roupas de Remus. Adquirira verdadeiro pânico de altura desde que... Não gostava nem de lembrar. **(n/a: explico depois ") **

-Não tenha medo. -ouviu Remus sussurrar em seu ouvido -Eu estou aqui. Abra os olhos. -ele pediu tirando as mãos dos olhos de Giovana.

Ela não abriu os olhos imediatamente. Sentiu Remus abraçá-la fortemente por trás e apoiar o queixo em seu ombro e repentinamente sentiu-se segura. Levou as mãos aos braços de Remus e apertou-os, lentamente abriu os olhos. Deparou-se com a paisagem mais maravilhosa que já vira em toda sua vida. O sol brilhava sobre o mar fazendo-o cintilar como uma safira e este parecia unir-se ao céu no horizonte tornando-se uma única coisa. Parecia magia, surreal. Era lindo.

-Isso é divino. -Giovana exclamou sorrindo.

-Já imaginou se você perdesse isso? -Remus falou sorrindo, ainda abraçado à morena.

-Eu com certeza vou ficar te devendo essa, Remus.

-Que é isso, Giovana? Você não me deve nada.

-Não? Remus, eu só estou aqui vendo isso porque _você _me trouxe, porque _você _me protegeu. -ela falou aconchegando-se mais ao maroto -Claro que eu te devo isso.

-Você já esta pagando. -Remus afirmou aspirando o doce perfume da italiana.

Os amigos observavam de longe encantados.

-Eles não ficam lindos juntos? -Helena observou sorrindo.

-Eles parecem uma pintura de tão lindos. -Lily comentou sonhadora.

-Aposto que a nossa pintura seria muito mais linda, ruivinha. -James falou sorrindo galante.

-Você não perde uma chance né Potter? Que coisa irritante. -Lily bufou irritada e se afastou deles.

-Como a ruivinha é brava... -Sirius observou.

-É sim, mas isso me deu uma idéia. Helena eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. -James falou, um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios.

O resto do dia Helena levou os amigos para baixo e para cima na famosa cidade Maravilhosa. Levou-os a Ipanema, ao Jardim Botânico. Eles se divertiram muito a não ser no bondinho do Pão de Açúcar onde Giovana não quis ir de maneira alguma, nem que Remus a carregasse no colo. Assim ela e Helena ficaram esperando por eles do lado de baixo e encontraram "por acaso" dois lindos jovens para conversar. **(n/a: só elas mesmo...) **

Voltaram para casa exaustos no fim do dia com James louco para por seu plano em pratica...


	10. A Aposta

Capitulo 9: A Aposta

**Capitulo 9: A Aposta **

Aquela terça-feira amanheceu nublada, um pouco fria. Sirius, Helena, James e Lily estavam tomando café. Apesar de que apenas Sirius e Helena comiam já que James e Lily estavam mergulhados havia dez minutos em uma discussão. Giovana e Remus entraram na sala e olharam os dois discutindo.

-O que foi dessa vez? -Remus perguntou meio entediado para Sirius.

-Não tenho certeza. Só sei que foi algo que começou com um "Bom dia, meu amor" por parte do Pontas. -Sirius comentou displicente.

-Se você me desse uma chance eu te mostraria como nós dois podemos dar certo. -James falou exasperado.

-Não, não e NÃO! Que coisa, Potter, me deixa! Não tem chance de nós darmos certo, você não vê? -Lily retrucou irritada.

-Você que não vê, Lily. Se você saísse comigo uma única vez, a gente ia se divertir tanto que...

-Até parece que ficar na sua companhia seria divertido para mim. -Lily falou irônica.

-Claro que seria.

-Claro que não.

-Quer apostar? -James perguntou desafiador. **(n/a: lembram q eu falei q eles adoravam fazer apostas?) **

Sirius e Helena olharam para Lily em expectativa.

-Quero!

-Eu aposto que se você passar um dia comigo vai se divertir muito.

-Eu aposto que não. -Lily falou desafiadora -Qual vai ser a brincadeira?

-Você aceita passar o dia de hoje como se fosse minha namorada. Me chama de James e me deixa te chamar de Lily. Eu te mostro como a gente pode se divertir.

-E no caso improvável de você ganhar...

-Eu quero um beijo. Alias eu quero que você me beije. E não um beijinho qualquer. **(n/a: espertinho XD) **

-E se eu ganhar?

-Dai a gente acaba com o nosso acordo aqui. Eu admito minha derrota e nunca mais ando atrás de você.

Lily olhou desconfiada para James, enquanto Giovana e Remus olhavam chocados a cena.

-Verdade? -Lily perguntou.

-Palavra de maroto, ruivinha. -James falou sorridente. **(n/a: eles falam tanto esse "Palavra de maroto" pq é uma coisa para a qual eles dão muito valor, se eles dão palavra de maroto eles não quebram a promessa) **

-Antes de aceitar eu vou impor algumas condições. -Lily falou séria.

-Tava demorando... -Sirius falou debochado. **(n/a: XD) **

-Nós vamos a algum lugar hoje, Helena? -Lily perguntou ignorando Sirius.

-Eu tava pensando em levar os meninos para um programa trouxa. O tempo ta ruim mesmo, a gente podia ir no shopping. -a loira respondeu.

-Perfeito. Então a primeira condição é: essa aposta só vai começar quando a gente puser o pé no shopping e vai terminar assim que a gente sair de la.

-Ta... -James concordou meio contrariado.

-E a segunda: a gente vai estar como "namorados", mas não vai rolar beijo nenhum. Só abraço e mãos dadas e olha la.

-"Olha la" não! Pelo menos mão dada é obrigatório. -James falou.

Lily bufou.

-Tudo bem, Potter.

-Então temos um acordo?

-Temos.

Os dois apertam as mãos.

O caminho até o shopping foi repleto de risos e conversa. Apenas Lily estava estranhamente calada. Não falou durante o caminho inteiro, apenas ficou olhando vagamente pela janela.

Os meninos ficaram bestificados com o tamanho e a suntuosidade do prédio. Era um lugar cheio de movimento e pessoas circulando de um jeito muito atrativo.

-Lily... –James chamou.

Lily olhou para ele com uma expressão interrogativo, mas ao ver o sorriso de expectativa de James entendeu que a aposta dos dois estava valendo.

-Vamos, James. –ela chamou um tanto impaciente, estendendo a mão.

James aumentou o sorriso e pegou a mão que Lily lhe oferecia e entrelaçou seus dedos aos da ruiva, o que fez com que um arrepio involuntario percorresse todo o corpo dela.

Os outros amigos observavam de longe.

-Eu ainda não entendi de onde o James tirou essa aposta maluca. –falou Giovana.

-Ah, é verdade. O Aluado e a Giovana não sabem da história. –Sirius lembrou.

-Não seu esperto. Eles estavam na maior cena Titanic enquanto a gente falava disso. **(n/a: eu sei q cena dos 2 não teve nd a ver com o Titanic, mas eu não resisti a comparação infame XD)**

Giovana cora e dá um tapa no braço de Helena.

-Cena o que? –os dois marotos perguntam confusos.

-Nada, não. –Helena fala –Sobre o James, ele só pensou em um jeito de fazer a Lily topar uma aposta com ele. Por isso ele irritou ela hoje de manhã. A minha única função foi arrumar um lugar pra gente ir. –explicou.

-E o Pontas já pensou na possibilidade de ele perder? –Remus perguntou sarcástico.

-Como se você não conhecesse o ego dele. –Helena brincou –Ele tem certeza que a Lily não resiste a hoje.

-Pois eu aposto qualquer coisa que não vai dar certo. –Giovana afirmou.

-Que tal a gente apostar? **(n/a: eles não resistem XD) **–Sirius sugeriu –Eu aposto que o Pontas ganha a aposta e a ruiva.

-Eu acho que a Lily nega até a alma que se divertiu e o James perde a aposta. –Giovana afirmou.

-Eu acho que até o fim do dia a Lily dá um jeito de brigar com o James. –Helena sugeriu.

-Eu acho que o James ganha a aposta, ganha o beijo, mas não ganha a ruiva. –foi a vez de Remus opinar.

-Apostas feitas vamos vazar e deixar os dois sozinhos. –Helena falou.

Os outros concordaram e eles saem de fininho deixando o casal, que andava a frente, sozinho.

-Helena, você viu... –Lily virou-se e viu que os outros já não estavam la –Eu não acredito!

-O que foi?

-Eles sumiram. –Lily reclamou.

-E daí? **(n/a: boa pergunta XD)**

-E daí que agora eu vou ter que ficar sozinha com você?

-Qual o problema? Não era esse o trato? **(n/a: juro que ele não ta se fazendo de tonto...)**

-Não. Eu achei que...

-Lily, olha aquilo! –James falou de repente super animado –Uma loja de brinquedos!

-Estou vendo, James. –Lily falou indiferente.

-Vamos lá, por favor? –James pediu de um jeito quase infantil e muito fofo. **(n/a: ele nunca foi a uma loja de brinquedos trouxa, ele ta empolgado XD)**

-Tá... –Lily respondeu meio chocada enquanto James a arrastava para a gigantesca loja.

Em cinco minutos Lily já ria do jeito de James. Ele definitivamente parecia uma criança feliz andando de la para cá na loja. Até entrou num duelo de sabres de luz com um garotinho de nove anos **(n/a: XD)**. Lily só conseguiu tirá-lo da loja depois de quase uma hora, mas teve que admitir que se divertiu bastante com James.

Depois eles começaram a andar pelas lojas e entraram em vários lugares para ver de tudo. O lugar mais interessante para os dois foi uma grande livraria onde Lily comprou alguns livros e James também **(n/a: adivinha quem carregou tudo?)**. Eles também ouviram alguns cds e o maroto quase matou-a de vergonha ao sair dançando Walk Away da Kely Clarkson pela loja. **(n/a: sim, foi de propósito XD Vcs já viram o clip dessa musica? Toda vez q eu vejo eu também levanto e saio dançando XD)**

Foram almoçar e James insistiu para pagar para Lily, o que a ruiva não gostou muito **(n/a: a Lily tem teorias meio estranhas a respeito de relacionamentos, mais tarde eu explico...)**, mas aceitou quando ele disse que esse era o jeito que ele achava que um namorado devia agir. Depois foram andar pelo shopping em busca de alguma sobremesa.

-Lily, aquilo é bom? –James perguntou apontando para uma ilha que fazia crepes. **(n/a: eu não sei se esse é o jeito certo, mas é assim q eu chamo aquelas "lojas" que ficam no mio dos corredores, sabe?)**

-Crepe? Eu gosto. Por quê?

Vamos comer isso?

-Vamos.

James demorou-se olhando no cardápio até decidir-se por um crepe de banana com canela, enquanto Lily escolheu um de morango com chocolate. Os dois sentaram-se em um banco para comer.

-Isso é muito bom! –James exclamou.

-É mesmo.

-Quer um pedaço? –ofereceu.

-Não. Eu não gosto de canela. **(n/a: nem eu)**

-Ah vai. Só experimenta. –James insistiu.

-Não, obrigada. Eu não quero.

-Só um pouquinho.

-Não.

-Só uma mordidinha.

-Não!

-Vai logo.

-Ok! –Lily bufou –Eu aceito.

Os quatro amigos desaparecidos vinham passando por um corredor e viram os dois ali sentadinhos.

-Pára tudo! Casal Potter a vista. –Helena falou brecando os amigos. Eles ficaram escondidos na entrada de uma loja vigiando os dois.

-Não é tão ruim assim. –Lily admitiu depois de provar do crepe –Mas eu ainda não curto o sabor da canela.

-Ok... Agora que tal me oferecer um pedaço do seu?

-Sabia que tinha alguma coisa por trás dessa insistência toda. Se você queria experimentar do meu era só pedir. –Lily falou divertida.

-Ta... –James falou meio constrangido –Posso experimentar?

-Pode sim. –Lily sorriu.

Lily ofereceu o crepe para James pegar, mas ele apenas segurou a mão da ruiva e se inclinou para morder o doce. **(n/a: nem precisa falar o q isso fez com a Lily né? XD)**

-É gostoso.

-Melhor que canela. –Lily falou divertida.

-Ai eu vou ter que discordar, o meu ta muito mais gostoso.

Lily começa a rir.

-O que foi agora? –James pergunta confuso.

-Você está com a boca suja. –a ruiva falou ainda rindo.

-Onde? –James perguntou passando a mão na boca. **(n/a: tipo qdo a gnt não sabe onde ta sujo, mas tenta limpar mesmo assim...)**

-Não ai. Aqui. –Lily falou levando a mão à boca de James e limpando o chocolate. E num gesto inconsciente ela levou o dedo à boca, provando do chocolate, num ato que quase fez o coração de James parar.

-O Pontas teve um orgasmo agora. –Sirius falou malicioso. **(n/a: desculpe não resisti ")**

Foi ai que os dois repararam em como estavam próximos, como os olhos do outro eram magnéticos. Estavam próximos, mas não era perto o bastante e pouco a pouco foram se aproximando.

-Ai, Merlin! Eles vão se beijar! –Giovana comemorou.

-Com licença, posso ajudá-los? –um atendente chamou as costas deles, assustando-os. E com o susto Giovana perdeu o equilíbrio e derrubou Helena, que derrubou Remus que derrubou, indo assim todos para o chão.

Lily e James se assustam com o barulho e se afastam.

-Vocês? -Lily olhou confusa para os amigos no chão -O que vocês estavam fazendo ai?

Os quatro se olham na maior cara de culpados.

-Nada não. -respondeu Sirius -Só estamos vendo umas... roupas.

-Numa loja de computadores? **(n/a: touche) **

-Por isso não achamos nada...

James olhou para eles com uma cara assassina e promessa de um revide mais tarde.

-Aquela história de "eu quero te dar um presente" foi muito furada, hein Sirius. -Helena falou. **(n/a: isso é uma diretissima do tipo: EU QUERO UM PRESENTE AGORA! heheheheh) **

-Quem disse? -ele perguntou arrogante -Alias eu acabo de ver a loja onde eu vou comprar o que eu quero te dar. Vai dar uma volta que é uma surpresa. -falou isso e deixou a loira sozinha.

-Imbecil... -ela murmurou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Depois que os amigos quebraram o clima dos dois, Lily e James estavam um pouco afastados. Agora eles se encontravam em uma loja de acessórios que Lily pedira para eles entrarem. Ela admirava uma presilha em formato de borboleta com pedras de strass enfeitando.

-Vai levar essa? -James perguntou.

-Eu bem que queria, mas é cara demais. -a ruiva falou pesarosa colocando a borboleta de volta na prateleira e indo olhar outras coisas.

Quando os dois saíram da loja, James segurou a mão de Lily.

-Eu tenho uma coisa para você. -falou misterioso.

-O que? -Lily perguntou curiosa.

Ele entrega uma caixinha para ela, dentro havia a presilha em formato de borboleta.

-James não precisava. Não posso aceitar. -ela falou devolvendo a caixinha. **(n/a: resumindo rapidamente a Lily acha q homem q da presente quer comprar as mulheres sabe? Depois vcs vão entender melhor os grilos dela...) **

-Pode sim. Pega vai. -James estendeu a caixinha de volta para ela -Só hoje, me deixa te mimar.

Lily olhou para ele e se sentiu inexplicavelmente tragada por uma onda de carinho. Ele tinha um olhar tão fixo e tão carente que Lily quase teve vontade de pegá-lo no colo. **(n/a: adoro menino com cara de abandono ) **Ela suspirou.

-Tudo bem, eu aceito. -deu as costas para ele -Você prende no meu cabelo? -perguntou do jeito mais natural que pode.

-Claro! -James respondeu sorrindo feliz.

Tocou os cabelos de Lily, sentindo a maciez deles, passou os dedos por entre os fios sedosos, se inebriou no perfume. Arrumou-os do jeito que achou que ficariam melhor e prendeu as mechas com a presilha.

-Eu não sei se ficou bom. Nunca prendi o cabelo de ninguém. -James falou sorrindo como criança.

-Não, está bom. -Lily falou analisando seu reflexo numa vitrine -Vamos continuar? -ela perguntou oferecendo a mão.

-Vamos. -James respondeu aceitando a mão que ela lhe oferecia.

Helena estava em uma loja vendo roupas. Já fazia vinte minutos que Sirius a deixara sozinha e ela já se sentia entediada. Desde quando ter Sirius por perto era tão importante? Ela sequer queria pensar que isso pudesse estar certo. Sirius não passava de uma diversão e era assim que seria. Se envolver com Sirius de algum outro jeito seria promessa clara de confusão.

Sentiu um par de mãos tapar-lhe os olhos.

-Adivinha quem é, meu amor. -a voz sedutora sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Remus? Eu pensei que você estava com a Giovana. -falou provocadora. **(n/a: a Helena é foda mesmo XD) **

-Engraçadinha. -Sirius falou e deu uma leve mordiscada no pescoço dela -Pra você. -falou pegando uma sacola do chão e entregando para ela.

Helena pegou a sacola cheia de desconfiança e tirou a caixa que estava la dentro. Quando abriu a caixa um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto.

-Você não presta mesmo, Sirius.

-Obrigado, meu amor. -ele falou convencido -Que tal usar essa noite?

-Vai nessa, Sirius. As chances de você me ver nessa simpática camisola são praticamente nulas. -a loira falou devolvendo a caixa à sacola. **(n/a: mais pra frente vcs vão descobrir como é essa "simpática" camisola XD) **

-O que não quer dizer que elas não existam. -ele falou vitorioso.

-Ok, a esperança é a ultima que morre mesmo... -ela falou sarcástica.

Giovana e Remus saiam do cinema rindo e abraçados.

-Eu adorei esse filme. -Giovana falou risonha.

-Eu também gostei muito. É absurdo até para o mundo bruxo um rato que gosta de cozinhar. -Remus falou divertido.

-E o Peter? **(n/a: o Peter não gosta só de comer, ele sabe cozinhar tb, ok?) **

-Bom, tem o Peter, mas não é a mesma coisa.

Giovana estica os braços se alongando.

-To com vontade de comer alguma coisa doce...

-Giovana! Você comeu um combo de pipoca e refrigerante grandes agora no cinema. **(n/a: ela é meio fominha XD) **

-Mas pipoca não é doce e refrigerante não é de comer. -ela respondeu divertida. **(n/a: faz sentido...) **

-Tudo bem. O que você quer comer? -Remus cedeu.

-Oba! -Giovana riu e abraçou Remus pelo pescoço -Eu quero algodão doce. **(n/a: tb qro \o/) **

-Certo... -Remus da um selinho em Giovana.

-Ei! -ela "repreendeu" rindo -Você ta ficando muito engraçadinho.

-Desculpa. É que deu vontade... -Remus falou sem graça. **(n/a: ele fez mó sem pensar...) **

-Ok... Mas eu ainda quero meu algodão doce. -ela falou puxando-o para perto de um carrinho.

Já estava anoitecendo quando eles decidiram voltar para casa. Se encontraram todos na saída do shopping.

-Vamos embora, crianças? -Helena perguntou.

-Por favor. Eu estou exausta. -Giovana exclamou.

Eles se encaminharam para o estacionamento e no caminho Lily percebeu que ainda estava de mãos dadas com James e embora relutante soltou sua mão da dele.

-Ah... -James olhou decepcionado para a própria mão -A aposta já acabou...

-É. Lá em casa a gente conversa. -Lily falou e sentou-se no branco da frente ao lado de Helena.

O percurso de volta foi feito no mais completo silencio. A tensão de James era palpável. Lily não brigara com ele durante todo o dia, mas se havia uma coisa que ele aprendera é que se tratando de Lily Evans podia esperar qualquer desculpa para não entregar os pontos.

-Potter, eu quero falar com você. -Lily chamou, subindo as escadas quando já estavam na casa.

James suspirou tristemente por já terem voltado ao "Potter". Isso provavelmente não era um bom sinal. Seguiu Lily para o andar de cima.

-Ninguém passa daqui agora. -Helena avisou sentando-se no primeiro degrau da escada.

-Qual é Helena. A gente quer ver o que vai acontecer. -Sirius reclamou.

-Concordo com a Helena, Sirius. Da ultima vez nós estragamos o clima deles. -apoiou Remus. **(N/a: bem lembrado...) **

-E como nós vamos saber quem ganhou a aposta? -Giovana perguntou.

-Acredite queridinha, nós saberemos...

Lily parou no corredor e encostou-se na porta do próprio quarto.

-Eu me diverti muito hoje. –falou simplesmente. **(n/a: SIM ELA ADMITIU!!)**

James olhou-a incrédula. **(n/a: não é pra menos...)**

-Sério?

-Sim. –ela respirou fundo –E sim você ganhou a aposta, mas... –ela começou a agitar-se –Não pense que eu estou dando desculpas é que... Não tem clima e... **(n/a: é sério ela não ta dando desculpa)**

-Shhhh. Calma Lily. –James segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos –Eu faço um clima pra você.

-Ãh?

-Só feche os olhos. –ele falou deslizando a ponta dos dedos pela face de Lily, ao que ela obedeceu. **(n/a: a música que o James vai cantar é For You I Will (Confidence) do Teddy Geiger. Eu acho essa música e o clip dela uma fofura, mas a versão q eu tenho aki no pc é bem mais lenta...)**

James afundou os dedos no cabelo de Lily, massageando a nuca dela, e a outra mão pousou na cintura dela, aproximando-os. Aproximou os lábios do ouvido da ruiva e começou a cantar...

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_and cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_(Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver_

_e cair na água._

_Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver_

_por você, eu vou._

_por você, eu vou)_

E então envolveu Lily no ritmo da musica, embalando-a.

_Forgive me if I stutter_

_From all of the clutter in my head_

_Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_Like a water bed_

_Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallways_

_a thousand times, no more camouflage_

_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

_(Me perdoe seu eu gaguejar_

_Por toda a confusão em minha cabeça_

_Porque eu poderia dormir nestes olhos_

_Como uma cama d'água._

_Eu pareço familiar? Cruzei com você em corredores_

_milhares de vezes, nada de camuflagem,_

_Quero estar exposto e não ter medo de cair)_

E como se fosse o óbvio a fazer ela abraçou-se ao pescoço dele.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you_

_(Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver_

_e cair na água._

_Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver_

_por você, eu vou._

_Sempre queremos o que não podemos ter,_

_Mas tenho que tentar,_

_Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver_

_por você, eu vou._

_Por você, eu vou._

_Por você, eu vou,_

_Por você...)_

Cada verso parecia ter sido feito para eles e fazia-os se envolverem mais.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall_

_And create a mood I would_

_Shout out your name so it echos in every room_

_I would_

_(Se eu pudesse escurecer as luzes no shopping._

_E criar um clima, sim, eu faria_

_E gritaria seu nome para que ecoasse em todos os_

_quartos,_

_Eu faria)_

James apertou mais o corpo de Lily contra o seu.

_That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through_

_to you_

_(É isso que eu faria, é isso que eu faria, para chegar_

_a você)_

A voz não passava de um sussurro agora, mas as palavras, os sentimentos, tudo estava claro.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_(Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver_

_e cair na água._

_Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver_

_por você, eu vou._

_Sempre queremos o que não podemos ter,_

_Mas tenho que tentar,_

_Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver_

_por você, eu vou._

_Por você, eu vou._

_Por você, eu vou_

_Por você, eu vou)_

James terminou a música e olhou nos olhos de Lily, vendo brilhar toda a emoção, todo o carinho que ele sempre quisera ver.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
(Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver  
e cair na água.  
__Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver  
por você, eu vou.  
Sempre queremos o que não podemos ter,  
Mas tenho que tentar,  
Vou juntar cada pouco de confiança que tiver  
por você, eu vou.  
Por você, eu vou.  
Por você, eu vou  
Por você, eu vou) _

James terminou a música e olhou nos olhos de Lily, vendo brilhar toda a emoção, todo o carinho que ele sempre quisera ver.

Lily estava emocionada, não tinha como negar. Queria beijar James. Queria muito. E o fez. Aproximou-se com cautela, acariciando os cabelos bagunçados de James, até os lábios se encontrarem. Com calma, com carinho. De modo que um pôde saborear o outro, até o desejo aumentar e exigir mais dos dois. James pediu passagem a Lily que cedeu, abrindo os lábios levemente para ele, deixando as linguas se roçarem, se experimentarem e se desejarem. Logo o beijo tornou-se apaixonado e intenso, mostrando toda a urgência de ambos. James apertou Lily mais contra o próprio corpo e gemeu ao senti-la tão próxima.

Lily estava voando. James era atraente, não tinha como negar. Mas esse desejo, essa volúpia com a qual ele a beijava era que a deixava insegura. Tinha medo, e muito. James era experiente, pelo menos mais que ela com certeza. Sabia que ele não se contentaria com menos que tudo dela. E isso ela não podia dar. Ao senti-lo apertar mais seu corpo assustou-se e rompeu o contato. **(n/a: entenderam qual a encanação da Lily?)**

-Já... Já deu né Potter? Eu fiz a minha parte, agora chega. -falou corada e ofegante, logo em seguida entrou no quarto e trancou a porta.

James, que mal tinha se recuperado da viagem dimensional que fizera durante o beijo, olhou tristemente para a porta, mas mesmo assim sentiu-se confiante. Lily Evans não era imune a ele.


	11. O Beijo

Capitulo 10: O Beijo

**Capitulo 10: O Beijo**

Estava uma bela manhã de sol naquela quarta-feira e os seis jovenzinhos **(n/a: sorry ") **preparavam-se para mais uma vez ir até a Barra. Lily estava calada e pensativa, bem como James. **(n/a: pq sera? ...) **

-E ai? -Giovana perguntou de repente -Como terminou a aposta de vocês? **(n/a: direta ela né? XD) **

Lily olhou chocada para a amiga.

-Giovana! Isso é uma coisa só entre eu e o Potter! -exclamou exasperada.

-Vocês fizeram questão de discutir isso na nossa frente, a gente quer saber no que deu. -a italiana respondeu despreocupada.

-A Lily perdeu. -James falou simplesmente para em seguida receber um olhar assassino de Lily.

-E ai? -Sirius perguntou agora interessado.

-Eu já paguei a aposta, Sirius. -Lily falou irritada.

-E... -Helena encorajou.

-"E" nada Helena. -Lily falou simplesmente.

Os quatro bufaram. Helena, Giovana e Sirius pegam dinheiro e entregam para Remus.

-Nunca duvidem da minha sabedoria, crianças. -Remus falou sorridente.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? -James perguntou perplexo.

-Só acertando umas apostas. -Giovana falou como se não fosse grande coisa. **(n/a: XD) **

-Isso não tem graça! -Lily reclamou.

-Não mesmo! Por culpa do Pontas, que é um incompetente, eu perdi vinte pratas. -Sirius reclamou. **(n/a: amigão hein? XD) **

Irritada, Lily pegou a varinha na bolsa e jogou uma almofada em Sirius.

-Ai! Agora você vai ver, ruivinha. -Sirius pegou a própria varinha e também lançou uma almofada em Lily.

Logo todos estavam com as varinhas em punho, lançando almofadas uns contra os outros. Continuaram nessa guerrinha até que viram Rosa parada a porta olhando incrédula para eles.

Todos ficaram preocupados. Se expuseram diante de uma trouxa!

-Helena! -Rosa ralhou -Olha a bagunça, menina. Você lá tem idade para essas coisas? E vocês -falou virando-se para os outros -cuidado com essas varinhas. Se alguém for pendurado de cabeça para baixo você vão se ver comigo. -depois suavizou um pouco a expressão -Giovana, sua mãe quer falar com você. -falou apontando para o telefone sobre uma mesinha de canto.

-Ãh... Obrigada, Rosa. -Giovana falou meio chocada.

Rosa saiu da sala com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto por ter assustado os meninos. **(n/a: ela tava zoando com eles XD) **

Helena contemplou a cara de choque dos amigos.

-O que foi? Vocês acham que só na Europa há bruxos, é? -falou debochada. **(n/a: ou q na casa de uma família de bruxos teria uma trouxa trabalhando?) **

-Sua tonta. -Giovana riu e jogou uma almofada em Helena, depois pegou o telefone -Alô! Oi mãe.

Os outros ficaram em silencio um pouco para que Giovana pudesse conversar em paz, mas depois de alguns minutos começaram a estranhar. Giovana passou a falar em italiano com a mãe. A principio parecia tentar se justificar, mas depois elas pareciam discutir. Giovana começou a ficar vermelha e seus olhos marejaram, enquanto ela agora discutia ferozmente com a mãe. Após mais alguns minutos naquela briga Giovana bateu o telefone no gancho e se sentou no sofá, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos enquanto chorava abertamente.

-Giovana, o que foi? -Lily perguntou sentando-se ao lado da amiga e colocando a mão em seu ombro.

-Desculpa por ter batido o telefone, Helena. -Giovana falou ainda chorando.

-E eu lá to ligando pra telefone, flor? -Helena falou sentando-se do outro lado de Giovana e abraçando-a -O que houve? Você não quer nos contar?

-Minha mãe quer que eu... Ela quer que eu volte para a Itália amanhã porque... -ela deu um longo suspiro e concluiu antes de voltar a chorar -Porque semana que vem é aniversario de morte do meu irmão e ela me quer la.

Todos os amigos olharam apiedados para Giovana. Lembravam-se bem da morte de Pietro, irmão mais velho de Giovana. Foi nas férias de verão, alguns anos atrás, entre o primeiro e o segundo ano deles na escola. Nunca souberam exatamente o que acontecera, mas sabiam que ele morrera em um acidente e que Giovana estava presente quando aconteceu. Ela faltou à escola por um mês e meio depois disso e levou dois anos para se recuperar do trauma. Era muito triste vê-la daquele jeito tão deprimido. Depois da perda do irmão a relação de Giovana com os pais se abalou muito. Pietro era o filho perfeito: educado, inteligente, esperto, artilheiro do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Giovana era fã do irmão, mas após a perda dele se distanciou dos pais e eles também se distanciaram dela.

-Eu não entendo por que ficar se lembrando disso todo ano. -ela falou de repente -Já foi horrível perdê-lo uma vez, por que temos que perdê-lo de novo todo ano? Por que eles não podem deixá-lo ir em paz? -voltou a chorar.

Helena olhou para os outros.

-Tudo bem se ficarmos por aqui hoje? -perguntou para os outros que apenas concordaram com a cabeça.

-Ficar aqui por que? -Giovana perguntou levantando a cabeça de repente -Eu não quero ficar aqui.

-Tem certeza, Gi? Se você quiser...

-Não Lily. Eu quero sair, ver o mar, o sol, gente bonita. Por favor, eu preciso. -pediu olhando todos.

-Você tem razão, Gi. Você precisa sair. -Remus falou oferecendo a mão para Giovana e ajudando-a a se levantar.

-Obrigada, Remus. -falou abraçando-se ao maroto.

Eles acabaram por ir até a Barra. Não havia muitas pessoas por la, mas havia um grupo de rapazes jogando futebol na areia e um de meninas jogando vôlei.

-O que que eles tão jogando, Lena? -James perguntou apontando para os garotos.

-É futebol, James.

-Como se joga?

-Com os pés. Não ta vendo? **(n/a: brilhante Lena ¬¬) **

-Muito engraçado, Helena. To falando do objetivo.

-Basicamente você tem que fazer gols acertando a bola no meio daquelas travas, como no quadribol. O goleiro vai tentar defender. Ah, não pode usar as mãos. E pelo amor de Deus, isso não é quadribol, nada de violência, ok? **(n/a: explicação péssima, mas se me perguntassem era o q eu diria XD) **

James parecia meio atordoado com a explicação de Helena.

-Ta, ta. Vamos la jogar futebol, Almofadinhas. Vem você também, Aluado. -James falou arrastando os amigos para onde o grupo jogava bola. Conversaram por alguns minutos e logo entraram no jogo.

As meninas também conheceram as garotas que jogavam vôlei e começaram a jogar com elas.

O dia passou rápido e Giovana pareceu ter se divertido também. Ao fim da tarde eles voltaram para casa e a italiana voltou a ficar calada. Durante o jantar não falou nada e subiu cedo para seu quarto. Os amigos se preocuparam, mas decidiram deixá-la sozinha por enquanto.

Giovana acordou no meio da madrugada, depois de um sono agitado em que as lembranças bombardeavam a sua mente. Sentia-se triste, perdida, só. Queria tanto ainda ter Pietro por perto para abraçá-la, dizer que não havia monstro nenhum embaixo da cama, que eles podiam voar juntos para qualquer lugar.

Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. Foi até a piscina coberta e olhou a água ali parada, tranqüila. O lugar escuro, iluminado apenas pela claridade que vinha do céu la fora **(n/a: o lugar onde fica essa piscina coberta é totalmente cercado de vidro, as paredes e o teto tb) **era assustador, mas também reconfortante. Olhou mais uma vez para a água. Toda aquela lembrança veio para ela...

Ela com doze anos, Pietro com dezesseis, ambos animados com a expectativa de da volta às aulas, ele tão perto de se formar. Caminhavam juntos por aquele campo onde seus avós moravam na Itália, aquele lugar que conheciam tão bem. Resolveram subir numa arvore alta que havia por la. Foi tudo muito rápido. Estavam subindo, Giovana à frente, Pietro amparando-a, até que ele pisou em falso e escorregou caindo la de cima. O grito de Giovana atraiu um grupo que passava por la, mas seu irmão morreu na hora e ela não desceu da arvore até que alguém fosse la e tirasse-a de la. Foi quando adquiriu pânico de altura.

-Eu também não deixo você ir, não é? -sorriu tristemente.

Olhou de novo para a água. Agora só queria sumir. Abriu os braços e deixou-se cair para frente, sem se importar com a dor do choque contra a água. Foi afundando e sentindo o mundo desaparecer...

Remus acordou no meio da noite preocupado com Giovana. Na verdade mal dormira só pensando nela. Queria tanto abraçá-la e protegê-la, mas não tinha certeza se era a pessoa certa para isso. Queria ser, mas talvez não fosse. **(n/a: e vai ele nessa crise existencial ¬¬) **

Levantou-se para ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Ao sair no corredor, porem, percebeu que a porta do quarto de Giovana estava aberta e ela não estava la. **(n/a: sim, ele foi olhar) **Preocupou-se. Podia não ser nada, mas tinha uma má impressão.

Olhou no banheiro e ela também não estava la. Desceu até o andar inferior e olhou em volta. Nem sinal dela na cozinha, nem na sala de jantar, nem da eçou a preocupar-se. A casa tinha mil cômodos. Decidiu se acalmar para pensar com clareza. Uma vez quando ela ficara triste na escola ele encontrou-a parada próxima à língua, molhando os pés. Era isso! Giovana gostava de água. Resolveu procurá-la primeiro na piscina coberta. Quando se aproximava de la ouviu o barulho de algo caindo na água e começou a andar mais depressa. De longe pôde ver alguém, provavelmente Giovana, flutuando na água, mas com a cabeça submersa e totalmente imóvel. **(n/a: sabe qdo a gnt fica com a barriga virada pra baixo na água, flutuando, vendo qto tempo a gnt aguenta prender a respiração? É isso...) **Desesperou-se.

-Giovana! -chamou, mas não houve resposta.

Remus correu e pulou na água. Pegou Giovana e puxou-a para fora da piscina. Os dois sentaram-se no chão, próximos a borda, totalmente ofegantes.

-Remus, você enlouqueceu? -Giovana falou irritada.

-Eu que pergunto. O que você estava fazendo? -Remus retrucou também irritado.

-Eu só estava pensando.

-Com a cabeça dentro da água?

-Eu sei nadar desde os cinco anos, consigo prender o fôlego por dois minutos e meio e seria profissional se tivesse tempo pra treinar. SIM, COM A CABEÇA DENTRO DA ÁGUA! **(n/a: ela realmente só estava pensando, não ia se matar, dai ela ficou nervosa e começou a falar esse monte de coisa sem sentido...) **Por que? Algum problema?

-Por que você fez isso? -Remus perguntou mais calmo olhando nos olhos dela.

-Eu estava tão sozinha que eu...

Remus calou-a colocando o dedo sobre seus lábios.

-Por que você insiste em dizer que está sozinha, sendo que eu estou aqui com você? -falou sério olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

Seria a hora apropriada para aquilo? Sua cabeça gritava que não, mas seu coração implorava que sim. E ele ouviu seu coração. Fez um carinho nos lábios de Giovana e se aproximou lentamente, sem tirar os olhos dos dela que mostravam a total surpresa em que ela se encontrava. Roçou o nariz no dela e viu ela fechar os olhos. Sorriu e finalmente beijou-a.

Giovana não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo. Num minuto a atitude de Remus surpreendeu-a, mas ao vê-lo se aproximar ficou ansiosa para que ele a beijasse logo. Fechou os olhos quase automaticamente esperando pelo toque. O primeiro contato foi quase uma caricia de lábios. Carinhoso, como Giovana sabia que Remus seria. Ele a beijava com todo cuidado como se ela fosse algo divino. Calmamente ele pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo e Giovana cedeu.

Remus estava se segurando para não perder o controle, mas tendo Giovana desse jeito era quase impossível. Sentiu ela corresponder a seus beijos e cingiu-lhe a cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto, colando o corpo molhado dela a seu corpo molhado, sentindo-a abraçá-lo também.

Giovana estava tão perdida nas sensações que por um momento esqueceu que aquele era Remus, seu amigo. E quando ela finalmente lembrou-se disso se assustou e afastou Remus.

-Não. -ela murmurou confusa -Eu não... Eu... Me desculpa. -ela falou totalmente desconcertada. Levantou-se e correu, só parando quando alcançou seu quarto e trancou a porta. Não acreditava no que tinha feito.

Remus viu Giovana partir totalmente arrependido. Arrependido de tê-la beijado sem antes ter falado que a amava, que queria cuidar dela. Arrependido porque sabia que naquele momento ela estava frágil e não precisava desse tipo de confusão. Quase odiou-se. Teria que resolver aquilo pela manhã. Não acreditava no que tinha feito. **(n/a: antes q vcs queiram matar ao Remus e a mim, ele não esta arrependido pq beijou a Giovana, ele só ta achando q não foi o melhor momento...)**


	12. A Ilha

Capitulo 11: A Ilha

**N/A: Eu sei que eu anda enrolando um pouco, mas vou tentar postar cada uma semana agora " Obrigada pelo review, Nana Evans Potter!**

**Capitulo 11: A Ilha**

Na outra manhã quando Remus acordou todos já estavam prontos para sair.

-Ué, onde vocês vão? -perguntou meio sonolento.

-Que é isso Aluado? Caiu na farra ontem? Que nhaca hein... -Sirius brincou. **(n/a: tinha q ser...) **

-Não torra, Sirius. -Remus falou meio irritado.

Remus sentia-se exausto. Não dormira facilmente naquela noite, lembrando e relembrando do beijo e por mais que quisesse não conseguia se arrepender de tê-lo feito. **(n/a: finalmente...) **Podia não ter sido o momento certo, mas certamente era a coisa certa. Só que também não queria assustar ou pressionar Giovana. Por enquanto ia deixar do jeito que estava e veria como as coisas se acertavam. Tão distraído estava que tropeçou na perna de uma mesinha fazendo um vaso que la estava se espatifar no chão.

-Ai que droga! Desculpa Helena.

-Sem problemas, querido. Mas hoje você está mais aluado que o normal. O que houve?

O olhar de Remus cruzou com o de Giovana, que logo desviou o rosto.

-Nada. Eu só... Não dormi muito bem. -Remus respondeu tristemente.

Rosa chega na sala carregando uma bandeja.

-Bom dia, Remus. Café para você. -falou estendendo a bandeja para o maroto.

-Obrigado, Rosa. -Remus falou meio sem graça.

-Rosa, quebraram o vaso sem querer. Você pode dar um jeito?

-Claro, Lena. -Rosa tira a varinha do avental e aponta para o vaso _-Reparo. _

O vaso é concertado e Rosa o coloca novamente sobre a mesinha.

-Obrigada, Rosa.

-Por nada. E sejam mais atentos crianças.

Rosa deixou a sala.

-Tem uma coisa que eu não entendo, Lena. -Lily falou.

-O que queridinha?

-Você é bruxa, seu pai é bruxo, seu irmão é bruxo e até a Rosa é bruxa. **(n/a; não sei se eu já tinha falado do irmão da Helena... Ele vai aparecer + pra frente) **

-É. -Helena confirmou.

-Então por que na sua casa não tem um item mágico sequer, **(n/a: seria caldeirões, vassouras, lareira com pó de flu, essas coisas) **nem ao menos um caldeirão e por que seu pai trabalha com trouxas?

Todos olharam curiosos para Helena.

-Meu pai não trabalha só com trouxas. Tem uma parte do banco dele que é dedicada ao cambio de moedas para bruxos e ele também tem clientes que...

-Helena, não enrola. -Sirius cortou -Você entendeu o que a Lily perguntou. **(n/a: malvado XD) **

Helena pareceu contrariada. E muito.

-Tudo bem se você achar que não deve contar...

-Não, não é isso, Lily. É que, na minha opinião, é uma história ridícula. -Helena se justificou.

-Fala ai.

-Minha mãe não sabia que meu pai era bruxo. -ela falou de uma vez. **(n/a: ) **

-QUE? -todos perguntaram surpresos.

-Isso ai, minha mãe não sabia sobre o meu pai.

-Mas Helena, quando seu irmão foi estudar em Hogwarts sua mãe ainda estava viva. -Lily argumentou.

-É, estava. A Rosa conta que meu pai quase teve uma parada cardíaca quando viu a carta de Hogwarts. Foi bem na época que a gente estava morando na Inglaterra e como minha mãe era inglesa e queria que nós estudássemos la meu pai conseguiu enrolá-la e convencê-la a mandar o Rômulo para la, mas ela achava que era uma escola normal. -Helena explicou.

-E a Rosa?

-Meu pai contratou ela justamente por ser bruxa. Para o caso de eu e do meu irmão começamos a dar sinais de magia involuntária na frente da mamãe...

-Por que seu pai mentiu para a sua mãe? -James perguntou indignado.

-Ele teve medo. Bom, pelo menos é o que ele fala. Ele conheceu minha mãe quando ele era bem novo, sabe? Ela tinha vindo passar as férias no Brasil com os pais e meus avós são de dar medo, ok? Meu pai não teve coragem de contar a verdade. Alem do mais minha mãe era uma cética. Ela não acreditava em nada que não fosse perfeitamente lógico. Dai deu que meu pai nunca contou...

-Helena, você percebe o absurdo da situação? -Giovana falou -Até o meu pai contou a verdade para minha mãe. E olha que ela é uma católica maluca.

-É, mas o meu pai não contou para a minha mãe e eles viviam muito bem. -Helena retrucou emburrada.

-E o banco? -Lily perguntou.

-O banco veio depois que o pai dele morreu. Com o que meu avô deixou ele começou, conseguiu uns investimentos, sei la, algo assim... Mas também foi depois que eles já estavam casados, então ele achou melhor não envolver bruxos. Essa parte do banco veio só depois que a minha mãe se foi.

-Helena, isso é muito, muito, muito absurdo. Você tem noção? -James falou ainda meio chocado.

-Sim, eu sei. Não precisa ficar me lembrando. -Helena falou totalmente emburrada.

-E você não precisa fazer birra, senhorita Price. -Lily falou divertida -Vamos sair logo.

-Para onde? -Remus perguntou.

-Ah é verdade. O preguiçoso do Aluado só apareceu agora. -Sirius falou irônico -Nós vamos até a ilha.

-Que ilha?

-Como que ilha, Aluado? -James taca uma almofada no amigo. -Aquela ilha que fica de frente para essa casa.

-Ah ta. -Remus falou entendendo tudo de repente.

-La não tem nada de muito interessante, mas de qualquer jeito é uma mudança de cenário. -Helena falou.

-E a Rosa preparou uma cesta para a gente levar e fazer um piquenique. -Lily falou animada.

-Eu só não entendi uma coisa até agora. -Sirius falou.

-O que? -todos perguntaram.

-Por que a Giovana não está saltitando com a idéia? -Sirius falou olhando para a italiana. **(n/a: geralmente ela é a + animada com os passeios) **

Quando Giovana percebeu que todos olhavam para ela curiosos para saberem a resposta ela corou, o que era algo de fato raro vindo dela.

-Não é nada. -respondeu meio hesitante -Eu estou animada sim.

-Percebe-se. -James ironizou.

Remus olhou para o chão tristemente. Não queria mesmo deixar Giovana constrangida. Talvez estivesse na hora de começar a se arrepender. Não queria que eles terminassem como Helena e Sirius terminaram **(n/a: já vamos falar disso) **

-Terra para Aluado. -ouviu James chamar -Ta viajando, Aluado? Vamos embora.

Percebeu que todos estavam prontos para sair, apenas esperando por ele.

-Ah... Me desculpem. -falou meio constrangido -Vamos sim.

Juntos os seis aparataram na pequena praia de areia branca da ilha. De la podia-se ver claramente a casa de Helena. Ali próxima a praia havia uma cabana de madeira. O chão em volta era de terra batida apenas. Ao lado da cabana, havia um pequeno barco a remo abandonado e quebrado.

-Esse lugar faz a casa dos gritos parecer um palácio. -James falou irônico.

-E você nem viu por dentro ainda. -Helena falou.

Eles abriram com cuidado a porta que estava presa apenas por uma das dobradiças. O interior da cabana conseguia ser mais assustador que seu exterior, se é que isso era possível. Uma rede de pesca pendia de uma das vigas do teto, havia buracos no forro que faziam a luz do sol invadir de um jeito fantasmagórico o único cômodo que era cozinha, sala e quarto. Havia uma cama com estrado quebrado, sem colchão nem nada, a mesa também estava destruída sem duas pernas. **(n/a: resumindo um lugar muito acolhedor XD) **

-Que horror, Lena. Ninguém vem aqui faz quanto tempo hein? Três séculos? -Giovana perguntou analisando o lugar.

-Até onde eu sei foi depois de uma tempestade há uns cinqüenta anos que os pescadores deixaram de usar aqui, mas é normal vir gente aqui fazer festa, se esconder... Eu mesma venho aqui quando quero ficar sozinha. -Helena falou colocando a cesta de piquenique sobre a única cadeira que estava inteira.

-Bom, nós vamos dar uma volta pela ilha. -James declarou -Até mais meninas.

Os marotos saíram para explorar a ilha, já que levariam Remus para la na lua cheia. Não era muito grande, mas seu interior era cheio de pedras o que dificultava a caminhada.

-Agora que estamos só nós pode contar, Aluado. O que ta rolando? -Sirius perguntou.

-Como assim? -Remus tentou disfarçar.

-Não enrola, lobinho. -James falou -Aconteceu alguma coisa sim e pelo jeito tem a ver com a nossa italiana queridinha. **(n/a: eles se conhecem tão bem q percebem facilmente essas coisas) **

-Não tem nada a ver com a Giovana! -Remus exclamou corado.

-Conta outra, Aluado. Desembucha. O que foi? -Sirius perguntou impaciente.

Remus suspirou.

-Tudo bem. É que... Bom, eu... OntemeubeijeiaGiovana -Remus falou muito rápido e super corado.

-Calma la, Remus. Fala de novo e devagar de preferência. -James falou sorrindo maroto. **(n/a: ele já entendeu + ou - o q ele disse...) **

-Ontem... eu... beijei a Giovana... -a ultima parte Remus falou baixo, mas alto o bastante para os amigos ouvirem.

-E pra que tanto drama, Aluado? Você devia estar comemorando. -Sirius falou maroto dando um tapa nas costas do amigo.

-É que não foi a coisa certa a fazer.

-Claro que foi. -Sirius cortou.

-Espera ai Sirius, deixa ele explicar direito.

Remus contou em detalhes tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior.

-Entenderam?

-Eu ainda acho que você devia estar soltando rojões. -Sirius falou.

-Sirius, foi ótimo beijá-la, foi sim, eu só não acho que foi o momento certo. -Remus falou tristemente.

-Não foi o que ele queria que fosse, Sirius. -James explicou diante da expressão confusa de Sirius -A gente sempre imagina o momento certo de se declarar para a garota que a gente gosta, imagina um jeito de falar, imagina como dar o primeiro beijo... É meio decepcionante quando a gente faz as coisas no calor do momento e estraga tudo. **(n/a: ele fala por experiência própria...)**

Pontas, essa foi à coisa mais bambi que eu já ouvi de você. -Sirius falou debochado. **(n/a: insensível...) **

-O James está certo, Sirius. -Remus falou -Não aconteceu do jeito que eu queria. A Giovana não estava bem, provavelmente precisava de atenção, eu meio que "me aproveitei" dela. **(n/a: ele não quer dizer realmente q se aproveitou dela ta? É no sentido q pegou desprevenida XD) **

Sirius suspirou cansado.

-Ta bom, ta bom. Mas o que você vai fazer agora, Aluado?

-Eu nem imagino. Eu sei que eu tenho que falar com ela, mas eu não sei como. Eu não quero terminar como... -Remus interrompeu-se.

-Como eu e a Helena, né? -Sirius completou.

-É... -Remus respondeu meio sem graça. **(n/a: eles não tocam muito nesse assunto...) **

-Veja pelo lado bom, Aluado, agora eu e ela estamos curtindo. -falou malicioso.

-Com todo respeito, Sirius, o seu atual "relacionamento" com a Helena não é nem de longe o que eu quero com a Giovana. -Remus falou sorrindo levemente da ingenuidade de Sirius. **(N/a: ingenuidade no sentido das coisas do coração...) **

-Não vai me dizer que você já esta pensando em casamento, Remus. -Sirius falou debochado.

-Não, não estou Sirius. -Remus deu uma risadinha -Mas eu quero ficar pra valer com a Giovana.

-Cada louco com o seu gosto... -Sirius murmurou como se Remus fosse a pessoa mais desequilibrada do mundo por pensar desse jeito...

As meninas haviam estendido a toalha na areia e agora tomavam sol enquanto conversavam.

-Eu sei que a gente combinou de não falar disso, mas eu não agüento! -Helena falou de repente sentando-se.

-Isso o que?

-Helena! -Lily olhou reprovadora para a amiga.

-Não to nem ai, Lily. Eu quero saber o que você tem, Giovana. -Helena falou. **(n/a: ela e a Lily tinham combinado de não perguntar o q a Giovana tinha até q ela resolvesse falar...) **

-Que?

-É você mesma, senhorita Finn. Você ta com uma cara estranha e nem ouse dizer que é por causa da sua mãe que a gente sabe que não é.

-Helena, calma. -Lily pediu.

-Ah, não, Lily. Ela ta com uma cara estranha e eu...

-O Remus me beijou. -Giovana falou cortando Helena.

-O QUE? -Helena e Lily perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Vocês ouviram. -Giovana falou desgostosa.

-Ouvimos, só não acreditamos. -Lily falou.

-O Remus finalmente tomou uma atitude? -Helena perguntou espantada.

-Talvez tenha sido uma atitude mesmo... -Giovana falou mais para si mesmo do que para as amigas. **(n/a: markem essa frase pq ela marca o começo da reflexão da Giovana) **Depois contou as amigas o que acontecera.

-Então você correspondeu? -perguntou Lily.

-Correspondi... Eu acho... -Giovana falou meio constrangida.

-Então você gostou. -afirmou Helena.

-NÃO!

-Então por que correspondeu? -Helena provocou.

-Porque... Porque... Eu tava me sentindo sozinha e ele veio me consolar, falou uma coisas fofas... Eu acabei não pensando no que estava fazendo. -ela falou meio chorosa.

-Sei...

-Ah Helena, não enche. Eu não tô me sentindo bem.

-Ô loco. Não tinha sido só um beijo? Já ta enjoada? **(n/a: ¬¬) **

Lily lança um olhar assassino para Helena.

-Foi mal...

-Eu não sei de nada. To me sentindo confusa. Bem que o Remus podia ter escolhido um momento melhor para isso porque eu realmente não esperava aquele beijo e isso só me deixou mais pra baixo.

-Por que?

-Porque eu não quero terminar como você e o Sirius ficaram depois que ele pediu para sair com você.

-Da pra vocês esquecerem essa história? Eu e o Sirius somos um caso totalmente à parte. O Sirius é um sem vergonha, diferente do Remus. -Helena argumentou.

-Giovana, você não pode tomar o que houve com eles como base. O Remus não é o Sirius e você não é a Helena. -Lily falou -O resultado pode ser outro, pode ser melhor.

-Eu realmente não sei. Eu tenho medo. -a morena admitiu.

O medo de Giovana era explicável. Eles tinham a amostra viva de que amizade e romance não deviam se misturar: Sirius e Helena. Os dois eram melhores amigos, como Giovana e Remus, desde o primeiro ano. **(n/a: sim, eles eram) **Varias vezes Helena dispensara a companhia de um de seus "namorados-acessórios" para ficar com o maroto e Sirius também já havia deixado claro que nenhuma garota se metia entre a amizade deles. Tudo parecia perfeito. Até o quinto ano...

_**FLASHBACK **_

Era véspera de Natal e a sala comunal da Grifinória estava deserta. Poucas pessoas ficaram para passar o Natal em Hogwarts. Apenas Helena se encontrava na sala nesse momento, estudando em uma das mesas. Sirius entrou na sala e encontrou a amiga sozinha. Sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado dela que nem parou de escrever no pergaminho para olhá-lo.

-Soube que você terminou com o Farrel. -ele comentou displicente.

-Foi... -ela respondeu vagamente.

-Que tal agora que você está solteira sair comigo? -ele propôs.

-Muito engraçado, Sirius. -ela falou sem parar de escrever e sem olhá-lo.

-Eu estou falando sério. -ele afirmou.

Helena parou de escrever e olhou-o com cuidado.

-Pra que isso agora, Sirius?

-Por nada. Eu só quero sair com você.

-Como amigos?

-Claro que não. -ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-Sirius, eu não entendo por que você esta pedindo isso. A gente não é amigo?

-Somos. Mas podemos mudar isso. -ele propôs malicioso.

Helena analisou Sirius por um momento.

-Eu não vou sair com você. Você não é do tipo de cara com quem eu saio. -ela respondeu e recolheu seu material, saindo da sala e deixando Sirius sozinho.

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK **_

Depois disso, a principio tudo pareceu normal, mas depois de um tempo os dois foram se afastando, colocando namoros e rolos cada vez mais entre eles, até passarem a uma relação de implicância que ficava há anos luz da amizade que tinham antes.

-A Lily tem razão, Gi. O Remus por sorte não é o Sirius e para o seu azar você não é como eu. -Helena brincou -Você não vai deixar isso acontecer com vocês. Você vai conversar com o Remus e vocês vão se entender, se não for como casal, como amigos. -Helena apoiou.

-Ela tem razão, Gi. Você e o Remus podem se acertar conversando. Não perca a chance. -Lily completou.

-Ok... Vocês têm razão. Eu não quero perder a amizade dele. -Giovana declarou já mais confiante.

-Menos mal, queridinha. -Helena suspirou -Agora vamos passar ao próximo tópico da lista.

-Qual? -Lily e Giovana perguntaram juntas.

-O assunto: "Lily Evans e James Potter".

-Esse assunto não existe. -Lily falou emburrada.

-Claro que existe. Mas eu quero falar uma coisa a sério com você, Lily.

-O que? -a ruiva cedeu meio desgostosa.

-Esse seu acordo com o James já ta correndo, mas você não esta fazendo a sua parte.

-Como assim?

-Eu sei que você ta ai lutando bravamente para resistir ao James. E não faça caretas pra mim, mocinha -Helena falou ao ver a cara de desagrado de Lily -Você ta ai fazendo o maior jogo duro só pra não ter que admitir que talvez goste do James.

-Não é verdade!

-É sim. Se não fosse você não se importaria em dar uma abertura para o James se aproximar.

-Isso não tem nada a ver.

-Claro que tem Lily. Até o Sirius que você odiava você já chama pelo nome, deixa ele te carregar no colo e já deu colo para ele quando ele precisou. O que o James tem de diferente dele?

Lily ficou quieta e chocada por um momento.

-Porque... -ela falou depois de um tempo -Porque o Sirius nunca me chamou para sair. E o Potter é um idiota folgado, engraçadinho, exibido...

-Você tem que entender que esse é o jeito do James e respeitá-lo, assim como ele respeita esse seu jeitinho pentelho de ser... -Helena falou brincalhona.

Lily bufou.

-Eu concordo com a Lena, Lily. Pelo menos comece a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, você vai ver como isso não vai te matar. -Giovana falou.

-Ta bom... -Lily cedeu -Eu vou começar a chamá-lo pelo nome, mas é só.

-Já é um bom começo... -Helena suspirou.

-Vamos procurar os meninos então? -Giovana falou repentinamente animada -Depois desse monte de resoluções eu mal posso esperar para falar com eles. -ela falou animada levantando-se.

-Animada pra falar com _eles _ou com _ele_? -Helena cochichou para Lily quer riu.

-Acho que já demos uma boa checada na ilha. Vamos voltar para onde as meninas estão. -James falou.

-Por Merlin, Pontas, não consegue ficar um minuto longe da ruiva. -Sirius provocou.

-Não consigo mesmo. -James admitiu sorridente -E aposto que agora que o Aluado provou o doce sabor da italianinha também não vai mais querer soltar dela. -James afirmou. **(n/a: digamos q ele escolheu as palavras erradas...) **

-Disso você pode falar bem, né James? Você sabe o quanto doce a Giovana é. -Remus falou frio.

James parou de andar e encarou o amigo.

-De novo essa história, Remus? -James perguntou ofendido -Eu já falei mil vezes que eu não fiquei com a Giovana aquele dia. -falou irritado.

-Desculpa ai Pontas, mas você se contradiz. Se você diz que não se lembra do que aconteceu como pode afirmar que não aconteceu nada? -Sirius desafiou.

-Porque a Giovana diz que não aconteceu nada e eu, ao contrario de todos vocês, acredito nela. -James afirmou.

-Você só acredita nela porque é conveniente para você. Porque você não quer admitir que dormiu com a Giovana naquelas férias. -Sirius falou.

-O que?

James sentiu o sangue gelar. Olhou na direção da voz e viu a expressão chocada de Lily. Ela ouvira o que ele escondera dela por um ano.

-Eu não acredito que vocês estavam falando disso de novo! -Giovana exclamou inconformada -Por que vocês não podem acreditar em mim? -gritou e saiu correndo.

-Giovana, espera! -Lily vai atrás da amiga.

-Satisfeitos? -James virou-se furioso para encarar os amigos -E você, Remus, não acreditar em mim tudo bem, porque naquela época eu tinha tudo contra mim, mas duvidar da Giovana, a garota que você supostamente ama? Alguém aqui tem que repensar as atitudes. -James falou e saiu para o lado oposto ao dos amigos.

-Eu vou atrás das duas... -Helena murmurou.

-Eu sou um imbecil. -Remus falou.

-Ah, qual é Aluado. No seu lugar qualquer um duvidaria. Tava tudo contra os dois. -Sirius consolou. **(n/a: às vezes ele tenta ser sensível...) **

-Mas o James tem razão. Eu devia confiar no que a Giovana fala, ou então confiar no meu melhor amigo -falou irônico -Mas é difícil...

-Eu sei que é. Principalmente porque a Giovana se nega a falar o que realmente houve...

Giovana correu mais para dentro da ilha e se escondeu entre as poucas arvores que haviam por ali. Sentiu numa pedra, sentindo os olhos queimarem. Odiava o fato de nenhum dos amigos acreditarem nela. **(n/a: o problema da Giovana com essa história nem é o fato de dormir ou não com o James, ela fica chateada pq os amigos não acreditam nela) **E mesmo assim, mesmo que eles duvidassem dela, não contaria nunca o que acontecera naquela noite, porque prometera a James não contar.

-Giovana? -Lily se aproximou com cuidado.

-Ah, não Lily, se você também vai duvidar de mim não chega perto. -ela falou entre lagrimas.

-Eu não vou acusar você de nada. -Lily afirmou solidária -Eu quero que você me conte o que aconteceu. -pediu.

Giovana encarou Lily por um minuto. Nunca ninguém pedira sua versão dos fatos. Respirou fundo.

-Lembra aquelas férias ano passado que nós fomos passar na casa do James e você não quis ir? -ela começou.

-Lembro. Vocês passaram a primeira semana de julho la. -Lily falou.

-É foi isso mesmo. Na ultima noite os pais do James saíram e nós ficamos totalmente sozinhos la. Dai o Sirius teve a brilhante idéia de a gente experimentar whisky de fogo. E todos nós topamos. **(n/a: esses jovens de hj...) **

-Até o Remus? -Lily perguntou espantada.

-Até o Remus. -Giovana afirmou -Nós bebemos um copo, depois outro, enfim, nós seis secamos a garrafa. -admitiu meio corada -Mas eu fui a que menos bebeu, então enquanto todos estavam bêbados eu só estava um pouco alegre. Eu sou a única que lembra tudo o que realmente o que aconteceu naquela noite. -falou levemente entristecida.

-E depois?

-Depois eu resolvi levar cada um para o quarto. Eu levei a Helena primeiro porque ela já estava dando show, depois eu levei o Sirius e o Peter em seguida. O Remus foi sozinho, sobrando apenas o James. Eu levei ele até o quarto dele, mas quando nós chegamos na porta ele vomitou na camisa dele inteira. Dai eu falei pra ele tirar a camisa e usei a minha pra limpar o rosto dele e o ajudei a sentar na cama. **(n/a: sem idéias absurdas, ok? A Giovana curte usar batas e camisas larguinhas com top por baixo, ou seja ela tirou a camisa e ficou de top, certo?) **Quando eu tava saindo ele segurou minha mão e pediu pra conversar comigo. E foi isso... -Giovana concluiu.

-Você só esqueceu de contar que na manhã seguinte nós encontramos vocês dois dormindo abraçados debaixo do mesmo lençol. -Helena, que vinha chegando, falou. **(n/a: somando tudo imagina a cena: ele sem camisa, ela de top e os dois abraçados debaixo do mesmo lençol e bêbados...) **

-Isso não prova nada, Helena. -Lily falou calma -Se a Giovana diz que não aconteceu nada eu acredito nela. E você tambem devia acreditar. **(n/a: da-lhe Lily!!) **

-Convenhamos que a Giovana não é santa. -Helena argumentou.

-E dai? Você também não é Helena. -Giovana falou irritada -Ou será que você esqueceu que naquela mesma noite você dançou em cima de uma mesa, ou que deu um selinho em cada um dos meninos? Ou você acha que tem moral alguma para me censurar seu eu tivesse feito alguma coisa? Logo você que na escola é a maior santa, não beija os namorados em publico, não faz isso, não faz aquilo, mas é chegar as férias e você se revela, né? Da um pé na bunda dos seus "super namorados" e cai na farra, né? Tudo o que você não faz durante o ano você aproveita para fazer longe de todo mundo. Você é uma falsa! -Giovana completou vermelha de raiva.

-Eu posso ser uma falsa sim, mas pelo menos eu não escondo o que faço DOS MEUS AMIGOS! -Helena gritou também irritada.

-CHEGA VOCÊS DUAS! -Lily gritou assustando as amigas -Nós somos amigas, por Merlin! E não somos crianças. Podemos resolver isso sem ser aos berros. Agora... -Lily suspirou -se a Giovana diz que não aconteceu nada eu acredito nela e acho que ela tem seus motivos para não querer falar nada. E você, Helena, também devia acreditar nela.

Helena suspirou.

-Que seja. O problema é mais do James do que meu mesmo.

-Porque vocês pegam tanto no pé do James com essa história? -Giovana perguntou desconfiada.

-Por nada... -Helena falou.

Foi ai que Lily entendeu qual era todo o problema. O problema não era o fato de os dois terem _supostamente _passado a noite juntos. O problema era que os marotos tinham uma promessa entre eles: a jura de nunca ficar com a garota que o outro realmente gostasse. E naquela época Remus já gostava de Giovana mais do que como amiga, pelo menos para os marotos. Ele tentava negar para elas, mas era algo muito claro. **(n/a: só a Giovana mesmo nunca viu...) **O problema não era a vida pessoal de James e Giovana, o problema era a _suposta _traição de James.

-Eu vou dar uma volta. -Giovana avisou retirando-se.

-Você devia acreditar nela. -Lily falou simplesmente quando Giovana saiu de vista.

-Por que você acredita nela e no "Potter"?

-Eu não acredito no Potter. Se ele e a Giovana estivessem de papéis invertidos **(n/a: ela não lembrando do q aconteceu e ele se negando a contar o q foi) **eu não acreditaria nisso, mas na minha amiga eu acredito. -Lily respondeu simplesmente.

James vinha andando desolado pela praia. Ele realmente não se lembrava de nada do que acontecera entre ele e Giovana naquela noite. Não se lembrava nem ao menos de ter vomitado. Mas tinha algo que fazia com que se sentisse um pouco culpado. Ele se lembrava de ter acordado no meio da noite e ter visto Giovana ali ao seu lado. A única coisa que ele fez foi puxar o lençol para cobrir os dois. Não imaginava que acabaria por abraçá-la durante o sono ou que os amigos não acreditariam que não acontecera nada. Mas Sirius tinha razão, como ele podia afirmar que não acontecera nada se ele não se lembrava de nada? Suspirou cansado. Olhou mais adiante e viu Giovana sentada numa pedra olhando pensativa para o mar aberto.

-Oi Gi. -ele falou sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Oi... -ela respondeu vagamente.

-Você também odeia quando eles voltam a esse assunto, né?

-Um pouco. -ela sorriu levemente.

-Por que você não conta de uma vez o que aconteceu?

-Por que eu jurei pra você que nunca contaria pra ninguém. **(n/a: a Giovana leva esse negócio de promessa muito a sério) **

-Então conta pra mim e dai quem sabe eu te libero para contar para os outros. -James propôs.

-Desculpe. Eu não posso contar nem pra você. O James que conversou comigo naquela noite e me pediu segredo não é o mesmo que esta aqui ao meu lado agora. -ela afirmou sorrindo levemente.

-Aquele James estava bêbado. Qual é, você não pode contar mesmo? -James insistiu com cara de abandonado.

-Eu só posso contar caso você morra cedo demais. -Giovana falou divertida.

-Isso não tem graça. -ele falou divertido passando a mão nos cabelos de Giovana **(n/a: sabe dakele jeito q + bagunça o cabelo do q faz carinho?) **-Eu sinto muito, ta?

-A culpa não é sua. -ela afirmou encostando a cabeça no ombro dele -Ninguém tem culpa.

James abraçou Giovana e procurou alguma palavra que pudesse consolá-la, mas não encontrou nenhuma.

-Ela acredita em mim. -Giovana falou de repente.

-O que? -James perguntou confuso.

-A Lily. Ela acredita em mim. Não precisa se preocupar.

-Obrigado, Giovana. -James falou carinhoso.

-Com licença.

Os dois viraram o rosto e viram Remus olhando para eles com uma expressão indecifrável. **(n/a: chegou na hora exata XD) **

-Posso falar com você, Giovana? -ele pediu.

-Claro, Remus. -a morena respondeu levantando-se -Vamos.

Os dois começaram a andar em silencio por um tempo.

-Desculpe. -Remus falou de repente -Fui eu quem voltou naquele assunto.

-Tudo bem. -Giovana respondeu tristemente. Doía muito ver que Remus também não acreditava nela.

Remus parou de andar de repente, o que fez Giovana parar também.

-Diz que você e o James não transaram. -ele pediu com um que de urgência na voz.

-Eu não transei com o James. Eu ju...

Remus calou-a colocando o dedo sobre os lábios dela.

-Não precisa jurar. Eu acredito em você. -ele afirmou.

-Obrigada, Remus. -Giovana murmurou e abraçou o amigo.

Remus queria muito abraçar Giovana agora, mas sabia que se fizesse isso sua resolução iria por água abaixo. Afastou-a gentilmente. **(n/a: pelo amor de Merlin não matem o Remus agora...) **

-Eu quero falar com você sobre... -ele hesitou -ontem.

-Eu imaginei. -Giovana sorriu nervosa.

Remus respirou fundo. Não queria arriscar perder a amizade de Giovana. Não era o que queria, era apenas o que precisava falar.

-Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu. Não foi proposital, é sério. -Remus começou nervoso -Eu queria um jeito de te consolar e acho que me deixei levar, sei la. Só sei que não devia ter feito aquilo. Vamos esquecer tudo aquilo, por favor? -pediu nervoso. **(N/a: ao invés de tentar conquistar a Giovana ele optou por manter a amizade do dois, pq depois q ela saiu dakele jeito de perto dele na piscina ele achou q não tinha chance de nd entre eles q não fosse amizade...)**

Giovana ficou sem palavras. Não esperava mesmo que Remus fosse falar que tudo havia sido um simples engano. Esperava que ele falasse qualquer coisa menos isso. Pedir pra ela esquecer aquele beijo maravilhoso que trocaram? Como, se tinha sido simplesmente o beijo mais maravilhoso que já provara? Ela não sabia mesmo como se sentia em relação a Remus depois daquele beijo, mas esperava uma ação da parte dele. Qualquer coisa. Algo que demonstrasse toda a paixão que ele mostrara durante aquele beijo. Mas agora ele era o mesmo Remus certinho e calculado de sempre. Não era o mesmo Remus que ela beijara.

-Você tem razão, Giovana respondeu automaticamente -Não foi nada demais. **(n/a: ai eu vou ter q me intrometer e dizer: q foi sim DEMAIS XD) **Nós não precisamos nos preocupar com isso, certo? -perguntou meio hesitante.

-É claro... -Remus respondeu meio decepcionado. **(n/a: a culpa é sua queridinho...) **

-Então hã... Vamos... Vamos indo? O clima deve estar péssimo, precisamos melhorar isso. -ela falou segurando hesitante o braço de Remus.

-Você tem razão. Vamos, Gi. -Remus falou rezando para que soasse natural e não mostrasse a decepção que sentia em relação a si mesmo.

Quando chegaram à praia encontraram os outros quatro em clima de funeral e em silencio.

-Que clima, povo. -Giovana falou repentinamente animada -Deve ser fome. Eu pelo menos estou faminta. Vamos comer? **(n/a: ela é mestra em melhorar o clima dos lugares...) **

-Claro. -Lily falou também mais animada -Onde esta a cesta?

-Ficou na cabana. Eu vou buscar. -James se prontificou. Poucos minutos depois voltou carregando a cesta -Aqui esta.

-Tem uma toalha ai dentro. -Lily falou apontando para a cesta que James segurava -Pega pra mim, James?

Todos pararam de se mexer e James também travou. Helena e Giovana trocaram sorrisos divertidos.

-O... O que... O que você pediu? -James perguntou abobalhado.

-A toalha, James. Você pode me passar? -ela pediu naturalmente.

-Claro, Lily. Aqui esta. -ele entregou a toalha enquanto os outros se mantinham num silencio estático.

-Algum problema? -Lily perguntou para os demais arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Não. -eles responderam todos juntos.

No fim das contas eles acabaram por esquecer-se dos problemas do Elcio do dia. Divertiram-se muito na ilha, principalmente quando James sugeriu que eles brincassem de esconde-esconde e todos toparam. **(n/a: imagina a cena? XD) **No fim da tarde todos voltaram cansados e felizes para a casa de Helena.

Giovana tomou um banho bem relaxante e jogou-se na cama. Tinha preguiça de descer para jantar, apesar de ter fome. Fitou o teto e sorriu com a lembrança que lhe veio à mente.

_**FLASHBACK **_

Giovana entra no quarto de James carregando ele.

-Pronto, aqui estamos, James. Agora trate de se comportar. -falou cansada.

-Pode deixar, Gi... -ele parou de falar e vomitou sobre si mesmo.

-Ai que nojo, James. -Giovana reclamou -Tira essa blusa.

James obedece e joga a blusa dentro do banheiro.

-De manhã a gente resolve isso. **(n/a: imagina q duas pessoas bêbadas vão se preocupar com "detalhes"...) **Deita aqui vai. -Giovana indica a cama para James -Deixa eu te limpar. -falou tirando a própria blusa e limpando o rosto de James. Depois também jogou a blusa pra dentro do banheiro e fechou a porta.

-Giovana... -James segura a mão dela.

-O que?

-Posso te contar um segredo?

-Um segredo?

-É. É uma coisa que eu só vou falar porque eu estou bêbado, mas mesmo assim você tem que jurar que não vai contar pra ninguém. Jura?

-Juro. -Giovana respondeu séria.

-Alias, pode contar sim. Se eu morrer muito cedo você conta para ela.

-Ela quem?

-Pra Lily. -James respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-A Lily? -Giovana perguntou espantada.

-É, pra ruivinha. -James afirmou mais uma vez -Eu acho que o meu eu sóbrio ainda não se tocou, maaaaaas... -ele falou meio mole - eu sei que eu amo aquela ruiva.

-Como assim ama, James? Você mesmo fala que só corre atrás da Lily por orgulho. -Giovana falou desconfiada.

-Eu sei o que eu falo, ok? -ele puxa Giovana para deitar ao lado dele -Mas é tudo mentira. Eu sei, aqui no fundo, que eu amo aquela ruiva e um dia ainda vou admitir isso sóbrio.

-Boa sorte pra você... -Giovana riu levemente.

Vendo que James estava em silencio Giovana levantou-se um pouco para olhá-lo e viu que ele dormia. Acabou encostando ali mesmo e dormindo.

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK **_

Giovana sorriu mais uma vez. Realmente o "James sóbrio" demorou um pouco mais para se tocar do amor que sentia por Lily, mas Giovana não duvidou dele nem por um segundo. O sorriso de Giovana murchou e um pensamento veio a sua cabeça: quais eram as chances de Remus beijá-la estando "sóbrio"?


	13. O Jogo

Capitulo 12: O Jogo

**Capitulo 12: O Jogo **

Aquilo não era nada legal. O mundo parecia estar desabando la fora. O céu estava negro, relâmpagos riscavam-no, trovões ensurdecedores ressoavam e a água caia impiedosamente. Uma verdadeira tempestade.

Na sala de TV seis jovens bruxos entediados fitavam o nada, enquanto Helena apenas mudava de canal sem parar em nada especifico.

-Ai que téééééédio... -Giovana falou.

-Concordo. Vamos sair? -Helena perguntou.

-Com essa chuva? Nem pensar. -Giovana respondeu.

-Nadar?

-Não.

-Jogar banco imobiliário?

-Não.

-Jogar cartas?

-Não.

-Afogar-nos na privada?

-Boa idéia. -Giovana falou irônica.

-Helena, o almoço esta pronto. -ouviram a voz forte de Rosa chamar.

-Finalmente alguma coisa para fazer. -James falou sarcástico.

O tédio era tanto que mesmo durante a refeição eles pouco falavam.

-Já sei! -Lily falou animada de repente.

-Já sabe o que sua maluca?

-Já sei o que a gente pode fazer, Lena. Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio. -ela sugeriu sorridente.

-Vamos! -as outras duas responderam animadas.

-Que jogo é esse? -James perguntou, curioso pela animação das meninas.

-É um jogo trouxa. -Helena respondeu -É muito divertido.

-Vamos jogar então. -Sirius falou animado.

-Que tal a gente terminar de almoçar primeiro?

Após terminarem de almoçar todos se dirigiram para a sala de tv e se sentaram em roda no tapete.

-Como se joga isso? -Remus perguntou.

-Nós pegamos uma garrafa e giramos. Quem cair de frente para o bocal pergunta, quem cair de frente para o fundo responde. A pessoa que for responder escolhe primeiro entre verdade ou desafio. Se ela escolher verdade o outro faz uma pergunta para ela, se escolher desafio ela vai ter que fazer algo que também vai ser decidido pelo outro. -Lily explicou.

-Parece interessante. -James falou malicioso -Cadê a garrafa?

-Eu tenho uma garrafa especial pra gente jogar. -Helena sorriu marota.

Ela pegou uma caixa de sapato e tirou de la uma garrafa aparentemente normal, de vidro com uma pintura em espiral de verde limão e lilás. **(n/a: ela foi buscar isso no quarto ta? Não surgiu do nd...) **

-O que essa garrafa tem de especial? -Giovana perguntou olhando para o recipiente que parecia bem comum.

-Eu vou fazer uma demonstração. -Helena colocou a garrafa no centro do circulo com o bocal voltado para ela e o fundo virado para Sirius. -Agora eu vou te fazer uma pergunta e você vai responder com uma mentira, mas tente me convencer de que é verdade, ok?

-Certo.

-Você é virgem? -Helena perguntou maliciosa.

-Sou. -Sirius respondeu de um jeito que pareceu super sincero **(n/a: o cachorro mente bem... ¬¬) **-Ai!

-O que foi?- perguntaram os outros.

-Esse negócio me deu um choque. -respondeu irritado apontando para a garrafa.

-É isso ai. -Helena sorriu divertida -A garrafa serve de detector de mentira. Ela dá castigo pra quem mentir e pra quem se recusa a realizar desafios.

-Que legal. Onde você arrumou essa garrafa?-James perguntou interessado.

-Meu irmão e os amigos dele enfeitiçaram a garrafa no segundo ano deles.

-Oba, agora sim isso vai ser bom. -Giovana falou animada.

Eles passaram a tarde inteira nesse jogo, fazendo algumas perguntas e desafios meio bobos, como James que teve que fazer uma performance de Gloria Gaynor usando uma sandália dourada de Helena **(n/a: pra quem não sabe essa é a tia que canta I Will Survive, q por acaso foi a musica q o James cantou) **ou Giovana que contou em detalhes como foi seu primeiro beijo.

Eles deram uma pausa no jogo para jantar e depois voltaram para jogar mais.

-Vamos melhorar o jogo? -Sirius propôs malicioso.

-Como? -Giovana perguntou interessada.

-Vamos subir o nível das perguntas e dos desafios. Vamos deixar mais... quente. -Sirius propôs super malicioso.

-Eu aceito. -todos falaram exceto Lily.

-Não sei...

-Ah Lily, larga a mão de ser chata. -Giovana reclamou -Ta com medo de que alguma verdade indecente a seu respeito venha à tona é?

-Claro que não!

-Então não tem problema, né? -Helena perguntou vitoriosa.

-Vamos então... -ela cedeu desgostosa.

Eles giram a garrafa. **(n/a: só pra deixar avisado e vcs entenderem o q vai rolar: as meninas aceitaram ajudar a Helena a encher o Sirius e o cachorro e o James combinaram de atormentar o Remus com a Giovana...) **

_Giovana X Lily _

-Verdade ou desafio? -Giovana pergunta mega sorridente.

-Verdade... -a ruiva responde meio hesitante.

-É verdade que você tinha medo de beijar na boca?

-GIOVANA!

Os marotos olharam espantados para Lily que corara muito e Helena só gargalhava muito.

-Só responde.

-É... Eu tinha medo sim... -Lily respondeu num tom baixo e super constrangido.

-Como alguém pode ter medo de beijar? -Sirius perguntou inconformado.

-Não enche, tá. Tenta ter uma irmã mais velha te dando uma explicação teórica do que é um beijo de língua quando você tem nove anos. Eu peguei nojo. -Lily falou muito constrangida.

-E quando foi que você perdeu o "nojo"? -Giovana perguntou agora super curiosa.

-Ei, a minha pergunta já foi! -Lily reclamou.

-Foi no terceiro ano. Eu convenci ela a ficar com alguém. -Helena falou.

-Com quem? -Giovana perguntou curiosa.

-Helena, já chega! -Lily falou super corada e lançando um olhar significativo para a amiga.

-Ops, foi mal... -Helena falou calando-se.

A garrafa foi girada novamente.

_Sirius X Giovana_

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Verdade.

-Qual sua caricia preferida e onde? -Sirius perguntou malicioso. **(n/a: tinha q ser...) **

-Seu sem vergonha. -Giovana riu e atirou uma almofada em Sirius -Eu gosto de beijo e mordidinha no pescoço...

-Hum... Que delicia. **(n/a: XD) **-Sirius sorriu malicioso antes de girar de novo a garrafa.

_James X Giovana _

-De novo? Não vale.

-Vale sim. -James riu maroto -Verdade ou desafio?

-Desafio, vai.

-Então... -o sorriso de James alargou-se -eu desafio você a demonstrar essas coisas ai que você disse que gosta... **(n/a: os beijos e mordidas XD) **no Remus. -concluiu satisfeito.

Remus ficou escarlate e até Giovana corou.

-Ah James...

-Vai se não a garrafa diabólica vai te dar um castigo. -James sorriu vitorioso.

-Ta, ta... -Giovana falou levantando-se, o que fez Remus corar ainda mais se é que isso era possível. Ela senta-se atrás dele -É como todo respeito, viu Reminhu?

-O-ok... -ele falou sem firmeza e muito nervoso.

Giovana afastou um pouco a alça da camisa regata que Remus usava e começou dando-lhe um leve beijo no ombro. Depois foi roçando os lábios e subindo os beijos até a base do pescoço onde deu uma leve mordida e foi subindo mais entre beijos e mordidas, até terminar a excursão no lóbulo da orelha de Remus onde deu mais uma mordida. O maroto a essa altura já parecia pronto para desmaiar a qualquer instante.

-Pronto, ai esta... -Giovana falou meio constrangida se levantando e voltando para seu lugar. E uma coisa perturbou-a. Adorara sentir o gosto de Remus daquele jeito. Quase se esquecera do que realmente estava fazendo. Como se seu relacionamento com Remus não pudesse ficar "pior" ela agora descobria que ele era terrivelmente saboroso. **(n/a: uau, q perigo XD) **Suspirou.

_James X Helena _

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Verdade.

-Fala pra gente alguma coisa sobre a sua primeira vez...

-JAMES!

-Pode ir falando.

Helena bufou irritada.

-Foi no dia do meu aniversario de 15, durante as férias, aqui no meu quarto com um primo brasileiro meu. -ela falou de uma vez.

-Um primo? -Lily perguntou chocada.

-Bem que dizem que com primo tudo é melhor... -Giovana falou divertida.

-Deve ser mesmo. Até o Sirius já pegou uma prima... -James começou maldoso.

-Da pra esquecermos o tópico "Sirius bêbado beijou Bellatrix", por favor? -Sirius pediu emburrado.

-Agora você quer esquecer, né, mas aposto que na hora você aproveitou bastante, seu cachorro. -Helena falou bastante emburrada. **(n/a: a Helena não suporta a Bella XD) **

-Tudo isso é ciúme, Leninha? -Sirius falou já sorrindo -Não se preocupe, meu amor, agora sou todo seu. -falou malicioso.

-Vou girar a garrafa... -Lily avisou antes que aquela conversa se prolongasse muito.

_Lily X Sirius _

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Eu não tenho nada pra esconder. Verdade.

-Por que você nunca fica muito tempo com uma garota?

-Porque eu não to a fim de me amarrar agora. -ele falou super confiante -Ai!

-Parece que temos um mentiroso... -Helena falou sorrindo.

-Eu não estou mentindo. -Sirius afirmou -Ai!

-Pode falar ai, totó. -Remus falou sorrindo maroto.

-Ai que droga... -o moreno falou muito nervoso -E porque... Ah!Saco... Porque eu... Eu tenho medo de gostar de alguma delas de verdade... -respondeu muito a contragosto e meio baixo.

-Eu sabia! -Remus comemorou.

-Não enche, Aluado. -falou emburrado jogando uma almofada no amigo e girando mais uma vez a garrafa.

_James X Lily _

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Verdade... -ela respondeu meio insegura. **(N/a: ela tem medo do q ele pode perguntar, mas tem ainda + medo do q ele pode pedir XD) **

Um sorriso enorme surgiu no rosto de James.

-Quem foi que te deu seu primeiro beijo?

-Eu acho melhor eu não falar... Ai! -Lily sentiu um choque forte.

-Acho que a garrafa diabólica quer que você fale. -Sirius falou irônico.

Lily olhou preocupada para Helena que apenas deu de ombros e depois olhou para Remus que também parecia preocupado.

-Foi o... -Lily ficou vermelha -O... Ai, por Merlin, foi o Remus! -ela falou de uma vez quase gritando.

-Alguém me diz que tem outro Remus em Hogwarts. -James pediu, incrédulo.

-Não, não tem. -Sirius respondeu também meio chocado.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO! E você ainda fica bravo comigo por causa do que aconteceu ano passado? -James falou irritado para Remus. **(n/a: o negócio com a Giovana)**

-Espera ai! Tem muita diferença entre os dois casos. -Remus falou inconformado -No terceiro ano você ainda não era a fim da Lily e no quinto ano eu já... -calou-se de repente ao ver todos os olhares dirigidos a ele. **(n/a: ele ia falar "já era a fim da Giovana") **

-mas você não contou pra gente! -James continuou -Como você não conta uma coisa dessas para os seus amigos?

-Eu sou obrigado a contar tudo para vocês?

-Lógico. **(n/a: XD) **

-Chega vocês dois! Depois vocês resolvem os problemas conjugais de vocês. Vamos continuar o jogo.

Embora emburrados James e Remus concordaram.

_Helena X James _

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Verdade...

-Conta pra gente como foi a primeira vez que você beijou a Lily.

-HELENA! -Lily reclamou.

-Quietinha, Lily que a pergunta foi para o James. -Helena respondeu marota.

-Foi no dia dos namorados, durante o quinto ano. -James falou sorrindo feliz -Ela estava discutindo comigo pra variar. Foi naquela ruinha ao lado do 3 Vassouras. **(n/a: sei la se tem ruinha do lado do 3V, mas agora tem XD) **-ele sorria com as lembranças -Ela estava brava comigo porque eu tinha azarado o Ranhoso e ficava falando e falando, me xingando, dando bronca. Ai uma hora eu cansei... Sei la. Uma hora ela gritava comigo, na outra eu já tinha colocado ela contra uma parede e começado a beijá-la. -ele falou sonhador -Foi a primeira vez que eu beijei minha ruivinha...

-E foi a primeira vez que eu meti a mão na sua cara. -Lily falou sarcástica.

-Tapa de amor não dói, lírio.

-Você vai ver o...

-Olha eu vou girar a garrafa. -Giovana avisou chamando a atenção de todos.

_Sirius X Giovana _

-Verdade ou desafio meu amor? -ele perguntou com um sorriso maquiavélico.

-Já pediram muito verdade... Desafio.

-Faz um strip pra gente. **(n/a: sim, ele NÃO presta XD) **

-SIRIUS! -Lily e Remus falaram juntos.

-Vai fazer italiana? -Sirius perguntou ignorando os dois.

-Hum... -Giovana pareceu pensar, então da uma puxada na gola da camisa que usava e uma puxada na barra do short **(n/a: ela ta conferindo o q ela ta usando por baixo XD) **-Ok, vamos la. -ela falou levantando-se. **(n/a: sim ela vai fazer XD) **

-Não precisa tirar tuuuuuuuuudo, a menos que você queira. -Sirius sorriu maldoso.

-Pode deixar...

-Eu tenho a musica certa. -Helena riu marota. Ela faz um movimento com a varinha e começa a tocar uma musica.

**(n/a: eu não vou descrever a strip da Giovana, mas pra quem tiver curiosidade a musica q a Helena pensou é "You can leave your hat on") **

Depois de uma apresentação não tão amadora assim de Giovana, que fez Remus passar por todos os tons possíveis de vermelho eles giraram mais uma vez a garrafa.

_Lily X James _

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Verdade, meu anjo.

-Com quantas meninas você ficou esse ano?

-Nenhuma meu amor. Não precisa se preocupar. -James afirmou sorrindo maroto.

Lily ficou meio corada e girou a garrafa de novo.

_Lily X Sirius _

-Não vale. Você ta fazendo de propósito.

-Larga a mão de ser tonto, Sirius. Ta com medo é?

-Eu não tenho medo de nada, querida ruiva.

-Então...

-Eu quero desafio.

-Então eu desafio você a falar para todos aqui presentes o que você me disse no Natal do ano passado. -Lily falou com um sorriso vitorioso.

-Ah não, Lily. Isso não. -Sirius reclamou.

-Não quero nem saber. Pode falar. -a ruiva falou satisfeita.

-Não falo não. AI!

-Ta com medo é? -ela provocou.

-Eu não tenho medo de nada. -ele respondeu nervoso.

-Então fala logo.

-EU DISSE QUE SENTIA FALTA DE TER A HELENA POR PERTO, CARAMBA! -gritou irritado para logo em seguida se arrepender.

-Você disse o que? -Helena perguntou chocada.

-Você ouviu muito bem. -ele falou emburrado -Vamos logo com isso?

Eles giram a garrafa de novo.

_Sirius X Remus_

-Finalmente quem eu queria. -Sirius sorriu maquiavélico -Verdade ou desafio?

Remus ponderou por um segundo o que poderia ser menos arriscado.

-Verdade... -respondeu meio hesitante.

-Hum... -o sorriso de Sirius alargou -Você tem vontade de beijar a Giovana de novo?

Remus ficou tão vermelho que parecia que ia explodir. **(n/a: o Sirius é bad XD) **

-Sirius eu não acho que seja uma boa conversa...

-Não, pode falar. -Giovana interrompeu -Agora eu fiquei curiosa.

Remus olhou incrédulo para Giovana.

-Giovana, a gente não combinou...

-Eu sei o que a gente combinou, mas nem por isso você não pode responder a pergunta. -Giovana falou com simplicidade.

-Sim... -Remus respondeu baixinho.

-Desculpa, eu não te ouvi, Aluado. -Sirius provocou divertido.

-Sim, eu gostaria de beijar a Giovana de novo. -Remus falou irritado -Satisfeitos?

-Bastante. -Sirius falou sorridente.

Giram a garrafa novamente.

_Sirius X Helena _

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Desafio. -ela respondeu maliciosa.

-Eu te desafio a vir aqui me beijar. -Sirius sorriu malicioso também.

-Só isso? -ela perguntou debochada.

-Só... -Sirius respondeu meio malicioso meio misterioso.

Helena engatinhou até perto de Sirius, **(n/a: ela tava de frente pra ele) **que assim que ela se aproximou o suficiente puxou-a para seu colo. Helena sorriu, ao contrario do que Sirius esperava, e puxou-o pelo pescoço para um beijo. Os dois se beijaram de maneira apaixonada, longa.

-Ei, vocês dois, vamos continuar o jogo? -James "pediu" irônico.

-Não enche, Pontas. -Sirius falou. Quando ia voltar a beijar Helena ela se desviou.

-Vamos voltar ao jogo. -a loira falou voltando ao seu lugar.

A garrafa gira.

_Giovana X Remus _

-Verdade ou desafio?

Remus tremeu com a pergunta. O que seria mais seguro? Se ele falasse verdade o que Giovana perguntaria? Se ele falasse desafio provavelmente estaria mais seguro. Isso! Ia pedir desafio.

-Verdade.

Remus quase teve um desmaio. Quem respondera aquilo? **(n/a: vc mesmo seu esperto...) **Ele que não tinha sido. **(n/a: ah foi sim...) **Merlin, será que ele podia mudar de idéia?

-Por que você não contou pra gente que tinha ficado com a Lily? -Giovana perguntou com calma.

-O que?

-Por que você não contou pra gente que tinha ficado com a Lily? -ela repetiu.

-Bom... -Remus começou meio desconcertado -Não era uma decisão só minha. A Lily pediu pra não contar para ninguém, porque ela se sentia um pouco envergonhada. -Remus explicou já mais calmo.

-Mas isso não afetou a amizade de vocês. -Giovana falou mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

-Não. Só fortaleceu. -Remus falou sem perceber o olhar um tanto triste de Giovana.

-Vamos para a próxima. -Lily falou animada tentando afastar o clima ruim.

_Giovana X Lily_

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Espera ai. A Lily só pediu verdade até agora. -lembrou Sirius.

-É verdade. Então você só não tem direito à outra verdade até fazer um desafio. -Helena falou.

-Que seja. Vai logo, Giovana. Desafio.

-Eu desafio você a ficar no colo do James até você ser dona da rodada de novo.

-De jeito nenhum. Ai!

-Não adianta reclamar, vermelhinha querida. Trate de ir logo para o colo do James. -Giovana falou marota.

-Isso é vingança por eu ter ficado com o Remus, é? -Lily provocou.

-Não. É só um desafio mesmo. Vai sentar ou não? -Giovana também provocou.

-Já vou... -Lily falou meio manhosa.

Levantou-se e foi se sentar no colo de James, que já sorria de orelha a orelha.

-Sem gracinhas, James. -Lily avisou séria antes de se sentar no colo do maroto.

-Mas eu não fiz nada. -ele defendeu-se.

-Mas provavelmente pretende. -a ruiva rebateu fazendo todos rirem.

Ela se sentou no colo de James que abraçou-a pela cintura e apoiou o queixo no ombro dela.

-Quando a garrafa parar no lugar que a Lily estava vai continuar sendo a vez dela, ok? -Helena avisou a todos, que concordaram.

_Helena X James _

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Verdade.

-Ta gostoso com a Lily ai no seu colo? -Helena perguntou maliciosa.

-Uma delicia. -James respondeu também maroto, o que fez Lily corar.

_Remus X Giovana _

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Verdade.

-Você ta brava comigo por algum motivo?

-Não.

-Só isso? -Lily perguntou.

-Eu já respondi a pergunta, né? -Giovana se fez de desentendida.

_Helena X Sirius _

-Verdade ou desafio?

-Desafio.

-Beija a Lily.

-O QUE? -todos perguntaram chocados.

-Você ouviu. Beija a Lily. -Helena repetiu calma.

-Eu não vou beijar a Lily. -Sirius falou inconformado com Helena -Ai!

-Por que? Você ta com medo do James? -Helena perguntou debochada.

-É claro que eu não tenho medo dele, mas eu não vou beijar a garota dele.

-Ei! -Lily exclamou -Eu não sou a garota do Potter!

-Claro que é! -James falou inconformado.

-Ah não sou mesmo! Pode me beijar, Sirius! -Lily falou decidida. **(n/a: isso esta ficando potencialmente perigoso) **

-Ta louca, Lily? -James se agitou. **(n/a: vale lembrar q ela ainda ta no colo dele XD) **

-vai, Sirius, me beija. -Lily repetiu cada vez mais irritada.

-Eu não vou te beijar! -Sirius exclamou -Ai!

-Ta negando fogo, Sirius? -Helena provocou.

-O que? -Sirius olhou inconformado para Helena.

-Ué, ela ta ai falando que pode beijar e você falando que não vai. Ta negando fogo, oras. -Helena falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Eu nunca nego fogo!

-Prova. -Helena desafiou. **(n/a: ok, é o seguinte, a Helena quer provocar o Sirius e como eu já disse antes qdo ela quer fazer isso ela se eskece completamente das otras pessoas, no caso a Lily e o James, q não tem nd a ver com isso. Então ela provocou o Sirius e sabia q ia acabar irritando a Lily tb q ia pedir pra ser beijada...) **

-Ta bom! -Sirius falou irritado e puxando o rosto de Lily no segundo seguinte e beijando-a diante do olhar chocado de todos. **(n/a: sim, a Lily esta no colo do James, beijando o Sirius... ô sorte desgraçada...) **Um beijo nada inocente alias, já que Sirius não se contentava com pouco. Ele beijava a ruiva de forma profunda e ela correspondia.

-Já chega! -James falou puxando Lily e descolando a boca dos dois.

-Uau... -Lily murmurou.

-Obrigado, ruiva. -Sirius sorriu maldoso.

James dá um murro no ombro do amigo.

-Ai Pontas!

-Precisava grudar tanto? -James perguntou irritado.

-É que você tem razão, a ruiva é docinha. -Sirius provocou o amigo. **(n/a: o Sirius tb não presta ¬¬) **

-Olha o respeito. -James falou já muito nervoso.

-Pode parar por ai, James. Giovana gira essa garrafa. -James interferiu antes que os dois resolvessem se matar.

_Sirius X Lily _

-Verdade ou desafio, ruivinha?

-Verdade.

-Gostou do beijo? -ele perguntou maldoso. **(n/a: ele é f mesmo...) **

-Ô. Já deu pra entender porque todas as meninas da escola correm atrás de você. -ela respondeu com um sorriso meio bobo.

-Eu sei que eu sou demais.

-Menos ai, Sirius. -Helena falou entediada.

-Vai dizer que é mentira?

-Ah por favor, Sirius. Elas podem até dar em cima de você, mas quem anda atrás delas é você. Afinal quem tem que cantar, seduzir e agradar? Você é claro. E nem importa se são elas que dão a primeira olhada, porque no fim você não agüenta uma olhada firme e já corre atrás delas... **(n/a: frase by my mammy XD) **

-Você está um saco hoje, Helena. -Sirius falou irritado.

-Você só está assim porque sabe que eu estou certa. -Helena provocou.

-Não é verdade, não.

-Você não consegue ficar um dia sem correr atrás de uma mulher, Sirius.

-Consigo sim. Quer apostar?

-Quero.

-Ei, vocês dois, não é melhor vocês... -Remus começou.

-Quieto. -Helena e Sirius falaram juntos.

-Eu aposto que você não passa um dia sem correr atrás de uma mulher. -Helena desafiou.

-É claro que eu consigo. Ta apostado. -Sirius afirmou oferecendo a mão que Helena aceitou fechando a porta.

-Depois dessa eu não quero mais jogar. -Giovana falou.

-Concordo. Vamos parar por aqui? -Remus sugeriu.

Helena, Sirius e Lily concordaram, mas James abraçou mais a cintura da ruiva.

-Ah não, aqui ta bom. -falou sorrindo.

-Pode me soltar, James. O jogo acabou. -Lily falou corando.

-mas eu não quero que você saia daqui, lírio. Fica mais um pouquinho... -pediu manhoso beijando o pescoço da ruiva que ficou ainda mais vermelha.

-Pode me soltar agora, Potter. -Lily falou "brava" dando tapas no braço de James até que conseguiu se soltar e se afastar correndo.

-Pode votar aqui, ruivinha. -James falou matreiro correndo atrás dela.

-Não se aproxime, Potter. -Lily avisou nervosa, mas o divertimento escapando por sua voz.

James alcançou a ruiva e pegou-a no colo, levando-a para a piscina, com os amigos vindo e rindo logo atrás dele. Sem pensar duas vezes se jogou com ela na água. E Sirius aproveitou a deixa e empurrou Giovana, que acabou levando-o junto e Helena se jogou na água puxando Remus junto. E assim começou uma pequena guerra que só terminou um bom tempo depois...


	14. O Desejo

Capitulo 13: O Desejo

**Capitulo 13: O Desejo **

O sábado amanheceu claro, com um sol forte contrastando com a tempestade da noite anterior, a temperatura alta prometia um dia pra la de quente. **(n/a: sem duplas interpretações por favor...) **

O pessoal já tomava café da manhã numa em volta da piscina descoberta. Giovana foi a ultima a chegar, mas apareceu cantando.

_-It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that, it started with a kiss, now grew up to that. _

-Uau! Que animação. -Helena comentou divertida.

Giovana riu e puxou a amiga para dançar junto.

_-A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain, I'm telling you my babe, it's all in the game of love, it's all in this game of love _

-Posso saber por que essa animação toda logo cedo? -Lily perguntou divertida vendo as duas amigas dançarem.

-Nada. -Giovana respondeu risonha -É só uma coisa que eu resolvi. -ela falou misteriosa.

-Hum... E o que teria sido? -Sirius perguntou curioso.

-S-e-g-r-e-d-o! -ela falou marota dando uma piscadela para Sirius.

Remus estava hipnotizado por Giovana. Ela estava encantadora como não a via há muito tempo. Ela parecia irradiar luz, estava atraente, estava perigosa. Mexeu-se incomodado na cadeira.

-Que foi Aluado? -James provocou -Ficou assim tão chocado com a entrada da Giovana?

-Não enche, James. Eu só... só...

-Só ta com dificuldade de respirar né? -Sirius provocou também.

-Calem a boca. -Remus falou mal humorado, fazendo os dois amigos rirem.

Depois do café da manhã as meninas se sentaram nas esteiras em volta da piscina.

-Agora que os meninos estão longe, conta ai Giovana, o que você resolveu? -Helena perguntou curiosa.

-É que eu andei pensando... Talvez eu goste do Remus. -Giovana falou com simplicidade.

-Você o que? -Lily perguntou espantada.

-Sei la... Eu ainda to na duvida. -Giovana divagou-Mas eu sei que se ele me beijar de novo eu me decido.

-Não seja por isso. -Helena falou ja se levantando.

-Não, espera. -Giovana pediu segurando Helena -Eu não vou pedir pra ficar com ele.

-Não? -as duas perguntaram confusas.

-Não. -Giovana falou como se fosse óbvio -Eu quero que ele tome a iniciativa. Se ele não fizer alguma coisa eu que não vou fazer.

-Meu deus... Só tem louco aqui. -Helena falou inconformada.

Os meninos observavam as três de longe.

-É impressão minha ou hoje elas estão mais gostosas que o normal? -Sirius falou safado.

-Olha o respeito, Almofadas. -James da um pedala no amigo -Depois daquele showzinho de ontem eu acho bom você ficar a no mínimo um metro e meio de distancia da Lily.

-Eu quero ver se depois de ontem ela vai querer ficar longe de mim. -Sirius respondeu provocativo.

-Claro que ela vai. Olha só. -James falou maroto e pulo na piscina. Então nadou até a borda que as meninas estavam e se debruçou nela -Oi lindas. -falou com um sorriso encantador.

-Oi James. -elas responderam divertidas. **(n/a: elas conhecem a peça e sabem q ele quer alguma coisa...) **

-Lily, você não quer vir aqui nadar comigo? -pediu com cara de abandono.

-Você vai se comportar? -a ruiva perguntou sorrindo.

-Vou. -ele afirmou sorrindo feliz.

-Então ta bom. -a ruiva cedeu -Mas essa não é a parte funda da piscina?

-Não aqui é raso. Da pé pra você. -James afirmou.

-Ok. -Lily levanta-se da esteira.

James se afasta da borda para a ruiva poder entrar na água. Quando Lily pula na água afunda e percebe que seu pé não alcança o chão. Num ato reflexo **(n/a: me engana q eu gosto...) **agarrou-se ao pescoço de James, colando seu corpo ao dele.

-James, seu idiota! Você mentiu para mim! -ela falou brava.

-Foi brincadeirinha, lírio. -ele falou risonho abraçando a cintura da ruiva -Esqueci que você é baixinha.

-Eu não sou baixinha! -ela reclamou inconformada.

-É verdade. Você é perfeita. -ele sorriu de um jeito charmoso.

Foi então que Lily se deu conta de como estava próxima de James, de como os corpos estavam colados...

-J-James... Ok, ok... Já... Já pode me soltar. -falou desconcertada.

-Ah, não Lily. Ta bom aqui. -ele roça o rosto na curva do pescoço de Lily -Você está muito linda hoje, sabia?

-James... -Lily falou meio mole ao sentir os lábios do maroto deslizarem por seu pescoço.

Estava quase perdendo os sentidos com as caricias de James quando se sentiu repentinamente tirada dos braços dele.

-Lily, não deixa ele te enganar! -Sirius falou manhoso -Ele é um bruto! Só quer usar e abusar de nós pobres meninas inocentes. -falou de um jeito totalmente gay. **(n/a: sim ele entrou na água só pra estragar o momento love dos dois XD) **

-Hahaha -Lily riu entre o divertida e o aliviada -Obrigada pelo aviso, amiga.

-Nós temos que nos ajudar, né queridinha. -Sirius falou abraçando Lily e mostrando a língua para James.

-Almofadinhas, espero que você saiba que isso vai ter troco. -James falou irritado.

-Ah, é Pontas? E o que você vai fazer? Se recusar a me emprestar seu esmalte rosa? -Sirius falou de um jeito meio enjoado -Se toca viadinho.

-É CERVO! -James falou irritado.

-Eu nunca entendo essa brincadeira de vocês... -Giovana falou pensativa.

-É idiotice de homem, Gi. -Helena falou -Nem tente entender.

Giovana dá de ombros.

-Por mim...

Mais tarde os meninos continuavam a brincar na piscina quando Rosa chamou Helena para atender ao telefone. A loira saiu e quando voltou deu de cara com os marotos saindo da piscina.

-Sera que Deus não pensa em nós pobre mortais quando faz esses meninos assim tão deliciosos? -falou brincalhona.

-Quer fazer um test-drive, Lena? -Sirius provocou.

-Vai nessa, xuxu. -ela falou debochada -Boate hoje crianças.

-Oba! -Giovana falou animada.

-Hum, que perigo, hein senhorita Finn. -James falou malicioso -Pra que essa animação toda, posso saber?

-Hoje eu quero zoar. -Giovana sorriu feliz e saiu cantarolando _-I'm telling you my babe, It's all in the game of love, It's all in this game of love... _

-Essa noite ta prometendo... -Helena comentou sorridente.

Eles se distraíram como puderam até a noite, mas por algum motivo todos aguardavam muito ansiosamente a hora de sair.

Giovana acabava de terminar seu banho quando percebeu que esquecera de levar uma roupa para o banheiro. **(n/a: lembram q ela divide o banheiro com os meninos e q esse fica no corredor?) **

-Ah tanto faz... -ela suspirou se enrolando na toalha.

Abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu no corredor em direção ao seu quarto, mas quando passou pela porta do quarto de Remus esta se abriu e o maroto saiu do aposento sem camisa e carregando uma toalha. **(n/a: -) **

-Giovana!? -ele constatou espantado que ela usava apenas uma toalha enrolada no corpo. **(n/a: essa cena não é estranhamente familiar?) **

-Fala, Remus. -ela parou de frente para ele.

-Você... Você está só de toalha. -ele falou nervoso.

Giovana olha para o próprio corpo.

-Pelo jeito... **(n/a: momento Luna gnomos roubaram meus tenis again... XD) **

-É... É melhor você ir... colocar uma roupa. -Remus falou cada vez mais nervoso.

-Por que, Reminhu? Ta com medo de não agüentar? -ela provocou dando um passo para frente, o que fez Remus recuar um passo.

-C-claro que não. Não agüentar o que? -ele perguntou ofegante.

-Não sei. Me diga você. -ela perguntou avançando mais um passo.

Remus se sentiu travar. Não conseguia ou talvez não quisesse se afastar. Milhares de lhe passaram pela cabeça e a única que lhe pareceu aceitável naquele momento era beijar Giovana. Levantou a mão com a intenção de tocar o rosto dela, mas no meio do caminho a porta do quarto de Sirius se abriu de repente.

-Ô Aluado... Opa! Acho que interrompi um momento interessante aqui. -ele falou malicioso analisando a cena. **(n/a: hj ela ta campeão em chegadas inoportunas XD) **

-Não, não interrompeu não. -Remus falou coradíssimo e indo rapidamente para o banheiro.

-Isso foi uma vingança pela nossa primeira noite aqui? -Giovana perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. **(n/a: se lembraram agora?)**

-É. Agora estamos quites. -Sirius piscou para Giovana e voltou para o para o próprio quarto. **(n/a: ele não fez de propósito viu? Foi sem querer mesmo, mas ele aproveitou pra zoar a Giovana)**

Dentro do banheiro, Remus tentava voltar a respirar.

-Merlin me dê forças, porque hoje ta difícil agüentar...

Mais tarde os meninos estavam esperando as três damas descerem na sala, mudando os canais da TV. James usava uma camiseta vermelha, uma calça Jeans e um All star vermelho. Remus usava uma camisa indiana branca, calça jeans e um tênis branco. Sirius usava um jeans escuro, com uma camisa preta e um sapatenis preto.

-Por que elas estão demorando tanto? -James reclamou.

-Porque elas não querem decepcionar. -Sirius respondeu como se fosse um gênio no assunto.

Logo as meninas entraram na sala e os três marotos souberam que valera a pena esperar. Helena usava um short preto com uma regatinha branca de strass no decote, polainas rosas e um scarpin preto. Giovana usava um short jeans curtinho com um cinto de fivela com strass, uma bota preta de salto reto e cano alto e uma blusinha de ombro de fora listrada de preto e branca. Lily usava um vestido cinza escuro até a altura do joelho, polainas listradas de roxo e preto e um all star preto.

- Devia ser crime vocês se vestirem assim. -James falou embasbacado olhando as meninas.

-Por quê? -Giovana perguntou divertida.

-Porque dá idéias absurdas pra qualquer um... -o moreno respondeu maroto.

Eles entraram no carro, Sirius foi na frente com Helena.

-Não vai se esquecer da nossa aposta, au au... - Ela falou provocativa

- Pode deixar meu amor. Você vai ver como eu vou me comportar. -ele falou super malicioso olhando para as pernas da Helena

Ela deu um risinho debochado

Em pouco tempo eles chegaram ao local onde a boate funcionava. Era um galpão enorme e quem visse por fora ñ daria muita coisa. **(n/a: eu descreverei essa boate pensando numa q tem aki na minha city, ok?) **

-Senhorita Helena! -uma mulher que se encontrava na bilheteria chamou.

-Patrícia, darling! -Helena cumprimentou sorridente.

-Andou sumida. Achei que você viria semana passada. -Patrícia comentou.

-Sabe como é... Muitos compromissos. -Helena piscou marota.

-Só você mesma. Aqui estão as pulseiras. A Julia passou aqui mais cedo e deixou tudo certo. -ela falou entregando seis pulseiras verde limão para Helena.

-Brigadinha, Patrícia. Venham, crianças. -ela chamou os amigos e começou a colocar as pulseiras neles.

-Quem é aquela Patrícia? -Giovana perguntou.

-Ela é sócia daqui. Muito gente boa ela. Sempre separa o melhor camarote pra mim.

-Você pelo jeito é figurinha carimbada daqui. -Sirius comentou.

-Yes, baby. Eu passo meus três meses de férias aqui.

-E quem é Julia?

-Minha secretaria pessoal... **(n/a: lembram dela?) **A responsável pelo meu divertimento e bem estar durante as férias. -Helena falou meio debochada.

-Eu tenho dó dessa mulher... -Lily brincou colocando a pulseira em Helena.

Dentro do barracão a festa já corria solta com musica muito alta e dançante tocando. **(N/a: vou tentar descrever o lugar como é aki) **La havia um bar no canto direito, os camarotes rodeavam o fundo e o lado esquerdo do galpão e tinham uma ligação com o palco que ficava acima de tudo e onde nesse momento um dj se apresentava.

-Que lugar incrível. -Remus falou observando o movimento.

_Konvict  
Up front  
Akon  
Slim Shady  
I see the one  
'cause she be that lady  
_  
**(n/a: essa musica é Smack That, do Akon) **

-Eu também acho. -Helena falou -Amo essa musica. Vamos dançar?

- Essa musica? -Lily pergunta.

-Essa mesma. Vamos la.

Helena puxa as amigas para o meio da pista e juntas elas começam a dançar de um jeito muito sensual.

_I feel you creepin', I can see from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend ya over  
Look back and watch me  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, till you get sore  
Smack that, oooh  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, till you get sore  
Smack that, oooh_

-Que raio de musica é essa? -Remus ao começar a prestar atenção a letra.

-É a musica da minha vida. -Sirius falou malicioso. **(n/a: nem se axa... ¬¬) **

-Não essa noite Almofadinhas. -James provocou.

-Meu caro veadinho, essa noite nenhuma dessas meninas me interessa. Só de vingança eu vou me concentrar na Helena hoje. -Sirius falou orgulhoso.

-Isso é caso de vingança ou de amor, Almofadas? -Remus provocou.

-Amor Aluado? Ta louco?

-Ah, qual é Sirius. Depois de você ter falado que sentia falta dela...

-Sentia mesmo, James, mas como amiga. A Helena é divertida e me ajudava com as conquistas. -Sirius admitiu -Mas é óbvio que eu não quero a amizade dela agora.

-E o que você quer?

-Eu preciso mesmo responder isso, Aluado?

-Melhor não... **(n/a: concordo... ****¬¬) **

_Upfront style ready to attack now  
pull in the parking lot slow  
with the lac down  
Convicts got the whole thing packed now  
Step in the club, the wardrobe intact now  
I feel it, go on and crack now  
All I see is all that back now  
I'ma call her, then I put the mack down  
Money no problem, pocket full of that now _

-Que tal se nós nos juntassemos a elas? Ta começando a juntar homem em volta das nossas mulheres. -James falou ciumento ao constatar o numero de rapazes que olhavam para Lily.

-Tem razão, vamos la.

-Vão vocês. Eu vou ficar por aqui. -Remus disse.

-Ah é? E vai deixar a Giovana sozinha e desprotegida? -Sirius provocou -Ta decepcionando, lobinho...

Remus olha inconformado para Sirius.

-Eu não acredito que eu ouvi isso de você Sirius. O que vocês estão querendo, hein?

-Só queremos que você pare de frescura e fique com a Giovana. -James falou solidário.

-Eu não vou ficar com a Giovana. -Remus falou exasperado -Nós somos amigos.

-Se você vai ficar ai fazendo drama, tchau pra você Aluado. -James falou.

-Não, espera. Dança com a Giovana, James. Eu cuido da Lily.

James analisou o amigo com cuidado.

-Acho bom você cuidar com todo respeito da Lily, viu? -James cedeu -Mas eu vou querer dançar com ela depois.

-Ta...

_I feel you creepin', I can see from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend ya over  
Look back and watch me  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, till you get sore  
Smack that, oooh  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, till you get sore  
Smack that, oooh_

As meninas dançavam muito animadas e atraiam vários olhares para si. Helena aproveitava para flertar com vários rapazes.

-Querendo me trair, loira? -ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido.

-Quem está de cinto de castidade hoje é você, queridinho, não eu. -ela respondeu matreira.

-Eu não ligo para as outras. Eu quero você. Você sabe disso. -Sirius falou provocante no ouvido de Helena.

-Menos fogo ai, cachorrão. -ela ruiu enquanto soltava os braços de Sirius de sua cintura -Essa flor aqui você não pega.

-Veremos. -Sirius falou malicioso dando uma leve mordida no pescoço de Helena.

_Ooh...Looks like another club banger  
They better hang on  
when they throw this thing on  
Get a lil drink on  
They gonna flip for this Akon shit  
You can bank on it!  
Pedicure (manicure) kitty-cat claws  
The way she climbs up and down them poles  
Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls  
Trying to hold my woodie back thru my (drawers)  
Steps upstage (didn't) think I saw  
Creeps up behind me, shes like 'yoo'  
I'm like ya I know lets cut to the chase  
No time to waste back to my place  
Plus from the club to the crib  
it's like a mile away  
(More like a palace) shall I say  
Plus I got pal (every gal is) game  
In fact he is the one singing  
the song that's playing  
'Akon!'  
_  
-O que foi Remus? Por que você não esta com a Giovana? -Lily perguntou ao ver que era James quem dançava com a morena.

-Porque eu quis dançar com você. -ele falou de uma maneira nada convincente.

-Sei, me engana que eu gosto. -Lily falou divertida abraçando-se ao pescoço do maroto -Qual o problema? Vocês não são mais amigos?

-Claro que somos. Eu só...

-Só ta com medo de não resistir a ela, né? -Lily falou sorrindo -Já pensou na possibilidade de ela não querer que você resista?

-Lily, ela mesma disse que nós somos apenas amigos e só. **(n/a: isso por acaso é culpa sua... ¬¬) **-Remus suspirou tristemente -E é isso que eu pretendo continuar sendo, um amigo.

_  
__I feel you creepin', I can see from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend ya over  
Look back and watch me  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, till you get sore  
Smack that, oooh  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, till you get sore  
Smack that, oooh_

Giovana dançava animadamente com James, mas não tirava os olhos de Lily e Remus.

-A Lily não está querendo um flashback com o Remus não né? -perguntou para o maroto.

-Não que eu saiba. -o moreno respondeu analisando Giovana -Por que? Ta com ciúme?

-Eu? Com ciúmes do Remus? Por que? **(n/a: pq sera né...)**

-Não sei. Me fala você. -James perguntou divertido.

-Eu não estou com ciúmes. -Giovana falou levemente emburrada.

-O Remus não vai ficar com a Lily porque ele sabe que eu gosto dela, e também porque ele gosta de alguém. -James falou muito sincero.

-Às vezes eu duvido... -Giovana falou baixinho, mais para si do que para James.

_Eminem is rollin', d and em rollin' bo  
And all marvelous them rolling  
Women just holding big booty rollin'  
Soon I'll be on Eminem throwin 'D!'  
Hittin on less than 'Three!'  
Block wheel style like 'Whee!'  
__Girl I can tell you want me because lately_

I feel you creepin', I can see from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend ya over  
Look back and watch me  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, till you get sore  
Smack that, oooh  
Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, till you get sore  
Smack that, oooh

Após algumas musicas James finalmente consegue tirar Lily de Remus.

-Finalmente você é minha. -ele falou sorridente abraçando a ruiva.

-Não viaja, James. -Lily falou -Eu só quero ajudar os dois ali. -falou indicando Remus e Giovana com a cabeça.

-Mas não custa nada me ajudar um pouquinho também. -James falou maroto.

-Desculpa, mas o que você quer eu não posso te dar. -Lily falou convicta apesar dos arrepios que o corpo do maroto provocava no seu.

-Você tem certeza que sabe o que eu quero? -Ele perguntou abraçando mais a ruiva, enquanto uma das mãos mergulhava nos cabelos sedosos dela.

-Não é bem óbvio? -ela retrucou sarcástica.

-Você só vê o óbvio que quer para me afastar. É claro que eu te desejo, mas não é só isso. -James falou sincero ainda acariciando os cabelos da ruiva. **(n/a: da pra imaginar esse menino falando essas coisas na sua orelha? Meu deus...) **

-Prova... -ela falou embora sua voz saísse falha.

-Você quer dizer não te tocar? -ela confirmou com a cabeça -Eu posso fazer isso... Amanhã. -ele falou antes de mordiscar os lábios carnudos de Lily.

Lily queria muito se mexer nesse instante. Queria mesmo. Mas por algum motivo suas pernas e seus braços não obedeciam e ela não conseguia se afastar. Sentiu James pressionar os lábios contra os seus e realmente desejou poder se mexer para não ficar parecendo uma garotinha que não sabia nem beijar, mas foi só sentir a língua dele pedindo passagem em sua boca que ela sentiu todos os músculos de seu corpo relaxarem nos braços fortes do maroto. Não impôs resistência para que o beijo fosse aprofundado. Uma das mãos de James acariciava seus cabelos enquanto a outra brincava na cintura da ruiva, levando-a ao céu.

James percebeu que agora Lily correspondia vorazmente aos seus beijos, mas ainda tinha receio de tocá-lo. Então desfez o abraço que dava a ruiva, só para fazê-la passar os braços por seu pescoço e rapidamente voltou a abraçá-la.

Remus e Giovana observavam a cena de longe, admirados.

-Uau! -Giovana falou bobamente.

-O James não vai dormir essa noite. -Remus comentou sorridente.

-Sério? Olha como a Lily tem poder sobre ele... -Giovana falou risonha.

-Todas as mulheres têm poder sobre os homens que as amam.

Giovana encarou Remus de forma profunda.

-Mas não parece que os homens não têm idéia do poder que têm sobre nós. -ela falou com um olhar fixo que fez Remus sentir seu chão sumir.

-Nós não temos poder nenhum. -ele falou sentindo um nó crescer em sua garganta.

-Têm sim. -Giovana afirmou -O poder de nos enlouquecer, de nos enfeitiçar e acalmar. Só vocês podem nos proteger e cuidar. Vocês têm o poder de acabar e o poder de começar. **(N/a: essa foi uma mega direta...) **-ela falou inconscientemente mais perto de Remus.

Remus não conseguia entender o que Giovana dizia. Sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para os lábios da morena que estavam parecendo mais chamativos e tentadores a cada segundo. E Giovana percebera isso, então para provocá-lo umedeceu os lábios com a língua, o que fez a respiração de Remus falhar.

-Giovana... -ele falou com a voz falha.

-O que? -a voz dela era um murmúrio, quase impossível de ser ouvido em meio aquele barulho todo.

Remus percebeu que seu corpo não obedecia mais. Deu um passo para frente sem se dar conta, e acabou ficando com o corpo colado ao dela. Parecia que o mundo ao redor dele havia sumido e restava apenas Giovana. Sua mão se mexeu quase sozinha indo fazer uma caricia no rosto da italiana, que fechou os olhos invadida pela suavidade daquele simples toque. Remus quase não conseguia pensar mais, mas sabia que era necessário e muito. Isso atrapalharia tudo novamente e ele não queria isso. Agiria da maneira mais natural possível. Resistiu dolorosamente ao impulso de beijá-la. Apenas deu-lhe um selinho bem fraternal.

-Vamos dançar? -falou tentando parecer natural -Você queria dançar, não queria?

Um traço de decepção passou pelo rosto de Giovana, mas logo ele iluminou-se com um sorriso.

-Isso, eu quero dançar. Você vai dançar comigo, né? -Giovana brincou manhosa, o que fez Remus se sentir aliviado.

Ela abraçou-se ao pescoço de Remus e juntos eles começaram a dançar. E quem quer que visse os dois ali acreditaria firmemente que não havia nada demais entre eles.

Quando o ar começou a faltar para Lily, ela pareceu recuperar a sanidade, empurrou James e deu-lhe um tapa na cara.

-Seu idiota! -ela falou irritada e dirigiu-se para o banheiro.

James ficou parado com um sorriso bobo. Não importava o tapa que veio depois, importava que por alguns minutos pôde sentir o beijo e o desejo de sua deusa ruiva.

Giovana viu a amiga estapear James e se separou de Remus para ir atrás dela. Encontrou-a no banheiro encostada na parede, de olhos fechados tentando respirar calmamente.

-O que aconteceu flor? -Giovana perguntou calmamente enquanto se arrumava na frente do espelho.

Lily abriu os olhos sobressaltada e relaxou ao ver Giovana ali.

-Não é nada... -a ruiva suspirou.

-Sei...

Helena estava com Sirius no camarote que Patrícia havia separado para ela. Era o camarote que ficava mais alto, dando uma vista privilegiada da pista de dança, onde até a pouco James e Lily beijavam-se fervorosamente.

-Dá-lhe Pontas. -Sirius comentou maliciosamente.

Ele e Helena estavam sentados calmamente num sofá que havia no camarote.

-Dá-lhe Lily. -Helena falou debochada.

-Que tal seguirmos o exemplo deles, Lena? -Sirius propôs malicioso, pegando as pernas de Helena e pousando-as em seu colo.

-Esqueceu da nossa aposta, totó?

-Eu não sabia que você estava incluída nela. -ele falou calmamente deslizando a mão pelas pernas torneadas da loira.

-Claro que estou. Mas se você quiser... -ela sorriu maliciosa -você admite que perdeu e nós podemos curtir o resto da noite.

-Não tem chance de eu fazer uma coisa dessas. **(n/a: admitir derrota) **-Sirius falou arrogante.

-Então menos fogo ai, queridinho. -ela falou também arrogante, tirando as pernas do colo dele. Em seguida levantou-se e saiu dali.

-Vamos ver o que rola até o fim da noite, senhorita Price... -Sirius murmurou para si mesmo com um sorriso nada inocente no rosto.

-É conferencia no banheiro? -Helena perguntou divertida ao entrar no banheiro e encontrar Giovana e Lily ali conversando.

-Não, só estamos dando um tempo aqui. -Giovana falou.

-Por que?

-Eu não sei por que, mas de algum jeito hoje a noite esta quentíssima. -Lily comentou meio brincalhona.

-Acho que você tem razão. -Helena falou enquanto arrumava o cabelo em frente ao espelho -Não sei, é alguma coisa no ar, mas... Sei la. Ta um calor do cão aqui.

Giovana riu divertida.

-Foi alguma coisa que a Rosa pôs na comida, é a posição da lua ou nós só estamos com os hormônios a flor da pele mesmo?

-Bem que eu queria saber, queridinha... Acho bom eu arrumar logo ou eu vou acabar caindo na do Sirius.

-Não. -Lily falou chamando a atenção das duas -É só nós respirarmos fundo e rezarmos para essa noite passar antes que alguma de nós faça uma besteira.

-Então que acho melhor você pegar o rosário, Lily darling, porque hoje ta difícil... Até você já caiu em tentação. -Helena provocou.

-O James me agarrou! -Lily falou exasperada.

-Ah claro. -Giovana falou irônica -Eu vi você lutando bravamente contra.

-Não enche. -a ruiva falou emburrada.

-Vamos sair daqui vai. Eu quero dançar. -Helena falou.

-Vamos! -Giovana comemorou puxando as amigas pra fora do banheiro.

Os três marotos estavam no camarote.

-Pontas, tira esse sorriso idiota da cara que já ta me irritando. -Sirius falou mal humorado.

-Ninguém mandou aceitar aquela aposta idiota com a Helena, Lessie. -James falou ainda risonho -Não venha descontar sua frustração sexual em cima de mim.

-Não enche, Pontas. Eu vou dar um jeito de burlar essa aposta com a Helena e dai ela que me aguarde. -Sirius falou confiante.

-Então é bom você fazer alguma coisa. -Remus falou irônico -Porque ela já ta se agarrando com alguém.

Sirius olhou para a pista e viu Helena beijando ardentemente um garoto qualquer.

-Só porque ela quer. Vamos descer la. -Sirius falou para os amigos.

Helena rezava mentalmente para que Sirius estivesse vendo essa cena: ela beijando outro. Queria fazê-lo perder essa aposta de algum jeito. Compensaria muito para ela... Se compensaria. Quase riu quando se sentiu separada do garoto que beijava e viu Sirius olhando bravo para ela.

-O que foi agora, Sirius? -perguntou se fingindo de brava. **(n/a: tem q fazer charme né?) **

-Só estou tirando a minha garota de perto de um idiota. -Sirius lança um olhar ameaçador para o menino -Vaza.

O garoto nem discute. Some imediatamente.

- Você é um idiota.

-E você gosta mesmo assim. -ele declarou convencido, abraçando-a pela cintura.

Ela sorri e abraça-o pelo pescoço. **(n/a: a musica de agora é: Promiscuos, da Nelly Furtado. Eu sei q por ser uma musica trouxa o Sirius provavelmente não conheceria, mas aki ele conhece, ok?) **

_-Am I throwing you off? _-ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto acompanhando a musica que se iniciava.

_-Nope. _-ele respondeu também acompanhando a musica.

_-Didn't think so. _-ela respondeu matreira.

_How you doing, young lady?  
The feeling that you give me really drive me crazy  
You're dope have a player by the choke  
I was at a loss for words first time that we spoke  
__  
You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
Have you lookin' for her in the daytime with a light  
_  
Os dois começaram a dançar com os corpos muito colados, sem se importar com quem estava em volta. O desejo que sentiam agora um pelo outro era quase doloroso.

_You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night  
_  
Mas isso não queria dizer que Helena ia entregar facilmente o que Sirius tanto queria dela. A única coisa que ele queria dela. Isso era um pouco triste, mas não tinha porque ela não aproveitar. Afinal nunca tivera problemas em ficar com alguém só por uma noite...

_You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it_

All I can do is try give me one chance  
What's the problem I don't se no ring on your hand  
I'll be the first to admit I'm curious about you  
You seem so innocent

Helena ficava perfeita em seus braços. Só ela não via isso, ou não queria ver. Sirius dançavam com a loira, mas tinha noção dos olhares cobiçosos que caiam sobre os dois. Sabia que metade das mulheres daquele lugar daria tudo para estar no lugar de Helena, mas o mais incrivel é que tendo a loira ali ele realmente não se sentia interessado por qualquer outra.

_You wanna get in my world get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of runnin' let's walk for a minute_

Promiscuous girl, wherever you are  
I'm all alone and it's you that I want  
Promiscuous boy, you already know  
That I'm all yours, what you waiting for?  
Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me  
You know what I want and I got what you need  
Promiscuous boy, let's get to the point  
Cuz we're on a roll  
You ready?  
  
-Essa musica foi feita para os dois. -James falou maldoso.

-Você tem razão. -Giovana concordou divertida.

Os quatro se olham em silêncio.

-Dança comigo, Remus? -Lily pediu puxando o maroto.

-Claro, Lily.

Giovana olha para James.

-O que foi?

-Você tem certeza que eles não querem um flashback né?

-Tenho, italiana do meu coração. -James sorriu maroto -O Remus ama você demais para querer beijar a minha Lily.

Giovana arqueia a sobrancelha.

-Você não presta, James. -ela falou rindo.

Eles ficaram até altas horas dançando e se divertindo na boate. Já passava das quatro da manhã quando eles pegaram o carro e rumaram para casa.

-E ai, Helena, meu amor, admite que eu ganhei? -Sirius perguntou convencido.

-Apesar de você ter colado em mim a noite inteira, eu admito que você conseguiu... -Helena cedeu -O que você vai querer?

-Eu quero... -ele sorriu malicioso -que você me ensine a dirigir esse carro.

O queixo de Helena desabou. **(n/a: ela achou q ele ia pedir algo... menos descente XD) **

-Sério?

-Claro. Por que? -ele perguntou provocador.

-Por nada...

De algum jeito parecia que estava um calor insuportável dentro daquela caminhonete. Como se a qualquer instante uma fagulha fosse fazer um incêndio explodir ali.

Eles chegaram a casa de Helena e foram direto comer alguma coisa na cozinha. Um silêncio bizarro pairava entre eles e uma tensão também.

Quando terminaram de comer Helena começou a recolher as coisas para guardar na geladeira. Sirius foi atrás.

-Eu estava pensando, Lena, agora que eu já ganhei a aposta e já passou o dia, que tal você ficar comigo essa noite? –ele propôs sussurrando no ouvido dela.

Helena sentiu todo seu corpo gelar e nada respondeu, apenas foi em direção à mesa para recolher o que ainda estava la. Sirius fez um sinal para que os amigos saíssem.

-Ah... Bom... Boa noite ai. –James falou entendendo as "boas intenções" do amigo e tirando todo mundo da cozinha.

-Então, Lena... –Sirius começou a se aproximar felinamente da loira.

-Pode ir parando, Sirius. –Helena avisou séria.

-Chega de brincar, Helena. –ele falou sedutor prendendo-a entre seu corpo musculoso e a mesa –Admite de uma vez que não consegue mais fugir. Que me quer tanto quanto eu te quero. –falou com a voz rouca e o rosto bem próximo ao dela.

-Sirius... –ela falou sem firmeza –Amanhã...

-Pro inferno com amanhã. –ele falou levantando-a e colocando-a sentada na mesa, fazendo com que as pernas da loira abraçassem sua cintura –Eu quero você hoje. Já.

Os outros quatro subiram as escadas lentamente e em silencio. Lily adiantou-se para a porta de seu quarto, mas James segurou-a e puxou para si.

-Lily... –ele murmurou com os lábios próximos aos dela.

-Já é amanhã. –ela falou simplesmente, mas ofegante.

James entendeu o recado. Ainda queria fazer uma loucura, ainda queria fazer Lily sua, mas acima de tudo, ainda queria que ela confiasse nele.

-Você tem razão. Boa noite. –ele falou depositando um inocente beijo na testa dela.

James entrou em seu quarto e Lily no dela. Os dois certamente demorariam a dormir naquela noite.

-Esses dois...

-Esses quatro você quer dizer, né? –Remus sorriu levemente.

-Também... É que a noite esta propicia a loucuras. –Giovana comentou com uma simplicidade muito sensual.

Remus sentiu o ar desaparecer por completo de seus pulmões. Mas não ia brincar, não ia arriscar. Não com tanto em jogo.

-Boa noite, Gi. –ele falou passando por ela e indo em direção ao próprio quarto.

-Boa noite, Remus. –ela murmurou tristemente ao ouvir a porta do quarto do maroto se fechar e rumou para o próprio quarto.

Helena estava meio travada, parecendo uma iniciante, uma garotinha inexperiente, mas diante de Sirius sempre se sentia uma garotinha, louca para ser tocada, mas uma garotinha.

-Você já provou o que queria. –Sirius murmurou, beijando o pescoço de Helena –Eu to aqui implorando para você ficar comigo de um jeito que eu nunca implorei por nenhuma garota antes. Quanto tempo você ainda vai fingir que não quer? Quanto tempo você ainda vai torturar nós dois? –ele murmurou com a boca a milímetros da dela.

Helena nem respondeu, apenas puxou Sirius para um beijo apaixonado e sedento, com mãos atrevidas percorrendo todos os lugares que podiam alcançar.

Helena interrompeu brevemente o beijo e sussurrou com a voz enrouquecida:

-Me leva pro seu quarto.

E Sirius atendeu ao pedido. Pegou-a no colo e levou até o andar de cima entre beijos e sussurros. Entrou no próprio quarto e colocou Helena de pé, próxima a cama. Voltaram a se beijar com desejo. Helena começou a desabotoar a camisa de Sirius, botão por botão enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. Logo a camisa foi totalmente retirada e atirada a um canto qualquer. Então foi a vez de Sirius ajudar Helena com a regata que ela usava e que foi retirada em um segundo. O moreno desceu os beijos do pescoço para o colo de Lena, que gemeu ao sentir o contato da língua com aquela pele sensível. Em questão de segundo as roupas restantes jaziam abandonadas no chão e os dois entrelaçados na cama.


	15. O Baú

**Capitulo 14: O Baú **

Helena abriu os olhos devagar tentando se acostumar com a claridade. Espreguiçou-se e olhou em volta. Encontrou Sirius dormindo ali ao seu lado. Quase tinha desejado que a noite passada tivesse sido um sonho. Um sonho muito bom, mas um sonho. Suspirou um tanto cansada e levantou-se da cama. Começou a procurar suas roupas e se vestir.

-Já indo embora? -ouviu a voz de Sirius a suas costas e sorriu, mas não se virou.

-Já. Não quero que me vejam saindo daqui. -respondeu simplesmente.

-Entendo. -ela ouviu-o espreguiçar-se -Só mais uma coisa, Lena. -ele chamou quando ela já estava saindo do quarto.

-O que? -ela virou-se para encará-lo. Ele ainda estava deitado na cama, enrolado apenas em um lençol olhando-a de maneira profunda. **(n/a: IMAGINEM A CENA!) **

-Acho bom você voltar aqui à noite, ou então eu vou te buscar. -ele falou entre o sério e o malicioso.

-Vamos ver o que rola até la... -ela falou divertida piscando para Sirius e deixando o quarto.

***

James e Remus já estavam tomando café da manhã e conversando.

-Você via mesmo ficar sem tocar a Lily? -Remus perguntou.

-Acho que sim, né. -James respondeu despreocupado -Não dá pra negar que é uma chance que ela me dá. Tenho que aproveitar.

-E você vai agüentar? **(n/a: boa pergunta...) **

James suspira.

-Espero que sim.

Sirius entra na sala.

-Bom dia. -ele fala meio sonolento e se senta ao lado de Remus.

-E ai, cachorrão, o que aconteceu ontem? -James perguntou curioso.

-Não é da sua conta veadinho. -Sirius respondeu arrogante.

-Hum... Então a noite foi boa... -James falou malicioso.

-Cavalheiros não comentam essas coisas, Pontas.

-E desde quando você é um cavalheiro? -James perguntou irônico.

-Desde que a garota em questão não é uma garota qualquer, é a Lena. -Remus falou sabiamente.

-A Lena é igual a qualquer outra garota. -Sirius falou.

-Me engana que eu gosto, Almofadas. -James falou sarcástico.

-Bom dia crianças! -Giovana entra animada na sala.

-Bom dia flor de maracujá. **(n/a: homenagem a Mayra XD) **Que animação toda é essa? -James perguntou sorrindo.

-Nada. Eu só estou animada. O dia está tão lindo hoje... -ela falou sorridente.

De repente eles ouvem um trovão. **(n/a: eu sei q isso é um clichê tosco, mas não resisti XD) **

-Por que eu abro minha boca? -Giovana exclamou manhosa.

-Vai chover? -Helena, que entrava na sala, perguntou.

-Pelo jeito... -Remus falou desanimado.

-Beleza, vamos nadar na piscina de água quente então.

-Aqui tem piscina de água quente? -Lily, que acabava de chegar, perguntou espantada.

-Tem. Eu nunca falei?

-Não. -os outros cinco responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Esqueci. -Helena comentou displicente -Fica la embaixo junto com a sauna. **(n/a: é q assim, a Lena é podre de rica, então ela axa essas coisas super normais, como se toda casa tivesse piscina akecida ¬¬ por isso ela nem comentou) **

-La embaixo onde? -James perguntou.

-Depois eu mostro pra vocês. -a loira falou despreocupada sentando-se a mesa.

***

-Uau! Que coisa chique. -Giovana falou admirada.

As três já estavam no lugar onde a piscina aquecida, que não era muito grande, ficava. **(n/a: eu falo piscina quente mesma akela q sai até vapor *-* Amo piscina quente) **O "la embaixo" de Helena era referente a uma porta existente na sala da piscina coberta que eles nunca haviam reparado. Por trás dessa porta havia uma escada que levava até o lugar onde ficava a piscina e numa sala ao lado, a sauna.

-Adoro piscina de água quente. -Lily falou.

-Eu também amo essa piscina. Não sei como eu esqueci de falar dela pra vocês... -Helena falou pensativa.

-Não importa. O que importa é curtir agora. -Giovana falou animada e pulou na piscina, fazendo água espirrar nas duas amigas.

-Giovana! -as duas reclamaram.

-Qual é? Vocês duas vão ficar ai fora só olhando? -a italiana provocou dentro da água.

-Agora você vai ver. Pega ela! -Lily brincou pulando na água.

As três começaram uma brincadeira de pega-pega na água e quando os marotos chegaram Lily e Helena estavam segurando Giovana e ameaçando dar um caldo. **(n/a: mas sabe essas cenas q quem vê de fora axa q é otra coisa q ta acontecendo? XD) **

-Uau! Se tivessem me avisado que vocês iam estar nessa aqui embaixo eu teria pegado uma câmera. -Sirius falou malicioso.

-Cala a boca, Sirius. -Helena falou debochada.

-mas que bom que você chegou, Sirius. -Giovana falou.

-Ô meu amor, ta faltando um homem ai né?

-Não. É que com você ficam quatro galinhas e a gente consegue fazer uma canja mais encorpada. -Giovana respondeu marota.

-Ei! -Lily reclamou -Como assim?

-Ué, quatro galinhas em água quente... O que você acha que dá? -Giovana perguntou como se fosse óbvio.

-Só se forem três, porque eu não to nessa. -Lily falou.

-Exatamente. O meu lírio não é do time do Almofadinhas. -James falou enfático.

-Mudei de idéia, vou ficar por aqui. -Lily falou arrancando risadas das amigas.

-Se deu mal, Pontas.

-Não enche, Almofadinhas.

-Você ta tão quietinho, Remus. -Helena observou -O que foi?

-Eu? Nada não. -Remus respondeu nada convincente.

-Eu to achando que o nosso caro Aluado aqui teve sonhos pouco decentes essa noite. Por isso essa cara de cansado... -Sirius comentou malicioso.

-Sirius, poupe-me das besteiras que você pensa. -Remus falou cansado.

-E ai delicias, vão entrar ou não? -Giovana perguntou com um sorriso enorme.

Os marotos responderam pulando na piscina e espalhando água para todos os lados.

Já havia anoitecido e agora o sexteto procurava alguma coisa interessante para fazer. Até Helena ter uma idéia.

-Onde eu posso encontrar dois jogadores de quadribol fortes e cavalheiros para ajudar essa pobre dama? -perguntou com um sorriso matreiro.

James e Sirius trocaram olhares e riram marotos.

-E do que essa pobre dama precisa? -James perguntou divertido.

-De músculos. -a loira respondeu animada -Venham comigo.

Ela levou os dois até o andar de cima no quarto de Remus.

-Peguem ai embaixo. -ela falou apontando para debaixo da cama.

Sirius olhou-a com uma cara confusa, mas abaixou-se e pôs a mão embaixo da cama. Sentiu uma alça, segurou-a e puxou um baú pra fora.

-O que é isso? -Sirius perguntou.

-Um baú, gênio. Não ta vendo? -James provocou.

-Eu sei o que é, Bambi, eu quero saber o que ela pretende com isso.

-Vamos levar isso la pra baixo e eu já explico. -Helena falou interrompendo uma possível briga.

Os dois marotos pegaram o baú e com certa dificuldade levaram-no até o andar de baixo.

-Pra que esse baú, Lena? -Remus perguntou ao ver os três entrando na sala com o enorme baú.

-Esse baú é de uma irmã do meu pai que é atriz de teatro. -Helena falou abrindo o baú que parecia abarrotado de coisas -Ele é mágico.

-Sério? -Lily perguntou muito interessada -O que tem ai de bom?

-Tem... isso. -Helena tirou um espartilho de veludo azul -Que tal? **(n/a: eu sou apaixonadissima por espartilhos, não liguem...)**

-Ai que lindo! Eu quero! -Lily falou animada.

As meninas divertiram-se se arrumando com as roupas. Lily colocou o espartilho azul por cima da blusinha regata preta que usava mesmo e arrumou uma saia de veludo azul um tom mais escuro que o do corpete, que ia até antes do seu joelho. Helena vestiu um espartilho creme com bordados vermelhos também por cima da regatinha branca que usava e encontrou um enorme saiote de veludo vermelho, mas que tinha uma abertura que deixava as pernas bronzeadas e longas dela a mostra. Giovana foi a única que tirou a blusa para pôr o espartilho **(n/a: o q logicamente não foi feito na frente dos demais XD) **rosa, o que acentuou ainda mais os seios e o colo dela e uma pesada saia de veludo negro.

-Vocês estão lindas. -James falou embasbacado.

-Só a gente não vale, senhor Potter. -Helena falou divertida -Vocês podem por alguma coisa já.

-Até parece que eu vou por uma tosqueira dessas. -Sirius falou. **(n/a: tinha q ser... ¬¬) **

-Ah vai sim, Sirius. -ajudou Giovana.

Larga a mão de ser chato, Sirius. -atalhou Lily.

Diante da insistência das meninas Sirius não teve outra alternativa se não procurar algo para usar também. E no fim divertiu-se encontrando uma camisa branca e um colete alem de um chapéu estilo gangster. **(n/a: tipo aqueles q o Justin Delicioso Timberlake usa, sabe?) **James encontrou um chapéu de coco, um casaco e uma bengala e saiu pela sala fazendo malabarismos com ela. Remus pegou uma cartola e um paletó.

-Que tal uma gravata pra completar? -Giovana perguntou segurando uma gravata na mão.

-Pode ser.

Giovana fica de frente para Remus e amarra a gravata. **(n/a: sabe akele jeito + chike, tipo o q se usa em smokin? (é assim q escreve?)) **

-Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso? -Remus perguntou surpreso, analisando o laço dado no espelho.

-Meu avô gostava de festas de gala. -ela falou com simplicidade -Ele dizia que se eu quisesse ser uma boa esposa tinha que saber dar laço em gravata, então me ensinou.

-E você foi uma boa aluna? -Remus perguntou divertido.

-Aprendi todos os tipos de laço. -ela falou sorrindo.

-Ô povo, vamos por musica. -Helena chamou e logo uma musica animada começou a tocar e eles saíram dançando.

Enquanto os demais brincavam, Sirius aproveitou um momento de distração dos outros e abraçou Helena, levando-a para um canto. **(n/a: XD) **

-Você esta muito sexy. -ele falou maldoso.

-Sirius! -ela riu divertida.

-Me diz o que você achou da noite. -ele pediu sedutor ao ouvido dela.

-Até que deu pro gasto... -ela falou provocadora.

-Não foi o que você disse ontem. -ele provocou também.

-Você é um idiota. -ela falou rindo.

-Diz que você vai voltar pro meu quarto hoje. -ele pediu roçando os lábios no queixo dela.

-Não sei... -ela respondeu sem convicção.

-Diz que vem. -ele insistiu, agora mordiscando o queixo da loira.

-Eu... -Helena já estava totalmente mole nos braços dele.

-Ei, tem gente inocente aqui. -James falou arrancando Helena dos braços de Sirius -Helena, querida, preserve sua inocência e fique longe desse ser cheio de pulgas. -falou provocador, segurando Helena no colo. **(n/a: a vingança de James XD)**

-Pode deixar, James. -ela respondeu matreira -Você é meu herói.

Helena dá um selinho em James.

-Disponha, flor. -James falou sorrindo.

-Pontas, tira a mão da minha loira. -Sirius falou mal humorado.

-Sua? -James perguntou debochado -Você é dele, Helena?

-De jeito nenhum. -ela respondeu marota.

-Ah é? Já que ninguém é de ninguém eu fico com a ruiva.

-Sai fora, Sirius. Me deixem fora desses rolos de vocês. -a ruiva falou se escondendo atrás de Remus.

-Então eu fico com a Giovana. Afinal ela a única que eu ainda não beijei. -falou dando ênfase ao única. **(n/a: pra provocar tanto o James qto a Lena XD) **

-Até parece que você vai me beijar, Sirius. -Giovana falou rindo. **(n/a: ela axou mesmo q ele não faria isso, ela não tava provocando) **

-Ah ta duvidando? -ele abraça Giovana -Eu sou solteiro, você também... Ou será que existe qualquer motivo pra eu não te beijar? -ele perguntou olhando para Remus. **(n/a: XD) **

Todo mundo entendeu a indireta e olhou em expectativa para Remus, que ficou muito vermelho.

-Bem... Vocês são solteiros e descompromissados mesmo... Então...

-Valeu. -Sirius falou inclinando Giovana e beijando-a, ao passo que ela retribuiu. **(n/a: ela fico brava pq o Remus não fez nd XD) **

Helena olhou indignada para Sirius que beijava calorosamente Giovana. A loira solta-se de James e caminha decidida até Remus.

-Helena, que cara é... -ela interrompeu Remus puxando-o para um beijo.

Sirius e Giovana já se separavam quando o moreno viu que Helena e Remus se beijavam e puxou a italiana para um novo beijo. Puxou-a pela cintura para que ela ficasse mais perto e a outra mão afundou nos cabelos dela. Giovana, que também vira o beijo do "novo casal", se abraçou ainda mais a Sirius. E Remus vendo o outro casal de empolgação renovada, abraçou a cintura de Helena e levantou-a do chão, fazendo a loira abraçar-se mais a ele. **(n/a: essa eu tirei de Rebelde. Hilario XD) **

James e Lily olhavam chocados a cena.

-Eles dão medo às vezes. -James falou. **(n/a: em homenagem as minhas duas leitoras q às vezes dão medo XD) **

-Concordo.

-Que tal se a gente...

-O que nós combinamos mesmo? -ela perguntou irônica.

-Deixa pra la... Vamos separar eles? Esse negócio de provocação é muito infantil.

-Você tem razão. O que a gente faz?

-Hum... -um sorriso maroto formou-se no rosto do moreno.

Os dois casais continuavam a se provocar até que um forte tapa foi ouvido.

-VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA POTTER!

Sirius e Giovana e Remus e Helena separaram-se assustados. Olharam uns para os outros confusos e depois constataram uma discussão entre Lily e James. A ruiva parecia prestes a matar James, que estava com uma marca vermelha muito intensa na face.

-Para de ser histérica garota. –James falou também muito irritado –Foi só um beijo.

-E o nosso acordo, hein?

-Não vale a pena me gastar tanto só pra curtir você por um dia. –ele falou arrogante.

-O que está acontecendo? –Helena perguntou em choque.

-Ah, finalmente pararam de se agarrar. –Lily falou extremamente irônica e irritada.

-O que aconteceu, Helena, é que a sua amiga é uma santinha muito chata. –James falou grosso.

-Uma santinha que faz você rastejar, né? –Lily falou cínica.

-Gente, vamos parar com isso... –Remus pediu preocupado...

-Eu só queria te pegar porque dizem que as ruivas são mais quentes, mas acho que quem falou isso não conhecia a puríssima Lily Evans. –ele falou cheio de ironia.

-Você é um porco, garoto. –Lily falou furiosa.

Os amigos já estavam preocupados com a violência daquela discussão.

-E você é uma descartável, Evans!

-Seu idiota! –Lily levantou a mão para dar mais um tapa em James, ao passo que ele imitou-a de forma ameaçadora.

-JAMES! –Sirius chamou inconformado.

Lily e James encararam-se sérios por um minuto e depois caíram na risada.

-Vocês deviam ver as caras de vocês. –James falou em meio a risadas.

-Vocês estavam fingindo? –Remus perguntou indignado.

-Só assim pra vocês quatro pararem com o papel ridículo que estavam fazendo. –Lily falou com simplicidade.

-Até parece que eu levantaria a mão pra Lily algum dia. –James falou passando o braço pelos ombros de Lily e abraçando-a.

-Menos mal, Pontas. –Sirius falou aliviado.

-O tapa doeu muito, James? –Lily perguntou ainda sorrindo cúmplice com James e passando a mão na área vermelha do rosto do maroto.

-Quando eu falei pra você descer a mão, você desceu mesmo. –ele respondeu rindo e também passando a mão no próprio rosto.

-Desculpa. –Lily deu risada e deu um beijo suave na face que batera, depois abraçou a cintura do moreno.

-Vocês dois tão começando a me dar enjôo. –Helena falou mal humorada.

James e Lily olharam-se e mais uma vez voltaram a rir, ainda abraçados...

***

Helena voltou sozinha para o seu quarto naquela noite. Claro, não levaria um homem para o quarto do seu pai. Sua "ficada" com Sirius já acontecera. Fora coisa de uma noite. Sirius, obviamente, não queria se amarrar e ela, se queria, não era com ele. Mas... ele pedira pra ela voltar. E daí? Isso não queria dizer que ele realmente queria estar com ela de novo. Ou será que queria? Ela devia ir até o quarto dele? Não estaria sendo oferecida? Até parece que ela se importava com o que os outros pensassem dela, mesmo esse outro sendo Sirius. Estava inconformada consigo mesma. Claro que tinha que ir.

Abriu a porta do quarto deu de cara com Sirius que estava prestes a bater em sua porta.

-O que você...?

-Eu falei que vinha te buscar. –ele falou simplesmente e pegou-a no colo –Então eu vim.

Helena riu e abraçou-se ao pescoço do maroto.

-Demorou...

**Se vocês puderem mais reviews please!**

**B-jão**

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	16. A Cachoeira

Capitulo 15: A Cachoeira

**Capitulo 15: A Cachoeira**

Giovana acordou cedo como sempre costumava fazer. Olhou o relógio e viu que eram sete da manhã. Levantou-se espreguiçando e saiu do quarto para ir ao banheiro. **(n/a: ela é dakelas q acorda, vai pro banheiro e volta a dormir)** Reparou que a porta do quarto de Helena estava aberta. Olhou la dentro e viu que a amiga não estava la e a cama estava arrumada. Sorriu maliciosa e puxou a porta, fechando-a.

-Eu vou indo. –Helena falou terminando de se vestir.

-Não. Fica mais um pouco. –Sirius falou abraçando-a e beijando seu pescoço.

-Sirius. –Helena riu –É melhor eu ir antes que alguém me veja.

-Eu só deixo você ir se você me der mais um beijo. –ele falou malicioso.

-Convencido. –ela riu e beijou-o. Aquele beijo cheio de fome e desejo que os dois tinham. Sentiu Sirius apertar mais seu corpo contra o dele e sorriu por entre os lábios do maroto.

-Hoje eu vou te ensinar a dirigir. –ela informou quando se separaram. **(n/a: lembram da aposta deles?)**

-Vou contar os segundos. –ele falou beijando o pescoço dela.

-Agora eu vou mesmo. –ela falou sem muita firmeza.

-Mais um beijo. –Sirius pediu manhoso.

-Mais um? –ela riu divertida, mas aceitou o beijo que ele lhe deu, porem interrompeu-o logo –Tchau.

Sirius ficou olhando pela porta pela qual Helena sair por alguns segundos, depois abriu um largo sorriso. Passaria o dia sentindo o perfume dela.

Quando Lily desceu para tomar café da manhã encontrou James e Remus arremessando almofadas um no outro e Giovana sentada na escada apenas observando.

-Bom dia, Gi.

-Bom dia, Lily.

-O que houve?

-Não sei... O James falou algo sobre o Remus ser a vergonha dos marotos, agora eles estão demonstrando todo o amor que sentem um pelo outro.

-Tadinho do Sirius. Vai ficar desolado quando souber que perdeu o amor dele para o Remus...

-Eu tenho certeza que ele já sabe onde se consolar... –Giovana comentou maldosa.

-O que você quer dizer? –Lily perguntou curiosa.

-Nada não. –Giovana desconversou misteriosa.

-Lily socorro! –James veio correndo na direção de Lily e abraçou-a –Tira esse cdf chato de perto de mim. **(n/a: ele ta aproveitando pra tirar uma caskinha da Lily XD)**

-Larga a mão de ser criança, James. –Lily falou rindo –Me solta vai.

-James, pára de se esconder atrás da Lily. Faz de conta que você é homem, vai. –Remus provocou.

-Agora você vai ver, seu sarnento. –James falou saindo de perto de Lily e já atirando uma almofada no amigo.

-Ei! Qual de vocês transformou a sala da minha casa em campo de batalha? –Helena perguntou, fazendo-se de brava, enquanto vinha descendo as escadas.

-Foi ele. –Remus e James falaram ao mesmo tempo apontando um para o outro.

-A cumplicidade de vocês é tocante. –Giovana falou irônica.

-Acho bom vocês arrumarem tudo antes que a Rosa veja. –Helena avisou.

-Hi, é verdade...

Os dois marotos começam a recolher as almofadas jogadas.

-Apelou pra Rosa? Lily perguntou divertida –Pegou pesado com eles.

As três riem.

-Dormiu bem? –Giovana pergunta.

-Dormi. Por que? –Helena perguntou sem entender.

-Por nada... –Giovana sorriu maliciosa.

Aquele sorriso de Giovana deixou Helena preocupada. O que a italiana estaria insinuando? Será que Giovana havia visto ela deixando o quarto de Sirius? Achou melhor se fazer de desentendia até que Giovana resolvesse falar algo mais direto.

-Bom dia! –Sirius falou sorridente chegando a sala.

-Que bom humor cachorrão. O que aconteceu?

-Eu tive um sonho bom, Pontas. Um sonho ótimo.

-Vindo de você Sirius já até imagino que tipo de sonho foi. –Helena provocou.

-Se você quiser eu conto pra você como foi sua participação no meu sonho. –ele retrucou malicioso.

-Não. Guarde pra você porque só assim pra você me ter: em sonho. **(n/a: eles tão fingindo q ta tudo "normal")**

-Não diga essas coisas, Leninha. Você pode mudar de idéia. **(n/a: já mudou XD)**

-Não se atreva a retrucar. –Lily falou ao ver Helena abrir a boca para responder –Ainda é muito cedo pra vocês entrarem nesse assunto.

-Na verdade, Lily, os dois nunca saem dele. –James falou.

-Potter, não ajuda.

-Foi mal.

Rosa aparece na sala olhando atentamente os seis.

-Por que vocês ainda não vieram tomar café? –perguntou desconfiada.

-Por nada. –James e Remus responderam automaticamente fazendo as meninas rirem.

-Estamos tentando decidir para onde vamos hoje. –Helena falou. **(n/a: ou melhor, enrolou a Rosa XD)**

-Por que você não leva eles na cachoeira? –Rosa sugeriu.

-Cachoeira? –Helena perguntou confusa.

-É querida. A Cachoeira do Beijo.

-Ah é verdade! –Helena exclamou –Boa idéia Rosa.

-Cachoeira do Beijo? –Giovana perguntou curiosa.

-É. Tem esse nome porque dizem que vendo de cima a lagoa tem formato de boca, mas eu nunca vi desse ângulo. –Helena explicou.

-E sabe, meninas, tem uma história que fala que o casal que se beija na cachoeira fica junto pra sempre. –Rosa falou piscando para as três jovens.

-É? –Lily e Helena perguntaram animadas. **(n/a: elas são românticas)**

-Sim. –Rosa confirmou.

-Esse tipo de coisa é besteira. –Sirius falou arrogante.

-Cala a boca, Sirius. –Lily e Giovana falaram juntas.

-Nunca provoque mulheres românticas, Almofadinhas. –James falou com pose de quem sabe das coisas.

-Você não acredita nessa besteira, né Lena?

-Eu não acredito em tudo, nem duvido de nada. –ela falou calma –Procuro entender e verificar primeiro.

-Ta vendo? Isso que é mulher. –Sirius falou sorrindo.

-Mulher essa que não é para o seu focinho, Sirius. –Helena provocou.

-Eu tenho la minhas duvidas. –ele pisca para ela.

Após todos estarem devidamente prontos eles pegaram o caminho para a tal cachoeira. Durante todos os quarenta minutos de carro e os quinze de caminhada Giovana e Lily tentaram enfiar alguma sensibilidade na cabeça de Sirius, e James e Remus passaram a aproveitar a chance para irritar ainda mais o maroto, ajudando as duas meninas.

Chegando no lugar que ficava a cachoeira todos ficaram paralisados diante da beleza do lugar. Existiam muitas arvores em volta de toda a lagoa, que eles não saberiam definir se tinha ou não formato de boca, mas era realmente grande. A queda d'água tinha três metros de altura, a água era tão cristalina que era possível ver o fundo cheio de pedrinhas da lagoa. Havia uma pedra enorme e plana na beirada, que ficava sob a sombra das arvores, onde eles deixaram suas coisas. Da lagoa maior saia mais uma pequena queda d'água de um metro e meio, que caia em uma lagoa também menor, mas mais profunda.

-E ai? O que acham? –Helena perguntou.

-É perfeito. –Giovana exclamou animada.

Eles resolveram cair logo na água, já que o dia estava muito quente.

Depois de um bom tempo nadando Giovana se afastou dos demais e sentou numa pedra fora da água.

-Já cansou? –Remus perguntou se aproximando.

-Eu nunca canso. –Giovana falou animada –Só resolvi vir tomar um sol.

-Posso te fazer companhia?

-Claro. –Giovana falou voltando para a água.

Remus encosta em uma pedra e Giovana encosta no peitoral dele. **(n/a: XD)**

-O que...

-Assim é mais gostoso. –Giovana falou simplesmente.

Remus abraça a cintura de Giovana.

-É, tem razão.

-Eles ficam tão lindos juntos. –Lily comentou observando a cena.

-É. Eles têm aquela mágica, aquela coisa de casal apaixonado. –Helena falou sonhadora.

-Eu falo pro Aluado largar a mão de frescura e investir na italiana, mas quem diz que ele me ouve? –James falou.

-O Remus é muito teimoso. –Lily falou.

-Você não tem muita moral ruiva. –Sirius provocou. **(n/a: concordo)**

-Por que? –Lily perguntou inconformada. **(n/a: pq será...)**

-Nada não...

-Eu vou descer até a outra lagoa. Alguém vai comigo? –Helena perguntou.

-Eu vou. –Sirius se ofereceu prontamente.

-Eu vou ficar aqui. –Lily falou.

-Eu também. –James falou.

-Ok. Vamos, Sirius. –Helena falou mandona.

-Sim, senhora. –Sirius respondeu com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Ele não presta. –James pensou alto vendo os dois se afastarem.

-E olha que ele é seu amigo... –Lily falou sarcástica.

-Eu sei, mas eu não gosto disso. –James falou sério –Eles já brigaram uma vez por muito menos. Eu tenho um certo medo de como vai ser quando nós voltarmos para a escola.

-Você ache que o clima entre eles pode piorar? –Lily perguntou preocupada.

-Se eles continuarem brincando assim um com o outro vai piorar. –James falou pesaroso.

Para chegar à lagoa de baixo era mais fácil andar um pouco em meio às arvores do que descer pelas pedras. Mesmo a descida não sendo grande, as pedras eram escorregadias e um tanto perigosas. A lagoa era menor, parecia quase uma piscina, as arvores faziam sombra sobre toda ela, dando uma temperatura bem fresca ao lugar.

-Vem, Sirius. –Helena chamou entrando na água, com um sorriso convidativo.

-Nem precisa chamar duas vezes, meu amor. –Sirius sorriu malicioso e entrou na água até ela (a água) atingir o seu peito.

Helena abraçou-se ao pescoço de Sirius e envolveu a cintura do moreno com suas pernas. Sirius passou os braços em volta da cintura da loira e roçou seus lábios nos dela.

-Vai mesmo me beijar? –ela falou provocativa –Imagina se a lenda dessa cachoeira for verdadeira. Você vai ter que me agüentar para sempre.

-Por isso mesmo eu vou te beijar. –ele falou convencido –Para mostrar que eu não acredito nessas besteiras.

-Que susto. –Helena falou debochada –Por um minuto eu achei que você queria ficar comigo pra vida toda.

-Não viaja, Lena. –ele riu, antes de beijá-la.

Aquele beijo de sempre: incontrolável e cheio de desejo, porque entre os dois não sobrava espaço para carinhos. **(n/a: não, eles não transaram na cachoeira)**

Remus estava ali parado, meio distraído do resto do mundo, sem ter noção de há quanto tempo ele estava ali. Mas o tempo não importava porque ele tinha Giovana ali em seus braços. Podia não ser exatamente do jeito que ele queria, mas o que valia era tê-la, mesmo que por alguns segundos. Estranhou o fato de ela estar em silencio, então abaixou a cabeça para olhá-la. **(n/a: eles ainda estão abraçados dakele jeito) **Ela dormia. Calma, tranqüila, com a respiração lenta. Ela estava tão linda e cheia de paz que Remus não pôde resistir. **(n/a: aleluia \o/) **Abaixou a cabeça e roçou seus lábios nos de Giovana, que nem ao menos se mexeu. Pressionou de leve os lábios contra os dela, então beijou-a com calma, sem pressa alguma. Sentiu a italiana entreabrir os lábios, talvez um reflexo pela sensação de estar sendo beijada. Passou a língua por entre os lábios dela e ouviu-a suspirar. Afastou-se preocupado e olhou para ela, mas viu que ela continuava dormindo. Respirou aliviado e voltou a abraçá-la.

-Você é perfeita, sabia? –falou carinhoso alisando os cabelos da italiana e sequer percebeu o sorriso satisfeito que passou pelo rosto dela. **(n/a: sim ela estava acordada XD)**

James estava observando Lily nadando. Podia ser uma comparação meio clichê, mas ela de fato parecia uma sereia. Aquelas que se ouve em contos de fadas, belas, sedutoras. Uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça. Talvez Lily o matasse só pela sugestão, mas não custava nada tentar.

-Lily. –ele chamou.

-O que? –a ruiva perguntou se aproximando.

-O que você achou da história que a Rosa contou pra gente sobre a cachoeira?

-Eu achei muito bonito. Eu gosto dessas coisas.

-E você acredita nisso?

-Mais ou menos. –Lily respondeu sem entender o propósito da pergunta –Eu acho que quando um casal que já se ama se beija num lugar como esse a união deles é selada, mas não funciona assim com um casal que só ta zoando. –a ruiva explicou.

-Até que tem lógica. –James falou pensativo –Quer fazer um teste?

-Como assim? –ela perguntou confusa.

-O meu amor por você...

-O que você _diz _sentir por mim. –ela interrompeu.

-O meu amor por você –James falou mais uma vez –é unilateral certo?

-Exato.

-Então você não se importa de por essa lenda a prova comigo. –ele falou maroto.

-Como assim?

-Se você realmente não gosta de mim, se eu te beijar aqui não vai dar em nada, mas se você me ama como eu acho que ama... Bom, daí vai ser melhor ainda, porque nós vamos selar nossa união com você mesma disse.

-E quem disse que você vai me beijar? –Lily perguntou debochada.

-Claro que eu vou. –James respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-E o nosso acordo?

-A gente desfaz pelo tempo de um beijo. –ele falou maroto.

-Nem pensar.

-Ta com medo é?

-Medo do que, James?

-De ver que me ama, de admitir que me ama...

-Você se acha demais, Potter. –Lily falou entediada –Ok, dois minutos.

-Dois é pouco. Vinte.

-Até parece. Cinco minutos.

-Quinze.

-Dez. É isso ou nada.

-Ta bom... –James concordou.

-Ta e agora? Ficou estranho e sem clima. –Lily falou. **(n/a: a Lily preza um clima)**

-Como se você não me conhecesse. –James falou maroto. Ele pegou Lily pela cintura e colocou contra uma pedra, aproximando perigosamente os corpos. –Ainda falta clima? –ele perguntou provocante, com o rosto a apenas alguns centímetros do da ruiva.

-Agora ta sobrando... –Lily murmurou levemente ofegante.

James sorriu. Deu um beijo leve nos lábios de Lily, depois mais um e mais um. Então finalmente beijou-a com a paixão com a qual ela se acostumara, mesmo sem querer. As línguas se roçavam e se procuravam cheias de saudades, como se os dois não se beijassem há séculos. E Lily deixou aquilo tudo inundá-la. E assim se passaram curtos vinte e três minutos...

Já passava das oito da noite quando Helena apareceu na sala com as chaves do carro.

-Vamos, Sirius. –ela chamou.

-Onde? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Aprender a dirigir, seu idiota. –Helena falou impaciente.

-Ah, é verdade. Vamos. –o moreno falou colocando o tênis.

-Não esqueça da segurança, Helena. –Giovana falou matreira.

-Giovana, vai...

-Cinto de segurança. -a italiana piscou para Helena.

-Engraçadinha. -a loira falou mal humorada, saindo para a garagem.

Helena estacionou o carro em uma estrada secundaria que era mais calma.

-Troca de lugar comigo. -ela falou.

Sirius desceu do carro e deu a volta, enquanto Helena pulou para o banco do carona.

-Ta, agora presta atenção. Esse é o pedal do freio, esse é o... -parou de falar ao ver que Sirius olhava fixamente para ela -O que foi?

-Nada. -ele respondeu sorrindo -É que você é linda mesmo.

-Larga a mão de ser bobo, Sirius. -Helena falou divertida -Presta atenção no carro agora.

-Ok...

Quarenta e cinco minutos de aula, muita barbeiragem e uma quase batida em uma arvore, Sirius já havia aprendido a dirigir bem.

-Muito bem cachorrinho. Quer um biscoitinho agora? -Helena perguntou debochada fazendo carinho na cabeça de Sirius como se ele fosse um cãozinho.

-Muito engraçado. -ele falou tirando a mão de Helena de sua cabeça -Você vai dormir no meu quarto hoje?

-Virou festa é? Eu não vou ficar dormindo todo dia com você.

-Por que não?

-Ah Sirius até parece que você quer tanto assim a minha companhia. Se eu dormir todo dia com você, você via enjoar logo de mim. -ela falou séria.

-Você não ta entendendo. -Sirius falou impaciente -Eu quero que você durma comigo todas as noites porque nós dois só temos essas férias. Você sabe muito bem que quando nós voltarmos para a escola a gente não vai ficar mais, por motivos óbvios. Eu acho que não custa nada a gente aproveitar esse mês.

Helena olhou para Sirius surpresa.

-Você ta falando sério?

-Claro que eu estou.

-Tudo bem, mas tem uma condição: nós podemos beijar outras pessoas também. Se não vamos enjoar muito rápido um do outro.

-Certo. Eu concordo.

-Ótimo. Agora vamos trocar de lugar voltar para casa.

-Ah não. Vamos ficar mais um pouco. -Sirius pediu com cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Pra que Sirius? Aqui não tem nada de interessante.

-Tem chuva. -ele falou brincalhão e Helena finalmente percebeu que começara a chover -E tem você. -ele falou estranhamente carinhoso, afagando o rosto da loira.

Os dois se aproximaram devagar, fazendo os lábios ser acariciarem com cuidado. O beijo que se seguiu foi calmo, sem pressa, algo realmente novo entre os dois. Algo realmente perigoso entre os dois. **(n/a: não, eles não transaram no carro)**


	17. A Festa

Capitulo 16: A Festa

**N/a: Oi todo mundo! Mil desculpas pela demora absurda para postar aqui de novo... Eu tenho estado meio louca e muito ocupada, o que de qualquer maneira não é desculpa... Mas enfim... Obrigada pelos reviews e por todos que adicionaram a fic aos seus favoritos ou ao alerta de post. Bom, sem mais delongas... Ai vão dois capítulos para vocês.**

**B-jão**

**Capitulo 16: A Festa **

-Hoje a noite vai ter festa! -Helena entrou na sala gritando animada.

-Hã? -James perguntou meio bobamente.

-Hoje vai ter festa aqui em casa. -ela falou jogando-se no sofá em cima de Lily e Giovana.

-Como assim aqui? -Remus perguntou.

-É meio tradição nas férias. Eu sempre faço festona aqui. Eu não podia pular esse ano. -ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

-E você quer ajuda pra arrumar tudo? -Lily perguntou.

-Até parece que eu vou arrumar alguma coisa. -Helena falou debochada -Eu só estou esperando a chata da... -a campainha toca -Ela chegou.

Helena se levanta e vai até a porta e os amigos vão atrás para ver quem chegou. Ela põe seu sorriso mais cínico no rosto e abre a porta.

-Julia, querida.

-Você trocou a fechadura de novo, não foi? -Julia perguntou levemente irritada mostrando a própria chave.

Julia Martins não era nem de longe o que os meninos pensaram. Era jovem, não devia ter mais de vinte e sete anos. Também era bonita. Tinha os cabelos cor de mel com algumas luzes loiras, olhos verdes, 1,75 de altura e se vestia de maneira moderna, mas elegante. **(n/a: fim do mistério, ai esta a Julia ) **

-Chave da entrada é pra pessoas da família. Você é intrusa. -Helena falou com descarada falsa simpatia. **(n/a: o pai da Helena manda fazer chave pra Julia e a Helena troca a fechadura, é assim todas as férias XD) **

-Graças a deus eu não tenho pirralhas mimadas como você na minha família. -ela falou debochada e passou por Helena entrando na casa.

Helena fecha a porta irritada. Julia vê os amigos da loira.

-Ah, vocês devem ser os famosos amigos. -ela falou sorrindo sincera -Eu sou Julia Martins, a secretaria pessoal dessa pirralha. -falou apontando para Helena. Os cinco se apresentam.

-Julia recolha-se a sua insignificância. -a loira falou mal humorada -Você fez ou não o que eu pedi?****

-Sim, alteza. Eu já providenciei todos os convites e a maioria já foi vendida. -Julia falou olhando um caderninho -O pessoal da arrumação vem a tarde e o povo da bebida também. O bar vai ser, como sempre, montado na cozinha, o resto da casa ficara trancado, segurança da entrada contratado e pra variar só falta você resolver de última hora que banda você quer.

-Hoje é terça-feira, Julia. Você não vai ter dificuldade nenhuma para arrumar a banda que eu quiser. -Helena falou com superioridade.

-Queria ter essa facilidade para te arrumar um cérebro novo... -Julia falou cansada.

-Muito engraçado. -Helena falou debochada -Você procurou bandas com a especificação que eu dei pra você?

-Sim. Essas são as opções. -Julia falou passando uma lista para Helena -Mas eu, particularmente, prefiro essa Capitão Caverna. Eles são animados e tocam de tudo. **(n/a: essa banda já veio tocar aki em uma boate. Os caras são d+) **

-Ah é verdade! -Helena falou pela primeira vez animada e sincera -Também conheço eles. São muito bons mesmo. Pode contratar essa.

-Ótimo. Vou fazer isso já. Ah! Seu pai pediu pra você não liberar orgia na piscina. **(n/a: avisos by my mammy XD) **

-Ta bom. -Helena falou despreocupada -E a outra coisa que eu te pedi?

-Ta la no carro. Eu vou buscar. -Julia avisou. **(N/a: eu não fico mostrando, mas a Lena fala quase todo dia com a Julia, pq é ela quem mantem a casa abastecida com o q ela precisa, vê os programas bons q tem na cidade...) **

-Eu vou com você. -Helena falou saindo junto.

Assim que as duas saem os outros cinco se olham surpresos.

-Ela é incrível. -Lily falou admirada.

-E gostosa. -Sirius comentou maldoso. **(n/a: dexa a Lena ouvir essa...) **

-É óbvio porque a Lena não gosta dela. -Giovana comentou -A Julia bate de frente com ela sem medo nenhum.

-Será que é mesmo só por isso? -Remus perguntou pensativo.****

Julia abre o porta-malas e pega três caixas.

-Os vestidos que você pediu. -falou entregando para Helena. **(n/a: a Helena pede pra ela comprar roupa e nem olha pq ela sabe q a Julia tem bom gosto, mesmo q odeie admitir) **

-Obrigada. Eu só tenho uma duvida.

-O que foi? -Julia encarou Helena desafiadora.

-Quando o meu pai falou aquilo sobre a piscina? Quando vocês estavam fazendo uma orgia em uma? -Helena perguntou agressiva.

-Helena, eu já falei mil vezes que eu não tenho um caso com o seu pai. -Julia falou calma -Eu não tenho culpa que ele não tem tempo pra você.

-Cala a boca, Julia. -Helena falou com desprezo -Vai fazer o que você tem que fazer.

Não suportava aquela mulher, principalmente por ela mentir daquele jeito. Era óbvio que ela era amante do pai de Helena do contrario porque teria aquele salário absurdo e um emprego fixo para cuidar três meses por ano de uma "pirralha" como ela?

Deu as costas para Julia e voltou para casa. Ouviu quando o carro partiu, mas não virou-se para olhar. Pôs um sorriso no rosto e entrou para falar com os amigos.

-Presente para vocês, flores! -Helena falou animada entregando uma caixa para Giovana e a outra para Lily.

-Pra que, Lena? -Lily perguntou olhando a caixa.

-É roupa pra festa de hoje.

-Não precisava, Lena. -Giovana falou.

-Claro que precisava. -a loira sorriu para as amigas.

Ao longo do dia os jovens viram muitas pessoas entrando e saindo da casa, arrumando as coisas para a festa que ocorreria do lado de fora da casa a noite, na praia. Julia também voltou para la mais tarde e tratou de tudo de modo que Helena não teve que se preocupar com nada.

-Que tal tomar banho comigo? -Sirius propôs sedutor algumas horas antes da festa.

-Eu nunca tomo banho acompanhada, Sirius. -Helena falou calma.

-Você só fala isso porque nunca tomou banho comigo.

-Nem vou. -ela respondeu piscando para ele e entrando no próprio quarto. **(n/a: eu sei q essa conversa pareceu meio inútil, mas futuramente ela terá significado) **

Pouco antes do horário marcado para o inicio da festa os meninos já estavam prontos e esperando pelas meninas. **(n/a: pra variar...) **Sirius usava uma camiseta azul com calça jeans escura e tênis azul marinho. James usava uma camiseta amarela, calça jeans clara e chinelo havaiana branco. Remus usava camisa preta, calça jeans escura e sandália.

-Desculpa a demora. Ainda não chegou ninguém né? -Helena perguntou descendo rapidamente as escadas.

-Meu deus, você ta linda. -Sirius falou meio bestificado olhando para a loira. **(n/a: sabe akeles elogios super sinceros e espontâneos q a gnt solta de vez em qdo?) **

-Ora, obrigada. -Helena falou um tanto desconcertada.

Ela usava um vestido vermelho tomara que caia, justo até a cintura, rodado até o joelho, com desenhos florais pretos na barra, também usava sandália rasteira preta e os cabelos soltos.

-Cadê a...

-Já ta descendo, James. Vem comigo la fora, Sirius? -Helena pediu.

-Com você vestida assim eu vou até para o inferno se você pedir. -ele falou maroto, o que fez Helena rir.

Os dois deixam a sala. Remus e James se olham preocupados.

-Você também tem uma má sensação em relação a isso? -James perguntou.

-Eu tenho uma péssima sensação em relação ao fato de esses dois não se tocarem do óbvio. -Remus respondeu.

-Que óbvio?

Os dois meninos viraram-se para a escada **(n/a: eles estavam de costas pq tinham virado pra ver a Lena e o Sirius sair) **e encontraram Giovana e Lily olhando para eles de forma curiosa. Eles, porem, não conseguiram falar nada, tão grande o fascínio que sentiam pelas duas. Lily usava um vestido verde, da cor de seus olhos, de alças finíssimas, decote generoso, costas de fora, tecido leve, até o joelho e uma sandália plataforma, os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. **(n/a: esse vestido da Lily é o da Rihanna no clip de S.O.S.) **Giovana usava um vestido com decote canoa, para cima do joelho e com pequenas flores estampadas por todo o tecido, ela usava tambem uma rasteirinha de tiras delicadas no pé e cabelos soltos.

-Lily, você ta... Ta... Cara, não tem palavra pra falar quanto linda você esta. -James falou de um jeito meio bobo super sincero que fez Lily corar.

-Nossa... Uau... Ãh, obrigada James. -ela falou super sem graça.

-Remus, vamos vazar. -Giovana falou marota.

-Claro. -Remus falou oferecendo o braço para Giovana que aceitou prontamente.

-Você também esta linda. -ele falou quando já se encontravam na varanda, do lado de fora da casa.

-Obrigada. Você também esta maravilhoso. -Giovana falou sorrindo -Vai arrasar corações.

-Você também.

-Eu não to a fim de arrasar corações hoje.

-Nem eu.

-Então vamos ficar juntos? Por que eu não quero ser vela de ninguém. -a italiana falou maliciosa.

-Você também já sabe sobre o Sirius e a Helena?

-Já. Era desse óbvio que vocês falavam?

-É. Pra mim é óbvio que isso não vai dar certo.

-Porque eles não querem que dê certo, Remus. -Giovana falou -O Sirius e a Helena puseram na cabeça que eles não podem dar certo juntos e por isso eles nunca vão dar. É mais uma questão de atitude do que qualquer outra coisa.

-Como estamos filosóficas hoje. -Remus falou divertido.

-Não é filosofia, Reminhu, é vida. -Giovana falou piscando para o maroto.

-Esses dois... To vendo que eu vou sobrar hoje. -Lily observou da porta.

-Sobrar por que? Eu to aqui com você. -James falou.

-Ah James corta essa. Assim que algumazinha ai olhar firme pra você, você me larga e vai atrás dela. -Lily falou debochada.

-Não mesmo. -James falou indignado -Eu vou passar a noite toda do seu lado fazendo o que você quiser. -ele afirmou.

-Duvido.

-Quer apostar? **(n/a: de novo?)**

-Quero.** (n/a: de novo...)**

-Só para avisar, se eu ganhar eu quero um beijo.

-Como se eu não soubesse...

Com o passar das horas várias pessoas começaram a chegar e logo a festa já estava bombando. A cozinha estava sendo usada como bar, haviam colocado um balcão na porta que dava para fora da casa e apenas os dois atendentes podiam circular pela cozinha. Um tablado de madeira havia sido colocado na areia da praia e a banda se apresentava perto da piscina externa.

Sirius já havia desaparecido com uma menina e Helena também sumira. **(n/a: ela é bem + discreta q ele) **Remus, Giovana, James e Lily dançavam animados. Pouco depois da uma hora Helena voltou sozinha para junto dos amigos.

-Onde você estava, dona Helena? -Giovana perguntou curiosa.

-Tinha um menino se afogando na praia e eu fui prestar assistência. -ela falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Imagino... -Giovana falou revirando os olhos.

-Pera ai que eu vou falar com o cara da banda. -Helena avisou se afastando em direção a banda. Ela fez um sinal para o vocalista e falou rapidamente com ele, que fez um sinal de ok para a loira.

Quando a musica que eles tocavam terminou o vocalista falou ao microfone:

-Agora nós queremos convidar a senhorita Giovana para subir aqui no palco e cantar uma música para nós.

-Helena!

-Vai logo, italiana.

-Vai, Gi. -Remus ajudou.

-Ok... -ela deu um sorriso misterioso.

Giovana sobe no palco e fala algo para a banda, depois se posiciona diante do microfone. **(n/a: a musica é I'm Feeling You do Santana com a Michelle Branch, muito linda.) **

Uma batida começa e Giovana começa a fazer movimentos no ritmo dela.

_Sometimes, I imagine the world without you  
But most times, i'm just so happy that i ever found you  
(Às vezes, eu imagino o mundo sem você  
Mas na maioria das vezes, estou simplesmente tão feliz por ter encontrado você)_

As outras pessoas na festa começaram a parar o que faziam para prestar atenção a bela italiana que cantava tão cheia de energia.

_It's a complicated web, that you weave inside my head  
So much pleasure with such pain  
How we always, always stay the same  
(Isto é uma teia complicada, que você tece dentro da minha cabeça  
Tanto prazer com tal dor  
Como nós sempre, sempre ficamos o mesmo) _

Sirius que estava alguns metros alem se amassando com uma menina ouviu a musica e reconheceu a voz da amiga.

-Com licença. -ele falou afastando a garota -Minha amiga está cantando e eu preciso ver. -e se foi.

_I'm feelin' the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the nick of time  
I'm ridin' the highs, i'm diggin' the lows  
'cause at least i feel alive  
I've never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good  
I'm feelin' you  
I'm feelin' you  
(Eu estou sentindo o jeito que você atravessa minha mente  
E você me salva num pedaço de tempo  
Estou cavalgando as alturas, estou cavando as profundezas  
Porque pelo menos eu me sinto viva  
Eu nunca encarei tantos dias emocionais  
Mas minha vida é boa  
Eu estou sentindo você  
Eu estou sentindo você) _

Giovana cantava animada, se mexendo, pulando, contagiando as outras pessoas, mas havia algo mais. Mais sentimento, mais emoção, como se aquela musica tivesse um sentido a mais, um significado.

_You go, and then i can finally breathe in  
'cause baby i know, in the end you're never leavin'  
(Você vai, e então eu posso finalmente respirar  
Porque, meu bem, eu sei, no fim você nunca está indo embora) _

-Perdi muita coisa? -Sirius perguntou chegando.

-Não. Sua boca está suja de baton. -Helena avisou indiferente.

_Well we're rarely ever sane, i drive you crazy and you do the same  
But your fire fills my soul  
And it wounds me up like no one knows  
(Bem, nós raramente somos os mesmos, eu te levo à loucura e você faz o mesmo  
Mas seu fogo preenche minha alma  
E ele me machuca como ninguém sabe) _

Remus estava encantado com Giovana. Linda como sempre, radiante como sempre, mas com algo diferente. Parecia que aquela musica significava algo para ele.

_'cause i'm feelin' the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the nick of time  
I'm ridin' the highs, i'm diggin' the lows  
'cause at least i feel alive  
I've never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good  
I'm feelin' you _Giovana aponta para Remus  
_I'm feelin' you  
(Eu estou sentindo o jeito que você atravessa minha mente  
E você me salva num pedaço de tempo  
Estou cavalgando as alturas, estou cavando as profundezas  
Porque pelo menos eu me sinto viva  
Eu nunca encarei tantos dias emocionais  
Mas minha vida é boa  
Eu estou sentindo você  
Eu estou sentindo você) _

Ela apontou para Remus. Apontou mesmo e o encarou. Era pra ele aquela musica, ela escolhera para ele. Porque era assim que se sentia em relação a ele: num vai e vem de emoções que quase enlouqueciam ela.

_I'm feelin' the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the nick of time  
I'm ridin' the highs, i'm diggin' the lows  
'cause at least i feel alive  
I've never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good  
I'm feelin' you  
I'm feelin' you  
(Eu estou sentindo o jeito que você atravessa minha mente  
E você me salva num pedaço de tempo  
Estou cavalgando as alturas, estou cavando as profundezas  
Porque pelo menos eu me sinto viva  
Eu nunca encarei tantos dias emocionais  
Mas minha vida é boa  
Eu estou sentindo você  
Eu estou sentindo você)_

A agitação tomou conta da festa. Quem conhecia a musica cantava junto, quem não conhecia tentava aprender e cantar junto. Giovana realmente sabia cativar seu publico.

_I'm feelin' the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the nick of time  
I'm ridin' the highs, i'm diggin' the lows  
'cause at least i feel alive  
I've never faced so many emotional days  
I'm feelin' you  
I'm feelin' you  
I'm feelin' you  
I'm feelin' you  
(Eu estou sentindo o caminho que você atravessa na  
minha mente  
E você me salva num pedaço de tempo  
Estou cavalgando as alturas, estou cavando as  
profundezas  
Porque pelo menos eu me sinto viva  
Eu nunca encarei tantos dias emocionais  
Mas minha vida é boa  
Eu estou sentindo você  
Eu estou sentindo você)_

Oh i'm feelin' the way that you cross my mind  
And the way that you save me in the nick of time  
Oh i'm feelin' the way when you walk on by  
I feel light, i feel love, i feel butterflies  
I feel butterflies  
(Oh, eu estou sentindo o caminho que você atravessa na  
minha mente  
E o caminho em que você me salva num pedaço de tempo  
Oh, eu estou sentindo o caminho quando você caminha  
por perto  
Eu me sinto leve, eu sinto amor, eu sinto borboletas  
Eu sinto borboletas) 

A musica terminou com uma explosão de aplausos para Giovana, que se curvou em agradecimento.

-Agora... -ela falou um tanto ofegante -eu quero chamar aqui minhas queridas amigas para cantar comigo. Vem Lena. Vem Lily. -ela falou apontando para as duas.

-Nem pensar! -Lily falou super corada.

-Ah vai sim! -Helena falou puxando Lily para o palco.

Giovana trocou algumas palavras com o pessoal da banda e uma balada mais lenta começou a tocar. Giovana puxa a canção. **(n/a: a musica é Garotos, do Kid Abelha) **

_Garotos gostam de iludir  
Sorriso, planos, promessas demais  
Eles escondem o que mais querem  
Que eu seja outra entre outras iguais_

Logo as outras duas amigas já cantavam junto.

AS três terminaram a musica sob uma salva de palmas e algumas exclamações de "Gostosas".

-Vocês foram incríveis. -James elogiou ajudando Lily a descer do palco.

-Claro que fomos. -Helena falou convencida.

-Ainda bem que você não queria arrasar corações hoje. -Remus falou sorrindo e oferecendo a mão para ajudar Giovana a descer.

-Eu só queria arrasar _um _coração hoje. -ela riu se atirando nos braços de Remus, ao invés de aceitar a mão que ele lhe oferecia.

E foi ai que toda a mágica aconteceu. Remus abraçou Giovana com medo de deixá-la cair. Levou o rosto disposto a dar uma bronca nela, **(n/a: por ter se jogado dakele jeito)**, mas parou ao perceber que os rostos estavam praticamente colados. O perfume de Giovana era entorpecente e ele fez a única coisa que lhe parecia óbvia naquele momento: beijou-a. **(n/a: ALELUIA!!) **

Giovana foi pega de surpresa pelos lábios de Remus, mas não reclamou. Uma atitude finalmente! Ainda estava presa nos braços de Remus, seus pés não tocavam o chão, o que fazia abraçar-se mais ainda ao maroto.

Remus pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo de forma calma, cheia de carinho e Giovana cedeu, deixando a língua quente de Remus provocar uma explosão de sensações em si. E à medida que os dois se envolviam o beijo mudava de velocidade e se tornava mais quente e urgente, mostrando toda a necessidade que um tinha do outro.

-Uau, que fôlego. -Helena comentou chocada.

Remus colocou Giovana no chão, mas não se separou sua boca da dela nem por um segundo, apenas abraçou-a mais.

-Isso que é casal que se ama. -o vocalista da banda falou ao microfone -Uma salva de palmas para eles. **(n/a: esse cara fez isso comigo ¬¬)**

Todos começaram a aplaudir, o que fez os dois se assustarem e se separarem. Os dois olharam em volta e viram que todos olhavam para eles e aplaudiam. Giovana olhou para Remus com indisfarçada expectativa. O que viria a seguir?

-Gi... Ah... Me desculpa. -ele falou simplesmente. Deu as costas para Giovana e se retirou.

-Não acredito! -Helena falou irritada.

Giovana estava em um estado de choque tão grande que sequer se mexia.

-Eu vou azarar esse vocalista. -Helena continuava irritada.

-Helena ele não tem culpa que esses dois são burros. -Sirius falou. **(n/a: sensibilidade sempre XD) **

-Mesmo assim. Alguém vai ter que se responsabilizar.

-Menos ai, Lena. Quase nada. -James falou.

-Giovana? -Lily chamou a amiga -Você ta legal?

Giovana pareceu despertar de um devaneio.

-Eu to legal sim... Eu só estou... Com sono. Eu vou dormir. Boa noite. -ela falou meio desligada e retirando-se.

Alguém tem que contar para o Aluado que o beijo dele faz a italiana perder o rumo. -Sirius gracejou.

Lily olhou reprovadora para Sirius.

-Não é o beijo que faz ela perder o rumo, Sirius. É a atitude.

-Quanta sabedoria, ruiva. -Sirius provocou -É experiência própria?

-Pode-se dizer que sim. -Lily falou calma -Vamos dançar, James? **(n/a: senta e da a patinha...) **

-O quanto você quiser, Lily. -o moreno falou sorridente seguindo a ruiva.

-Eles só me dão trabalho. -Helena suspirou.

-Ei! Só eu posso te dar trabalho. -Sirius falou malicioso.

-Você até que quebra um galho, totó. -Helena provocou.

-Ah é? -Sirius abraça Helena -Deixa essa noite chegar ao fim que eu te mostro quem quebra um galho.

-Certo, mas até la... -ela se afasta de Sirius -Vai gastando essa energia toda com outra ai, porque eu já tenho companhia para essa noite. -ela da um selinho em Sirius e vai embora.

Mais um bom tempo de festa passou e Lily e James continuavam juntos. Era ótimo estar com James. Ele era divertido, bonito, educado e muito atencioso, ela tinha que admitir. **(n/a: merlin pq um homem desses não aparece na minha vida? XD) **Ele estava realmente fazendo de tudo para agradá-la. Isso queria dizer que ia ganhar um beijo até o final da festa? E que ela estava feliz por isso? Por Merlin ela ia acabar tendo que beijar o Potter. O infame Potter. O famigerado Potter. Isso era péssimo. Não era?

-James eu to com sede. -ela falou -Vou buscar água.

-Deixa que eu vou pra você. -James se prontificou.

Ele deixou a ruiva na pista e foi até o bar que era logo ali perto.

-Uma água, por favor. -pediu entregando uma ficha para o atendente.

-Água? Que saudável. -uma menina falou encostando no balcão ao lado de James -Eu quero um frozen. -falou também entregando uma ficha.

-Saudável com certeza. Como você acha que eu mantenho esse corpinho? -ele falou brincalhão. **(n/a: não fikem bravos. Ele simpático com todos, não ta xavecando ninguém) **

-Então viva a água. -a garota falou divertida -A propósito, meu nome é Ana. -ela falou oferecendo a mão.

-O meu é James. -ele falou apertando a mão que a garota lhe oferecia.

Lily viu, de onde estava, uma garota se aproximar de James e começar a conversar com ele. Também viu eles apertando as mãos. Tava demorando... Virou-se de costas. Não queria ficar vendo ele bancar o irresistível para cima de alguém. Suspirou entristecida. Parece que havia ganhado a aposta. O que faria agora? Sentiu algo gelado roçar seu pescoço e virou-se assustada.

-Sua água. -James falou entregando a água para a ruiva. **(n/a: foi a garrafa gelada que ele passou no pescoço dela) **

-Ah, obrigada. -ela falou ainda meio assustada.

-Desculpa a demora. Uma garota veio puxar conversa comigo. -ele falou.

-Sem problemas. Mas por que você não ficou conversando com ela?

-E deixar você sozinha? Só se eu fosse louco. -James falou com um sorriso encantador.

-Só você mesmo, Potter... -Lily falou escondendo um sorriso feliz.

Remus estava sentado em sua cama. Não valia mais a pena sair para a festa. Por Merlin! Beijara Giovana de novo! E mais uma vez por impulso, sem saber se ela queria. Mas ela correspondera, certo? Ah correspondera... De maneira tão doce e apaixonada como Remus não imaginara nunca, nem em seus melhores sonhos. E o que isso queria dizer? Que ela também queria? Será que Giovana gostava dele? Mas Remus não queria saber de enganos. Amava Giovana, mas sabia que ela era um tanto volúvel nos relacionamentos. E se fosse para simplesmente ficar com Giovana, uma única vez, como se fosse uma brincadeira, ele preferia não ficar nunca. Não queria dela menos que tudo, mas tinha duvidas se isso ela podia oferecer.

O sol já dava sinais de que estava para surgir quando a ultima pessoa foi embora da festa. Helena tratou de dispensar os dois atendentes do bar (não sem antes pegar o telefone de um deles) e os rapazes da banda. Esperou Julia chegar para recepcionar o pessoal da arrumação e entrou em casa. Subiu praticamente se arrastando as escadas.

-Onde você pensa que vai? -ouviu a voz de Sirius perguntar quando chegou na porta do seu quarto.

-Dormir. Não é óbvio? -ela perguntou virando-se para encará-lo.

Ele estava tentador, encostado no batente da porta do próprio quarto, sem camisa e descalço.

-E posso saber por que você não esta vindo fazer isso aqui comigo? -ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Porque eu estou pretendendo dormir mesmo. -ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Eu também. -ele falou e começou a andar na direção dela -No sentido de fechar os olhos e sonhar... -ele parou a um palmo dela -A não ser que você queira fazer outra coisa. -ele propôs malicioso.

-Não. Eu quero dormir mesmo. -ela respondeu divertida.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem. -ele falou pegando-a no colo.

-Sirius! Eu não tenho pijama no seu quarto. -ela enrolou.

-Eu vou amar ver você usando uma camiseta minha. -ele respondeu se encaminhando para o próprio quarto.

-Eu preciso tomar uma banho. -ela insistiu.

-Você toma a hora que acordar. Eu até te acompanho. -ele falou malicioso, entrando no quarto e colocando Helena deitada na cama.

-Eu já falei que eu não tomo banho acompanhada.

-E eu já falei que você só fala isso porque nunca tomou comigo. -ele entrega uma camiseta para Helena.

-Você se acha de mais... -ela falou tirando o vestido.

-Mudei de idéia. Você não quer me devolver a camiseta e dormir assim?

-Vai nessa. -Helena riu colocando a camiseta.

-Você adora me desiludir, loira. -ele falou dramático e deitou-se na cama de frente para ela.

-Vai dormir assim?

-Vou, mas se você quiser eu tiro a roupa.

-Não, obrigada.

Sirius puxa Helena para mais perto, com a mão pousada na cintura dela e faz com que ela encoste a cabeça em seu peito.

-Bons sonhos, Lena. -ele sussurrou.

-Bons sonhos, Sirius. -ela sorri aconchegando-se mais ao moreno.

Lily e James haviam oferecido ajuda para Helena para arrumar a casa, mas ela havia dito que não era necessário. Agora os dois caminhavam pela praia lado a lado, em silencio. Já estavam um tanto longe da casa e o sol já despontava no horizonte.

-Vamos deitar na areia? -Lily propôs de repente.

-Sério? -James estranhou.

-É.

Lily deita-se na areia, sendo imitada por James. Passam longos minutos em total silencio.

-Parece que você ganhou mais uma aposta... -Lily falou vagamente.

James se vira e apóia o cotovelo na areia, levantando um pouco para olhar Lily. Ela continuava a olhar para o nada.

-Pelo jeito sim. -ele respondeu, atento a ela.

-É, pelo jeito sim... -Lily virou a cabeça levemente para poder encarar o moreno.

James entendeu o olhar intenso da ruiva como um convite. Inclinou-se devagar na direção dela, sem tirar os olhos dos dela nem por um segundo. Beijou os lábios de Lily com calma e viu ela fechar os olhos. Com a mão livre tocou o rosto da ruiva e então pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo e ela permitiu.

Tinha algo de mágico naquele beijo. Talvez fosse o lugar, talvez fosse a calma, talvez fosse a companhia. Fosse o que fosse aquilo estava tomando conta de todo o ser de James. O jeito como a língua de Lily roçava de maneira delicada na sua, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo para se provarem e se sentirem, o jeito como a mão macia dela tocou seu rosto de forma carinhosa, o jeito como o cabelo dela era suave ao toque foi consumindo-o de tal maneira que ele tinha medo de perder o controle.

A mão que estava no rosto da ruiva desceu para a cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto. O beijo foi se tornando mais intenso, mais quente e James não saberia dizer como, mas já estava deitado sobre Lily e continuava a beijá-la.

O que ela fazia agora era uma loucura sem tamanho. O que combinara com James era apenas um beijo, mas isso ultrapassava tudo o que ela planejara. Mas convenhamos que James também ultrapassava tudo o que ela planejara para a sua vida. Ele estava tão fora e mesmo assim tão dentro de seus planos. Odiava o fato de ele ser uma contradição e odiava ainda mais o fato de que mesmo sabendo disso ela conseguia sempre se encantar e se surpreender com ele.

Sentiu ele deslizar os beijos para o seu queixo e ai sim se deu conta da situação em que se encontrava. Então veio aquele medo. Medo porque ela sabia o que ele queria e medo porque ela sabia que não podia oferecer. Tinha medo, vergonha, insegurança. Chamassem como quisessem. Ela não queria aquilo. Afastou James.

-Já chega, James. -pediu desviando os lábios dos do moreno.

James percebeu, pela urgência na voz de Lily, que devia ter ultrapassado algum limite. Se não tivesse se deixado levar tanto ainda poderia estar beijando sua ruiva. Levantou-se e ajudou Lily a se levantar.

-Desculpa. -pediu sincero -Acho que eu...

-Não foi nada, James. -Lily interrompeu -Eu só estou com sono. Eu vou voltando. Até depois. -ela falou e saiu caminhando e tirando a areia de seu corpo e seu cabelo.

James ainda ficou parado mais um tempo. Já sabia agora mais uma coisa importante a respeito de Lily: ela não deixava ultrapassarem seus limites.


	18. A Vila

Capitulo 17: A Vila

**Capitulo 17: A Vila **

Os jovens só voltaram a se encontrar as três da tarde quando todos ja estavam devidamente acordados. Sirius e James tentavam animar Remus, enquanto Helena falava com Julia ao telefone.

-Gente, vocês viram a Giovana? -Lily perguntou descendo as escadas.

-Ela tá no quarto, não é? -James falou.

-Não. -Lily falou -A porta está aberta e ela não está la.

-Será que é melhor a gente procurar por ela? -Helena perguntou desligando o telefone.

-Não sei... Será que ela ta legal? -Lily perguntou-se.

James se afastou dos demais e aparatou. Sabia onde encontrar a italiana.

Tinha vontade de gritar. Ninguém ia ouvir mesmo. De onde vinha toda aquela duvida? Aquele aperto? Era tudo culpa daquele idiota do Remus! Por que aquele infeliz não podia agarrá-la, beija-la, seqüestrá-la? Tinha que ficar naquela indecisão? Primeiro dava um beijo de tirar o fôlego e depois pedia desculpa. PELA SEGUNDA VEZ!

-Idiota... -ela resmungou, atirando uma pedra no mar.

-Por que ele te beijou ou por que ele pediu desculpa?

Giovana pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz atrás de si. Virou-se e encontrou James olhando para ela.

-James que susto! -ela reclamou -O que você ta fazendo aqui?

-As meninas estão te procurando. Eu imaginei que você estaria aqui. -ele respondeu sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Por que?

-Porque da ultima vez que você ficou triste foi aqui que eu te encontrei. -James respondeu sorrindo.

Giovana olhou confusa para James, mas foi olhar em volta que ela entendeu. Estava na ilha, sentada na mesma pedra em que se sentara da ultima vez que ficara triste. **(n/a: no capitulo 11) **Sorriu tristemente.

-Porque ele pediu desculpa... **(n/a: ela está respondendo a primeira pergunta q ele fez)**

-Não era pra pedir?

-Claro que não, né James. Se eu não quisesse eu não teria correspondido.

-Foi o que eu pensei. -ele olhou para a italiana -Gi, o que você quer com o Remus? -perguntou sério.

-Como assim, James? -ela perguntou confusa.

-Olha é que... Eu te adoro, Giovana, você sabe. Como amiga não tem melhor, mas... -James respirou fundo -você é péssima namorada.

-O QUE? -Giovana perguntou indignada.

-Ah convenhamos, Giovana. Você nunca leva a sério seus namoros, rolos e ficadas. Você leva tudo na brincadeira como se não fosse grande coisa.

-E qual o problema com isso?

-O problema é que o Remus _gosta _de você. E com todo o respeito você não merece um cara como ele.

Giovana olhou chocada para James.

-Você quer o que? Que eu case com ele?

-Não. Eu só quero que você tenha certeza do que quer com o Remus. Porque se você estiver querendo, pra variar, só arrumar um passatempo eu quero que você fique longe do meu amigo. -James falou muito sério.

-Ah, qual é James... -ela choramingou.

Então olhou para o mar e suspirou. James tinha razão. Em tudo alias. Ela nunca levava a sério seus namoros. Devia ser por isso que eles duravam sempre tão pouco. Ela não era uma namorada dedicada. Sempre arrumava programas mais interessantes do que ficar com seus namorados. E também sabia como Remus era. Não que ele ja tivesse tido dúzias de namoradas, mas seus poucos namoros sempre duravam e terminavam em amizade. Sabia que ele era carinhoso e atencioso com as meninas.Muitas vezes ela mesma sentira ciúme de alguma namorada dele.

-Você tem razão, James. -ela falou baixo -Eu não mereço o Remus.

-Eu não estou dizendo que você não pode ficar com ele, Gi. -James falou abraçando a italiana -Só estou falando que você precisa entender o que realmente sente por ele antes de mais nada. Porque senão vocês dois podem sair feridos nessa história e ainda perder uma amizade que eu sei que vale muito para vocês.

-Eu odeio quando você está certo. -Giovana resmungou.

-Eu sempre estou certo, minha cara. -James falou convencido.

-Convencido. -ela falou rindo.

-Apenas realista. -ele respondeu sorrindo maroto -Vamos voltar para casa?

-Vamos.

Ela abraçou-se mais a James e juntos os dois aparataram na cozinha da casa de Helena. Helena, atraída pelo barulho, apareceu na cozinha.

-Giovana, onde você estava? -perguntou.

-Por ai... -a morena falou querendo fugir da pergunta.

-Por ai onde? -Helena insistiu.

-Por ai dando uns amassos comigo. -James falou impaciente -Satisfeita?

-Sim. -Helena respondeu com naturalidade.

Os três voltaram juntos para a sala.

-Giovana, onde você estava? -Lily perguntou.

-Por ai dando uns amassos com o James. -Helena respondeu antes de Giovana.

Lily, Remus e Sirius olharam espantados para Giovana e James.

-Verdade? -perguntaram os três juntos.

-Claro que não, né. -James falou inconformado.

-Será que dá pra vocês entenderem que eu não quero falar onde eu estava? -Giovana falou irritada.

-Então era só falar isso queridinha. -Helena falou despreocupada.

A campainha toca.

-Deixa que eu atendo, Lena. -eles ouvem Rosa gritar.

-O que nós vamos fazer hoje? -Sirius perguntou.

-Sei la. Jogar truco? -Helena sugeriu.

-O que é truco? -Remus perguntou.

-Visita pra você, Lena. -Rosa fala risonha chegando na sala com Julia atrás de si.

-Ola garotos. -ela fala cumprimentando os amigos de Helena.

-Ah não. Eu ja falei com você hoje e você ainda me aparece aqui? -Helena falou incomodada -E como você deixa ela entrar, Rosa?

-Obrigada, Rosa. -Julia fala ignorando Helena -Como está o Fabiano? **(n/a: é o marido da Rosa) **

-Bem, dona Julia.

-E a Marina? **(n/a: a filha da Rosa) **

-Está bem também. Ja esta na hora de você ter um marido para eu perguntar por ele também. -Rosa brincou.

-Um dia quem sabe. -Julia falou brincalhona também.

-Difícil, ja que ela fica atrás dos maridos alheios. -Helena falou venenosa.

-Até onde eu sei seu pai é viúvo. -Julia provocou.

-Mas não é pro seu bico. O que você veio fazer aqui? -Helena perguntou extremamente irritada.

-Eu vim falar com a Rosa, sua pentelha. Eu ja mandei fazer as compras da semana e depois vão vir entregar aqui, mas eu vim ver se faltava alguma coisa. -ela falou sentando-se em uma poltrona -E seu irmão mandou perguntar se você está se sentindo bem, porque você ainda não detonou seu cartão de crédito.

-Como ele é fofo... -Helena falou revirando os olhos.

-Nossa, Julia que brinco lindo. -Giovana falou de repente.

-Ah é uma gracinha né? -Julia falou afastando mais o cabelo e mostrando o brinco em formato de pena -Eu comprei numa vila que é aqui perto. Eles têm uma feira nas ruas todas as noites. As bijuterias são lindas.

-Ai que legal. A gente pode ir la, Lena? -Lily perguntou.

-Claro. Eu adoro feiras. Onde é?

-É a vila de pescadores que a Rosa mora. Você conhece?

-Claro que eu conheço.

-Ah vocês vão dar uma passeadinha lá na minha vizinhança? -Rosa perguntou animada.

-Vamos. -a loira confirmou.

-Então venham jantar comigo e o Fabiano.

-Certo! -Giovana foi a primeira a concordar.

La pelas seis da tarde todos estavam prontos e eles puderam sair. Vinte minutos de carro em uma estrada secundaria e eles chegaram a uma vila de pescadores. **(n/a: eu não sei se as vilas no Rio são assim, mas eu vou descrever como uma vila que eu conheço) **A vila era realmente pequena. Consistia em uma rua principal de paralelepípedos com pequenas casas coloridas dos dois lados. Do lado direito da rua, por trás das casas era possível ver a noite caindo sobre o mar e a lua ja brilhando ali. Eles foram avançando pela rua e ja ali era possível ver um ou outro hippie vendendo alguma coisa, mas conforme eles iam avançando iam aumentando o numero de barraquinhas e bancas, a maioria com as mulheres da vila. Chegaram à praça, onde havia uma pequena igreja e onde ficava a maior concentração de feirantes e pessoas passeando.

-Olha aquilo! -Giovana falou puxando as amigas em direção a uma barraca deixando os três marotos sozinhos.

-Essas mulheres são um perigo. -James falou.

-Concordo... -Remus falou.

-Agora que estamos longe dos homens... -Helena falou -Você quer conversar, Gi?

-Não obrigada, Lena. -Giovana falou suspirando -O James ja conversou comigo e me fez ver algumas coisas.

-E você tomou alguma decisão? -Lily perguntou.

-Tomei. -Giovana falou, então deu uma pausa e respirou fundo -Eu não vou ficar com o Remus até eu ter certeza do que eu sinto por ele. Ele não merece que eu brinque com ele.

-Ah obrigada, Merlin! Finalmente você pôs juízo na cabeça de pelo menos uma delas. -Lily falou levantando os braços para o céu.

-Ei! Como assim "pelo menos uma"? -Helena falou inconformada.

-Você acha que eu não sei dessas suas excursões noturnas pelos corredores, né? -Lily perguntou sarcástica.

-Ah vocês ja estão sabendo? -Helena falou enrolando.

-É, ja sabemos. E eu particularmente acho ridículo, Lena e potencialmente perigoso. -Lily falou.

-Não se preocupem. Eu e o Sirius só estamos ficando.

-Eu sei, você sabe, o Sirius sabe, mas você _entende _isso, Lena?

-Como assim, Lily?

-Você não vai se envolver demais? Não vai se apaixonar _de novo _por ele?

-Lily, eu ja cai nessa besteira uma vez e certamente não vou cair de novo. -Helena falou convicta.

-Se você diz... Só tome cuidado.

-Eu concordo com a Lily, Helena. Você tá brincando com fogo e nós não queremos te ver queimada. -Giovana falou.

-Eu também não quero me queimar, Gi. -Helena afirmou sorrindo. _-Mas pode ja ser tarde... _-completou mentalmente.

As meninas passaram por várias barracas, bancas e compraram algumas coisas, então resolveram se separar para olhar outras coisas.

Giovana estava olhando uma barraquinha particularmente encantadora. Várias peças de cristal, pingentes, brilhavam de forma atrativa.

-Gostou dos cristais? -Remus perguntou se aproximando.

-Adorei, mas infelizmente eu ja gastei todo o meu dinheiro. -ela falou um pouco decepcionada.

Os dois caíram num silencio enquanto Giovana continuava olhando os cristais.

-Você não gosta quando eu te peço desculpas, não é? -Remus falou de repente.

-Eu não gosto de você se desculpar sem necessidade. -ela falou sem encará-lo.

-E por que não tem necessidade?

-E por que tem? -ela rebateu finalmente olhando para ele -Só por que você não perguntou se eu queria te beijar? Só por que você me vira às costas cada vez que você me beija? Sabe Remus eu to cansada de tentar entender porque você se desculpa sendo que eu nunca pedi retratação por nada. Você não tem que pedir desculpas pra mim. Você só me faz bem. Quando você vai entender? -ela perguntou levemente alterada e diante do silencio de Remus virou-se e foi embora decepcionada.

Helena parara em uma barraca que tinha cheiro de incenso. Ali estavam a venda varias exarpes, lenços e cangas de tecido leve e colorido. Ela prendeu uma das cangas, uma vermelha, na cintura e agora olhava-se no pequeno espelho da barraca.

-Você devia levar essa canga.

Helena olhou para o dono da voz e encontrou um belo rapaz com uma câmera fotográfica nas mãos, olhando-a. Ele tinha cabelos loiros bagunçados, barba por fazer e lindos olhos azuis.

-Devia?

-Depois que você a colocou, ela nunca mais ficara tão bem em outra mulher. -ele falou galante.

Helen sorriu diante do elogio inesperado.

-Eu sou Helena. -ela falou oferecendo a mão.

-Eu sou Alex. -ele pegou a mão de Helena e beijou -Profundo admirador de jovens damas com belos sorrisos.

-Quanto charme. -Helena falou divertida.

-Eu faço o que posso. Será que esta bela dama me permitiria tirar uma foto dela? É que eu estou fazendo uma reportagem sobre essas feiras populares e uma foto sua enfeitaria a matéria.

-Claro que pode. -Helena falou animada.

Ela desamarrou a canga da cintura e jogou nos ombros como um xale, fez uma pose simples e abriu um lindo sorriso. Alex tirou algumas fotos da loira.

-Você devia ser modelo.

-Quem sabe um dia...

-Foi um prazer, senhorita Helena. Espero vê-la novamente. -ele beijou mais uma vez a mão de Helena e foi embora.

Helena ainda meio abobada olha para a mulher da barraca.

-Vai levar a canga? -a mulher pergunta divertida.

-Com certeza. -Helena responde rindo.

Sirius depois de um tempo procurando conseguiu encontrar Helena. Ela pegava uma sacola com algo dentro em uma barraca cheia de tecidos coloridos.

-Oi anjo. -ele falou carinhoso abraçando-a por trás.

-Anjo? -Helena falou divertida -Ressuscitando apelidos? **(n/a: era como ele chamava ela quando eles ainda eram amigos) **

-Eu sempre gostei de te chamar assim. -ele falou beijando o pescoço da loira.

-Eu sei. Eu sempre gostei que você me chamasse assim. -ela falou aconchegando-se ao moreno -Ai que lenço lindo! Como eu não tinha visto? -ela falou de repente.

-Você gostou desse lenço? -Sirius perguntou vendo o lenço verde esmeralda que Helena segurava.

-Eu amei. É lindo. -ela falou empolgada virando-se para encará-lo.

-Deixa eu ver. -ele pega o lenço e amarra como uma faixa na cabeça de Helena -Ficou linda. Eu vou levar. -ele fala para a mulher.

-Sirius, eu pago!

-Eu quero te dar de presente. -ele falou abraçando-a e aproximando seus rostos perigosamente.

-Sirius, alguém pode ver...

-Deixa que vejam... -ele murmurou antes de beija-la.

Lily encontrou Giovana um pouco triste, sentada na porta da pequena igreja. As duas conversaram e Giovana contou sobre sua conversa com Remus. Lily queria muito animar a amiga, mas era péssima nisso, não era do tipo espontaneamente engraçada. Se ao menos James estivesse ali...

-Lily! Giovana!

As duas viram James vir correndo animado na direção delas.

-Olha que legal que eu comprei para levar para os meus pais. -ele falou super animado, tirando um pequeno cachorro de uma sacolinha.

Ele segurou o cãozinho na mão e bateu na cabeça dele, fazendo com que ela balançassee James ainda acompanhou o movimento, imitando o cachorro o que fez as duas meninas rirem muito.

-James, você é o máximo. -Lily falou abraçando o maroto.

-Isso eu ja sei ruiva, mas por que está declarando isso tão alto agora? -ele perguntou meio abobado.

-Porque você fez a Gi rir.

-E quem fez ela ficar triste?

-Quem você acha?

-Eu devia bater no Remus de vez em quando. -ele suspira.

-Não seja bobo, Potter. -Lily falou rindo.

-Ah, primeiro eu sou o máximo e agora eu sou o "Potter"? Isso não vale, lírio. -ele falou abraçando-a.

-O que você vai fazer? -Lily perguntou tentando se soltar.

-Eu vou te seqüestrar. -James fala brincalhão e num gesto rápido, pendura Lily no próprio ombro -'Bora Giovana.

-'Bora James. -Giovana fala rindo.

-POTTER, me põe no chão agora! -Lily reclama, sendo totalmente ignorada, o que não a impediu de continuar gritando.

Depois de um bom tempo passeando pela feira os seis se reencontraram e foram a pé até a casa de Rosa, que era um pouquinho mais longe da praça. A casa era pequena, mas tinha um aspecto aconchegante, pintada de vermelho terra.

-Rosa! -Helena chamou.

-Aqui no fundo! -Rosa respondeu berrando.

-Vem, gente. -Helena chamou, entrando por uma portinha que levava direto para o quintal.

O chão era de terra batida, mas o quintal era grande, com vários pés de frutas. Rosa estava ali fora cozinhando num fogão a lenha.

-Ja ouviu falar em fogão a gás? -Helena brincou.

-Fogão a gás é para fracos, querida. -a mulher respondeu sorrindo -Fabiano, eles chegaram! -gritou para a porta que levava para o interior da casa.

Um homem negro de meia idade saiu na porta olhando com cara severa para Helena.

-Vem pedir benção para o seu padrinho, magrela!

-Não peço mesmo! -Helena respondeu birrenta para logo em seguida abrir um sorriso e ir abraçar Fabiano -Tio Fafa!

-Olha o respeito, menina. Ja falei pra não me chamar assim. -ele falou, mas bem-humorado, abraçando a menina.

-Gente, esse é o Fabiano, marido da Rosa. -Helena apresentou os amigos.

Logo todos ja estavam sentados à mesa, rindo e conversando.

-Rosa, vai demorar muito? Eu to com fome... -Giovana choramingou.

-Ja vai, esfomeada. -Rosa falou rindo.

-Eu sei que a sua comida é maravilhosa por causa do fogão a lenha, Rosa, mas bem que para o dia a dia você podia usar fogão a gás. -Helena falou.

-Eu gosto desse, Lena. -Rosa falou sorrindo.

-Ô tio Fá, você vai me deixar tomar um gagau hoje, né? -Helena pediu.

-Dá pra você parar de me chamar de tio? Tenta padrinho.

-Você é padrinho da Lena, Fabiano? -James perguntou.

-Eu e a Rosa. -ele confirmou orgulhoso.

-Então que eu me lembre o meu _padrinho _prometeu me deixar tomar um gagau depois que eu fizesse dezessete anos.

-É verdade. -Fabiano confirmou mais uma vez.

-Fabiano! -Rosa chamou a atenção.

-Não tem nada de mais, Rosa. É só um golinho inocente. -ele se defendeu.

Rosa suspira.

-Tudo bem. -ela pega a varinha no bolso do avental _-Accio! _

Da cozinha vem voando oito copinhos pequenose uma garrafa de cachaça. Cada copinho para na frente de uma pessoa e a garrafa serve uma dose para cada.

Giovana olhava fixamente para o seu copo. Parecia que havia esquecido de algo, sentia que faltava algo...

-Hoje... -ela falou atraindo a atenção de todos -é o aniversário de morte do meu irmão...

Um silencio tenso caiu entre os amigos dela. No fim das contas a idéia de fazê-la esquecer essa data não dera certo...

-E até onde eu me lembro -ela continuou -minha mãe queria que eu fosse embora para a Itália por causa disso. Por que ela não insistiu mais? **(n/a: capitulo 10) **

Os cinco se olharam com cara de culpados.

-Na verdade ela insistiu... -Lily começou com cuidado -Aquele dia mesmo, depois que você foi deitar, ela ligou de novo.

-Mas a Helena se recusou a te chamar. -Sirius contou -E dai o Aluado falou com ela no telefone.

-Ele falou um monte de coisa sobre você. Disse que você era boa aluna, uma grande amiga e uma pessoa incrível e que tinha a sua própria maneira de honrar a lembrança do seu irmão. -James contou.

-Ele falou uma meia hora com a sua mãe no telefone até que convenceu ela que você podia ficar aqui. -Helena completou.

Giovana olhou admirada para Remus que fitava seu copo totalmente corado. Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pelo rosto da italiana, mas não era uma lágrima de tristeza. Era uma lágrima emocionada, por saber que tinha amigos para todas as horas e que faziam tudo por ela.

-Eu imagino que a bela Giovana não quer um minuto de silencio pelo irmão. -Fabiano falou.

-Não mesmo. -a italiana afirmou.

-Então o que você quer querida? -Rosa perguntou.

-Eu quero um brinde. -ela falou levantando o próprio copo -Ao Pietro.

-Ao Pietro! -todos falaram juntos e viraram a bebida.

A cachaça desceu queimando a garganta de Giovana, bem como uma certeza: Remus não era, nem de longe, só um amigo para ela.


	19. O Mergulho

**N/a: Mais um capitulo fresquinho para vocês! Obrigada pelos comentários!**

**Eu sei que para mergulhar é necessário fazer um longo curso, mas para dar sentido ao capitulo isso não será necessário.**

**Capitulo 18: O Mergulho **

Era três e meia da manhã. Helena saiu do quarto de Sirius pisando leve e parou no meio do corredor. Todos deviam estar dormindo profundamente, como Sirius dormia. Deu um sorriso maroto e apontou a varinha, que pegara em meio às coisas do moreno, e apontou para a própria garganta.

_-Sonorus. _-ela murmurou, então alargou o sorriso -ACORDEM!

O grito fez com que Remus caísse da cama, James apareceu no corredor com a varinha em punho, Sirius levantou-se assustado e acabou por bater o pé no criado mudo, Lily também apareceu assustada no corredor e Giovana saiu na porta de seu quarto bocejando.

-O que houve? -a morena perguntou preguiçosa.

-Ta louca, Helena? A pinga subiu pra cabeça? -James perguntou irritado.

Ela aponta a varinha novamente para a própria garganta.

_-Quietus. _Todo mundo se arrumando. Nós vamos tomar café e sair. -a loira sorriu e foi para o próprio quarto.

Os outros se olharam confusos, mas voltaram para os quartos e trataram de se arrumar.

Após varias reclamações por terem sido acordados de maneira brusca e por estarem saindo cedo daquele jeito ele entraram no carro de Helena e pegaram a pista. Algum tempo depois viram uma placa que indicava Angra dos Reis a dois quilômetros.

-Angra dos Reis? -Remus estranhou.

-Yes, baby. -Helena falou -É pra la que a gente ta indo.

Todos se olharam curiosos. O que estariam indo fazer em Angra dos Reis que tinha necessidade de ser tão cedo?

Mais algum tempo depois eles chegaram em um instituto marinho.

Uma bela jovem, mulata, ja os aguardava na porta do lugar.

-É isso que eu admiro em você, Lena. -ela falou sorrindo -A pontualidade.

-Para alguma coisa o sangue inglês tinha que servir. -a loira sorriu também -Oi Marina. -ela abraça a outra.

-Oi loira. Como vai a vida?

-Tranqüila. Não te vi na minha festa.

-Também. Olha o dia que você faz festa. Tem gente que trabalha, viu?

As duas dão risada.

-Gente, essa é a Marina, filha da Rosa. -Helena falou para os amigos -Esses são Sirius, Remus, James, Lily e Giovana, meus amigos.

-Oi todo mundo. -Marina cumprimentou sorrindo -Vamos entrar?

Eles entram no instituto.

-Eu consegui uma aula para vocês hoje, agora de manhã e depois à tarde vocês vão mergulhar. -Marina falou.

-A gente veio mergulhar? -Giovana perguntou animada.

-Com certeza. -Helena falou também animada.

Durante a manhã eles tiveram aulas teóricas de mergulho, conheceram os equipamentos apropriados e praticaram em uma piscina. Logo no inicio da tarde eles pegaram um barco e saíram para o mar, até o local onde iam mergulhar.

Tanto Giovana quanto Remus estavam mergulhados no mais profundo silencio.

Remus pensava em tudo o que Giovana lhe falara e via uma razão absurda por trás de tudo aquilo. Giovana podia não ser a pessoa mais indicada para lhe dar uma bronca, mas cada palavra dela estava coberta de razão. Ele nunca pensara em como ela se sentia por ele virar as costas para ela. Só ele sabia como havia doido quando, na primeira vez que se beijaram, ela levantou e saiu correndo. E não foi a mesma coisa que ele fez com ela na festa? Se havia doido nele por que não doeria nela? Conversaria com Giovana. De uma vez por todas. E seria sincero. Dessa vez falaria tudo o que queria, ia abrir seu coração e esperar que ela entendesse.

De repente uma tontura tomou conta dele, obrigando-o a sentar-se. Droga, como ele conseguira esquecer? A lua cheia. Era amanhã. Não poderia falar com Giovana por hora. Deixaria para depois da lua cheia. Seria melhor...

Ja Giovana tentava encontrar um jeito de lidar com o que descobrira. Então era isso? No fundo Remus sempre fora sua paixão, ela que não soube entender? Ela mesma falara que ele só lhe fazia bem, que ele não precisava se desculpar. Meu deus, o beijo dele era o céu para ela. O que mais precisava para ela entender o óbvio? Talvez aquele ciúme que ela tinha das namoradas dele ja fosse um "sintoma" de que ela gostava dele mais do que como um amigo. Só ela não percebera isso. Agora tinha que falar com Remus. O mais rápido possível. Tinha que falar o que sentia, tinha que pedir uma chance.

Eles chegaram ao ponto de mergulho. O mar ali era de um azul divino e de uma beleza encantadora. Os jovens mergulharam e se maravilharam com o mundo submerso. Os corais, os peixes, tudo uma obra de arte. Depois de um tempo mergulhando. Depois de um tempo mergulhando eles tiraram os equipamentos de mergulho e começaram a nadar mesmo, brincando na água. Depois ficaram um tempo conversando no barco, até Marina avisar que eles tinham que ir embora.

Eles voltaram para o instituto e se despediram de Marina. Voltaram para casa felizes, mas exaustos. Durante o jantar conversaram animados, menos Remus, que não parecia estar muito bem. Ele despediu-se cedo dos amigos e foi para o seu quarto alegando ainda estar enjoado por causa do barco. As horas passaram e todos foram dormir.

Remus acordou sentindo-se mal. Era assim toda véspera de lua-cheia. Ele sentia-se péssimo e mal conseguia comer. Levantou e foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Ja que não ia conseguir dormir mesmo achou melhor dar uma volta para ver se o mal estar melhorava. Desceu as escadas e caminhou meio sem prestar atenção. Quando olhou em volta percebeu que tinha ido parar na piscina coberta. Aproximou-se de uma das enormes paredes de vidro e olhou para o céu. La estava ela, quase cheia, sempre cruel.

Giovana não conseguia dormir. Por que Remus parecia tão triste durante o jantar? Perguntaria para ele. Levantou-se da cama e saiu no corredor. Encontrou a porta do quarto de Remus aberta. Onde ele estaria? 

Estava perdido em divagações, ja nem sabia mais ha quanto tempo.

-Está sem sono?

Virou-se e viu Giovana se aproximando. Ela usava uma calça de pijama vermelha e uma blusinha de alças finas, branca.

-Mais ou menos. O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu vim te procurar. -ela falou parando ao lado de Remus e olhando para o céu -Sempre que você fica triste você fica olhando para o céu. Eu imaginei que podia te encontrar aqui.

Remus olhou um tanto surpreso para Giovana. Então ela também conhecia esses pequenos detalhes dele?

-Qual o problema? -ela perguntou docemente encarando-o.

-É que... -ele suspirou e voltou a olhar para o céu -Às vezes eu me sinto tão sozinho.

Ela puxou delicadamente o rosto dele para que ele a encare.

-Você fala de mim, mas também vive falando que está sozinho quando tem muitas pessoas que te amam e apóiam. -ela falou suavemente.

-Eu sei que eu tenho os marotos, mas... -Giovana calou-o pousando suavemente os dedos sobre os lábios dele.

-Você me tem também. -afirmou num murmúrio.

-Giovana... -Remus falou num fio de voz -por favor, não... -calou-se ao ver o olhar de Giovana fixo em seus lábios. Se ia se arrepender no dia seguinte agora não importava nem um pouco.

Puxou Giovana e colocou-a contra o vidro. Ainda hesitou por um segundo. Apenas um. Só até ver o olhar dela cheio de desejo e confiança. Tocou o rosto dela com carinho e deixou os lábios se roçarem de maneira doce. Não sobreviveria se não provasse o beijo dela mais uma vez. Mordiscou o lábio inferior da italiana. Giovana também levou as mãos ao rosto de Remus envolvendo-o com carinho. Os lábios se tocaram devagar e pouco a pouco foram se encaixando. Giovana sorriu por entre os lábios de Remus. Ele pousou a mão na cintura da morena e a outra afundou nos cabelos dela. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais quente. As línguas se procuravam incessantemente, enquanto as caricias também iam se tornando mais ousadas. A mão de Remus ja acariciava a cintura de Giovana por dentro da blusa e ela também puxava mais e mais o maroto de encontro ao próprio corpo.

Remus sentia-se pleno. Como se tudo estivesse no seu devido lugar agora. Não acreditava que tinha Giovana em seus braços daquele jeito, mas... Não queria. Realmente não queria, mas ela chamava por ele. Abriu os olhos quase involuntariamente e a viu olhando para ele. Acusadora, cruel, fria. A lua, quase cheia, estava la para lembrá-lo de que ele nunca poderia viver como uma pessoa normal.

-Não. -falou afastando Giovana de repente -Eu não posso. Eu nunca vou poder. -falou num murmúrio e se afastou, deixando, mais uma vez, Giovana para trás.

Porem, assim que pôs os pés em seu quarto se arrependeu amargamente do que tinha feito. Sabia que machucava Giovana o fato de ele deixá-la daquele jeito e fizera de novo. Só faltava se desculpar para a besteira ficar completa. Não podia deixar as coisas desse jeito. Que se danasse a lua cheia. Ia voltar lá, pedir, implorar para que Giovana lhe desse mais uma chance, mas não ia perdê-la de novo. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com a italiana.

-Gio...

-Você não achou que ia fugir de novo, né? -ela falou entrando no quarto e empurrando a porta para que ela se fechasse.

Remus, sem se conter, abraçou-a e beijou-a mais uma vez e Giovana entregou-se ao momento mais uma vez. Não sabiam o que os movia, mas sabiam quem precisavam muito um do outro. Pararam de se beijar brevemente e Giovana aproveitou para tirar a camisa de Remus, que soltou o cordão da calça da italiana, fazendo-a deslizar até o chão. E nessa noite todas as suspeitas foram confirmadas: os dois haviam sido feitos um para o outro e ninguém mais.


	20. A Lua

Capitulo 19: A Lua

**Capitulo 19: A Lua **

Remus acordou pela manhã sentindo um leve peso sobre seu peito. Esperou seus olhos se acostumarem à claridade, então olhou para a pessoa ao seu lado e sorriu. Giovana dormia calmamente com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, as pernas enroscadas as suas e uma das mãos pousada no peito dele. Nem acreditava que a tinha ali, daquele jeito tão próximo. Fez um carinho no rosto dela e viu ela se mexer. Lentamente Giovana foi abrindo os olhos e quando viu Remus olhando para ela sorriu.

-Bom dia. -falou com a voz ainda sonolenta.

-Bom dia. -Remus falou sorrindo -Dormiu bem?

-Dormi sim, mas... -ela deu um sorriso maroto -Será que eu posso ficar aqui mais um pouco?

Remus riu e girou o corpo ficando por cima de Giovana.

-Você pode ficar a vida toda. -falou em meio aos beijos que dava no pescoço dela.

-Cuidado que eu acredito. -Giovana riu.

-Pode acreditar. -ele falou esticando os braços para afastar-se um pouco e poder encará-la -Agora eu não pretendo te largar mais.

-Acho bom, senhor Lupin. Porque eu te fiz um favorzão vindo aqui ontem noite. **(n/a: pior q foi...) **-Giovana falou fingindo-se de brava -Só faltava você me pedir desculpas agora de manhã.

-Como você adivinhou que eu ia fazer isso? -ele falou sério.

Giovana olhou chocada para Remus, mas depois que um sorriso maroto apareceu no rosto dele ela ficou foi brava.

-Remus! Não tem graça. -ela falou dando um tapa no braço dele.

Desculpa. Eu não resisti.

-Acho bom começar a resistir. Isso não tem graça. -ela falou meio emburrada.

-Ok, não precisa ficar bravinha. -Remus da um selinho em Giovana.

-Ta... Agora, vamos voltar a dormir? -ela pediu com um sorriso sapeca.

-O que você quiser, senhorita. -Remus falou voltando a se deitar e abraçando a italiana.

-Eu estou indo para o meu quarto. -Helena avisou terminando de se vestir.

-Tudo bem. -Sirius espreguiçou-se na cama -Você lembra que hoje é lua cheia né?

-Dá pra esquecer? -ela comentou tristemente -Eu vou dar um jeito de distrair as meninas para você saírem, mas sejam discretos.

-Nós sempre somos, anjo.

-Tanto são que eu sei o segredo de vocês. -ela falou irônica -Até mais.

-Até... -ele falou vendo-a sair do quarto.****

O dia deles foi tranqüilo. Ficaram um pouco na praia e depois nadaram um pouco.

Quando começou a escurecer Helena chamou as meninas para irem assistir um filme, enquanto os meninos ficaram "conversando" no andar de cima.

-Tá na hora. -James falou -Vamos!

Os três aparataram na pequena ilha.

-Remus, você quer...

-Pode deixar, Sirius. Eu vou caminhar pela praia. E não se preocupem. Vocês vão saber quando for a hora. -ele sorriu tristemente.

Saiu caminhando pela pequena praia da ilha. Um tremendo mal estar ja tomava conta dele, mas ele não queria se entregar ainda. Pensou em Giovana. Como contaria isso a ela? E será que ela entenderia?

Vinte minutos de filme ja haviam se passado. Helena e Lily pareciam concentradas na história, mas Giovana olhava de minuto em minuto para a porta da sala.

-Onde estão os meninos? -a italiana perguntou de repente.

Helena gelou. Achou que ia conseguir distraí-las por pelo menos algum tempo. Pelo menos até o fim do filme.

-Devem estar por ai. -a loira disfarçou.

-Eu vou procurar. -Giovana avisou se levantando.

-Espera o filme acabar pelo menos, Gi. -Lily falou.

-Eu ja vi esse filme. -ela falou simplesmente saindo da sala.

Giovana foi até o andar de cima, olhou nos quartos, desceu, procurou na piscina, depois foi para a cozinha. La encontrou um bilhete.

_"Meninas, saímos. Não nos esperem." _

-Helena! -Giovana entrou furiosa na sala onde as meninas viam o filme -Eles saíram!

-Como assim saíram? -Helena perguntou fingindo-se de indignada.

-Saindo. -Giovana falou irritada -Eles devem ter aparatado la de cima.

-Eu não acredito que eles fizeram isso. -Lily falou inconformada.

Helena começou a ficar preocupada. Sabia que elas se irritariam ao descobrir a ausência dos meninos, mas não imaginara que elas descobririam tão cedo.

-Agora ja foi, meninas. -ela tentou desviar do assunto -Vamos voltar a ver o filme. Amanhã nós nos vingamos deles.

Giovana e Lily reclamaram um pouco, mas sentaram-se para voltar a ver o filme. Porem, quinze minutos depois...

-Eu não acredito que ele fez isso! -Lily falou de repente.

-Calma, Lily. É só um filme. -Helena falou.

-Eu to falando do Potter. **(n/a: então calma q é só uma fic XD) **-Lily falou irritada -Não acredito que ele fez isso comigo.

-Isso o que Evans? -Helena perguntou irônica.

-Ele saiu, oras. -a ruiva falou exasperada -E sem falar nada.

-E desde quando o James precisa te falar alguma coisa? -Helena perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Desde que... -Lily interrompeu-se ao perceber o "absurdo" que falava -Nada. Esquece.

-Até parece. Pode terminar o que você ia falar, ruivinha. -Giovana provocou.

-Eu não ia falar nada. -Lily falou extremamente corada.

-Ah é? E esse vermelho todo na sua cara é o que? Reflexo do cabelo? -Helena perguntou sarcástica.

-Ah me deixem vai. -ela falou emburrada.

As meninas ainda riram mais um pouco, mas logo o silencio voltou a reinar e depois veio um grande tédio. Helena tinha uma certeza: os marotos estavam ferrados...


	21. O Relaxamento

Capitulo 20: O Relaxamento

**Capitulo 20: O Relaxamento **

Helena se mexeu na cama ao sentir a claridade batendo em seu rosto. Ficara um bom tempo observando a ilha, mesmo sabendo que não enxergaria nada, e ao deitar-se esquecera de fechar as cortinas. Agora aquela luminosidade incomoda entrava e ela tinha preguiça de levantar para fechar as cortinas. Ouviu a porta do seu quarto se abrir e abriu os olhos, tentando focar a imagem. Logo que sua vista entrou em foco ela viu Sirius andando em direção a janela.

-Sirius?

-Shhh... Volte a dormir. -ele falou com uma voz cansada, fechando as cortinas, deixando o quarto mais escuro.

-E o Remus? -ela perguntou levantando a cabeça.

-Está bem, na medida do possível. -Sirius falou tirando a camisa -Mas ele estava mais agressivo. Talvez por estar em um lugar desconhecido.

-Você está machucado? -ela perguntou preocupada.

-Nada urgente. Nada que não possa esperar eu dormir um pouco. -ele falou sentando-se na beirada da cama e tirando os sapatos.

-É melhor eu levantar e ir pegar a poção para o Remus. -Helena falou sentando-se.

-Não. Fica ai. -Sirius falou empurrando-a levemente para que ela se deitasse novamente -Fica comigo um pouco. -ele pediu deitando a cabeça no colo dela e abraçando-a pela cintura, como se fosse uma criança. **(n/a: não sei se eu expliquei direito, mas espero que vcs entendam...)**

**  
**-Quanta manha... -ela falou curiosa, afundando uma das mãos no cabelo dele, fazendo um carinho.** (n/a: aproveitem q é um dos últimos momentos de paz deles...)  
**

Lily acordou razoavelmente cedo. Vestiu-se e saiu do quarto. Quando chegou ao andar de baixo da casa lembrou-se de um livro que havia levado na mala e até agora não lera. Resolveu subir novamente e pegar o livro. Porem quando chegou no seu quarto percebeu que alguém havia mexido em suas coisas e pego seu kit de primeiro socorros. **(n/a: a Lily tem um kit na mala com poções para machucados, ataduras, esse tipo de coisa) **Saiu do quarto furiosa e olhou para o corredor como se procurasse o culpado e, como se fosse para ajudá-la, a porta do quarto de James que a pouco estava fechada **(n/a: não q ela tivesse olhado...) **estava agora entreaberta.

-Potter foi você que... -ela entrou ja gritando com ele, mas parou de falar imediatamente ao ver a cena na qual o moreno se encontrava.

James estava sentado em sua cama, sem camisa, com o primeiro botão do seu jeans aberto e limpando com um algodão alguns cortes que tinha no braço. Quando ele viu Lily ali parada olhando para ele em choque ele ficou um pouco preocupado.

-Lily...

-James, o que aconteceu com você? -ela perguntou super preocupada se aproximando e vendo vários cortes e arranhões espalhados pelo tronco do maroto.

-Ah é que... -James gaguejou -O Sirius arrumou confusão com um cara ontem num lugar que a gente foi e sobrou até para mim. -ele falou da maneira mais convincente que pôde. **(n/a: eles combinaram q se a Lily ou a Giovana perguntassem alguma coisa eles jogariam a culpa no Sirius) **

-Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram um absurdo desse tipo. -Lily falou escandalizada.

-Não foi nada demais, lírio. -James falou levantando-se e tentando acalmá-la.

-Claro que foi. Deixa eu ver as suas costas. -ela pediu séria.

-Não precisa...

-Precisa sim. Anda logo Potter. -ela falou mandona.

-Ok, Evans. -ele falou divertido, dando as costas para ela.

-Olha que corte feio! -ela falou inconformada -Você fica ai quietinho que eu vou cuidar disso.

-Não ousarei me mexer, ruiva. -James falou maroto.

Lily pega um dos frasquinhos de poções que estavam espalhados pela cama e molha um algodão. Ela começou a limpar os ferimentos de James com todo cuidado.

-Ai isso arde! -James reclama.

-Não faz manha, James. -Lily falou entre divertida e séria.

-Ah não. Pode parar por ai. Ai! -ele reclamou mais alto quando ela passou o algodão por um corte mais profundo. **(n/a: sim foi de propósito XD) **

-Para de frescura, James. Eu assopro. -ela falou como se ele fosse uma criança de cinco anos.

-Ta... -James cedeu a contragosto.

Lily voltou a passar o algodão pelos ferimentos, mas agora assoprando levemente os machucados. Quando se aproximou do pescoço e assoprou um arranhão, Lily percebeu todos os pelos da nuca de James se arrepiando.

_-Isso não vai dar certo... _-James pensou tentando respirar fundo.

Lily tinha uma leve consciência de que o que estava fazendo agora estava "provocando" James e sabia que isso podia ser perigoso, mas... Curiosamente estava gostando de provocar essas sensações nele. É muito interessante e lisonjeador descobrir que seus toques causam reações tão intensas em alguém. Porque mesmo James estando de costas ela percebia a respiração dele alterada. Era melhor parar por ali. Não queria dar idéias a James e esse tipo de "brincadeira" não era do feitio dela

Colocou curativos em alguns dos machucados mais sérios e deu por encerrada sua estada ali naquele quarto.

-Pronto, James. Dos seus outros machucados você pode cuidar sozinho.

-Ah não Lily. Tem mais um que só você pode cuidar. -ele falou, virando-se para encará-la com um sorriso maroto.

-Ah tem é? -Lily provocou -E qual seria?

-É que eu to com um machucado aqui no lábio -ele falou indicando um corte no lábio inferior -e como aqui não pode passar poção, você podia dar um beijo para sarar.

-Sonha é de graça mesmo... -ela falou rindo e saindo do quarto.

-Isso é maldade, Evans. -ele falou também rindo.

Helena deixara Sirius dormindo em sua cama e foi até o andar de baixo buscar uma poção que pedira para Rosa deixar pronta no dia anterior. Era uma bebida quente e que fazia o corpo se recuperar mais rápido. Rosa mesmo vivia dizendo que era recomendada "para resfriados e até transformações bizarras". Mal sabia a mulher que era para isso mesmo que sua poção seria utilizada: para uma transformação bizarra. Colocou o liquido quente em uma caneca e foi levar para Remus. Quando estava para bater na porta do quarto do maroto Giovana apareceu, vinda do seu próprio quarto.

-O que você vai fazer, Lena? -perguntou ao ver a amiga com uma caneca na mão.

-O Remus não está se sentindo bem. -Helena falou -Acho que vai pegar um resfriado. Eu vim trazer uma poção para ele.

-Posso levar? -Giovana perguntou indicando a caneca com o olhar.

-Claro. -Helena entrega à caneca para Giovana -Italianas têm preferência. -ela fala divertida.

-Obrigada. -Giovana espera Helena entrar em seu quarto, só então bate na porta de Remus.

-Quem é? -Remus pergunta.

-A Giovana, Remus.

-Ah! Hum... Pode entrar, Gi.

Giovana entra no quarto e encontra Remus deitado na cama, com uma cara muito abatida.

-Remus, o que houve? -ela perguntou muito preocupada, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama -Você parece mal.

-É só um mal estar. -Remus fala tentando sorrir.

Giovana põe a mão na testa de Remus.

-A Helena disse que você ia pegar um resfriado, mas você não esta com febre. Você esta gelado. -ela falou preocupada.

-Eu estou bem. -ele falou sorrindo levemente e beijando a mão de Giovana.

-Por que você saiu ontem sem avisar? -ela perguntou entristecida.

-Desculpe. -ele falou sentido -Foi o Sirius que arrastou a gente para sair e acabamos voltando muito tarde.

-Tudo bem. Você não tem que se desculpar. Eu ja falei... -ela abaixa a cabeça.

-E você não tem que abaixar a cabeça. -Remus fala erguendo o queixo de Giovana para que ela lhe encarasse -Você só tem que sorrir. Vai Gi, sorria para mim. -ele pediu fazendo um carinho no rosto dela.

Giovana acaba sorrindo.

-Chato. -ela falou sorrindo -A Lena mandou essa poção para você. -ela falou entregando a caneca para Remus.

Ele cheira e faz uma careta.

-O que é isso?

-Nem imagino.

Remus da um gole e faz uma careta maior ainda.

-Isso é horrível -Remus reclama.

-Problema seu. Pode beber. -Giovana fala mandona.

Depois de fazer um pouco de manha Remus acabou bebendo tudo.

-Agora deu sono. -ele falou em meio a um bocejo.

-Então descansa. -Giovana fala passando a mão pelos cabelos de Remus -Assim você melhora mais rápido.

-Ta eu descanso, mas... -ele abre um sorriso maroto -Você deita aqui comigo? -ele pede manhoso.

-Deito sim. -Giovana falou sorrindo e deitando na cama.

Remus abraçou-a e não deu quinze minutos os dois ja dormiam profundamente.

O dia passou calmo, ja que os meninos estavam exaustos e dormiram boa parte do tempo. No fim da tarde uma cena bem peculiar acontecia...

-Calma lá, Lena. -James pediu.

-Eu estou calma. -ela falou com um sorriso doce -Agora, FORA! -ela ameaçou, voltando a apontar a varinha para eles.

-Lena, meu amor, seja razoável. -Sirius pediu. James e Remus se escondiam atrás dele.

-Meu amor o escambau! -Helena falou brava -Vocês não se divertiram na esbórnia ontem? Então voltem pra la. Hoje eu e as meninas queremos a casa para nós. E ai de vocês se aparecerem aqui! -ela avisou batendo a porta da frente na cara deles.

-Lena, abre a porta...

-Por favor!

Eles ainda insistiram por uns dez minutos, então foram embora.

-Você tem certeza que foi uma boa idéia, Lena? -Giovana perguntou insegura.

-Claro. -a loira respondeu convicta -Ontem eles não dispensaram a gente? Pois é, hoje eles foram dispensados.

Giovana e Lily deram de ombros.

Na verdade tudo fazia parte de um plano dos quatro. **(n/a: sim, eles tiveram a "genial" idéia de irem inventando uma desculpa por noite e ver no q da...) **Helena fingiria-se de irada e com a desculpa de uma vingança expulsaria os meninos de casa.

-E o que nós vamos ficar fazendo? -Lily perguntou.

-Como o que? Eu ja liguei para os strippers e eles vêm vindo. -Helena falou incrivelmente séria.

-VOCÊ O QUE? -Lily perguntou abismada. **(n/a: ela acreditou... XD) **

-Oba! Eu quero um loiraço e um morenão. -Giovana falou divertida.

-Giovana, não ajuda. -Lily pediu muito irritada.

-Ah Lily que stress. Isso é falta de homem. Mas seus problemas acabaram porque hoje você vai...

Lily ja dera as costas para Helena e ia deixando a sala em direção as escadas.

-Não, espera! -Helena agarra o braço de Lily -É brincadeira flor. Não nos deixe. **(n/a: brincadeiras by me and divas XD) **

-Você é uma tonta, Lena. -Lily falou emburrada.

-Você que é boba de acreditar. -Giovana falou rindo.

-Nós vamos fazer uma noite de garotas, ruiva amada. Vamos comer porcaria, ouvir musica, fazer uns tratamentos de beleza...

-Oba! Eu vou por musica! -Giovana se voluntariou animada.

-Eu vou la em cima buscar as coisas. -Lily avisou ja saindo.

-Eu vou arrumar a sala pra gente. -Helena falou.

Helena arrumou uma toalha para elas na sala de tv, colocou sobre ela três taças de cristal. Lily voltou logo cheia de bolsas com maquiagens, escovas e cremes. Giovana também voltou para a sala trazendo um cd colorido escrito "Musicas de trabalho". **(n/a: by divas tb, mas sem comentários XD) **A morena aperta o play e logo começa uma musica animada.

-Let's go girls. -Giovana fala acompanhando a musica.

Elas largam as coisas e saem dançando pela sala, pulam no sofá e cantam junto.

-Toma. -Helena fala entregando uma taça para cada uma das meninas.

-Que taça chique. -Giovana falou divertida.

-Vamos abusar um pouco de tudo que tem de bom aqui hoje. -Helena falou propondo um brinde.

-Um brinde aos namorados que nos conquistaram, aos trouxas que nos  
perderam e aos sortudos que ainda irão nos conhecer!  
Convencidas não, realistas...  
Debochadas não, audaciosas...  
Ganhadoras não, guerreiras...  
Bonitinhas não, perfeitas...  
Importantes não, fundamentais...  
Gostosas não, apetitosas...  
A gente não precisa achar, eles acham pela gente! -elas falam juntas, antes de brindar e beber um pouco da taça.

Elas experimentaram maquiagens, penteados, dançaram pela casa. Quando o entregador de pizza apareceu elas foram abrir a porta as três de pijama e provocaram muito o "pobrezinho" que foi embora muito constrangido.

Elas falaram de assuntos do passado, mas não se permitiram falar do presente ou do futuro. Todas estavam muito inseguras quanto ao futuro e receosas de comentar o presente. Após muita bagunça foram dormir. As quatro da manhã. E os meninos ainda não haviam retornado...


	22. A Ilusão

Capitulo 21: A Ilusão

**Capitulo 21: A Ilusão **

Ouvia barulhos de batida na porta. Irritantes e insistentes, mas não vinham da sua porta. Quem estava batendo na porta de quem? Sirius bufou e levantou-se. Colocou uma camisa qualquer e saiu no corredor.

-Lena, abre a porta. -Lily pediu ainda batendo na porta do quarto da loira.

-O que houve? -Sirius perguntou mal humorado.

-A Helena não está bem. -Giovana falou preocupada.

-Não está bem como? -James perguntou aparecendo na porta de seu quarto.

-Ela está vomitando. -Lily falou -Ela me pediu uma poção, mas eu não tenho nada para isso.

-Ih... Vai assumir, Almofadinhas? -James perguntou maroto.

-Assumir o que? -o outro moreno perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Que tal a gravidez da Lena? -Giovana perguntou irônica.

-Ta louca? Quem disse que a Lena ta grávida? Alem do mais, mesmo que estiver. Nada garante que seja meu. **(n/a: não, ele não esta brincando) **

-Eu não acredito que você tá falando isso. -Lily falou inconformada dando um tapa no braço de Sirius.

-Ai Lily! -Sirius reclamou -To mentindo?

-Claro que está. -as duas meninas falaram juntas.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? -Rosa perguntou chegando ao corredor.

-A Helena está mal. -Giovana falou.

-Ela está vomitando? -Rosa perguntou.

-Está. -a italiana confirmou.

-O que vocês comeram ontem?

-Pizza.

-Do que? -Rosa perguntou de um jeito um tanto irritado.

-Quatro queijos... -Giovana respondeu com um pouco de medo.

-O QUE? Helena, abre essa porta! -Rosa falou muito irritada.

-O que foi Rosa? -James perguntou assustado.

-Ela tem dificuldade para digerir leites e derivados. -Rosa falou batendo na porta -Por isso esta vomitando.

-Por causa da pizza? -os quatro perguntaram juntos.

A porta se abre e por ela sai Helena com uma cara péssima.

-Rosa... -ela falou manhosa.

-Quantas vezes eu ja te falei pra não comer pizza? Quatro queijos ainda por cima! -Rosa falou brava.

-Foi mal. Eu não resisti...

-Sei que não. Agora fique na cama que eu vou trazer um chá de boldo para você.

-Ta bom.

Rosa desce as escadas e some de vista.

-Lena, você...

Helena levanta a mão silenciando todos.

-Primeiro -ela aponta o dedo para as duas amigas -Eu tomo poção anticoncepcional. EU NÃO ESTOU GRAVIDA! E você -ela da um tapa na cara de Sirius -Seria seu sim, seu idiota. -e bateu a porta na cara dos amigos.

-Mal jeito, Almofadinhas... -James falou irônico.

-Não enche. -Sirius falou mal humorado entrando no próprio quarto e batendo a porta também.

A manhã passou tranqüila, mas na hora do almoço um clima pesado se instalara entre eles. Os seis estavam na a mesa e comiam no mais absoluto silencio. Helena e Sirius pareciam muito mal humorados.

-Até quando você vai ficar com essa cara? -Sirius perguntou de repente, com uma voz muito irritada.

Os outros quatro se olharam preocupados.

-Até quando eu quiser. -Helena respondeu irritada também.

-Só por causa do que eu falei? Helena, era brincadeira.

-Ah Sirius, pelo amor de deus! Eu te conheço. -ela falou agressiva -Você não estava brincando. E mesmo que estivesse. Ser chamada de vagabunda não é minha brincadeira preferida.

Os amigos aproveitaram o momento da discussão e saíram da sala, deixando os dois sozinhos.

-Tudo bem mesmo a gente sair? -Lily perguntou preocupada.

-Você conhece os dois. Eles brigam, parecem que vão se matar e depois se acertam. -James falou despreocupado.

-Eu sei James, mas eu também lembro que era assim antes de eles brigarem no quinto ano. -Lily falou -Agora eles não são amigos. São... Bom, alguma coisa ai.

-Ah então todos ja sabem? -Remus perguntou -Alguém acha que nós devemos fazer alguma coisa?

Eles se olham.

-Não. -todos respondem juntos.

-Você vai ficar brava comigo agora?

-E se eu quiser? Algum problema? Você é um idiota, _Black. _Eu não sei porque eu ainda perco meu tempo com você. -Helena falou irritada passando por Sirius.

-Helena, espera. -Sirius segurou o braço dela.

-Me solta, Sirius. Eu não quero mais falar com você. -ela falou firme.

Sirius, mesmo bufando, soltou o braço de Helena e viu a loira saindo da sala. Tinha dúzias de coisas que poderia falar para ela agora, que ele queria falar para ela agora, mas todas requeriam uma coragem que ele, Sirius Black, o conquistador, não tinha.

A tarde passou arrastada. Helena trancou-se no quarto e não saiu de jeito nenhum. Sirius estava rosnando para qualquer um que se aproximasse.

Giovana e Remus se afastaram um pouco dos demais e foram até a piscina externa conversar.

-Você e os meninos têm saído demais. -Giovana falou. Mas não estava brigando. Era quase como um... comentário.

-Eu sei. Mas não vai ser sempre assim. Prometo. -ele falou fazendo um carinho no rosto dela.

-Remus... -ela começou insegura pegando a mão dele -como nós estamos?

Remus engoliu em seco. Tinha medo de responder o que queria de verdade e acabar afastando Giovana. **(n/a: q ele ama ela, q quer namorar e bla bla bla) **

-A gente? **(n/a: não, a Lily e o James ¬¬) **Bom, eu acho que...

-Aluado, vamos sair. -Sirius chegou falando.

-Sirius, ainda esta cedo e eu tenho que falar com a Giovana. -Remus retrucou meio irritado.

-Aluado, nós temos que ir agora. -Sirius falou dando um olhar significativo para o amigo.

Remus suspirou cansado.

-Esta bem. -ele vira-se para Giovana -Prometo que continuaremos essa conversa.

Ele dá um selinho nela e vai embora com Sirius.

Os três marotos aparatam na ilha.

-Qual o problema, Almofadinhas. Ainda falta quase uma hora para escurecer. -James falou.

-Eu sei. Eu só não queria ficar na mesma casa que a Helena. Eu preciso pensar um pouco. -Sirius falou andando de um lado para o outro na pequena praia da ilha.

James e Remus trocam sorrisos divertidos entre si.

-Pensar sobre o que Sirius? -Remus perguntou com cuidado.

-Sobre a minha "relação" com a Helena. Isso não vai dar certo... **(n/a: jura? ¬¬) **-Sirius falou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Por que não cachorrão? -James perguntou rindo -Só por que você vai acabar se apaixonando?

-Você não entendeu James. -Sirius falou sério encarando o amigo -Eu ja estou apaixonado pela Helena. **(n/a: por essa vcs não esperavam!!)**

Um silencio chocado se fez entre eles. A surpresa estava estampada no rosto de Remus e James.

-Ok, eu não esperava por isso. -James falou desconcertado.

-Desde quando Sirius? -Remus perguntou incrédulo.

-Sei la. Talvez desde sempre. -Sirius falou despreocupado, sentando-se numa pedra -Talvez desde que nós nos conhecemos naquela aula de Feitiços. -ele falou com um olhar perdido. **(n/a: eu ainda vou contar essa história pra vcs ) **

-Então por que você...

-Eu sei o que você vai falar, James, por isso nem continue. A Helena desperta em mim coisas que eu não gosto. Só com ela eu consigo ser carinhoso, cara de pau, atrevido...

-Só com ela você é grosso e briga desse jeito. -James completou com um tom de censura na voz.

-Eu sei. Eu não faço por mal. Eu só não consigo evitar.

-Você que não vê, Sirius. Você e a Lena ja são um casal. -Remus falou calmo -O fato de vocês brigarem ja é mais uma prova disso. Por que você nunca briga com as outras meninas?

-Como é que eu vou saber?

-Sirius é óbvio. Primeiro porque você nunca fica com elas tempo o bastante para brigar. -Remus falou irônico -Segundo porque você só é simpático e atencioso com elas o bastante para conquistá-las. -Remus falou de maneira simples -Ja a Lena você conhece e ela te conhece. Não têm como vocês se esconderem um do outro. Não tem como fingir um para o outro.

-Remus isso não faz sentido. -Sirius falou.

-Faz mais sentido do que você imagina, Sirius. -James falou sério.

Sirius ficou em silencio e abaixou a cabeça. Tudo isso era rápido demais para ele. Nunca esperara ou planejara admitir em voz alta o que sentia, ou pensava sentir, por Helena. Agora que fizera, sabia que os amigos não o deixariam em paz. Sabia que sua mente não o deixaria em paz. E tudo era culpa da Helena...

Com o cair da noite, Helena saiu do quarto. Ela não dava sinais de tristeza, mas Helena era do tipo que mascarava bem essas emoções e maquiagens podiam fazer milagres. Mesmo assim as meninas acharam melhor não tocar no assunto.

Elas colocaram um filme, fizeram pipoca e pegaram refrigerante.

Quando o filme terminou Lily tinha os olhos marejados.

-Ai quem me dera ter essa sorte. -ela falou secando uma lagrima. **(n/a: emotiva...) **

-Ué queridinha, você é ruiva, tem um ricaço apaixonado por você, só ta faltando o sexo e a cobertura cinco estrelas. -Helena provocou.

-Eu vou ignorar parte do comentaria. -Lily falou revirando os olhos -Mas quem seria o ricaço?

-O James, oras. -Helena falou.

-O James? -Lily perguntou espantada. **(n/a: sim, ela não sabia XD) **

-Ah é verdade. Você não sabia né? O James é podre de rico. -Helena falou como se fosse a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo.

-Nossa! Eu sabia que ele era bem de vida, mas podre de rico...

-A família do James é muito discreta e ele mesmo é uma pessoa simples. -Giovana falou -Mas é só você por o pé na casa dele que você ja vê quanta grana eles têm.

-Uau... -Lily suspirou -Mesmo assim, eu não estou à venda.

-Concordo. -Giovana falou levantando o copo, ao que as meninas fizeram um brinde.

-Vamos ver mais um filme? -Helena propôs.

-Espera. Primeiro eu vou tomar banho. -Giovana falou.

-Vai la fedozão. -Helena brincou atirando uma almofada na amiga.

Nesse momento um raio cortou o céu, iluminando a sala e segundos depois um trovão estourou fazendo a casa tremer.

-Credo. Que trovão forte. -Giovana falou.

-Verdade. Acho que vem tempestade ai. -Helena falou.

-Acho melhor eu ir tomar banho logo. -Giovana falou saindo da sala.

Mal ela chegou no banheiro uma chuva forte começou a cair e mais e mais raios passaram a cortar o céu.

Giovana entrou debaixo da água quente do chuveiro e começou a tomar seu banho com calma. De repente um raio cortou o céu e todas as luzes da casa apagaram. Ela ficou parada no mais completo escuro, só ouvindo o barulho descompassado da própria respiração. O barulho de chuva começou a diminuir e logo virou uma chuva leve. As nuvens no céu se dispersaram o bastante para revelar a lua cheia, que iluminou um pouco o banheiro. Giovana respirou aliviada e voltou a deixar a água molhá-la, mas mais rapidamente para poder sair logo dali.

Desligou o registro e esticou o braço para pegar a toalha. Nessa hora um som fez seu coração disparar. Um uivo cruel congelou sua espinha. E ela o sentiu tão próximo como se tivesse sido sussurrado em sua orelha. Olhou em volta como se esperasse encontrar um lobo ali, mas não havia nada no banheiro. Pegou sua toalha e enrolou-se. Aproximou-se da janela do banheiro e olhou para fora. Viu a ilha ao longe. Havia sido de la que viera o som? O que haveria la?

Repentinamente a luz voltou, **(n/a: gerador) **trazendo um certo alivio para ela, mas mesmo assim ela ainda tremia um pouco.

-Demorou, flor.- Helena falou quando Giovana voltou para a sala.

-Me desculpem. É que... Vocês ouviram? Ouviram um uivo? -ela perguntou um tanto nervosa.

Helena quase travou de nervosismo.

-Uivo? Eu não ouvi nada. -Lily falou.

-Talvez tenha sido o vento. -Helena falou -Às vezes o barulho dele parece um uivo.

-Hum... Não acho que seja isso, mas... Ah deixa pra la. O que nós vamos ver agora? -Giovana tentava parecer animada, mas Helena pôde ver que ela tremia.

Ela realmente ouvira o uivo de Remus. Helena conhecia essa reação. O uivo de um lobisomem fazia o coração disparar, a respiração falhar. O pânico inundava qualquer coração em segundos. Ela conhecia bem essa sensação...

-Em homenagem ao seu uivo, Gi, vamos assistir O Pacto dos Lobos. -Helena falou com exagerada animação -É um filme francês maravilhoso.

-Francês? -Lily perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-É, francês, mas não é nada disso que você esta pensando. -Helena atalhou -Por que todo mundo sempre pensa em pornografia quando pensa em filme francês?

-Porque será né... -Giovana falou maliciosa.

-Ah que mente poluída a de vocês duas. Eu sou uma pessoa pura demais para ouvir essas coisas. **(n/a: isso me lembra alguém...) **-Helena falou fazendo uma pose dramática.

Giovana e Lily trocam olhares e então partem para cima de Helena com almofadas em punho.

Ficaram acordadas até a cinco da manhã. E não viram os meninos chegando...


	23. O Segredo

Capitulo 22: O Segredo

**Capitulo 22: O Segredo **

Os meninos chegaram da ilha pouco depois que amanheceu, la pelas seis e tantas da manhã. Encontraram as três dormindo no sofá enquanto os créditos de algum filme passavam.

-Leva o Remus para o quarto, Almofadinhas. Eu vou levar as meninas la pra cima. -James falou.

-Pra que? Deixa elas ai.

-Almofadinhas, some. -James falou entediado.

Primeiro ele carregou Giovana. A italiana tinha um sono pesado e mal se mexeu quando ele carregou-a escada acima. Ja Helena acordou no meio do caminho.

-James?

-Volta a dormir, Lena. Ja chegamos e estamos todos bem. -ele falou sussurrando levemente.

-Eu devia odiar ele, não devia? -ela falou de repente.

-Não devia não. -James falou colocando Helena na cama -Dói demais quando vocês odeiam a gente. -ele dá um beijo na testa dela.

-Você é um bobo romântico. -Helena riu levemente.

-Eu sei. Fazer o que, né?

James ainda foi buscar Lily. Não tinha idéia de como era o sono dela, mas esperava que fosse bem pesado, porque ela certamente ficaria muito brava se o visse carregando-a.

Colocou-a na cama agradecendo a Merlin por ela ter sono pesado, mas ao virar-se sentiu uma mão agarrando sua camisa e então xingou mentalmente a si mesmo por ter comemorado tão cedo.

-James? -a voz dela chamou sonolenta.

-Volta a dormir, Lily. -ele pediu baixinho passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

-Que horas vocês chegaram? -ela perguntou de olhos fechados.

-As quatro.

-Mentiroso...

-Desculpa, Lily, mas eu não posso te contar.

-Eu sei. É um problema só deles. -ela se mexeu, arrumando-se nos lençóis.

-Deles?

-É. Do Sirius e da Helena.

-É verdade. -James sorriu -Agora dorme.

-Boa noite, James...

Ele da um selinho nela.

-Boa noite, Lily.

Rosa não deixou ninguém dormir até tarde. Fez todos acordarem para o almoço. **(n/a: eles estavam dormindo até depois das 2 nesses dias...)**

Ja está na hora de vocês entrarem nos eixos e terem uma refeição decente. -ela falou enquanto arrancava as cobertas de Helena.

A poção que Rosa fazia era realmente eficiente. Não amenizava as dores que Remus sentia após a transformação, mas dava mais animo e fazia com que ele recuperasse as energias de uma forma espantosa.

Eles fizeram a refeição em silêncio. Helena ainda não estava falando com Sirius, mas dessa vez ele não parecia disposto a discutir por isso.

Após duas horas aquele silencio ja estava começando a irritar.

-Vamos fazer alguma coisa animada? -Giovana propôs de repente.

-O que? -James perguntou interessado.

-Sei la. Jogar cartas?

-Que jogo? -Lily perguntou.

-Truco? -Giovana sugeriu.

-Truco é jogo de boteco. -Helena falou **(n/a: essa não é minha opinião pessoal, só se lembrem q a Helena é riquinha e mimada) **-Caixeta.

-Serve. -as outras duas concordaram.

-O que é caixeta? -Remus perguntou curioso.

-Nós ja vamos explicar.

As meninas explicaram o jogo para os marotos e Helena foi buscar o baralho.

Giovana ganhou cinco rodadas seguidas.

-Ganhei de novo. -a italiana falou sorrindo.

-Ah não. Cansei disso. -Sirius falou emburrado.

-Não seja mal perdedor, Sirius. -Giovana falou rindo.

-Vamos jogar algo mais emocionante? -Helena propôs.

-O que? -todos perguntaram curiosos.

-Strip pôquer. -a loira propôs com um sorriso malicioso.

-Vamos!

-Não mesmo. -Lily falou. **(n/a: tinha q ser ¬¬) **

-Larga a mão de ser estraga prazer, Lily. Não custa nada. -Helena falou.

-Ah claro que não. Qual o problema de eu tirar a roupa na frente de vocês, né? -a ruiva falou irônica.

-Exatamente. Qual o problema? -Helena falou -Somos todos amigos.

-É Lily, não tem nada demais. -Giovana apoiou.

-Tudo bem. -Lily cedeu -Mas se isso for longe demais eu paro.

-Sem problemas.

-Então vamos fazer assim: quando uma de nós ganhar os meninos tiram a roupa, quando um deles ganhar nós tiramos a roupa. -Helena falou.

-Combinado.

A primeira rodada foi de Sirius.

-Meninas tenham a bondade. -ele falou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Giovana e Helena olharam-se despreocupadas. As duas tiraram os chinelos que usavam. Lily estava de tênis, então tirou o calçado ficando de meias.

Mais vinte minutos depois e a vencedora foi Helena.

-Meninos tenham a bondade. -ela falou imitando Sirius.

Sirius e Remus também jogaram os chinelos para longe, mas James estava descalço então tirou o relógio de pulso que usava.

-Relógio não vale. -Helena reclamou.

-Claro que vale. -James retrucou.

Mais vinte minutos depois e Giovana sorria satisfeita.

-Mostrem algo realmente interessante meninos. -ela falou com um enorme sorriso de expectativa.

Os meninos se olharam preocupados, **(n/a: pq eles estavam cheios de machucados por causa da lua cheia) **mas Helena fez um sinal para que eles continuassem, sendo assim os três tiraram as camisas.

-Por isso que eu amo esses meninos. -a morena falou divertida se abanando.

Graças a um pequeno feitiço ilusório os machucados dos meninos "desapareceram" e agora a única coisa visível era o peitoral perfeito deles.

Mais vinte minutos depois...

-Ganhei. -James falou com um sorriso enorme.

Lily tirou a meia. Giovana tirou o short, ficando com a regata verde e a calcinha no estilo cuequinha feminina que usava e que por acaso tinha estampa xadrez. Helena tirou a camisete que usava, revelando um sutiã branco de bojo.

-E ta ficando cada vez melhor... -Sirius falou com um sorriso sacana.

Mais vinte minutos depois e Lily venceu a rodada.

-Lily eu te amo. -Giovana falou animada.

Sirius e James trocaram olhares divertidos entre si e como forma de provocarem as meninas (principalmente Lily que parecia pronta para desmaiar a qualquer instante) começaram a se mexer lentamente como numa dança sensual. Lily tapou os olhos, depois respirou fundo duas vezes, abrindo os olhos em seguida. Bem a tempo de ver os dois marotos abrindo os zíperes das bermudas que usavam e deslizando-as para o chão.

-Vocês dois me assustam. -Remus falou.

-E você, Reminhu? Estamos esperando. -Helena provocou.

-Ja vou... -ele falou meio contrariado também abrindo e tirando a calça que usava.

-O mundo é tão cruel... -Helena falou em meio a um suspiro -Como as pessoas esperam que a gente escolha um só com tantas coisas deliciosas a solta por ai? -ela falou apontando para os meninos.

Remus ficou escarlate.

-Vamos continuar? -ele pediu.

-Continuar? -Lily perguntou em choque -Como se vocês não têm mais roupa para tirar?

-Claro que temos. -Sirius sorriu maroto.

-Ah não.

-Qual é Lily pode ser que eles ganhem. -Giovana falou.

-Não sei...

-Vamos logo vermelhinha. -Helena insistiu distribuindo as cartas.

Após quinze minutos de jogo Lily fecha o leque de carta que tinha nas mãos e põe na mesa.

-Eu tô fora. -ela fala um tanto corada.

Levantou-se e saiu da sala. Todos se olharam confusos, exceto Helena que tinha um sorriso divertido. Giovana pegou as cartas de Lily e olhou.

-Desgraçada. Ela tinha um royal straight flush na mão. **(n/a: segundo minhas fontes é a melhor jogada no pôquer...) **Ela ia ganhar. -Giovana falou inconformada.

Nessa hora Helena começou a rir pra valer.

-Helena, o que você fez? -Remus perguntou desconfiado.

-Eu só dei uma ajudinha para ela... -a loira falou com um sorriso matreiro, enquanto girava a varinha nos dedos.

Todos riram muito.

Com a chegada do fim de tarde os meninos subiram as escadas com caras muito desanimadas.

-O que foi James? -Lily perguntou vendo a cara de desanimo do maroto.

-Nós vamos conversar la em cima. O Sirius ta um chato por causa da Helena. -James falou.

-Bom, quem sabe isso não é um progresso... -Lily falou pensativa -Eles precisam deixar de ser tão idiotas e se tocarem do óbvio.

-Se ele não fosse idiota não seria o Almofadinhas, Lily. -James falou. **(n/a: muy amigo ¬¬) **

-Larga a mão de ser bobo, James. Vai la dar apoio para o seu amigo. -Lily falou rindo.

-Só porque é você que esta pedindo, lírio. -ele falou piscando para ela.

James subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto de Sirius, onde os outros dois amigos ja esperavam por ele.

-O que você disse para elas? -Remus perguntou.

-Eu convenci as três com meu charme irresistível. -James falou convencido.

-Fala logo, veadinho. -Sirius falou atirando uma almofada em James.

-Veadinho o cacete. -James falou jogando a almofada de volta -Quer saber o que eu falei? Ok. Eu falei que a gente estava vindo conversar com você que ta parecendo um cachorrinho sem dono por causa da Lena. -James provocou.

-Eu não acredito que você falou isso! -Sirius falou irritado.

-Falei sim. -James sorriu satisfeito.

-Ora seu...

-Chega vocês dois! -Remus falou chamando a atenção para si -Odeio interromper uma briga conjugal tão séria, mas será que nós podemos ir? -ele perguntou com uma dose de ironia na voz.

Foi então que os outros dois repararam em como ele suava e em como seu rosto estava pálido.

-Foi mal, Aluado. -Sirius falou.

-Vamos então. -James falou ao que todos concordaram e aparataram.

Assim que pôs os pés na ilha Remus foi para a pequena cabana. Sentou-se para o chão olhando para o nada. O lugar estava com um cheiro desagradável de mofo devido as ultimas chuvas. Logo veio o enjôo habitual de sua transformação. Suas entranhas pegavam fogo, sentia como se algo fosse sair rasgando sua barriga. Sua pele inteira ardia. Mas havia algo mais. Algo que ele nunca sentira. Uma pontada no coração. Isso não era bom sinal. Algo ruim ia acontecer.

Vinha tempestade ai. Helena tinha certeza. Vivera tempo o bastante ai para saber disso. Talvez fosse o jeito como o vento soprava, ou como os raios cortavam o céu negro. Fosse o que fosse ela sabia que significava tempestade.

-Será que os meninos vão ficar la em cima? -Giovana perguntou de repente.

-Provável. -Helena respondeu se espreguiçando -Você sabe que quando eles caem nesses papos de "homens" eles ficam conversando até altas horas.

-Boa. Então nós vamos sair. -Giovana falou levantando-se do sofá num pulo.

-Sair pra onde? -Lily perguntou.

-Eu só quero ir num lugar rapidinho. -a italiana falou.

Podia não ser má idéia tirá-las de casa. Talvez conseguisse distrair as duas por um bom tempo.

-Certo. Vamos dar uma volta. -Helena concordou.

As três colocaram sapato e oram pegar agasalhos por causa do vento do lado de fora.

-Onde nós vamos? -Helena perguntou pegando a chave do carro.

-Não precisa de carro. Nós vamos aparatar. -Giovana falou -Eu levo vocês.

Lily e Helena se olharam desconfiadas, mas aceitaram a idéia. As três deram-se os braços e aparataram.

Helena odiava aparatar acompanhada. A sensação era péssima. Tanto que ficou alguns segundos perdida sem saber onde estava. Então sentiu o vento forte em seu rosto e o cheiro de mar e soube que estava em uma praia. Abriu os olhos. Quase congelou de pânico. Estavam na ilha.

-Vamos. Eu quero descobrir o que era aquele barulho ontem. -Giovana falou soltando o braço das meninas e andando.

-Giovana, espera! -Helena chamou.

-Eu acho que você esta viajando, Giovana. -Lily falou rindo, indo para o outro lado.

Helena desesperou-se. Agora cada uma delas ia em uma direção. Tinha que tirar as duas dali imediatamente.

-Lily, nós temos que ir embora. -Helena falou muito séria agarrando o braço da ruiva.

-O que foi, Lena? -Lily perguntou preocupada pela expressão séria da amiga.

-Depois eu explico, mas agora nós temos que ir. -Helena falou puxando Lily pela mão para alcançar Giovana.

Foi quando ouviram o barulho de um galho se quebrando. As três amigas olharam para o lado assustadas e viram um enorme cão negro olhando para elas.

-Foi ele que uivou? -Giovana perguntou para si mesma.

-Nós temos que ir. -Helena falou ja mais desesperada, correndo na direção de Giovana e arrastando Lily junto.

Nesse instante o cão se transformou em Sirius.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? -Sirius perguntou, o medo estampado em seu rosto.

-Sirius? -Lily e Giovana perguntaram chocadas.

Foi ai que um novo som chamou a atenção delas. Som de patas, que se moviam rapidamente na direção delas.

-SAIAM DAQUI! -Sirius gritou.

Foi nessa que todos eles ouviram. Um som que Helena esperava nunca ouvir de novo, principalmente tão perto. Era a mesma sensação aterrorizante que ela se lembrava. Primeiro sentia o coração falhar por um segundo, depois o corpo pesava e era impossível se mexer. Então o sangue parecia gelar nas veias e por fim, mesmo que não quisesse, o rosto virava-se na direção do uivo ouvido e via o que podia ser sua ultima visão.

Giovana viu a fera olhando para elas, com os dentes a mostra, os olhos amarelos brilhando com crueldade. Teve a impressão de ter ouvido Sirius gritar ao longe, mas não teve certeza do que era. Não conseguia mover o corpo. Sabia o que era aquilo. Sabia que se não se mexesse estaria perdida. O lobisomem uivou mais uma vez. Agora, de perto, não parecia um som tão curioso e sim aterrorizante.

O lobisomem disparou na direção. Helena foi a única que conseguiu se mexer. Puxou Lily e num grande esforço conseguiu pegar o braço de Giovana. Aparataram um segundo antes da fera pular para atacá-las.

Sirius respirou aliviado. Ela estava a salvo. Rapidamente transformou-se em cão e foi tentar controlar o lobo furioso.

As três aparataram no meio da sala escura da casa de Helena. Tremiam descontroladamente.

-Era... Era o Remus. Não era? -Giovana perguntou de repente.

Helena olhou para a amiga. Giovana não olhava para nada especificamente. Parecia vazia, seus lábios tremiam.

-É, era ele. -Helena confirmou.

Giovana caiu no chão em um choro compulsivo. As amigas ajoelharam-se ao lado dela, consolando-a.

-Ele não merece isso. -Giovana falou em meio ao choro -Ele é tão maravilhoso. Eu amo ele tanto, tanto, tanto.

As duas amigas abraçaram Giovana. Ela parecia tão perdida e carente naquele momento.

-Você sabia, não é? -Lily perguntou olhando para Helena.

-Sabia. -Helena afirmou calma.

-Desde quando?

-Desde o quinto ano.

-Como?

Helena deu um sorriso amargurado.

-Eu tinha um caso com o Malfoy no quinto ano. Sim, eu tinha e nunca contei pra vocês. -ela falou diante dos olhares incrédulos das amigas -A gente se encontrava de noite na sala precisa, às vezes. Num desses dias era lua cheia. Eu estava indo para um encontro com ele quando eu vi os meninos passando pelo corredor. Justo nesse dia eles haviam esquecido o mapa, então eles não me viram ali. **(n/a: sim as 3 sabem do mapa) **E eu ja estava curiosa ha um bom tempo para saber o que eles faziam quando sumiam, então segui os três. Acabei chegando no Salgueiro Lutador na hora exata em que o Remus saia de la totalmente transformado. Eu simplesmente não conseguia me mexer. Eu acho que devo minha vida ao Peter que mordeu meu pé... -Helena falou com um sorriso distante.

-Então era por isso que o Peter era animago... -Lily murmurou **(n/a: sim elas ja sabiam e depois eu conto como) **-E o Sirius...

-Por que você acha que eu chamo ele de cachorro? -Helena riu -Tudo bem que ele é um...

-O James também?

-O James é um veado. Quer dizer... Um cervo. -Helena deu uma risada.

-Agora eu entendi a piada do Sirius. -Giovana falou enxugando as lagrimas e rindo.

-Você está bem, querida? -Helena perguntou.

-Estou. Na verdade eu não tenho porque estar mal. Quem sofre com isso é o Remus.

-E agora?

-Agora eu quero vê-lo. Quero abraçá-lo. Eu quero dar um beijo nele e dizer que eu o amo de qualquer jeito. -Giovana falou.

-Isso flor, faça isso. Ele estará precisando. -Helena falou sorrindo.

-Vamos esperar eles aqui. -Lily sugeriu.

Elas levantaram-se do chão e foram se acomodar no sofá, mas o cansaço era tanto, o nervosismo era tanto que elas acabaram dormindo antes dos meninos chegarem...


	24. A Verdade

**Capitulo 23: A Verdade **

Os marotos voltaram da ilha e encontraram as meninas dormindo na sala, provalvemente esperando por eles, mas Remus não queria falar com elas agora. Principalmente com Giovana. Agora ele se sentia sujo. Uma criatura nojenta demais para tocar em alguém como ela. Era como se ela fosse o mais radiante sol, enquanto ele era a escuridão profunda. Como se ele nunca mais pudesse alcançá-la.

Enquanto Remus subia para o quarto os outros dois rapazes foram ver as meninas. James quase parou de respirar quando Sirius contou que as três estiveram na ilha. Se algo acontecesse a Lily ele jamais se perdoaria.

Sirius olhou para Helena e respirou aliviado. Tivera um medo imenso de perdê-la na primeira vez que ela viu Remus, no quinto ano. Agora tivera esse medo de novo, mas com uma intensidade triplicada. Era um alivio vê-la ali tão bem, mas ao pensar em quanto imprudente ela fora levando as meninas para a ilha seu sangue ferveu de tal maneira que quando ele viu ja havia puxado Helena pelo braço acordando-a bruscamente.

-O que é isso, Black? Ta louco? -ela perguntou assustada.

-Nós precisamos conversar. -ele arrastou Helena para outro lugar.

James considerou por um segundo a idéia de impedir, mas conhecia os dois. E conhecia Sirius. Mesmo que ele morresse de vontade ele nunca bateria em Helena. **(n/a: reconfortante...) **Os dois tinham que gritar um pouco um com o outro para então se acalmarem. Sempre foi assim, provavelmente sempre seria.

James ajoelhou-se diante de Lily.

-Lily? Lily acorda. -chamou levemente.

Lily se mexeu um pouco e franziu o nariz. Lentamente ela abriu os olhos e viu James ali, ajoelhado diante dela.

-James! -ela falou e se jogou nos braços dele, abraçando-o e quase derrubando-o -Você está bem?

-Eu sempre estou bem, lírio. E você? Esta bem?

-Sim, eu estou. -ela afirmou, então segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos -Vocês são loucos. Não acredito que são todos animagos ilegais.

-O Remus merece. -James falou simplesmente.

-Claro que merece. -Lily concordou -Mas o fato de ele ter amigos que dêem isso que ele merece e esse amigo ser você... -ela parou e tomou ar -Isso é muito maravilhoso.

-Obrigado, Lily. -ele falou sincero.

Estavam os dois sentados no chão. Lily meio que em cima de James por causa do efusivo abraço. Eles se olharam em silencio por alguns segundos. Um querendo ler o que havia por trás dos olhos do outro.

-James? -a voz de Giovana chamou.

-Oi Gi. -ele olhou para a morena e deu um sorriso amigo -Você ta legal?

-Eu to. Cadê o Remus? -Giovana perguntou.

-No quarto, se escondendo do mundo. -James falou -Vai tirar ele de lá, Gi. Só você pode tanto.

-Eu vou. -ela falou decidida.

Levantou-se do sofá e subiu as escadas apressada na direção do quarto de Remus.

-Tomara que tudo de certo para eles. -Lily falou.

-É verdade. -James concordou.

-Você esta com algum machucado precisando de cuidados?

-Que bom que você perguntou. Eu ia te pedir mesmo a caixa de primeiros socorros.

-Só porque você é um bom menino eu vou cuidar de você. -Lily falou sorrindo.

-Mas dessa vez você vai cuidar direito né? Porque da ultima vez você não cuidou do machucado que eu tinha na boca e ele aumentou agora. -ele falou mostrando o machucado no canto do lábio que realmente estava maior.

-Ah é? Deixa eu ver. -Lily passou o dedo delicadamente pelo machucado, então deu um sorriso matreiro e num gesto rápido deu um beijo no machucado -Pronto agora vai sarar. -ela levante-se -Vamos?

E saiu andando.

-Ah essa mulher me deixa louco. -James falou com um enorme sorriso passando as mãos freneticamente pelos cabelos, antes de se levantar e correr atrás de sua Lily.

Sirius arrastou Helena, sob protestos da mesma, até a varando da casa. Ali era, no momento, o melhor lugar para conversarem.

-Sirius, me solta agora! Você está me machucando. -Helena falou irritada.

Sirius soltou-a na hora. Não era de machucar mulheres. Podia ser tudo, isso ele não seria nunca.

-O que você tinha na cabeça para levá-las la? -ele perguntou enfurecido.

-Levá-las? Sirius que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou? -ela retrucou cheia de raiva -Você acha que eu ia expor minhas melhores amigas a um perigo desses? Trair o segredo do Remus? Ou, esquecendo que eu tenho sentimentos, supondo que eu seja uma pessoa tão vazia quanto você pinta, você acha que eu me arriscaria indo la?

Sirius não respondeu nada.

-Sabe Sirius -ela soltou um riso irônico -Eu não queria falar, mas as meninas tinham razão. Elas tiveram razão o tempo todo. Isso não tinha como dar certo. Nunca teve como. -ela falou mais para si do que para ele -Eu e você... Nós não fomos feitos para durar. Não fomos feitos um para o outro. Nós simplesmente não podemos ficar juntos, nem como "namorados", nem como amigos.

Sirius olhou chocado para Helena.

-Helena, você não pode...

-Posso e vou. Não quero mais ficar com você. Eu não posso mais ficar com você. -ela falou ja preparando-se para sair.

-Não, espera. -Sirius segurou a mão de Helena -Não vai, por favor. Me perdoa, por favor. Você sabe como eu fico nessa época.

-Sim, eu sei. Você fica insuportável na semana de lua cheia, mas isso não te da o direito de descontar em mim.

-Eu sei. Me desculpa, por favor. Qualquer coisa, mas não vai embora. -ele abraça Helena -Nós dois só temos esse tempo para nós. Nós só temos agora.

O que ele falou parecia tão desesperadamente apaixonado que Helena quase acreditou nisso. Mas ela ja se iludira uma vez a cerca dos sentimentos de Sirius. Não queria errar novamente. Não em relação a ele.

-Sirius...

-Por favor, só me escuta. -ele pediu encarando-a -Eu sei que eu fui um ridículo com você e que você tem todos os motivos do mundo para não querer olhar nunca mais na minha cara. Mas pra variar eu estou aqui fazendo com você algo que eu nunca fiz com mais ninguém: implorando para você me perdoar. -ele segurou o queixo dela delicadamente -Eu sou um cabeça-dura, eu sou um grosso, sou chato, mas você á a única pessoa para quem eu não tenho medo de me mostrar.

Helena suspirou.

-Tudo bem, Sirius. Para de drama. -ela falou se afastando dela -A gente não precisa brigar, mas... -ela vira as costas para ele -eu acho melhor a gente não dormir junto por um tempo. -ela falou tentando parecer segura.

Sabia que não podia olhar para Sirius. Se olhasse iria fraquejar e também não queria que ele soubesse o quanto ele realmente a afetava.

Sirius suspirou tristemente.

-Tudo bem, você que sabe. -ele falou por fim.

-Ótimo. -ela falou e saiu de la o mais rápido que pôde.

A tendência entre ela e Sirius era sempre piorar. Só piorar...

Giovana estava parada diante da porta do quarto de Remus, indecisa sobre entrar ou não. O que diria a ela? Como ele reagiria? Será que ele iria rejeitá-la? Respirou fundo. Não tinha motivos para ter medo. Ja havia entrado uma vez por aquela porta e feito Remus aceitá-la. Se necessário, faria de novo. Abriu a porta, com um certo exagero de força e entrou no quarto. Remus estava deitado na cama, sem camisa, com o peito cheio de feridas, os olhos fechados.

-Vai embora, James. -ele resmungou.

-Não é o James. -Giovana respondeu.

Ele abriu os olhos assustado e sentou-se na cama.

-Giovana? O que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Vim para ver você. -ela falou se aproximando lentamente.

-Eu estou ótimo. Você ja pode ir. -ele falou seco, sem encará-la.

-Remus, não faça isso. -ela falou ainda se aproximando lentamente.

-Eu não quero a sua piedade, Giovana. -ele falou sentido.

-Quem disse que eu sinto pena de você? -ela perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele.

Remus virou-se para encará-la.

-Então o que? -ele perguntou exasperado.

-Eu te amo! -ela falou segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos.

-Você não viu? Você não viu o que eu me torno? Você não sentiu o pânico? -ele perguntou com um tom de desespero na voz.

-Aquilo é o que você se torna, mas não é o quem você é. -ela falou carinhosa -Quem eu amo é você. Não ligo para o que você se torna contra a sua vontade uma semana por mês. Eu ligo pra quem você é todos dias.

-Giovana... -Remus murmurou sem saber mais o que falar.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que invadir o seu quarto para que você entenda que eu só quero você? Que eu não ligo para as nossas diferenças? Da pra você entender que eu te amo, seu cabeçudo? -ela falou segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos, as testas coladas.

-Esse cabeçudo atrapalhou a declaração. -Remus falou rindo.

-Ei, não enche! Eu fiz o meu melhor. -ela falou também rindo.

-E foi perfeita como sempre. -Remus falou carinhoso passando o dedo pelo contorno dos lábios dela -Me desculpe por...

-Não se atreva a concluir esse pensamento Remus John Lupin. -Giovana falou tapando a boca dele com as duas mãos -Você quer que eu desenhe para você entender que eu não quero você se desculpando comigo o tempo todo?

Remus tira as mãos de Giovana de sua boca.

-Tudo bem. -ele riu.

-Que tal você ocupar sua boca com alguma coisa mais útil?

-Por exemplo?

Giovana deu um sorriso malicioso antes de puxar Remus para um beijo. Esperando poder assim demonstrar todo o amor, toda a paixão que sentia por ele. Sem se importar com o que ele era alem do garoto que ela realmente amava.

Ele não podia estar mais feliz. Ja era ótimo ter Giovana, mas agora sem encanações ou mentiras parecia mil vezes melhor. Mas assim mesmo um dor que queimava suas costelas obrigou-o a se separar de Giovana, interrompendo o beijo.

-Foi mal. É que eu fico acabado depois de uma transformação. -ele explicou.

-Ah verdade! Eu que esqueci e fui te beijando. Não que não tenha valido a pena... -Giovana falou com um sorriso travesso -Ah não era pra isso aquela poção que você tava tomando?

-Na verdade ela era pra...

-Deixa que eu vou buscar pra você. -Giovana falou se levantando rapidamente e saindo feliz pela porta.

-Só essa italiana... -Remus falou com um sorriso bobo.

Giovana caminhou feliz pelo corredor até ouvir...

-Chega Lily!

Era a voz de James e vinha do quarto dele. Sem conter a curiosidade Giovana se aproximou da porta e olhou dentro do quarto. Uma cena peculiar acontecia. James estava sem camisa de um lado do quarto e Lily do lado oposto rindo.

-Não seja criança, James. Vem aqui. -a ruiva falou rindo.

-Eu não. Obrigado pela ajuda, você foi muito legal, mas agora chega.

-James, só faltam alguns cortes. É melhor cuidar deles do que deixar infeccionar. -Lily argumentou.

-Eu cuido dos machucados sozinho. -James falou.

-Duvido muito. Para de choramingar e vem aqui, James. -ela falou rindo e se aproximando.

-Pode parar por ai, Evans. -ele avisou sério.

-James, não seja tonto. -ela riu se aproximando mais dele.

-Não Lily. Pode parar. -ele segurou o pulso dela quando ela se aproximou demais com o algodão.

-James, isso ja ta ficando ridículo. -ela falou ainda rindo e tentando se soltar dele.

-Lily, espera. Cuidado ai. -ele falou, mas tarde demais.

Os dois acabaram se enroscando e caindo na cama, James embaixo de Lily.

-Ah te peguei. -a ruiva falou vitoriosa.

-Até parece. -James riu e girou o corpo, trocando de lugar com a ruiva -E agora? Quem pegou quem? -ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto fazendo cócegas em Lily.

-Para James! -ela ria sem fôlego.

Giovana achou melhor sair de fininho antes que ela fizesse algo que acabasse atrapalhando os dois. **(n/a: alguém ainda lembrava q ela tava ali? XD) **

-Eu paro, mas você tem que admitir que me ama. -ele falou ainda fazendo cócegas nela.

-Não! -Lily falou rindo muito.

-Admite, lírio. -ele insistiu.

-De jeito nenhum, Ja... -ela falou tentando se livrar dele, mas assim que se mexeu acabou caindo da cama e levando James junto.

-Ai minhas costas! -Lily reclamou.

-Você ta legal, Lily? -James perguntou rindo.

-Tô. -ela choramingou.

-Como você é complicada. Não era mais fácil admitir que me ama?

-Eu não sou mentirosa. -ela falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Chata. -ele falou emburrado.

Eles caíram num silêncio constrangedor. Eles estavam numa posição desconfortável. Lily com as costas no chão e James por cima dela. O silêncio era tanto que eles podiam ouvir um o coração do outro batendo como se estivesse a ponto de explodir.

De repente respirar ficou difícil, o ar parecia pesado demais. Havia um sinal luminoso no cérebro de Lily, piscando, berrando "PERIGO", mas ela não conseguia se mexer e sair dali. James também estava tentando se controlar, para não assustar Lily de novo, mas àquela distancia era quase impossível raciocinar.

James levou a mão ao rosto de Lily e tirou uma mexa de cabelos ruivos que caia na testa dela. Ela fechou os olhos diante do toque macio, e depois abriu-os de novo. Ela estava corada, ofegante. As mãos com que ela agarrara os ombros de James na hora da queda e que ainda estavam naquele lugar, deslizaram envolvendo o pescoço do maroto.

James foi se aproximando com cuidado, com calma. Ja sentia o roçar dos lábios da ruiva...

-James, você viu a Lily? -Helena entrou de repente no quarto.

Quando a loira se deu conta do que estava para acontecer ficou muito sem graça.

-Me desculpem... -ela falou tristemente olhando para o outro lado.

Lily ficou preocupada. Helena no geral teria alguma frase maldosa para falar a respeito daquela situação, mas agora ela parecia triste. O que Sirius havia feito para ela?

-Não foi nada, Lena. -Lily falou se levantando rapidamente -O que você tem?

Helena suspirou.

-Podemos conversar no seu quarto? –pediu.

-Claro. -Lily concordou -Não esqueça de cuidar dos outros machucados, James. -Lily falou antes de deixar o quarto acompanhada pela amiga.

James suspirou. Estivera tão perto... Mas tudo bem. Sabia que teria outras chances. E também tinha a certeza de que a ruiva também o queria e muito. Logo ela seria sua, exatamente como devia ser...

**(n/a: as idéias sem noção da Lena são dela e não mostram necessariamente minha opinião a respeito do assunto, ok?) **

Lily abriu a porta de seu quarto e deixou Helena entrar, entrando depois e fechando a porta. Viu Helena se jogar na cama de barriga para cima e ficar fitando o teto.

-O que aconteceu Lena? -ela perguntou após olhar a amiga por um bom tempo e ver que ela não começaria a falar.

-Eu sei que você odeia esse tipo de conversa, mas a Giovana ta se acertando com o Remus e eu não quero atrapalhar. -Helena falou ainda olhando para o teto.

-Helena você esta começando a me preocupar. O que foi?

-Você sabe que eu nunca vi nada demais em sexo né? -Helena perguntou de repente se sentando e olhando para a ruiva.

A cara de choque de Lily deve ter sido impressionante porque Helena pareceu de repente muito desconfortável.

-Quer dizer... Bom eu acho que não é grande coisa como as pessoas fazem parecer. Não é nada imoral, nem errado. É algo natural, acontece. Quer dizer... -ela parecia tentar se explicar -É simples. Para mim pelo menos nunca foi complicado. Então por que com ele é?

-Helena calma! -Lily pediu tentando entender o que a amiga queria dizer -Da pra você explicar direito qual o problema?

Helena bufou incomodada.

-Ta, vamos la. -Helena suspirou procurando as palavras -A nossa sociedade machista pede que as mulheres sejam finas e recatadas, mesmo que no fundo os homens prefiram as mulheres mais livres, certo?

-Ãhn... Acho que sim. -Lily respondeu incerta. **(n/a: ela não sabia mais o q responder XD)**

-Mas como eu sou uma "dama" -Helena falou sarcástica -eu não posso ficar me dando ao "desfrute". -ela falou inquieta, então começou a andar de um lado para o outro -Então dentro da escola eu sempre fui _a mais _comportada. Quer dizer nenhum ex-namorado pode falar um A a meu respeito, porque você sabe como eu era: nada de amassos ou beijos em publico e tudo sempre no maior respeito, mesmo quando estivéssemos sozinhos. -ela parou e puxou ar antes de continuar -Mas para mim isso não era suficiente. Eu queria mais ação, mais paixão, mas eu nunca tive coragem de estragar minha reputação dentro da escola. É por isso que eu termino meus namoros nas férias. Para poder me sentir livre. E nem sempre é pelo sexo. Quer dizer, não é sempre que eu faço isso, eu também não vou ficar dormindo com qualquer um por ai, mas às vezes rola, mas de qualquer jeito...

-Helena fecha a boca agora! -Lily mandou irritada -Eu sei de tudo isso que você me falou, eu só não entendi porque isso agora.

-É culpa dele, Lily! -Helena falou exasperada -É culpa daquele cretino do Sirius. Por que ele não pode ser mais um? Alguém que eu possa esquecer depois. Por que dormir com ele me faz sentir tão completa e mesmo assim tão vazia? Por que eu tenho que amar ele? -ela perguntou antes de cair num choro compulsivo.

Lily soltou um suspiro de entendimento, então se aproximou da amiga e abraçou-a consoladora.

-Eu não vou falar nada do que você _merece _ouvir, nem te dar uma bronca, apesar de você estar merecendo. -Lily falou -Porque no momento não é esse o caso. Você sabia que ia acabar se apaixonando por ele. _De novo. _-ela suspirou -Você brincou com fogo e se queimou Lena. Agora cabe a você decidir como vai cuidar das feridas.

-Eu falei pra ele que a gente não vai dormir junto por um tempo... -ela falou fungando.

-Sério?

A loira apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Vai. Me conta o que foi que vocês dois conversaram. -Lily pediu fazendo Helena se sentar na cama e sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

Helena fungou e concordou. Então começou a contar a Lily a conversa que tivera com Sirius.

Giovana desceu as escadas saltitante. James e Lily pareciam tão fofos juntos que ela realmente quis acreditar que eles estavam se acertando.

-Bom dia, Rosa! -ela falou muito animada entrando na cozinha.

-Ola, mocinha. -Rosa falou com um sorriso caloroso -Que alegria toda é essa?

-Nada não... -Giovana cantarolou -Você sabe onde está aquela poção que a Lena estava dando para o Remus?

-Ah sim. Na verdade eu estou preparando mais agora mesmo. -Rosa falou indicando a panela de barro que fumegava no fogão -Eu esqueci de deixar pronta ontem e tem que ser servida quente.

-Hum... -Giovana se aproximou e olhou dentro da panela -Vai demorar pra ficar pronta?

-Não. Só falta mais uma coisinha... -a mulher falou enquanto pegava uma cesta que estava no chão.

De dentro dela tirou um peixe muito bonito, de um colorido diferente.

-Rosa, o que você vai fazer com esse peixe? -Giovana perguntou insegura.

-Ele tem uma parte muito importante nessa poção. -a mulher falou simplesmente.

Rosa pegou uma faca de cozinha enorme e abriu o peixe tirando seus miúdos e... jogando dentro da panela no fogão. Giovana sentiu seu estomago revirar e teve uma náusea horrível.

-Rosa isso é...

-Nojento eu sei. -ela falou rindo -Por isso nós nunca contamos o que vai nisso. -ela falou dando uma piscadela marota para Giovana, que riu.

Elas ficaram em silencio por um tempo, enquanto Rosa mexia o conteúdo da panela.

-Então... -a mulher falou de repente -pelo seu enorme sorriso eu posso concluir que finalmente você e o bonitinho se acertaram?

Giovana olhou espantada para Rosa, que mantinha um sorriso divertido.

-Como você...?

-Até um cego veria que ele era apaixonado por você. -Rosa falou dando de ombros -Assim como também veria que você simplesmente não entendia que também era apaixonada por ele. Era questão de tempo até você se acertarem.

-Pois é... -Giovana falou sonhadora -Nós nos acertamos.

Rosa sorriu companheira e indicou com a cabeça uma caneca que estava próxima de Giovana. Giovana pegou a caneca e entregou para ela.

-Bom... -ela falou enquanto pegava uma concha e mergulhava na panela -Um ja foi, só faltam dois. -ela falou jogando uma porção do liquido de cor escura e jogando na caneca com a concha.

-Dois o que? -Giovana perguntou confusa pegando a caneca.

-Dois casais extremamente complicados. Ou vai dizer que você acha que eu não sei o que vocês andam aprontando por aqui? -ela perguntou divertida.

-E você sabe como? Bola de cristal? -Giovana perguntou divertida.

-Não querida. Apenas observação. -Rosa piscou divertida para Giovana.

A italiana riu e saiu da cozinha levando a caneca para Remus. Era mesmo uma sorte ter Rosa por perto...

Assim que o fim de tarde se aproximou os meninos saíram para a ilha. Dessa vez sem mentiras, sem jogos. Simplesmente se despediram e foram. E Giovana teve o prazer de dar um beijo de conforto em Remus antes de vê-lo partir...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
N/A: Obrigada pelos reviews! Mas continuem dando suas opiniões por favor!**

**B-jão**


	25. O Alivio

Capitulo 24: O Alivio

**Capitulo 24: O Alivio **

Os meninos voltaram da ilha ao amanhecer. Remus praticamente se arrastou até seu quarto, exausto, mas ao entrar no aposento um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Giovana estava dormindo esparramada em sua cama, deitada de bruços, usando uma camiseta velha dele, respirando suavemente.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, um sorriso bobo ainda enfeitando seu rosto. Tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia incomodamente na face de Giovana. Viu ela se mexer, mas ela também não acordou. Então Remus afastou o cabelo da italiana de seu pescoço e depositou ali um beijo demorado.

Ela suspirou. Ele beijou seu pescoço mais uma vez. Ela abriu um sorriso.

-Fique a vontade pra me acordar assim todos os dias. -ela falou com uma voz preguiçosa.

-Eu ia amar te acordar assim todos os dias. -Remus falou ainda beijando o pescoço dela.

Ela virou-se para olhá-lo.

-Como você esta? -ela perguntou carinhosa, acariciando o rosto dele.

-Bem. Na medida do possível. -ele falou dando de ombros -Mas hoje é a ultima noite de lua cheia. Amanhã eu ja vou estar sossegado. -ele falou com um sorriso.

-Hum, bom saber... -ela falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Posso saber que sorrisinho é esse, senhorita Finn? -ele perguntou divertido.

-Sorriso de quem esta pensando num jeito proveitoso de te deixar acordado. -ela falou direta.

Remus corou.

-Giovana...

Ela riu.

-Com vergonha, senhor Lupin? Um tanto tarde para isso não acha? -ela perguntou divertida.

-Só você mesmo... -ele falou balançando a cabeça e dando um leve beijo nela.

-Ah é melhor você deitar pra descansar. -ela falou se sentando na cama -Eu vou buscar a poção da Rosa pra você. -ela avisou se levantando.

-Ta, mas volta logo. -ele falou com um sorriso.

-Com certeza. -ela respondeu ja saindo do quarto.

Remus se levantou para ir tomar um banho. Podia estar exausto, mas não ia dormir sujo daquele jeito...

Quando Giovana chegou na cozinha encontrou Helena e Lily preparando o café da manhã para James e Sirius.

-Que cena mais comovente. -ela falou divertida, observando os dois casais.

-Bom dia, senhora Lobinha. -James falou com um sorriso.

-Bom dia, Cervo e Cão amados do meu coração. -ela fez uma reverencia exagerada para eles -Como foi a noite?

-Tranqüila. -Sirius falou dando de ombros.

-Ainda bem. Eu não agüentava mais as poções para machucados da Lily... -James falou em meio a um suspiro.

-Ei! -Lily bateu na cabeça do maroto com um pano de prato -Mal agradecido.

-Não é isso meu amor. -James se explicou -Eu adoro ter suas mãos de fada cuidando de mim, mas é que você é um pouquinho sádica, sabe?

-Nossa, _Evans_... -Sirius começou irônico -Não conhecia esse seu lado pervertido.

-Cala a boca Sirius! -Lily falou muito vermelha, arremessando uma laranja na cabeça de Sirius.

-AI! -ele reclamou -Por que eu tomo a laranjada?

-Porque ela não ia bater em mim, que sou o homem da vida dela. -James falou como se fosse óbvio, antes de também ser atingido por uma laranja -Ai Lily!

-Acho melhor vocês dois ficarem quietos, antes que a Lily acabe com todas as laranjas da casa. -Helena falou debochada, fazendo Giovana cair na risada.

-Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui em baixo, Gi? -Lily perguntou querendo desviar o assunto da conversa anterior -Eu achei que você fosse ficar com o Remus.

-Eu vou. Assim que eu pegar a poção e levar para o meu lobinho. -Giovana falou com um sorriso sonhador.

-Ah que fofura. Ja chama o garoto de "meu lobinho". -Helena falou rindo. Ela se aproximou do fogão e tirou de uma panela uma quantia da poção e entregou a Giovana -Aqui esta queridinha.

-É, pelo jeito o Aluado ta ferrado mesmo... -Sirius falou com um sorriso debochado.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Sirius Black? -Giovana perguntou incomodada.

-Ele acabou de arrumar enrosco quando ele devia estar de férias. Você também Giovana. -ele falou como se fosse óbvio -Eu achei que você fosse mais esperta que isso.

-Eu sou mais esperta. -Giovana falou sem se abalar -Eu não nego o que sinto. -ela falou saindo da cozinha.

Lily joga outra laranja em Sirius.

-O que fiz dessa vez? -Sirius perguntou irritado.

-Foi um idiota, como sempre. -a ruiva falou emburrada.

-Com licença. -Helena fala saindo da cozinha.

-Você é um imbecil, Almofadinhas. -James falou balançando a cabeça.

-Do que vocês estão falando? -Sirius falou confuso.

-Eu não sei o que a Helena tanto vê em você, Black. Você não merece metade da garota que ela é. -Lily falou também saindo da cozinha.

Sirius olhou Lily saindo em choque. Quando ela o chamava pelo sobrenome era porque ela estava realmente irritada.

-Posso saber qual o problema dessas mulheres hoje? -Sirius perguntou olhando para James.

-Você e sua falta de sensibilidade. -James falou despreocupado, dando um gole no suco.

Sirius bufou sem entender nada.

Giovana subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pode sem derrubar a poção. Não se conformava com a falta de senso de Sirius. Às vezes chegava a questionar se ele não fazia de propósito, para magoar Helena mesmo. Desde que eles haviam se tornado amigos, até quando eles se distanciaram eles sempre passavam por esse períodos de crises, recheados por comentários de Sirius que faziam Helena se sentir pra baixo e no fim ela sempre perdoava Sirius. Giovana nunca entendera porque, mas agora o motivo era meio óbvio. Era por isso que o relacionamento dos dois estava fadado ao fracasso. Porque chegaria a hora em que Helena não estaria mais disposta a perdoar Sirius e o orgulho dele o impediria de pedir perdão para ela. Quando esse dia chegasse eles poderiam dizer adeus um para o outro, provavelmente para sempre.

Giovana suspirou antes de entrar no quarto. Ficar pensando nos problemas de Sirius e Helena só fazia com que ela ficasse desanimada e ela não queria ficar assim. Principalmente porque Remus não precisava se preocupar com os problemas dos outros agora, então ela não devia deixar ele saber que eles existiam.

-Remus, eu trouxe a... -parou de falar ao ver que o quarto estava vazio.

Onde estaria Remus? Ela ja estava praticamente saindo do quarto para procurá-lo quando ele apareceu na porta do aposento usando apenas uma toalha amarrada na cintura. **(n/a: -) **

-Onde você estava? -Giovana perguntou, olhando hipnotizada para o corpo de Remus.

-Eu suponho que tomando banho, né? -ele falou divertido, passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados, fazendo algumas gotas de água caírem em Giovana.

-Hum... -um sorriso malicioso apareceu nos lábios de Giovana -Eu trouxe a poção para você. -ela falou mostrando a caneca que trazia na mão.

-Ah, obrigado. -Remus esticou a mão fazendo menção de pegar a caneca, mas Giovana tirou-a do alcance dele.

Ele olhou para a italiana com uma expressão confusa.

-Calminha ai, senhor Lupin. -ela falou escondendo a caneca atrás de si -Eu tive o trabalho de descer até la, pegar a poção pra você e trazer até aqui. Você não acha mesmo que vai pegá-la agora tão facilmente né? -um sorriso travesso brincava na face da morena.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha, então fechou a porta e olhou para Giovana com um sorriso também malicioso.

-Eu posso saber então o que eu preciso para conseguir essa caneca? -ele perguntou de maneira sugestiva.

-Bom... -ela fingiu pensar, então colocou a caneca sobre o criado mudo e encarou Remus com um sorriso falsamente inocente -Você pode chegar um pouco mais perto, por favor?

Remus da um passo para frente.

-Assim está bom? -ele pergunta com um sorriso maroto.

-Hum, não. Mais perto, por favor.

Ele da mais um passo na direção dela.

-E agora? Está bom?

Giovana pousa a mão na toalha de Remus e o puxa para mais perto, colando os corpos dos dois.

-Agora está ótimo. -ela falou com um sorriso travesso antes de beija-lo profundamente.

O resto da manhã foi bem tranqüila. Os meninos foram dormir e as meninas seguiram o exemplo. Helena estava pensativa. Não triste, simplesmente pensativa. Como se algo estivesse para acontecer.

A tarde chegou, mas um clima estranho ainda pairava entre eles. Apenas Giovana e Remus eram todos sorrisos, mas não estavam exatamente juntos. Quer dizer, todos sabiam que os dois estavam ficando, mas ainda não era "oficial", o que não diminuia em nada a alegria dos dois.

Lily resolveu caminhar pela praia um pouco, sozinha. Para por alguns pensamentos em ordem. Algo estranho estava acontecendo. Ela estava se tornando... amiga de James. Inesperadamente e de maneira não desejada, mas estava. E nem ela sabia como.

Giovana e Helena eram amigas dos marotos desde o primeiro ano. Ela não. Só começou a ficar amiga deles no terceiro, depois de ficar com Remus. Então... Uma eventualidade fez com que ela e Sirius ficassem amigos. Grandes amigos, aliás. Houve momentos em que Sirius esteve la para impedi-la de chorar e houve um momento em que ela esteve com Sirius para deixá-lo chorar. Mas James... Ela nunca deixara James se aproximar. Antes por achá-lo um pirralho mimado, depois por ele ficar dando em cima dela de maneira descarada e incomoda. Nunca tentara realmente conhecer James, mas agora... Agora era tudo tão natural, como se eles tivesse acabado de se conhecer...

Ela deu um suspiro.

-Suspirando pelos cantos, moranguinho?

Lily riu. Pensando no diabo...

-Tecnicamente, uma praia não pode ser considerada "um canto", Sirius. -ela falou virando-se para encontrar o amigo olhando para ela.

-Ponto para você, morango. -Sirius falou dando um de seus sorrisos charmosos.

Sempre que os dois estavam sozinhos ele a chamava de morango.

Sirius caminhou até a ruiva e então passou o braço pelos ombros dela.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui sozinha e tão reflexiva? -ele perguntou voltando a andar ao lado dela.

-Só pensando em umas coisas à toa. Nada demais. -a ruiva respondeu dando de ombros.

-Sei... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro.

-Por que raios você atirou uma laranja na minha cabeça? -Sirius perguntou meio irritado.

-Porque você mereceu. -Lily falou como se fosse óbvio -Às vezes eu não entendo porque somos amigos.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? -Sirius perguntou inconformado.

-Você consegue agir como um perfeito idiota às vezes.

-O que foi que eu fiz?

-A pergunta seria "o que você não fez". FICAR QUIETO! -Lily falou irritada.

-Do que você esta falando? -Sirius perguntou confuso.

-Ai Sirius, larga a mão de ser lerdo! A Giovana la toda feliz porque se acertou com o Remus e você fala que esperava mais dela? Você não presta!

-Ah que stress moranguinho. Mas é verdade. Eu achei que a Gi era do tipo que sabia aproveitar as férias, mas pelo jeito me enganei. -ele falou com um jeito meio esnobe.

-Eu devia te afogar no mar Black. -Lily falou impaciente.

-Da pra parar? É a segunda vez que você me chama pelo sobrenome hoje e eu não gosto disso.

-Então não aja como um idiota. Você viu o que você fez com a Lena hoje?

-O que? Eu mal falei com ela. -Sirius falou sem entender nada.

-Ai quer saber, esquece Sirius. -lily falou soltando um suspiro cansado.

-Pelo menos eu voltei a ser o Sirius... -ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Sirius, vai ver se eu to na... AH! -lily soltou um grito de surpresa ao ser levantada por Sirius -O que você pensa que esta fazendo Sirius?

-Indo nadar com a minha amiga. -Sirius falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Nem pense nisso!!

Mas de nada adiantou a ruiva gritar e protestar, porque no segundo seguinte Sirius mergulhou na água do mar levando uma ruiva muito irritada junto.

Com a chegada do fim de tarde os marotos voltaram ilha. E ao amanhecer, assim que eles puseram o pé na sala da casa de Helena Remus se permitiu um suspiro de alivio. Tinha acabado. Por essa semana, mas havia acabado.


	26. O Fantasma parte 1

Capitulo 25: O Fantasma

**N/A: Oi todo mundo! Gente, sinto muitissimo mesmo pela demora com a atualização da OTON, mas não foi culpa minha. O Fanfiction não queria aceitar o arquivo. Eu só consegui faze-lo aceitar dividindo em dois, como vocês podem ver. Sinto muito pelo tempo de espera e agradeço imensamente pela paciência de vocês.**

Luisa Davi: Precisa ameaçar não flor... hahahahaha

**Capitulo 25: O Fantasma (parte 1) ****  
**  
Todos teriam adorado imensamente dormir o dia inteiro. Pois é, teriam. Mas não puderam, ja que às dez horas Helena passou de quarto em quarto acordando todos.

-O que você aprontou dessa vez Helena? -James perguntou sonolento, quando todos ja estavam reunidos na sala.

-Nada. Eu só não quero ficar aqui. -ela falou de maneira simples -Então eu achei que seria legal se nós fossemos almoçar na cidade. -ela falou casualmente.

-Não esta cedo para almoçar? -Giovana perguntou em meio a um bocejo.

Helena bufou impaciente.

-Sim, está, mas eu pensei que nós poderíamos passear, ir ao cinema, passar um dia diferente.

-Ah... Por que não disse logo? -Giovana perguntou.

-Ah da pra ir logo? -a loira respondeu impaciente.

-OK... Que stress...

Eles pegaram o carro e foram até o Rio em um outro shopping. Passearam por um tempo então foram comer. Helena fez questão de escolher o restaurante e só de provocação fez o garçom encher de pimenta o prato dos três marotos, o que gerou numa cena extremamente cômica para as meninas e extremamente desagradável para os meninos.

Depois de muita risada e de um bom tempo passado no restaurante, entre risadas e conversas com praticamente todos os funcionários do local eles foram dar mais uma volta pelo shopping.

Acabaram indo parar no cinema. Os meninos muito educadamente aceitaram a sugestão das meninas e acabaram assistindo um romance bem melado, o que fez Sirius ameaçar deixar a sala por umas quatro vezes.

Ja era mais de quatro da tarde quando eles estavam em uma livraria. Lily e Remus olhavam livros variados, enquanto Giovana e James faziam uma enorme algazarra na parte de cds. Helena estava olhando distraidamente as revistas e Sirius estava com ela. Havia um silencio estranho entre eles, tenso, sem sentido. Não estavam mais a vontade um na presença do outro. De fato desde a ultima conversa que haviam tido eles não dormiam mais juntos. Sequer ficavam mais, mas isso deixou um abismo entre eles. E Helena estava tão cansada. Cansada de lutar, de sempre ser quem tem que engolir o orgulho. Suspirou um tanto frustrada. Passou os olhos pelas capas das revistas. Uma capa deteu seu olhar. Era uma conhecida revista de turismo. Uma das matérias de destaque falava de pequenas feiras de artesanato em vilas de pescadores no estado do Rio de Janeiro.

Uma lembrança veio à mente de Helena. Será que... Não era possível. Era? Ela pegou a revista e folheou a procura da matéria. Era um especial de algumas páginas. Folheou as primeiras páginas da revista vendo as fotos coloridas e alegres. Ja estava quase fechando a revista meio desapontada quando encontrou na última página. Era uma foto dela! Estava la. Ela, com uma canga vermelha jogada sobre os ombros, sorrindo para a câmera. Estava mesmo la. E não era a única. Tinha uma outra foto, de quando ela estava experimentando a canga antes do belo fotográfo ir falar com ela.

-Safado... -ela falou com um sorriso divertido ao ler no fim da matéria o nome do fotografo: Alex Milan.

-O que foi Lena? -Sirius se aproximou curioso.

-Nada. -ela falou sem olhar para ele, saiu em direção ao caixa lendo a revista.

Não muito tempo depois eles decidiram voltar para casa. Helena tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e isso estava começando a incomodar Sirius.

-Helena o que você tem? -ele perguntou impaciente.

-Nada. -ela falou, mas o sorriso ainda estava la.

-Isso é cara de quem pegou um bofão. -Giovana provocou.

-Não. -Helena falou -É cara de quem saiu em uma revista. -ela respondeu feliz.

-Como assim? -Lily perguntou sem entender.

-Nada não... -Helena respondeu misteriosa, aumentando a irritação de Sirius.

Uns quinze minutos depois os outros cinco perceberam que Helena não estava fazendo o caminho habitual de volta para a casa, ja que a paisagem que passava pela janela era completamente desconhecida para eles.

-Helena... -Remus começou com cuidado -Você não errou o caminho não, né?

-Claro que não. -Helena respondeu ofendida.

-Então... Você sabe onde nós estamos? -James falou também cuidadoso.

-Sim, eu sei perfeitamente onde nós estamos. -ela respondeu bufando -Esse é um outro caminho para a minha casa. Uma estrada secundaria, que tem mais vista para a natureza. Eu acho mais bonito. -Helena respondeu.

-Você tem razão. -Giovana respondeu admirada -É de fato lindo.

-PÁRA! -Lily gritou de repente, o que fez Helena brecar bruscamente.

-O que foi Lily? -James perguntou preocupado.

-O que é aquilo? -Lily perguntou apontando para algo que estava do lado esquerdo da pista.

Demorou um pouco até que todos entendessem o que era esse "aquilo" de Lily. Do lado esquerdo da pista havia varias arvores e uma descida íngreme. Era difícil ver o que tinha ali, tamanha era a quantia de arvores que tapava a vista, mas depois de um olhar mais minucioso eles puderam ver o que parecia ser uma construção muito antiga.

-Credo, Lily, como você enxergou aquilo? -Sirius perguntou.

-Eu amo construções antigas! -a ruiva falou empolgada -Tem como a gente ir até la?

-Agora? -Remus se espantou.

-Hum... É a mansão Alta-Graça. -Helena falou pensativa -A entrada ficou la para trás, mas eu posso dar a volta se você quiser.

-Por favor! -lily pediu empolgada.

-A gente não pode deixar isso pra outro dia? -Sirius reclamou.

-Não. -Helena respondeu seca.

Ela deu a volta na pista até encontrar à pequena estrada de terra que levava até a entrada da mansão. Eles desceram por um caminho bem íngreme e cheio de pedras e finalmente pararam diante das enormes portas de entrada da casa.

-Uau! -Lily falou com um sorriso extasiado olhando a construção.

Era uma típica mansão colonial. A tinta amarela estava gasta pelas possíveis décadas sem cuidado. A fonte que estava em frente à casa tinha um anjo de pedra quebrado e azulejos trincados. Havia mato por todo canto e a parede estava cheia de partes trincadas.

-Arrepiante. -Giovana falou com um sorriso divertido.

-E ai? -James falou com um enorme sorriso -Vamos entrar?

-Por que será que isso não me parece uma boa idéia? –Remus falou em meio a um suspiro.

-Xi... Qual é Aluado? Ta com medo? -Sirius provocou.

-Não. É apenas receio. Do que vocês -ele falou apontando para Sirius e James -podem fazer.

Sirius e James trocam sorrisos marotos entre si.

-Juramos solenemente não fazer nada de bom. -eles falaram levantando a mão direita em sinal de juramento.

Remus bufou frustrado.

-Deixa pra la...

Todos dão risada e decidem entrar na casa.

O interior da casa conseguia ser mais apavorante do que seu exterior. Era meio óbvio que ninguém ia la ha um bom tempo. Havia móveis cobertos por lençóis amarelados pelo tempo, teias de aranha, muito pó. Pelo fato de estar num lugar coberto por muitas arvores estava um tanto escuro la dentro, mesmo ainda não tendo anoitecido, apesar de não faltar muito para isso.

Eles entraram cuidadosamente e em silencio. O hall de entrada mostrava que aquela era realmente uma casa de uma sofisticada família. Tudo em mármore. Eles olhavam tudo cuidadosamente. De repente a porta da entrada se fechou com um enorme estrondo, fazendo todos pularem assustados e as meninas gritarem de susto.

-Lena, essa casa é um tanto... singular né? -Sirius falou olhando em volta.

-Acho que isso não importa muito né? -Helena respondeu disfarçando o nervosismo.

-Espera ai. Você sabe de alguma coisa. -Sirius falou.

-Ai.

Todos olharam para Lily que parecia meio tonta.

-Lily, você esta bem? -Helena perguntou preocupada.

-É que... Eu senti um arrepio na espinha de repente. -a ruiva falou passando a mão na nuca.

-Será que não é melhor nós irmos embora? -Remus propôs.

-Aluado, você ta meio covarde hoje, hein? -James provocou.

-Eu não estou brincando James. Você sabe que meus instintos são desenvolvidos. Os pelos da minha nuca estão todos arrepiados. Essa casa me da uma má impressão.

-Ai para com isso, Remus. -Giovana reclamou -Não tem graça.

-Eu não estou brincando. -ele falou sério.

-Ai deixem de bobeira. -Sirius falou -Vamos ver o andar de cima. -ele propôs.

Todos concordaram e eles subiram em direção ao andar superior da casa, que se possível parecia mais sujo que o de baixo. Eles andavam pelo corredor, observando alguns quadros que estavam pendurados na parede. Giovana parou diante do quadro de uma mulher de traços aristocráticos.

-Que foi Gi? -Helena perguntou se aproximando.

-É que eu sinto uma coisa estranha sabe? Como se uma energia muito estranha rondasse essa casa inteira. Me sinto desconfortável aqui. -a italiana falou um pouco agitada -E essa mulher... -ela falou apontando para o quadro -Sei que ela ja viveu aqui e me parece que sua alma esta caminhando por aqui, sem encontrar por onde ir.

-Ai Gi, não fale essas coisas para nos assustar. -Helena falou.

-Não é pra assustar vocês. -Giovana falou.

-Deixem disso vocês. É só uma casa qualquer. -James falou despreocupado.

Um vento estranho passou por eles nesse momento e o gramofone que estava abandonado ali começou a tocar de repente. Sozinho.

-AAHHHHHH!!

As meninas gritaram e desceram correndo as escadas e os marotos sem saber o que fazer correram atrás.

-Esperem as três! -James chamou, mas elas só pararam de correr quando chegaram no hall de entrada, ainda muito nervosas.

-Calma, Lena! Eu estou aqui pra te proteger. -Sirius abraçou Helena.

-Não! -Helena falou se soltando de Sirius.

-O que? -ele perguntou sem entender.

-Eu não preciso que você me proteja. -ela falou se endireitando.

-Lena, espera...

-Esperem! -a loira gritou de repente, fazendo todos se assustarem -Esperem que eu estou sentindo uma vibração estranha! -ela falou agitada, começando a ficar nervosa.

-Calma, calma! -Lily falou tirando a bolsa da mão de Helena -Aqui, calma! -ela pega o celular de Helena -Aqui esta sua vibração estranha. -falou entrando o celular que vibrava -Quase nos mata do coração!

-Alo! -ela atende ignorando a reclamação de Lily -Ah é você, Julia. -ela fala bufando -O que você quer?

Helena continua falando com Julia e não vê que os amigos voltam a andar, agora pelo andar de baixo da casa.

-Cara, essa casa dá arrepios mesmo. -James falou olhando em um espelho cheio de trincos.

-Até você, Pontas? Vai ficar com medinho também? -Sirius provocou.

-É sério, Sirius. -Remus falou -Essa casa dá arrepios.

-Vamos entrar aqui? -Lily falou apontando para uma das salas.

Os outros concordaram. A sala parecia um lugar para receber visitas. Os moveis, embora muito desgastados pelo tempo eram muito belos. Havia um sofá de três lugares, um de dois e um divã, os três com estofado de veludo vermelho. Os meninos fizeram alguns feitiços para tirar a poeira dos móveis e eles se sentaram ali.

-Olha isso. -Giovana falou apontando para o quadro de um homem.

A pintura estava desgastada, mas ainda podia-se ver claramente o rosto de traços fortes do homem.

-Nossa, parece muito com você, Sirius. -James comentou.

-Eu diria que é idêntico, na verdade... -Remus falou olhando para o quadro com atenção.

-Ah que besteira. Esse cara não tem nada a ver comigo. -Sirius falou.

-Como não? Até a cara de metido é igual. -Giovana provocou.

-Ha ha -Sirius riu irônico -Muito engraçado.

Nesse momento Helena entra correndo pela porta da sala, fecha a mesma e se encosta nela arfando.

-Lena, o que aconteceu? -Giovana perguntou preocupada.

-Como o que aconteceu? Vocês me deixaram sozinha naquele lugar! -Helena reclamou inconformada.

-E qual o problema? -Lily falou sem entender -É só uma casa inofensiva.

-Não é sua uma casa inofensiva! -Helena falou exasperada -É a mansão Alta-Graça!

-E o que tem a mansão Alta-Graça de mais? -Sirius perguntou.

Helena pareceu em duvida por um minuto. Pensou se contava ou não para os amigos. Então suspirou.

-Existem algumas... histórias sobre essa casa. -Helena falou se sentando numa cadeira.

-Que tipo de histórias? -Remus encorajou.

-Bom... -Helena começou suspirando mais uma vez -Essa mansão pertenceu originalmente à família Alta-Graça. Eles eram uma família muito poderosa aqui no Rio há muito tempo atrás. Eles tinham uma filha que chamava Luiza. Era aquela do retrato que você estava olhando, Gi. -ela falou olhando para a amiga -O pai dela tinha prometido a mão dela em casamento para um primo chamado Diego, mas ela era apaixonada por um outro primo. O Alexandre. -ela falou apontando para o quadro que tinha o homem que lembrava Sirius -Mas o pai dela não aceitou. Ele queria que ela se casasse com quem ele escolhesse e ela não suportou.

-O que você quer dizer com "não suportou"? -Lily perguntou sentindo um nó na garganta.

-Ela se matou. -Helena falou séria -Se enforcou no lustre do hall de entrada. Aquele onde vocês por acaso me deixaram sozinha. -ela falou emburrada.

-E o tal primo Alexandre? -Giovana perguntou curiosa.

-Ele também era apaixonado por ela, então quando ela se matou ele fez o mesmo. Deu um tiro na própria cabeça, aqui dentro dessa casa. No andar de cima.

-Ai que história mais horrível. -Lily falou nervosa.

-Mas não é só isso. -Helena falou com ar sério.

-Ainda tem mais? -James perguntou curioso.

-Dizem que depois dessa seqüência trágica de mortes os Alta-Graça decidiram vender a casa. Mas a pessoa que comprou a casa da primeira vez não viveu aqui por um mês e morreu de forma misteriosa. E foi assim com a segunda, a terceira... Até que ninguém mais quis comprar a casa e ela ficou abandonada. -Helena concluiu.

-Pera ai! Você ta dizendo que essa casa tem um espírito assassino? -Sirius perguntou debochado.

-É. -Helena respondeu impaciente -Pelo menos era essa a história que a Rosa contava pra mim e pro meu irmão quando nós éramos mais novos.

-Ah qual é Lena. Que coisa mais tonta. Nós moramos num castelo cheio de fantasmas. Quantas vezes algum deles tentou nos matar? Ou quantas histórias comprovadas de espíritos assassinos você ja ouviu? -ele desafiou -Essas coisas não existem. -terminou afirmando enfático.

-Ah sei não Sirius... Acho que tudo é possível. -Giovana falou cautelosa.

-Ah vocês tão meio bobos né? Deve ser por causa...

Um som alto, que lembrava o disparo de uma arma de fogo, veio do andar superior e cortou a fala de Sirius.

-AH! -todos gritaram assustados.

-O que foi isso? -Giovana perguntou em pânico.

-Ok, calma todo mundo! -Remus pediu -Deve ter sido só o vento.

-Vento? -Lily falou exasperada -Acho que você nunca ouviu um tiro sendo disparado né, Remus? Isso foi um tiro!

-Com certeza! -Giovana apoiou.

-Só tem um jeito de descobrir. -James falou se levantando -Vamos até la em cima descobrir.

-Você ta zoando né? -Helena falou inconformada.

-Não, não estou. É o único jeito de vocês pararem com essa besteira de espírito amaldiçoado. -ele falou dando de ombros.

-Eu concordo com o Pontas. -Remus falou também se levantando.

Os dois saem da sala, deixando os outros para trás.

-Remus, me espera! -Giovana reclama indo atrás deles.

Lily e Helena se olham e também saem correndo atrás dos meninos.

-Ai, quanta besteira... -Sirius suspira encostando a cabeça no encosto da cadeira e fecha os olhos.

Um vento leve passa pela sala fazendo a porta se fechar e um segundo depois um barulho de chave girando faz Sirius abrir os olhos, assustado.

-Pontas? Aluado? -ele perguntou incerto.

Então levantou da cadeira e andou até a porta, mas ao mexer na maçaneta viu que a porta havia sido trancada.

-Pontas, que brincadeira mais idiota. -ele falou mal humorado, tentando forçar a porta -Abre ja essa porcaria!

Enquanto ele travava uma luta com a maçaneta sentiu um vento frio roçar por seu pescoço, como se fossem dedos roçando sua pele.

-Meu amor... -ouviu uma voz feminina sussurrar em seu ouvido e sentiu todo o seu corpo congelar.

Ele sacou rapidamente sua varinha e apontou para a porta.

-Alohomora!

A porta se destrancou e ele saiu rapidamente subindo as escadas até o andar superior. Parou bruscamente ao trombar com alguém.

-Almofadinhas! Por que você demorou tanto? -James perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Muito engraçado, Pontas! -ele retrucou irritado -Não tinha outra brincadeira mais idiota pra fazer não?

-Do que você está falando, Sirius? -Remus perguntou sem entender.

-Muito engraçadinhos vocês dois. -Sirius falou irônico -Me trancaram naquela sala la embaixo!

Remus e James se olharam se entender.

-Como? -perguntaram juntos.

-Ah, não se façam de desentendidos. -Sirius bufou irritado -Um de vocês me trancou la embaixo, isso se não foram os dois.

-Nós não fizemos nada. -Remus se defendeu -Nós subimos aqui assim que saímos da sala. Pergunte pras meninas.

-Ah ta. Sei.

-Sirius, não foi a gente. -James insistiu.

-Eu tenho certeza que foi a Luiza. -Giovana falou de repente, se aproximando e assustando os três marotos.

-Ah, qual é... -Sirius falou inconformado.

-De verdade, Sirius. Certamente foi a Luiza. Porque ela esta procurando seu amado Alexandre. -ela falou se aproximando de Sirius como se contasse um segredo -Essa pobre mulher esta perdida e nós podíamos ajudá-la a encontrar o seu caminho.

-Do que você está falando, Gi? -Lily perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-É verdade! Temos que ajudá-la. A pobrezinha esta andando perdida por essa mansão e nós temos que ajudá-la para que ela se vá em paz. -insistiu a italiana.

-Giovana, espíritos assassinos perdidos não existem. -Remus falou com calma.

-Existem sim! -ela choramingou.

-Ai vamos parar com esse papo estranho. -James propôs -E ver se achamos logo o lugar de onde veio o tal barulho.

-Eu não sei se ainda quero ficar andando por essa casa. -Lily falou.

-Calma, lírio. Vamos fazer assim: vamos em fila. Eu vou na frente e o Sirius vai por ultimo. Vocês ficam no meio protegidas por três belos marotos. Que tal? -ele propôs com um sorriso enorme.

-Você é um tonto mesmo, Potter. -Lily falou rindo.

-Então vamos. -James concluiu puxando a fila.

James foi na frente, com Lily atrás de si, segurando fortemente a camisa do maroto, depois Giovana, Remus, Helena e Sirius por último.

Eles saíram andando pelo corredor olhando dentro de cada quarto pelo qual passavam. Até que passaram por um quadro de Luiza. Um diferente do que tinha visto primeiro. Nele a jovem sorria. A tela era lindíssima, muito bem pintada e no canto havia a assinatura do pintor, um nome que podia ser lido claramente: Alexandre. Todos passaram reto pelo quadro, mas Sirius brecou diante da pintura. Ela parecia sorrir para ele de maneira tão doce.

Os olhos pareciam se mexer tão real era a pintura. Até que ele não conseguia mais desviar os olhos da jovem Luiza e não soube mais dizer se sonhava ou não, quando ela pareceu olhar para ele e sorrir ainda mais.

-Meu amor. -ela falou de forma apaixonada -Estive te esperando tanto tempo...

Ela esticou a mão em direção ao rosto de Sirius e ele esperou que aquela pele delicada tocasse a sua a qualquer momento. Qualquer momento...

-Sirius? Sirius!

Sentiu alguém cutucá-lo.

-Ãh? O que foi?

-O que você tem? -era Helena.

-Nada. Vamos logo. -ele falou balançando a cabeça como se quisesse despertar de um sonho.

Eles entraram na ultima porta do corredor.

-Bom, aqui estamos. -James falou -Ultimo quarto e não tem nada aqui.

-Nada fora aquela mancha enorme de sangue né? -Giovana falou apontando para o teto.

Todos olharam para o lugar onde Giovana apontava. Uma parede com uma enorme marca de sangue.

-Ai não. -Helena escondeu o rosto no peito de Remus.

-Lena... Que tal você soltar do Aluado hein? -Sirius perguntou incomodado.

-Sirius, que hora pra ter ciúmes... -Remus suspirou cansado.

-Eu não estou com ciúmes! -Sirius emburrou feito criança.

-Aqui deve ser o quarto onde o tal Alexandre se matou. -James disse pensativo.

-Ou seja: um péssimo lugar pra se ficar. -Giovana falou nervosa -Vamos sair daqui.

-Eu proponho um jogo! -James falou com um enorme sorriso maroto.

-Que tipo de jogo, James? -Helena perguntou ainda abraçada a Remus.

-Um jogo pra provar que não tem fantasma nenhum aqui. Nós vamos nos separar e procurar pela casa, quem achar o fantasma grita.

-Que coisa mais sem nexo, James. -Remus falou.

-Eu topo. Qualquer coisa para essas meninas sossegarem. -Sirius falou ainda olhando emburrado para Helena que continuava abraçada a Remus.

-Eu também aceito. Assim quem sabe nós ajudamos a Luiza a seguir em frente. -Giovana falou.

-É, o que você quiser, Gi. -James falou revirando os olhos.

-De jeito nenhum. Eu não vou sair por ai sozinha. -Helena falou.

-Você pode vir comigo. -Sirius falou.

-Eu me nego. -Helena falou virando o rosto para Sirius.

-Por que você esta me tratando como se eu tivesse sarna? -Sirius perguntou incomodado.

-Porque você é um cachorro sarnento. -ela respondeu olhando irritada para Sirius.

-Um cachorro sarnento, mas que você aproveitou bastante enquanto pôde né? -Sirius falou cheio de sarcasmo.

-Como você se atreve? -Helena perguntou irritada se soltando de Remus e encarando Sirius enfurecida.

-Não, eu só quero entender. Eu não fiz nada pra você pra você me tratar assim. -ele reclamou.

-Quer saber? Isso não importa. Eu só estou avisando que você não vai mais...

-AH!

O grito ecoa por toda a casa fazendo com que os seis se assustem.

-O que foi isso? -Lily pergunta assustada.

-Parecia um grito, não? -James perguntou passando as mãos freneticamente pelos cabelos.

-Ja sei. -Giovana falou -Esse é um grito da Luiza. É isso, eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Vou achar algum jeito de encaminhar a alma dela para a luz! -ela falou e saiu correndo pela porta.

-Giovana, espera! -Remus vai atrás da italiana.

-Dois ja foram... Bom, eu vou também. -James falou animado saindo também.

-Ah fazer o que... -Lily suspirou e saiu também.

Helena se vira para Sirius.

-Sem escândalos. -Sirius pediu, se preparando para um escândalo.

-Olha, primeiro me escuta. Os fantasmas não me assustam. -ela afirmou.

-Ah não?

-Não. Porque os piores, são os vivos. -ela deu uma olhada cheia de desprezo para Sirius e saiu, deixando-o sozinho.

-Pois nisso, você tem toda razão... -o maroto falou vendo a loira sumir pela porta.

Remus andava pela mansão a procura de Giovana. Ela realmente desaparecera e estava animada demais com aquela idéia de "encaminhar uma alma para a luz". Remus queria encontrá-la logo, antes que ela se metesse em alguma encrenca.

Um vento estranho passou por ele, fazendo com que todos os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiassem. Com a lua cheia recém terminada, seus instintos ainda estavam à flor da pele. Aquela sensação não era bom sinal. Talvez fosse melhor encontrar todos o quanto antes e ir embora daquela casa.

Helena andava meio sem rumo pela casa. Tinha que admitir que morria de medo daquela casa. Lembrava das histórias que Rosa contava para ela e Rômulo sobre aquele lugar e não gostava nada. Ela sempre acabava dormindo no quarto do irmão quando Rosa contava essas histórias de fantasmas.

Ela nem sabia muito bem em que parte da casa estava, só sabia que tinha subido um lance de escadas para chegar onde estava. Andava de forma cuidadosa pelos corredores, como se temesse fazer algum barulho e chamar a atenção de alguém. Ja começava a escurecer e a casa estava mais arrepiante do que antes...

Foi então que ela ouviu. Algo que lembrava um grunhido e que vinha de muito perto. Ainda cheia de medo olhou para trás e viu um vulto atrás dela.

-AH! -Helena gritou e saiu correndo.

Correu sem direção exata, sabendo que estava sendo perseguida de perto por o que quer que fosse que estava atrás dela. Desceu um lance de escadas e entrou numa sala e depois entrou por uma outra porta que era na verdade um armário. E o que quer que a perseguisse entrou ali também.

-Ahhhhhhhh! -ela gritava enquanto tentava bater em seu perseguidor.

-Calma, calma! Calma, Lena é o Sirius. -Sirius falou segurando os pulsos de Helena que insistiam em querer acertá-lo. **(n/a: sim, era ele XD)**

-Maldito! -Helena gritou irritada -Por que você me fez isso? -ela perguntou muito brava dando tapas nele.

-Porque você está brava e distante comigo. O que aconteceu? -ele perguntou com cara de quem estava realmente triste pela distancia que agora existia entre os dois.

-O que aconteceu o que? -Helena perguntou sem entender.

-Não sei. Por que esta tão brava comigo? Tudo o que eu faço ou falo te irrita e esta tão séria comigo. Eu quero saber o que houve.

-Não, nada. -ela falou arrumando o cabelo, mas sem olhar para ele -Não tenho nada, ok? São coisas de mulher, entende?

-Hum sei... Não, não entendo. Por que você esta assim brava comigo? -ele insistiu.

-Você quer mesmo saber? -ela perguntou finalmente encarando ele. **(N/a: lembrando q eles estão tendo essa conversa num armário XD) ****  
**  
-Quero. -ele afirmou.

-É só... O jeito como você fala as coisas. Você não pensa em ninguém, fala o que vem a cabeça. Você ja pensou que podia ter magoado a Giovana com o que você disse ontem?

Sirius suspirou.

-Isso... -ele falou parecendo desapontado -Ok, me desculpe, Helena. Eu não faço por mal. Eu simplesmente não vejo mal em falar o que eu acho. -ele falou parecendo meio sem graça, o que era de fato raro.

-Eu sei que não, mas você tem que pensar em quem você pode acabar magoando numa dessas. -Helena falou com um sorriso reconfortante.

-Tudo bem. Eu não vou mais fazer isso. Bom, pelo menos eu vou tentar. -ele falou levantando a mão em juramento.

-Ja é um começo. -Helena flou soltando um suspiro.

-Vem, vamos sair daqui. -Sirius falou oferecendo a mão para Helena.

-Vamos. -ela sorriu.

Porem quando Sirius tentou abrir a porta do armário viu que ela estava trancada.

-De novo essa brincadeira sem graça? -ele falou bufando.

-Estamos trancados? -Helena perguntou preocupada.

-Sim. -Sirius bufou -O Pontas é mesmo um babaca.

Foi ai que eles ouviram vindo do outro lado da porta barulho de madeira rangendo, como se alguém caminhasse por aquele cômodo.

-Pontas! Larga a mão de ser idiota! -Sirius gritou -Tira a gente daqui!

Não ouve resposta.

-James, por favor. -Helena pediu chorosa.

Ainda sem resposta.

-Sirius, o James não faria isso comigo. Com você sim, mas ele não me trancaria num armário, ele sabe que eu não gosto. -Helena falou séria, o medo estampado em seu rosto.

-Calma, Lena. Não deve ser nada, deve ser só...

Os rangidos de madeira se aproximaram da porta e eles puderam ouvir alguém ou algo travando uma luta com a maçaneta, tentando abrir a porta.

Helena abraçou Sirius assustada.

-Não é nada, Lena. É só uma brincadeira sem graça dos meninos. -Sirius falou, mas nem ele acreditava nisso.

-Sirius, me tira daqui, por favor. -ela pediu com a voz chorosa -Eu não quero ficar aqui. Vamos embora. -ela chorava agora.

-Calma. Não fica assim. Eu vou dar um jeito de tirar a gente daqui.


	27. O Fantasma parte 2

-Luzia Alta Graça

-Luzia Alta Graça! Tudo isso foi feito para você. -Giovana falou com uma voz solene.

Ela estava no jardim da mansão. Conjurara algumas velas e flores e prepara um ritual, vendo se assim conseguiria encaminhar a alma perdida para a luz. **(n/a: sim, ela fez XD) **

-Feito para que encontres seu caminho, sua luz. Para que se faças livre. Aproveita bem, porque eu só vou estar aqui até o fim do mês, queridinha. -ela falou dando um sorriso -Então vamos nessa. Preciso que você se concentre comigo. -ela fecha os olhos -Busca sua luz! -ela falou com voz solene. Então abriu os olhos e não viu resultado aparente. Fechou os olhos de novo -Busca sua luz! -ela falou de maneira mais enfática. **(n/a: a Gi surtou XD) **

Ela então abriu os olhos e bufou de maneira frustrada.

-Ah não adianta. Eu na verdade não sei como falar com os espíritos... -ela afundou o rosto das mãos e respirou fundo -Mas eu vou te falar uma coisa: você ja passou muitos anos largada nessa mansão. Fala sério, pra que ficar aqui? Por que na verdade, estamos perdendo tempo. -ela falou em meio a um suspiro -Eu sei que você não deve estar muito feliz com a nossa presença aqui, mas você bem que podia dar um sinal pra eu saber se você ainda esta ai.

Sirius e Helena só soltaram a respiração quando quem quer que estivesse lutando contra a maçaneta do armário parou e o quarto ficou no mais completo silencio.

-Será que ja podemos sair? -Sirius sussurrou para Helena.

-Não, Sirius! -ela pediu, mas tarde demais.

Sirius jogou o corpo contra a porta que acabou abrindo com o impacto.

-Sirius, espera. -Helena choramingou se abraçando a ele.

-Ah, não era você que não tinha medo de fantasmas? -Sirius provocou e tentou sair andando, mas ela estava tão firmemente abraçada ao pescoço dele que ele acabou por carregá-la junto.

-Não, eu não tenho é que... Ai! -ela reclamou quando caiu no chão. **(n/a: tipo, ela tava pendurada no Sirius, mas ele não tava segurando ela) **

Sirius oferece a mão e a ajuda a levantar. Ela agarra a mão dele e volta a abraçá-lo, com medo.

-Então, se você não tem medo de fantasmas, por que esta assim? -ele falou voltando a andar. -Hein? Do que você tem medo? -ele insistiu como ela não respondeu da primeira vez.

-Eu tenho medo porque o que quer que tenha nessa casa, parece estar andando em volta de nós. -ela murmurou, a voz abafada, ja que o rosto estava escondido contra o ombro dele.

Sirius abraçou Helena de forma protetora.

-Não tenha medo. -ele pediu erguendo o queixo dela fazendo os olhares se encontrarem -Eu estou aqui para te proteger. Ok? -ele perguntou colocando uma mecha de cabelo solta para trás da orelha de Helena.

-Ok. -ela concordou sorrindo fracamente.

-AH! -um grito ecoou pela casa.

-O que foi isso? -Helena perguntou assustada.

-Não sei.

Eles ouvem um segundo grito e dessa vez parecia estar mais perto.

-Corre! -Sirius gritou, puxando Helena na direção que lhe pareceu melhor naquele momento.

Lily estava andando pelos corredores da mansão olhando tudo ao seu redor. A essa altura do passeio ja se esquecera completamente da história de terror que Helena contara e estava apenas apreciando a casa. Em tempos de glória deveria ter sido um belo lugar. E as construções coloniais brasileiras eram diferentes das européias, mas bonitas do seu modo.

-Hum, será que isso é um quadro? -Lily olhava interessada para o que aparentava ser um quadro coberto com um lençol numa parede em um dos inúmeros corredores daquela mansão.

No instante em que ela puxou o lençol, ela viu que aquilo se tratava de um espelho, mas seu maior terror foi ver que havia uma pessoa refletida junto a ela, logo atrás dela. Lily virou-se assustada para não encontrar ninguém ali perto.

-Ok, eu não gostei disso... -a ruiva falou, o nervosismo claro em sua voz.

Ela então saiu andando pelo corredor, procurando por alguém. Ela caminhava de forma rápida pelos corredores, o nervosismo a flor da pele.

-Ai que droga, por que nunca tem ninguém quando a gente precisa?

Foi então que ao passar por uma porta ela foi agarrada e puxada para dentro de uma sala. Ela gritou, gritou muito desesperada.

-Para, Lily! -seu "raptor" falou, soltando-a.

Ela parou de gritar ao ver James sorrindo para ela, as mãos tapando as orelhas.

De medo a expressão dela passou para raiva.

-Seu idiota! -ela gritou batendo nele -Quase me matou do coração. -ela reclamou, colocando a mão sobre o peito.

-Ok, foi mal. -James respondeu rindo -Eu achei que você podia estar querendo companhia. Mas ja que você não quer eu vou embora. -ele falou ameaçando sair.

-Não, espera. -Lily pediu segurando o braço dele -Não vai. -ele voltou e olhou para ela -Tem alguém aqui. Eu sinto.

-Me da a sua mão. -James pediu, estendendo a mão para Lily.

-Por que você quer que eu te de a mão? -Lily perguntou desconfiada.

-Para que você fique protegida pela mão de um cavalheiro. -James falou sorrindo.

Lily sorriu e aceitou a mão que James lhe oferecia.

-Esta bem. -ela falou sorrindo para ele.

Os dois saem do quarto e voltam a andar pelo corredor, James na frente com Lily segurando fortemente sua mão. Estava ficando cada vez mais escuro, logo eles precisariam usar as varinhas para iluminar o caminho, mas enquanto isso não era uma necessidade tão urgente, eles bem que podiam aproveitar aquele escuro...

Eles andaram mais um tempo em silêncio, até Lily contar para James porque estava tão assustada quando eles se encontraram.

-Meu coração quase parou naquela hora... -ela concluiu a história.

De repente James puxou Lily e a abraçou.

-Cuidado, fantasma. -ele falou.

-Ah!

-Fantasma, ele quer que eu te beije. -James falou pegando o rosto de Lily entre as mãos e colando seus lábios aos dela.

No primeiro momento Lily não conseguiu reagir. O beijo foi apenas um toque de lábios, mas ja foi o bastante para mandar correntes elétricas por todo o corpo dela. Eles se separaram em pouco tempo.

-É o fantasma. Ele quer que eu te beije. -James falou de novo.

Lily soltou um gritinho ao ser puxada de novo por James, mas dessa vez o beijo foi mais profundo. James deslizou a língua para o interior da boca de Lily que aceitou o carinho de bom grado, em vista do pânico recente. **(n/a: sei...) **As línguas se roçaram devagar, mas esse beijo não durou muito mais que o outro.

Lily se separou de James e olhou em volta.

-Onde esta o fantasma? -ela perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura e arqueando a sobrancelha.

James olhou para ela por um minuto, então abriu um enorme sorriso maroto.

-Ja se foi. -falou e saiu correndo.

-Você me roubou um beijo, seu maldito. -Lily falou correndo atrás dele. –Vem aqui seu covarde!

-Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei de nada! -Giovana falou frustrada -Não vejo nada, não sinto nada... Bom, só esse arrepio, mas isso não prova nada.

Ela continuava sentada no mesmo lugar. Agora "conversava" com Luiza.

-Na verdade eu nunca estudei sobre espíritos. Então eu não sei o que te prende aqui, onde se esconde ou como aparece, ou algo assim... -ela suspirou -Ah você podia mesmo me mandar um sinal né? Por que...

Giovana sente uma mão pousando em seu ombro e grita. No segundo seguinte tudo fica escuro e ela desmaia.

Sirius e Helena correram até o lado de fora da casa. Assim que alcançaram o jardim da frente se sentaram na fonte e tentaram se acalmar e respirar decentemente.

-O que foi aquilo? -Helena perguntou ofegante.

-Nem imagino, anjo, mas não sei se quero descobrir. -Sirius falou também ofegante.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por um tempo, os corações ainda batendo descompassados.

-Sirius. -Helena chamou incerta.

-Sim? -ele respondeu.

-Por que você me chama de anjo? -ela perguntou.

-Por que? -ele pareceu confuso.

-É. Por que? -ela insistiu.

Sirius suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Estava ai uma coisa que ele não tinha um pingo de vontade de contar para Helena. Era como contar que ele era "amiguinho" da Lily e a chamava de "moranguinho". Era passar atestado de frouxo.

-Por nada... -ele falou disfarçando.

-Ah... -Helena murmurou, o desapontamento transparecendo claramente em sua voz.

Sirius teve vontade de bater nele mesmo.

-Lembra a primeira vez que a gente se viu? -ele falou, olhando para o chão.

Helena se assustou ao ouvir ele falando com ela.

-Lembro. Aula de Feitiços, segundo dia de aula. Nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts. -ela falou, apesar do espanto.

-Isso mesmo. -Sirius sorriu -Eu ja tinha ficado amigo do Pontas e você ja havia conhecido a Lily e a Giovana. Vocês chegaram na aula um pouco atrasadas.

-A Giovana não queria acordar. -Helena falou sorrindo pela lembrança.

-Eu nem olhei direito pra vocês quando vocês entraram na sala, porque eu e o Pontas estávamos ocupados em tentar lançar um feitiço no Rabicho. -Sirius continuou -Mas você se sentou ao meu lado.

-É, mas você nem olhou pra mim. -Helena lembrou.

-Não mesmo. -Sirius admitiu -Mas você lembra qual era a tarefa da aula né? Feitiço básico, o primeiro dos primeiros.

_-Wingardium Leviosa. _-Helena falou imitando o jeito que o professor Flitwick falava o feitiço.

-Esse mesmo. -Sirius sorriu, o olhar distante -Eu achei tão fácil realizar o feitiço que assim que eu terminei eu comecei a olhar em volta pra ver se só eu estava me saindo tão bem. Foi ai que... Eu olhei pra você pela primeira vez. -ele falou finalmente virando-se para olhá-la -Você estava concentrada e fazer seu feitiço, então eu acho que você não viu que eu te olhei por um bom tempo. Eu lembro muito bem. Você estava usando o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo, mas tinha um cachinho loiro na nuca que escapava.

-Ele nunca prende junto com o resto. -Helena falou pondo a mão na nuca.

-Eu sempre achei um charme. -Sirius falou pondo a mão sobre a de Helena -Dai você executou o feitiço. Com perfeição, alias. -ele bajulou com um sorriso -E eu fiquei olhando enquanto você brincava com a pena no ar, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Ai você... -Sirius olhou para ela de um jeito sonhador, quase saudoso -Você desfez o feitiço e deixou a pena cair levemente, até que ela pousou no seu nariz e você sorriu de um jeito tão... tão doce, tão lindo. Você parecia um anjo. -ele terminou sorrindo para ela.

Helena olhava chocada para Sirius. Se lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia. Lembrava de ter feito o feitiço facilmente e de ter se sentido bem por isso. Lembrava-se de ter olhado para o lado e ter visto um garoto de cabelos negros olhando para ela. Foi nesse dia, nesse exato dia que ela conheceu Sirius Black, foi nesse dia que eles se tornaram amigos.

-E você me chama de anjo... -ela começou ainda meio em choque.

-Por causa disso. -ele concluiu o pensamento dela.

-Sirius, eu não sei o que falar. -ela declarou bobamente.

-Então não fala nada. -ele pediu, tocando o rosto dela suavemente.

Giovana abriu os olhos devagar. A vista embaçada e a cabeça rondando.

-Giovana? Você esta bem? -ouviu alguém perguntar.

Esperou a vista se ajustar, até focalizar Remus.

-Remus?

Foi então que ela percebeu. Devia ter desmaiado de susto. Agora percebia que Remus estava sentado no chão e ela estava deitada em seu colo.

-Você esta bem? -Remus perguntou preocupado -Você quase me matou de susto.

-Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa. -Giovana falou se sentando, mas ainda no colo de Remus.

-O que você estava tentando fazer? -Remus perguntou, vendo as coisas que Giovana deixara espalhadas pelo chão.

-Bom... Eu queria encaminhar a alma da Luiza para a luz. -ela falou sem graça.

-Giovana... -Remus riu divertido -Você não tem jeito.

-Ah, mas eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! -Giovana choramingou -Ela está perdida e eu não entendo porquê. Quer dizer, o amado dela também morreu. Eles deviam se encontrar no alem e serem felizes para sempre. -ela suspirou frustrada.

-Acho que esse negócio de espíritos e alem esta fora da nossa alçada, Gi. -Remus falou, passando os dedos por entres os cabelos dela.

-Você tem razão. -ela aceitou num suspiro.

Remus riu e continuou a passar os dedos pelo cabelo sedoso da italiana. Então olhou em volta. Ja anoitecera e o céu estava limpo e a noite clara. O cenário que Giovana prepara chegava a ser romântico. Era perfeito para o que ele queria falar pra ela.

-Gi, eu quero falar uma coisa pra você.

-O que? -ela perguntou encarando-o.

Ele respirou fundo.

-Em vista de tudo o que aconteceu e por tudo o que a gente ja passou, será que você consideraria namorar comigo? -ele perguntou olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

-Isso é sério? -Giovana perguntou espantada.

-Claro que é!

-Claro que eu quero, lobinho! -Giovana falou emocionada se abraçando a Remus.

-Isso é pra você. -ele falou entregando algo embrulhado em um pedaço de veludo vermelho.

Giovana pegou o pacote curiosa e abriu. La dentro estava uma delicada corrente com um pingente de cristal em forma de lagrima. Uma corrente igual a que ela vira no dia em que eles foram à feira na vila de Rosa. **(n/a: lembram disso?)**

-Remus, que linda! -ela falou emocionada.

-Você gostou mesmo? A mulher me garantiu que era a que você tinha gostado mais. -Remus falou, realmente preocupado em ter acertado na escolha.

-Eu amei. -Giovana falou dando um selinho em Remus -Você comprou isso...

-Aquele dia mesmo, na feira. Depois que você me disse aquelas verdades e saiu eu fiquei realmente balançado. Então a mulher me falou que era essa a corrente que você tinha gostado e eu resolvi comprar pra você. Para o dia que eu finalmente tivesse coragem de dizer que queria você comigo pelo tempo que você me quiser com você. -ele falou tocando o rosto dela com carinho.

-Hum, então teremos um problema. -Giovana falou séria balançando a cabeça -Porque eu quero você comigo para sempre.

-Cuidado, que eu acabo acreditando. -Remus falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Pode acreditar. -ela reafirmou tocando o rosto dele também -Eu te amo.

-Eu também. -ele falou com a voz rouca, seus lábios a milímetros dos dela.

Eles então se beijaram com calma, com paixão. Giovana se arrumou no colo de Remus, de modo a ficar de frente para ele, uma perna sua de cada lado da cintura dele. O novo encaixe fez as coisas ficarem realmente quentes.

Remus afundou as mãos no cabelo de Giovana. Eles abraçaram-se mais fazendo os corpos dos dois se moldarem ainda mais.

Até que de repente Giovana se separou de Remus.

-E se ela não souber? -ela perguntou de repente, a respiração ofegante devido ao beijo.

-Não souber o que, Giovana? -Remus perguntou confuso.

-E se a Luiza não souber que o Alexandre se matou por ela também? Ela pode estar assombrando essa casa por isso. Ela pode estar à procura dele. -ela falou exasperada.

-Giovana, deixa de... -Remus parou de falar de repente -Pode ser isso mesmo. E pior. As pessoas que morreram aqui...

-Morreram porque ela achou que assim encontraria o primo. -Giovana completou o raciocínio de Remus.

Os dois se encararam em silencio por um minuto, então a mesma expressão de entendimento e medo se formou no rosto dos dois.

-Sirius!

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, sentira uma saudade louca disso. Os lábios se tocando, as línguas se encontrando. Parecia que só assim a vida tinha sentido. Era estranho pensar que era impossivel ficar com a pessoa que causava sensações tão indescritíveis em seu corpo. Impossivel porque os dois eram idiotas demais.

-Sirius? Helena? -ouviram alguém chamar e se separaram.

Bem a tempo, ja que no segundo seguinte James e Lily saíram pela porta da frente da mansão e encontraram os dois ali sentados na fonte.

-Vocês encontraram algum fantasma? -James perguntou debochado.

-Não, nenhum. -Sirius respondeu rapidamente.

-E vocês? -Helena perguntou.

-Achamos um, né Lilyzinha? -James falou lançando um olhar maroto a Lily, que como resposta apenas deu um tapa no braço dele.

-O que vocês andaram aprontando? -Helena perguntou curiosa.

-Nada. -Lily se apressou em responder -Só o Potter que tem uma criatividade pervertida e doentia. -a ruiva respondeu mal humorada.

-Nossa, que tipo de brincadeira sexual vocês dois estavam fazendo nessa casa velha? -Sirius sugeriu malicioso.

A única resposta que Sirius recebeu para esse comentário foi a bolsa, que Lily arremessou e acertou em cheio no rosto dele.

-CALA A BOCA, SIRIUS! -ela gritou, rubra de vergonha.

-Sirius, não ponha em duvida a castidade da Evans, por favor. -Helena falou de um jeito debochadamente sério.

-Ah, foi mal ruivinha do Pontas.

-Eu não sou ruivinha de ninguém! -Lily falou fazendo birra como criança.

-Que atitude madura, senhorita Evans. -Helena falou divertida.

-Sirius!

Eles olharam para a porta e viram Giovana e Remus virem correndo do interior da casa na direção deles.

-O que foi? -James perguntou rindo -Encontraram o fantasma?

-Nós temos que ir embora daqui. -Giovana falou -Agora!

-Calma Gi. -Lily pediu preocupada -O que aconteceu?

-Nada. Só vamos embora. -Remus insistiu.

-Ok. -Helena concordou sem entender -Ah eu esqueci minha bolsa la dentro.

-Deixa que eu vou buscar. -Sirius se ofereceu.

-Não, eu vou. -Remus falou rapidamente -É melhor você ficar aqui.

-Deixa de besteira, Aluado. Eu ja volto. -Sirius falou rindo e entrou na mansão.

-Remus, não deixa ele ir sozinho! -Giovana pediu.

-Eu vou atrás dele. -Remus avisou correndo atrás de Sirius.

-Da pra você explicar o que esta acontecendo? -Lily exigiu preocupada.

-É a Luiza! Ela esta atrás do amado dela! Por isso quem comprava essa casa morria. Ela confunde os homens com o Alexandre e faz eles se matarem. -Giovana falou chorosa.

-E o Sirius é a cara do Alexandre. -Helena murmurou, desconcertada.

Então saiu correndo e também entrou na mansão.

-Vamos também. -James falou, correndo, as duas meninas atrás dele.

-Ah aqui esta. -Sirius falou pegando a bolsa que Helena esquecera na sala em que eles encontraram o quadro do tal Alexandre.

Ele parou diante da pintura e estudou-a por um minuto. De fato o homem ali retratado lembrava muito ele mesmo. Os mesmos olhos, o mesmo tom de negro nos cabelos... Claro que ele era mais bonito que uma pintura, mas tudo bem.

-Sirius! -Remus chegou correndo pela porta, arfando.

-Calma Aluado. O que foi?

-Nós temos que sair daqui. -Remus falou sério -AGORA!

Nesse instante eles ouviram um forte estrondo vindo la da frente. Eles correram como loucos e ao chegarem no hall de entrada encontraram James tentando abrir a porta enquanto as meninas pareciam muito assustadas.

-O que houve? -Remus perguntou preocupado.

-Ela nos trancou aqui. -Giovana falou desesperada apontando para um ponto alem de Sirius e Remus.

Sirius virou e deu de cara com uma garota. Linda, de olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos, pele pálida.

-Meu amor... -ela murmurou.

Um vento forte empurrou Remus para longe de Sirius, mas o moreno sequer percebeu. Estava enfeitiçado pela bela jovem a sua frente. Sentiu ela deslizar os dedos gelados pelo seu rosto. Uma sensação tão irreal, tão sublime.

-Sirius! -James chamou, mas nem isso pareceu fazer o amigo acordar.

Ele estava totalmente hipnotizado pela bela morena.

-James. -Helena sussurrou para ele -Eu nem imagino como você vai fazer isso, mas trate de abrir um caminho para que a gente saia daqui assim que eu tirar aquela coisa de perto do meu cachorro.

-Certo. -James concordou com a cabeça.

Então sacou sua varinha e apontou para a porta.

_-Bombarda!_ -James fala apontando para a porta da frente que explode, liberando a passagem para eles.

-Lily, minha bolsa! -Helena pediu, apontando para a bolsa que Sirius derrubara ao se deparar com Luiza.

A ruiva apontou a varinha para a bolsa no chão e deu uma ordem simples.

_-Accio, bolsa. _-e a bolsa veio parar em suas mãos.

Helena pegou sua bolsa e de la tirou sua varinha.

Mesmo com o forte barulho da explosão Sirius não conseguiu se desligar de Luiza. Parecia mortal, parecia perigosa, mas era tão encantadora que seus sentidos estavam todos dirigidos a ela, como se ela fosse uma perigosa droga.

Ela puxou Sirius pelo rosto para mais perto, na evidencia de um beijo.

-Helena, não deixe o Sirius beijá-la! -Remus gritou desesperado.

Ai estava uma coisa que não era necessária pedir. Sirius podia ser um cachorro sem vergonha, mas era o cachorro sem vergonha dela. E nenhuma fantasma empacada nesse mundo ia tirar isso dela.

Não conhecia nenhum feitiço contra espíritos obsessivos, então esse teria que funcionar...

_-Expecto Patronum! _-ela falou, a voz alta, forte, a varinha apontada na direção do tal espírito perdido.

O Patrono de Helena tinha o formato de uma pantera e atacou o espírito, separando-o de Sirius.

Com a separação repentina Sirius se sentiu perdido, atordoado.

-Vamos, Almofadinhas. -sentiu James puxá-lo, mas não teve idéia de para onde.

Todos saíram correndo pela porta destruída. Eles entraram rapidamente no carro e Helena deu a partida mais rápido ainda, saindo assim daquele lugar horrível.

Os cinco primeiros minutos se passaram em silencio com todos eles tentando voltar a respirar normalmente.

-Caralho. -James falou de repente **(n/a: desculpem o palavreado XD) **-Vocês viram que Patrono louco o da Lena?

Todos caíram no riso.

-Ai que loucura! Nunca mais entro numa casa abandonada. -Lily falou se abanando.

-Pois eu entro fácil em outra casa dessa com você, lírio. -James falou com um enorme sorriso maroto.

Lily da um tapa no braço de James.

-Você ta ficando muito folgado. -a ruiva reclama.

-Pois pra mim foi um dia perfeito... Pelo menos no geral. -Giovana falou sorrindo e se aconchegando a Remus.

-Hum, alguém esqueceu de contar algo? -Helena cutucou.

-Agora eu sou a oficialmente a menina mais feliz do mundo, porque eu sou oficialmente namorada do garoto mais maravilhoso do mundo. -Giovana falou toda sorridente abraçando mais um Remus cada vez mais vermelho.

-Isso explica a roupa amassada da Giovana... -Sirius falou pensativo.

Remus corou ainda mais, mas Giovana só riu marota.

-Ah, a gente querendo salvar a sua vida e você reparando na minha roupa?

-Desculpe, morena amada, mas é que quem tem experiência em amassar as roupas alheias repara nas roupas amassadas dos outros. -Sirius falou com um enorme sorriso malicioso.

Helena balançando a cabeça, enquanto os outros riam.

-Agora você deve sua vida a Lena, Almofadinhas. -James provocou.

-Ah claro. Minha heroína... -Sirius falou numa voz que lembrava deboche, mas sem que nenhum dos outros visse ele entrelaçou sua mão esquerda a direita dela e não soltou até chegarem na casa de Helena.

Naquela noite, mesmo que apenas lado a lado eles voltaram a dormir juntos...

**N/A: Ai esta!! Finalmente o capítulo 25!**

**Agradeço do fundo do coração toda a paciência gente!**

**Capítulo inspirado no episódio 10 da série RBD La Família.**

**Reviews, please!!**

**B-jão**


	28. A Insegurança

Capitulo 26: A Insegurança

**N/A: Ola para todos. Obrigada pelos reviews! E mais uma vez eu agradeço a paciência de vcs **

**Capitulo 26: A Insegurança**

Helena abriu os olhos aos poucos. Sentiu que havia alguém abraçando-a pela cintura e sorriu quase sem querer. Assim que os olhos conseguiram entrar em foco ela viu Sirius sorrindo para ela. Ele estava apoiado sobre um dos cotovelos, enquanto o outro braço estava abraçando a cintura dela.

-Bom dia. -ele sussurrou.

-Bom dia. -ela falou esfregando os olhos -Faz tempo que você acordou?

-Um pouco. -ele falou dando de ombros -Estava com tanta saudade de acordar e ter você ao meu lado que eu quis ficar aqui te olhando. -ele falou com um lindo sorriso.

-Ai Sirius. -Helena falou rindo -Larga a mão de ser bobo.

-Não, é sério. -ele falou rindo também -Melhor que isso só se a gente... -ele começou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Ah eu sabia. -Helena falou batendo com um travesseiro em Sirius -Tava demorando pra você falar disso.

-Ah qual é Leninha. -ele falou rindo fazendo cócegas nela.

-Pára Sirius! -Helena falou em meio as gargalhadas que dava.

Ela nem entendeu a rápida seqüência de momentos que se seguiu. Num minuto ela estava deitada na cama, rindo das cócegas que Sirius fazia nela, no outro ja havia sido puxada para os braços dele e tinham os lábios colados. Talvez ela pudesse fazer uma surpresa para ele essa noite...

-Lily!

Lily estava na varanda da casa de Helena olhando o mar, quando ouviu alguém chamá-la, mas antes que pudesse se virar alguém abraçou por trás e levantou-a do chão.

-JAMES!

-Bom dia ruivinha! -ele falou muito animado colocando-a de volta no chão.

-Bom dia. Que animação é essa logo cedo? -ela perguntou desconfiada, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nada... -ele falou com uma expressão falsamente inocente -Eu só acho que hoje vai ser um bom dia.

-James, você está com cara de quem esta aprontando...

-Não seja tão desconfiada. Um relacionamento tem que ser baseado em confiança, sabia? -ele falou com ar de sabido.

-Que relacionamento, posso saber? -ela perguntou.

-O nosso oras. -ele falou como se fosse óbvio -Esse relacionamento que faz você ter vontade de me beijar, casar comigo, e me prensar contra uma parede mesmo que você não admita.

-James, acho que você enlouqueceu de vez. É melhor você voltar pra cama e esperar la enquanto eu chamo alguém pra te levar pro hospício.

-Se eu for pra cama, você vem junto? -James propôs malicioso.

-Nem sonhe. -Lily falou, dessa vez séria, dando as costas para James.

Podia ser besteira, ou até uma "frescura" da parte dela, mas ela não se sentia à vontade falando disso e pronto. Não gostava de brincadeiras com provocação de fundo sexual, principalmente se fosse feita por um garoto. Podia ser besteira, puritanismo, qualquer coisa. Ela não gostava e ponto.

James ficou vendo Lily sair sem ter entendido o que acontecera. Num minuto eles estavam brincando de boa e no outro minuto ela saia brava com ele. Ainda havia mais coisas sobre Lily Evans que James Potter nunca entenderia...

-Remus acorda!

Remus acordou assustado com um travesseiro atingindo sua cabeça.

-O que houve? -ele perguntou confuso olhando para Giovana.

-Faz mó tempo que eu to aqui esperando você acordar. -Giovana reclamou fazendo bico -Vem, nós vamos todos na piscina de água quente.

-Eu não posso dormir mais um pouco? -ele perguntou voltando a se deitar.

-Não, não pode. -Giovana falou puxando o cobertor dele -Vamos logo.

-Ok, você venceu...

-Eu sempre venço, meu amor.

-E eu reclamava do Almofadinhas e do Pontas...

Todos se encontraram na piscina de água quente. Apesar do dia la fora estar muito quente e ensolarado ja fazia um tempo que eles não nadavam la e as meninas encanaram que queria fazer isso.

-A gente vai derreter ai. -Sirius reclamou -Vamos nadar no mar, é melhor.

-Aqui é mais calmo. -Helena argumentou -Vamos ficar aqui!

Sirius suspirou cansado.

-Ta bom... -ele acabou cedendo.

-Isso, Sirius, aja como um bom cachorrinho e faça o que a Lena manda. -Giovana provocou.

-Giovana, me faz um favor. Vai...

-Ô, menos ai! -James interrompeu -Tem crianças inocentes na sala. -ele falou apontando para Lily.

-Eu considero isso um elogio. -ela falou indiferente.

-Eu também acho que você não devia levar isso como ofensa, Lily. -Remus falou -Você tem uma opinião que só diz respeito a você. Você sabe o quanto você tolera.

-Obrigada, Remus. -Lily agradeceu.

-Ah é assim? -Giovana brincou -E se eu falar que eu não quero mais "brincar", hein?

-Eu vou aceitar sua decisão, é óbvio. -Remus falou como se fosse um absurdo Giovana ter perguntado.

-Sério? -Giovana perguntou surpresa.

-Claro. -Remus confirmou.

-Ai que lindo! -ela falou abraçando Remus -Ele não é o namorado perfeito?

-Com certeza. -Lily e Helena responderam juntas.

-Ei! -James e Sirius reclamaram.

-Ah vá. O que você diria se eu falasse a mesma coisa, Sirius? -Helena perguntou.

-Eu não ia falar nada. Só ia arrumar alguém que quisesse "brincar" no seu lugar. -Sirius respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-Você me comove... -Helena falou revirando os olhos.

-Espera um pouco. -James falou -Quer dizer que vocês dois voltaram a transar?

-Ai James, que falta de refinamento. A gente tava tentando ser discreto até agora. -Helena brincou.

-Meu amor, eu sou direto ao ponto. -James falou piscando maroto.

-Não, nós não estamos transando. -Helena informou, apesar do olhar assassino que Sirius lhe mandou.

-Helena, não precisa ficar informando essas coisas. -Sirius falou irritado.

-Concordo. -Lily falou.

-Por que você é tão reservada quando o assunto é sexo, Lily? -Giovana perguntou.

-Porque sim, tá. Eu fui criada de um jeito mais tradicional e não gosto desse tipo de conversa. -ela falou emburrada -Da pra vocês respeitarem isso, por favor?

Dava pra ver claramente pelo tom de voz de Lily que a conversa realmente não estava agradando.

-Claro. Vamos deixar isso pra la. -Remus concordou -Vamos pensar no que podemos fazer hoje.

-Ah! Vamos sair? Eu quero ver um pouco de gente! -Giovana falou de um jeito super dramático.

-Boa. Tem um bar, que não é muito longe daqui. Lá é sossegado e tem música ao vivo, é um lugar legal pra passar um tempo. -Helena falou pensativa.

-Seria bom. A gente ja teve tanto agito, que um passeio tranqüilo não ia fazer mal algum. -Giovana falou pensativa.

-Então estamos combinados? -Helena perguntou.

-Estamos! -os outros responderam animados.

Com o fim da tarde ja chegando todos foram se arrumar para poderem sair. A noite prometia ser agradável, o céu estava limpo, um vento fresco soprava.

Lily estava em seu quarto terminando de arrumar seu cabelo. Queria prendê-lo, mas queria que ele ficasse solto. Queria algo sério, mas despojado ao mesmo tempo. Queria algo que fosse a cara dela, mas novo também. Queria algo conservador, mas...

Conservador. Era essa a palavra que se encaixava nela com perfeição. Não que ela sentisse vergonha de ser tão "careta", mas ficava chateada ao ver que suas amigas não entendiam esse jeito dela. Era até irônico como o mundo mudava de uma forma quase grotesca. Ha poucas décadas atrás seria um escândalo se uma menina da idade dela falasse de sexo como se não fosse grande coisa, hoje era absurdo o fato de ela ser virgem e não gostar de falar de sexo.

Isso não era algo que ela realmente ligasse. Muitas pessoas criticavam, mas muitas pessoas admiravam sua decisão e firmeza. E ela sabia que só poderia sair com alguém que entendesse isso. E mesmo que agora ela ja começasse a admitir para si mesma que James era alguém interessante e atraente e bom partido e tal, ela ainda não sabia se podia confiar nele. Afinal ele era um garoto saudável, o mais atraente da escola, com uma vida particular nada privada. As garotas com quem ele saia falavam "maravilhas" a respeito do Potter. Maravilhas que alias nunca interessaram a ela. Se as outras garotas se contentavam em sentir um gostinho do Potter e do Black, mesmo que isso significasse ser apenas mais uma na cama delas, com ela nunca seria assim.

Podia parecer uma idéia antiquada, mas para ela as pessoas não deviam fazer amor até sentirem amor. E ela não se achava pronta para isso ainda. Era muito nova. Nessa idade é normal confundir sentimentos. Achar que um namorico vai durar para sempre e que qualquer paixonite é amor eterno.

Sendo assim, ela não se importava em se casar virgem. Isso mesmo. Casar virgem!

Ela não era louca de negar que sentia desejos e vontades. Isso seria hipocrisia dela. Ela não era nenhuma santa, só não se sentia pronta para um passo tão importante.

Respirou fundo. Soltou os cabelos e deixou eles caírem em cascata pelas suas costas. Estavam bonitos desse jeito, ondulados e com as pontas levemente cacheadas. Sim, poderia deixar os cabelos soltos daquele jeito. Viu a borboleta que James lhe dera ali sobre a pia. Podia usá-la nos cabelos, fazia tempo que não usava. Ajeitou algumas mechas do cabelo e prendeu a borboleta ali. Não queria se gabar, mas até que ficara charmosa daquele jeito.

Automaticamente pensou em James. Tinha sido tão chata com ele naquela manhã. Ele não havia feito por mal, bom pelo menos ela esperava que não. Ele só estava brincando. Não custava nada ela pedir desculpas por ter sido tão implicante. Com esse pensamento em mente ela saiu de seu quarto em direção ao quarto do maroto.

-Não quero saber, Rômulo. Eu não quero você aqui! Principalmente com aquela piranha. -Helena falou ferozmente.

-Helena, eu não estou perguntando se você deixa. -a voz soou cansada pelo aparelho de telefone, colocado no viva voz -Eu estou avisando que eu vou aparecer ai e que a Fabi vai comigo.

-Eu juro que se você aparecer aqui... -Helena começou em tom de ameaça.

-O que? Vai me bater com uma Barbie? -a voz provocou debochada -Ou vai contar pro papai? -fez-se uma pausa -Escuta, Helena, eu vou e pronto. E acho bom não ter ninguém no meu quarto quando eu chegar ai. Tchau. -sem falar mais nada, a pessoa desligou o telefone.

-Idiota! -Helena falou irritada, arremessando a escova de cabelo que estava em suas mãos contra a parede, e quase acertando Sirius que acabava de chegar no quarto.

-O que é isso anjo? -ele perguntou surpreso -O que eu fiz dessa vez?

-Desculpa, Sirius. Não foi nada com você. -Helena suspirou -É o idiota do Rômulo.

-Seu irmão?

-O próprio. -Helena respondeu bufando -Ele falou que vai vir pra cá.

-Quando?

-Domingo.

-Depois de amanhã?

-É. E outra coisa: você tem que sair do quarto que você está, porque é o dele.

-Sem problemas. Eu venho pra cá. -ele propôs malicioso.

-Vai sonhando, Black. -Helena falou debochada.

-Então vai fazer o que?

-Eu vou pedir pra Gi passar pro quarto do Remus oficialmente, pelo menos por um dia. **(n/a: a Gi tem dormido no quarto do Remus, mas as coisas dela ainda estão no quarto dela) **Não é possível que ele queira ficar mais que isso. -ela falou mais para si mesma -E dai você vai pro quarto dela.

-Por mim... -Sirius deu de ombros -Mas aviso: você vai ser penalizada viu?

Helena arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Do que você esta falando? -ela perguntou confusa.

-Como eu vou ser privado da sua companhia por uma noite, eu vou ter que pensar em uma maneira de compensar isso depois. -ele falou, fingindo refletir.

-Sirius, você não presta. -ela falou rindo.

-Se eu prestasse você não ia me amar do jeito que ama, anjo. -ele falou dramático.

-Provável... -Helena falou brincalhona, apesar de saber que aquilo era mentira. Amaria Sirius de qualquer maneira, mesmo que ele nunca a amasse.

-James! -Lily entrou no quarto de James sem sequer bater na porta, mas assim que entrou, desejou ter batido.

James estava mexendo no guarda roupa que havia no quarto, a procura do que vestir. Até ai, tudo bem. Se não fosse o fato de que ele usava apenas uma toalha amarrada na cintura.

-Lírio? -ele perguntou surpreso, mas logo um sorriso maroto ja brincava em seus lábios.

Lily não sabia o que falar. Perdera totalmente a voz e a capacidade de eloqüência. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo de James.

-Algum problema, Lily? -James perguntou se fazendo de desentendido e aproximando-se sorrateiramente da ruiva.

-Ah... Não. -ela falou rapidamente -Nada demais. Alias, eu ja estava de saída. -ela falou rapidamente, de um jeito meio embolado, dando as costas para James.

Mas antes que ela pudesse sair James puxou-a para si e colou-a contra uma parede.

-Espera um pouco, Lily. Você veio falar algo para mim. -ele lembrou -O que seria?

-Boa pergunta... -Lily murmurou mais para si, mas acabou sendo alto o suficiente para James ouvir.

-Então? -ele insistiu.

-Ah... Eu, bom... -ela respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar em falar -Eu vim falar sobre... Ah hoje de manhã. Eu meio que...

-Ja sei! -James falou, cortando ela -Você mudou de idéia e resolveu aceitar minha proposta né?

A boca de Lily secou em um segundo. Ela não conseguia falar mais nada. Como ele podia ser tão idiota. Será que ele não entendia como ela realmente se sentia?

-A gente pode aproveitar agora mesmo se você quiser. -James falou com um ar meio sedutor, mas se reparasse bem se podia ver que ele estava meio brincando.

James sabia que Lily era um tanto reservada nesses assuntos e ele gostava dela o bastante para respeitar isso. Na verdade o que ele estava fazendo era brincar com ela. Via-se isso claramente pelo brilho maroto em seus olhos.

Mas Lily não via isso. Só sentia a proximidade perigosa dos corpos, a situação extremamente fora de controle. Tinha medo porque sabia que o quer que James pedisse agora ela faria sem hesitar, mas sabia que também que no futuro ia se arrepender loucamente disso. Ela não conseguia ver que aquilo não passava de mais uma das brincadeiras idiotas que James costumava fazer.

James estava esperando a reação de Lily, que simplesmente não vinha. Qual seria o problema? Resolveu provocá-la só mais um pouquinho. Ia ter que agüentar uma explosão e tanto depois dessa, mas certamente valeria a pena.

Lily viu James inclinar a cabeça em sua direção, como se fosse beija-la. **(n/a: o James não ia beija-la, na vdd ele ia falar algo bem "idiota" na orelha dela, pra tipo detonar o clima e deixá-la puta da vida) **Um frio na espinha, uma reviravolta no estomago, um não sei o que tomou conta do corpo dela e a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi murmurar.

-Não, por favor. -a voz saiu mais fraca e frágil do que ela esperava ou gostaria, mas foi o que o desespero conseguiu produzir.

James se afastou de Lily na hora. Qual era o problema? Por que a voz dela soara tão cheia de medo? Ele estava só brincando, ela sabia disso. Não sabia?

Ele afastou-se dela para poder olhá-la nos olhos, mas ela os tinha fechado. Estava com o rosto virado em outra direção e apertava os olhos, como se tivesse medo de ver o que aconteceria a seguir e tremia. Por Merlin, ela estava tremendo.

-Lily, você está bem? -James perguntou genuinamente preocupado.

-Eu só... Só tenho que ir. -ela falou, ainda sem olhar para ele, mas tremendo muito.

Sem falar mais nada ela simplesmente saiu do quarto deixando James sem entender nada. Mas como ele era o tipo de pessoa que nunca ficava sem entender nada, ele se vestiu rapidamente e foi conversar com Helena, porque algo dizia que Lily não ia querer falar com ele.

-Remus!

Remus estava sentado no sofá da sala, esperando que os outros terminassem de se arrumar para que eles pudessem sair. Giovana se aproximou e sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele.

-O que foi, Gi? -ele perguntou meio preocupado, ela parecia aérea.

-Acabei de falar com a minha mãe. -ela falou, olhando para a tv, mas não realmente enxergando.

-Como assim? -Remus perguntou, a preocupação triplicando dentro dele.

-Ela me ligou. Você não ouviu o telefone? **(n/a: momento Luna "gnomos roubaram meu tenis" is back XD) **

-Sim, eu ouvi. -Remus falou com cuidado se aproximando mais dela -O que ela queria?

-Saber se meu avião ia mesmo sair no horário e no dia que eu tinha falado. -Giovana falou dando de ombros -Eu nem tinha me tocado de que faltava tão pouco pra gente voltar pra casa.

-É, eu sei. Essas férias passaram voando. -ele concordou.

-Ela disse que quer conhecer você. -ela falou de repente, virando-se para Remus pela primeira vez -Ela disse que minha voz parecia ótima no telefone e quis saber porque. Dai eu contei que estava namorando. -Giovana parecia realmente animada -Ela disse que quer conhecer você. Falou pra você passar as férias de Natal com a gente. Remus, ela nunca ligou para os meus namoros. -ela falou animada -Mas ela que conhecer você.

-Isso é bom, né? -Remus perguntou, sem saber mais o que falar.

-É perfeito! Remus, ela se interessou por algo que eu faço! -Giovana falou muito animada -Pela primeira vez desde que o Pietro morreu ela se interessou por algo relacionado a mim!

Remus sentiu seu coração se encher de carinho por Giovana. Ela parecia uma criança que ganhara um brinquedo novo, tudo porque sua mãe falara com ela por algum motivo alem de mandá-la ou não ir pra casa nas férias. **(n/a: depois q o irmão da Gi morreu a mãe dela chegou a mandar ela passar as férias em outro lugar q não fosse em casa) **

-Que ótimo, Gi. -ele falou também animado -E o que você quer fazer?

-Eu sei que ainda vai demorar pra chegar o Natal, mas... -ela mordeu o canto do lábio, parecendo hesitante por um segundo -Você aceita passar as festas na minha casa?

Remus fingiu pensar por um segundo.

-Claro que eu aceito, linda.

Giovana pulou no pescoço de Remus e encheu o namorado de beijos.

-AH por isso eu te amo. -ela falou empolgada -Ah você vai amar a Itália. Vai conhecer o meu _nono _e a _nona_. Alias você vai amá-los e eu sei que eles vão amar você também! Nós vamos cantar e dançar. E a troca de presentes? Ah, Remus você vai ver do que uma família italiana é capaz. Eu vou te apresentar minha família inteira e...

Remus ficou ali ouvindo Giovana falar. Estava muito feliz por vê-la tão animada para encontrar com a família, no geral esse era um período triste para ela. Mas se sua italianinha estava feliz era o suficiente para que ele tivesse coragem o bastante para encontrar os seis tios, quinze primos e...

James bateu na porta do quarto de Helena. Normalmente ele entraria sem bater, mas como Helena e Sirius agora viviam juntos ele não queria ter algo terrível para se recordar entrando no quarto dela sem bater.

-Entra. -a voz de Helena chamou de dentro do quarto.

James entrou cuidadoso. Helena estava sentada na frente do armário diante de vários sapatos diferentes, provavelmente ela esta tendo a "difícil" tarefa de escolher um para sair. Tanto que ela sequer desviara a atenção dos sapatos para ver quem entrara no quarto.

-Helena, podemos conversar um minuto? -James pediu.

Ela virou-se para olhá-lo.

-Ah, ola James. -então voltou a olhar para os sapatos -Em que posso ajudar?

-É que acabou de acontecer uma coisa entre a Lily e eu e... Eu não tenho muita certeza se eu entendi o que foi. -ele falou com cuidado.

Helena parou de mexer nos sapatos e virou-se para olhá-lo, com uma expressão confusa.

-Como assim?

James explicou para Helena tudo. Desde o que acontecera pela manhã, até a cena que se desenrolara no quarto dele, poucos minutos atrás.

Ao fim do relato Helena deu um sorriso piedoso e balançou a cabeça.

-Ah James, vocês Marotos, mesmo sendo grandes conquistadores não sabem nada de mulheres...

-Como assim? -James perguntou um tanto ofendido.

-Quantas vezes a Lily vai ter que gritar que não gosta de falar de sexo pra que você entenda que ela não gosta de falar de sexo? -Helena perguntou com um olhar sério para James.

-Mas eu só estava brincando. -o maroto se explicou.

-Ai é que está James. -Helena falou pacientemente.

-O que está aonde? -James perguntou ainda confuso.

Helena bufou frustrada.

-James! Larga a mão de ser lerdo! A Lily não só não gosta de falar de sexo, ela não permite brincadeiras sobre isso também, entendeu?

-Ãh? Mas isso é uma besteira!

-Pode parecer besteira, mas é um ponto sensível pra ela. Você por exemplo não gosta que brinquem com os seus óculos. **(n/a: esse é meu pai, ele fica possesso se alguém põe a mão nos óculos dele) **

-Mas isso é completamente diferente. -James choramingou.

-Não, não é. -Helena insistiu -Você não gosta que mexam nos seus óculos, ela não gosta que mexam com a sexualidade dela.

James bufou, incrédulo. Não podia ser isso. Era tão... Tão... Tão idiota, tão puritano, tão... Ai Merlin.

-Eu sou um idiota né? -ele falou frustrado, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

-Não, meu amor. Você só é meio desligado. -Helena falou de forma consoladora.

-O que eu faço agora? -ele perguntou.

-Desculpas seriam bem vindas. -Helena ponderou -Explique para ela, seja sincero. Ela só se assustou um pouco. Estou certa de que não foi grande coisa. -ela encorajou.

-Tudo bem. Valeu Lena.

-Disponha James.

Algum tempo depois eles pegaram a estrada. Lily sentada ao lado de Helena, Giovana no banco de trás sentada no colo de Remus. Ela contara aos amigos, muito animada, a conversa que tivera com a mãe e que Remus ia passar o Natal com ela na Itália.

-Cuidado, viu Aluado. -Sirius provocou -Eu ouvi dizer que os sogros italianos são linha dura.

-Obrigado pela informação, Sirius. -Remus falou irônico.

O bar que Helena falara ficava a poucos minutos da cidade do Rio. Era um lugar de aparência tranqüila, caseira. As mesas estavam espalhadas em um tablado de madeira que tinha vista para o mar. Havia ainda uma quantia de mesas sob o coberto, perto do balcão. Um homem junto com uma pequena banda tocava violão e cantava algumas músicas nacionais.

Os seis se sentaram nas mesas que ficavam sob a cobertura. Muitos jovens também estavam por la, apesar de o lugar ter uma aparecia mais universitária. Não era o tipo de turma que estava la pra fazer bagunça, estavam la simplesmente por estar, por ser um lugar tranqüilo onde eles poderiam conversar em paz.

Lily estava calada. E isso preocupava James. Não suportaria se tivesse que voltar a estaca zero com ela. Não logo agora, quando tudo estava tão bem. Não agora que faltava tão pouco para a aposta deles terminar.

Lily pensara por um bom tempo no que acontecera no quarto de James e agora começava a acreditar que aquilo não passara de uma brincadeira da parte de James. Uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, mas mesmo assim apenas uma brincadeira. Era bem típico de James fazer esse tipo de brincadeira idiota sem pensar se ela ia achar divertido ou não. Talvez não houvesse motivos para que ela ficasse brava, ofendida ou assustada com ele, mas isso ela só entenderia se ele falasse para ela.

O músico anunciou uma nova música a qual ela não ouviu o nome. **(n/a: "O que eu também não entendo", Jota Quest. Lindooooo -) **

_Essa não é mais uma carta de amor  
São pensamentos soltos traduzidos em palavras  
Pra que você possa entender  
O que eu também não entendo _

Lily levantou-se e foi até o deck. Dali tinha uma bela vista para o mar e para o céu que brilhava intensamente, cheio de estrelas. Apoiou-se no parapeito e ficou a apreciar a vista.

_Amar não é ter que ter sempre certeza  
É aceitar que ninguém é perfeito pra ninguém  
É poder ser você mesmo e não precisar fingir  
É tentar esquecer e não conseguir fugir, fugir_

-James! -Helena chutou o maroto por baixo da mesa -Vai la falar com ela. -a loira exigiu.

-Ah, ok. -James falou meio sem entender.

Ele saiu da mesa meio mancando ja que Helena acertara a perna dele com o salto agulha que ela usava.

_Ja pensei em te largar  
Ja olhei tantas vezes pro lado  
Mas quando penso em alguém é por você que fecho os olhos  
Sei que nunca fui perfeito, mas com você eu posso ser  
Até eu mesmo que você vai entender _

Aquela música não estava ajudando muito. Quer dizer, a música era linda, mas era tudo o que ele sentia. Estava fazendo ele se sentir desconfortável, inseguro. De algum jeito parecia que as palavras estavam acertando ele diretamente, como flechas.

_Posso brincar de descobrir desenho em nuvens  
Posso contar meus pesadelos e até minhas coisas fúteis  
Posso tirar a tua roupa  
Posso fazer o que eu quiser  
Posso perder o juízo  
Mas com você eu tô tranqüilo, tranqüilo _

Ele parou ao lado dela, ainda hesitante. Ela parecia não ter notado ainda que ele estava ali ao seu lado, ou então simplesmente não fez questão de olhar para ele. James debruçou-se no parapeito ao lado dela.

-Lily? -chamou com cuidado.

-O que foi, James? -ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos do céu.

_Agora o que vamos fazer, eu também não sei  
Afinal, será que amar é mesmo tudo?  
Se isso não é amor, o que mais pode ser?  
Estou aprendendo também _

Ele engoliu em seco. Pareciam estar voltando aos "velhos tempos". Pelo menos ela não estava chamando-o de Potter.

-Me desculpa. -ele falou de uma vez.

Lily virou o rosto lentamente para encará-lo.

-Como? -ela perguntou meio confusa.

-Me desculpa pelo o que aconteceu no meu quarto e por aquela brincadeira hoje de manhã também. -ele falou sincero.

_Ja pensei em te largar  
Ja olhei tantas vezes pro lado  
Mas quando penso em alguém é por você que fecho os olhos  
Sei que nunca fui perfeito mas com você eu posso ser  
Até eu mesmo que você vai entender_

-Eu não queria te assustar e eu realmente te respeito. Eu só... -ele falou num fôlego só -Eu só não sabia que você ia levar tão para o lado pessoal. -ele falou aflito passando a mão pelos cabelos freneticamente -É que eu... Cara, eu te amo tanto que às vezes eu chego achar que eu enlouqueci completamente. E não é algo que eu posso ou até queira controlar. É espontâneo. É algo que surge cada vez que eu vejo você, cada vez que você sorri e...

_Posso brincar de descobrir desenho em nuvens  
Posso contar meus pesadelos e até minhas coisas fúteis  
Posso tirar a tua roupa  
Posso fazer o que eu quiser  
Posso perder o juízo  
Mas com você eu tô tranqüilo, tranqüilo _

-E essa música esta me irritando porque ela cabe tão bem no que eu sinto que eu estou me sentindo um livro aberto. -ele falou por fim, meio frustrado, apoiando a testa no parapeito.

Lily olhava para James em choque. Como aquela conversa atingira aquele ponto? Alias, aquilo era um monologo e não uma conversa ja que James falara o tempo todo e ela apenas ouvira. Mas mesmo assim! Como eles chegaram naquela parte do "Cara, eu te amo tanto que às vezes eu chego achar que eu enlouqueci completamente"? Quando ela achava que James ja surpreendera de todas as maneiras possíveis ele vinha com uma frase tão... sem sentido e linda como essa. Por Merlin, aquele menino estava virando a cabeça dela e ela ainda não tinha certeza se podia lidar com isso. Mesmo porque ela ainda não tinha certeza qual era o exato sentido em que ele virava com a cabeça dela.

_Agora o que vamos fazer, eu também não sei  
Afinal, será que amar é mesmo tudo?  
Se isso não é amor, o que mais pode ser?  
Estou aprendendo também _

-James? -ela chamou baixinho.

-O que? -ele falou, a voz abafada, pelo fato de ele ainda estar com a cabeça baixa.

-A música ja terminou. -ela informou.

James levantou a cabeça e olhou para Lily.

-Pelo jeito... -ele falou meio incerto.

-Desculpas aceitas, James. Eu também exagerei um pouco, admito. -Lily falou com um sorriso doce -Vamos deixar isso pra la. Se a Lena continuar olhando pra cá desse jeito ela vai dar um mau jeito no pescoço.

James olhou na direção dos amigos e viu Helena olhando para eles curiosa.

-Você tem razão. -ele riu.

-Depois nós conversamos mais. Acho que hoje nós estamos aqui pra relaxar um pouco né?

-É você tem razão. -James falou -Mas você promete que vamos terminar essa conversa?

-Palavra de maroto. -Lily falou divertida levantando a mão direita em sinal de juramento.

-Ei, você não é uma marota. -James protestou.

-Quem disse? -Lily perguntou divertida antes de pegar os óculos de James num movimento rápido e correr na direção dos amigos.

-EVANS! -James gritou irritado.

Helena se olhou mais uma vez no espelho antes de passar um pouco de perfume na curva do pescoço.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo no bar conversando, rindo, parecendo três casais felizes. E não era o que eles eram? Quer dizer, oficialmente só Giovana e Remus eram um casal, mas James e Lily não pareciam estar muito longe disso e também tinha ela e Sirius... Mas os dois eram um caso perdido de qualquer jeito. Não podiam ser considerados um casal, certo? Às vezes ela pensava que não, mas então vinha Sirius e agia de algum jeito tolo e aparentemente apaixonado e ela acreditava que eles estavam la para durar para sempre. Porém ela sabia que eles não iam durar para sempre. As férias estavam chegando ao fim e dessa maneira o tempo deles juntos também.

Ela respirou fundo antes de sair do quarto. Queria ter boas lembranças para quando eles não estivessem mais juntos. Ela tomara uma decisão dessa vez seguiria firme nela. Não ia mais sacrificar seu orgulho por Sirius.

Ela entrou no quarto de Sirius sem bater na porta. Ele estava deitado na cama lendo uma das revistas sobre carros que Rômulo colecionava. Homens e seus brinquedos...

-Posso dormir aqui, totó? -ela perguntou em tom casual.

-Você sabe que pode o que quiser, anjo. -ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da revista.

-E se eu quiser um minuto da sua atenção? -ela falou com uma voz macia, cheia de promessas.

-Você tem toda. -ele falou olhando para ela, curioso.

Então ele percebeu que ela usava um robe de seda preta. Arqueou a sobrancelha, pensando no que ela podia estar aprontando.

-Sabe, eu estava pensando em te fazer uma surpresa... -ela falou de um jeito meio vago, fingindo pensar cuidadosamente no que queria falar -Mas dai eu me lembrei que você não curte muito surpresas, então eu mudei de idéia e resolvi te fazer um agrado.

Helena brincou com a faixa que prendia seu robe, sabendo que agora tinha a completa atenção de Sirius. Ela soltou o nó com uma calma torturante e deixou o tecido leve abandonar seu corpo.

-Você se lembra disso? -ela perguntou de forma provocante.

Claro que Sirius se lembrava. Tinha como esquecer? A camisola que ele comprara para ela, logo que eles chegaram no Rio, que ela jurara nunca usar. **(n/a: lembram dessa? XD)** Ele tinha que admitir que vestia ela muito melhor do que vestia o manequim. A camisola era encantadora, transparente, mas apenas o suficiente para ver os contornos do corpo, não para vê-lo exatamente, tule bordado sobreposto ao bojo, alças finas.

-Achei que eu não ia viver pra te ver usando isso. -Sirius falou, completamente hipnotizado pela loira.

-Pois é. Talvez hoje seja seu dia de sorte. -Helena falou matreira.

Talvez aquilo fosse uma despedida...

**N/A: Finalmente a famigerada camisola... hahaha**

**Reviews, plis?**

**B-jão**


	29. A Briga

Capitulo 27: A Briga

**Capitulo 27: A Briga  
**  
A manhã passou tranqüila, sem grandes acontecimentos. Agora a consciência de que as férias estavam bem perto do fim (menos de uma semana, mais especificamente) começava a atingi-los. Mas se dependesse de Helena não seria um fim de férias qualquer...

-AH!

James, Lily, Remus, Sirius e Giovana pularam das cadeiras ao ouvir esse grito. Eles estavam sentados, almoçando quando Helena resolveu que precisava falar com Julia e agora cinco minutos depois vinha esse grito.

-Por Merlin. Eu odeio esse grito da Helena. -Lily falou trocando um olhar preocupado com Giovana.

-Por que? -Remus perguntou preocupado.

-Esse é o que nós chamamos de "grito histérico número 5". -Giovana explicou -Quer dizer novidade ou presente. Mas como foi mais alto que o normal quer dizer que vai sobrar pra todo mundo.

Os Marotos trocaram olhares preocupados.

-Gente! -Helena chamou animada entrando na sala -Eu tenho uma novidade F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C-A! -ela falou super empolgada.

-Ah meu deus. Ela falou "fantástica" separando as silabas. -Giovana falou preocupada.

-Ai Merlin. Aonde a Lena vai nos enfiar agora? -Lily perguntou preocupada, juntando as mãos em oração.

-Ei! -a loira chamou irritada -Quando foi que eu meti vocês em confusão?

Giovana e Lily olharam inconformadas para Helena.

-As últimas vezes que você veio com essa de novidade "F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C-A" -Giovana começou irônica -Você fez a gente parar em uma festa secreta nas masmorras sonserinas.

-Numa festa muito suspeita na Casa dos Gritos. -Lily adicionou.

-E num bar mais suspeito ainda no Beco Diagonal. -Giovana concluiu.

Helena bufou, como se as amigas fossem as loucas.

-Esses casos foram meros erros técnicos. O que não vai acontecer dessa vez, porque foi a nojenta da Julia que verificou as coisas para mim e como ela não quer perder o belo emprego dela ela não vai me meter em enrascada. -Helena falou de um jeito esnobe.

-Alguém ja te disse que às vezes você age como uma nojenta? -Giovana provocou divertida.

-O tempo todo, honey, mas isso só prova que eles têm inveja de mim. -Helena falou piscando para a italiana.

Giovana balançou a cabeça rindo.

-Mas diga, Lena. Qual a novidade? -James pediu, curioso.

-Ah sim. Hoje nós vamos numa mega super ultra blaster RAVE! -Helena falou animada pulando.

-Ê! -Sirius falou irônico -O que é uma rave?

-É uma festa trouxa pra la de louca. Chega a durar o fim de semana inteiro. -Helena explicou empolgada -Tem muita música, pegação...

-Drogas... -Lily completou.

-Usa droga quem quer Lily. -Helena falou -O que não é o nosso caso.

-Eu ja ouvi falar em raves, mas eu nunca fui em nenhuma. -Giovana admitiu.

-Rave é quase melhor que micareta do Chiclete com Banana. -Helena falou ainda empolgada.

-O que? -os três marotos perguntaram confusos.

-Deixa pra la. -Helena falou fazendo um sinal de descarte -A gente vai né?

As meninas trocaram olhares preocupados.

-Ah gente, por favor! -Helena choramingou -Esse é nosso ultimo fim de semana aqui. Tem que ser comemorado em grande estilo.

-Ok... -Giovana e Lily cederam.

-Eba!

-Por que me parece que vai ser uma longa noite? -Remus perguntou.

-Porque vai ser uma longa noite, Aluado. -James falou dando um tapinha consolador nas costas do amigo.

Helena fez um coque frouxo, prendendo parcialmente os cabelos e se olhou no espelho. Estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça e não gostava disso. Não podia ser bom sinal. Balançou a cabeça tentando tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça. Tirou as roupas e ligou a água do chuveiro. Tinha que se arrumar para poder sair com os amigos. Essa noite seria pra la de especial e amanhã Rômulo chegaria trazendo a namorada intragável dele.

-Ai, mamãe não deixaria esse idiota fazer isso. -Helena resmungou entrando no box.

Deixou a água cair pelas suas costas e lavou o rosto. Foi quando ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir.

-Desculpa, anjo. Não sabia que você estava no banho. -ela ouviu Sirius falar.

Passou a mão no vidro embaçado para poder olhar para o moreno.

-O que foi, Sirius?

-Nada loira. Só queria te ver mesmo. -ele falou fingindo desinteresse -Mas... Ja que eu to aqui e você esta ai... Que tal você me deixar tomar banho com você? -ele perguntou maroto.

-Sirius, eu ja falei que eu não gosto... -Helena falou cansada.

-Por que não?

-Porque não! -ela bufou.

-Juro que vai ser só um banho inocente. -Sirius falou fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono -Palavra de maroto.

Helena suspirou. Talvez não tivesse problema nenhum mesmo.

-Ok, Sirius, mas olha lá, ok? -ela avisou.

-Você sabe que eu sou um anjo quando quero, Lena. -Sirius falou maroto, fazendo Helena sorrir suavemente.

Sirius se livrou das próprias roupas e entrou no box junto com Helena.

-Seu irmão vem mesmo? -ele perguntou.

-Vem. -ela falou balançando a cabeça -A secretária pessoal dele disse que ele chega amanhã no começo da tarde.

-E essa namorada dele?

-É uma nojenta. Ela é mais nova que ele. Dois anos mais velha que a gente só.

-Seu irmão é uma lenda em Hogwarts.

-Eu sei. Por isso eu não o suporto. Eu tive que me esforçar muito para deixar de ser "a irmã do Rômulo" na escola, mas ele faz questão de me lembrar que eu não nunca vou passar disso. -ela falou soltando um suspiro.

-Como assim?

-Meu pai me criou como uma alienada de propósito. Não foi um erro de criação, ou excesso de amor e zelo. -ela falou meio sarcástica -Meu pai quis me estragar de propósito, assim eu não teria interesse nos negócios dele e deixaria tudo para o Rômulo.

-Isso é sério? -Sirius perguntou chocado.

-É sim. -ela falou dando de ombros -O Rômulo me fez ouvir uma conversa dele com o papai quando eu tinha uns doze anos. Eu me escondi embaixo da cama do meu pai, enquanto ele falava essas coisas para o meu irmão.

-E por que o Rômulo ia querer que você ouvisse isso?

-Pra me menosprezar, é claro. -ela suspirou -Minha família é um poço de aparências. Meu pai sequer gosta de mim.

-Helena, você não esta exagerando? -Sirius tentou amenizar o clima.

Helena deu um sorriso triste.

-Lembre-me de te contar uma história qualquer dia desses. -ela falou dando de ombros.

Sirius não gostou de ver a expressão de Helena. Sabia que o assunto "família" não era dos preferidos dela. Sabia vagamente que depois que a mãe dela morrera ela, o pai e o irmão passaram de familiares a conhecidos.

-Posso lavar o seu cabelo? -Sirius perguntou de repente.

-Ãh? -Helena olhou para ele confusa -Eu não vou lavar o cabelo.

-Você seca em um minuto. -Sirius argumentou -Deixa eu lavar o seu cabelo. -pediu de novo.

-Tudo bem. -ela cedeu.

Sirius levou a mão ao elástico que prendia os cabelos de Helena e soltou-os, depois pousou a mão no pescoço dela e trouxe-a para baixo do jato de água, junto a sue corpo e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios.

Depois que os cabelos de Helena estavam devidamente molhados Sirius lavou-os com muito cuidado, com caricias quase lascivas. Enxaguou e recomeçou o processo passando agora o condicionador.

Eles ficaram ali um bom tempo sem trocar nenhuma palavra entre eles. Sirius lavou os cabelos de Helena, depois as costas. Foram trocas de carinhos sutis. Sem palavras, mas cheias de sentimento. E os dois sabiam o porquê. Pelo menos o porquê das próprias ações. Porque o tempo deles estava para acabar. Porque quando eles voltassem para Hogwarts voltariam a ser no máximo amigos. Porque esse era o acordo, porque nenhum dos dois teria coragem de dizer que queria mais, que amava que necessitava do outro.

Helena desligou a água, mas antes que ela alcançasse a toalha Sirius pegou-a e enrolou a loira nela.

-Vai dizer que quer me secar também? -ela provocou.

-Eu quero. -ele falou, a voz rouca, enquanto ele a abraçava por trás.

Ela não disse nada. Deixou-se ficar ali. Passaram-se alguns minutos em que eles sequer se mexeram. Apenas ficaram ali um sentindo o outro. Até que Sirius se separou dela e começou a enxugá-la. Depois ele pegou uma toalha e enxugou a si mesmo.

-Eu vou pro meu quarto me trocar. -ele avisou enrolando a toalha na cintura.

-Tudo bem. -ela falou dando um sorriso e um leve beijo nele -Até mais.

-Até. -Sirius falou saindo do banheiro.

Helena se olhou no enorme espelho do banheiro e suspirou. Tinha que começar a se arrumar logo...

James estava sentado na varanda, próximo à piscina. Olhando para o céu, mas vendo além, vendo nada, só pensando na vida.

-Apreciando as estrelas, Pontas?

James se assustou ao ser chamado, ja que não ouvira ninguém se aproximar.

-Remus! -ele falou -Que susto, cara.

-Foi mal. -Remus falou rindo, enquanto se sentava na cadeira ao lado de James -Mas no que você pensava tão distraidamente?

-Na Lily. -James respondeu sincero balançando a cabeça -Ela me deixa louco, cara.

-O que aconteceu dessa vez?

-Eu não sei direito, mas... Ela está tão estranha comigo.

-Como assim, James?

-Eu sei la. Ela fica brava porque eu faço uma brincadeira com ela, mas se eu falo que a amo ela só diz que vamos falar sobre isso depois. Eu ja beijei ela esse mês mais do que um ano inteiro em Hogwarts e mesmo assim... Mesmo assim eu ainda não sei o que ela sente por mim. Eu acho que ela leva tudo o que eu falo na brincadeira. Pelo menos a parte sobre amá-la. -James suspirou desolado.

-Pontas, acho que ja esta na hora de vocês dois terem uma conversa. -Remus falou colocando uma mão no ombro de James.

-Que conversa? -James perguntou confuso.

-Aquele tipo em que você vai ser sincero e falar o que tiver que falar, mesmo que ela não queira te ouvir. -Remus falou sério.

-Você está zoando né? -James perguntou exasperado.

-Claro que não. Se você quer que ela te leve a sério faça ela te ver sério.

-Sei não, Remus. Eu não quero assustá-la... De novo. -James completou com um sorriso nervoso.

-James, não tem como você viver a sua vida pensando no que você deve falar ou não pra Lily. Você não pode viver com um pé atrás, sempre com medo de assustá-la. -Remus alertou -Você não estaria sendo você mesmo e uma relação desse jeito não duraria nada, nem com todo o amor do mundo.

James suspirou derrotado.

-Você esta certo, Remus. Como sempre.

-Certo. Agora não adie muito essa conversa. Quanto antes vocês dois se entenderem melhor. Mesmo que a Lily não esteja apaixonada por você.

James suspirou mais uma vez.

-Você ainda não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade né? -Remus falou com um sorriso amigo.

-Uma ou duas vezes. Mas nunca pensei que realmente pudesse acontecer isso. -James admitiu.

-Pode começar a pensar então, James. -Remus falou sério -Tem chances de isso acontecer sim. Pode ser que ela perceba que sente sim uma atração por você, mas não queira um relacionamento por não sentir exatamente o que você sente.

-É eu sei. Eu só... Não gosto de pensar nisso. -James falou em meio a outro suspiro.

-James! Remus! -Giovana apareceu correndo.

-O que foi Gi? -os dois perguntaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

-Venham logo aqui pra dentro. O Sirius e a Lena tão quebrando o maior pau. -ela falou nervosa, voltando a correr la pra dentro.

Remus e James trocaram olhares preocupados antes de se levantarem e também entrarem na casa.

-NÃO ME ENCHE, SIRIUS! -Helena gritou irritada.

-Você NÃO vai assim e pronto! -Sirius falou também muito irritado.

-Você NÃO MANDA EM MIM! Eu vou do jeito que eu quiser. -Helena retrucou agressiva.

Lily assistia a discussão do sofá sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? -Remus perguntou chegando na sala com James e Giovana.

-Esse seu amiguinho acha que manda em mim. -Helena falou debochada -MAS NÃO MANDA!

-Escuta aqui, Helena -Sirius falou tentando se acalmar -Entenda que eu não quero que você saia assim e que é PRO SEU PRÓPRIO BEM!

-Sirius, isso resolvo eu! Eu vou assim e pronto.

James e Remus olharam para Helena tentando entender a briga, mas não foi muito difícil achar o motivo. Ela estava usando uma calça jeans bem colada, até ai nada demais. O que provavelmente estava irritando Sirius era o top de Helena. Era um top verde curtíssimo. Não chegava a cobrir um palmo de pele depois dos seios e também salientava muito o colo dela.

-Helena, eu estou te avisando. Assim você NÃO vai! -Sirius avisou ameaçador se aproximando dela.

-Não vou? E quem vai me impedir? -ela desafiou -Não to vendo ninguém aqui capaz de fazê-lo.

A sala caiu num silencio mortal. Os outros quatro mal respiravam temendo pelo que podia vir a seguir.

Mas ao contrario do que todos esperavam Sirius simplesmente deu as costas para Helena.

-Vamos logo -ele falou se dirigindo para garagem.

Os outros quatro trocaram olhares preocupados entre si. Ia ser uma longa noite...

Eles fizeram o caminho até a festa num silencio mortal. A tal rave para a qual eles se dirigiam ia rolar em uma chácara que ficava a uns cinco quilômetros da cidade do Rio, por uma pista secundaria. Não que isso surpreendesse muito, Helena cumprimentou o rapaz da portaria com entusiasmo. Ela também era velha conhecida daquelas festas.

Apesar de entrar naquele lugar não ser exatamente "barato" a festa estava lotada. A parte da frente da casa estava cheia de pessoas e tinha um dj. Na parte de dentro da casa, que havia sido reformada com o único propósito de abrigar Raves, havia dois ambientes. No andar de cima acontecia um baile funk **(n/a: sim, um baile funk XD) **e no andar de baixo havia outro dj. No lado de fora, nos fundos da casa, próximo à piscina vazia, uma banda tocava.

-Carambola. -Giovana falou admirada -Quanta gente!

-Helena!

O grupinho se virou para ver quem chamara por Helena. E viram duas garotas se aproximando. O top de Helena podia não ser dos maiores, mas perdia feio para o da garota morena de olhos castanhos, que era praticamente um sutiã vermelho bordado. A loira de olhos azuis usava uma camisetinha mais comportada, mas o short branco dela não tinha um tamanho muito significativo.

-Meninas! -Helena falou abraçando as duas -Deixe-me apresentar meus amigos ingleses para vocês. Esses são Remus, James, Lily, Sirius e Giovana. E essas são a Raquel -ela falou mostrando a loira -e a Juliana. -ela falou mostrando a morena.

-Ola. -as duas falaram com uma voz meio mole. Provavelmente o nível de álcool no sangue delas ja estava meio alto.

Raquel olhou com gula para Sirius. O que não passou despercebido pelo moreno, nem por Helena.

-Ah, por isso você não entrou em contato né, Lena? -Juliana falou -Andou curtindo as férias com a turminha gringa e esqueceu as amigas daqui. -ela falou fazendo um biquinho.

Helena riu.

-É a vida, Ju querida. -Helena falou dando de ombros -Mas conte-me as novidades.

-Não muitas. -Raquel falou dando de ombros -Só curtindo a vida, aproveitando. Sabe como é... -ela falou olhando para Sirius.

-É sei bem. -Helena respondeu seguindo o olhar dela.

-Lena, vamos dançar. -Lily falou tentando amenizar o clima.

Helena apenas concordou com a cabeça e saiu dali levando as amigas junto.

As meninas entraram na casa, deixando os três garotos com as duas "poderosas". E Helena não estava nem ai. Que a Raquel fizesse um bom proveito. Ela era mesmo o tipo de garota que Sirius só ia pegar uma vez na vida e olhe la.

O andar de baixo fervia ao som de uma musica que fazia a casa até tremer. **(n/a: velha conhecida de todos, acho q dispensa apresentações...) **

_Chegou a Tropa de Elite, osso duro de roer  
Pega um pega geral, e também vai pegar você  
Tropa de Elite, osso duro de roer  
Pega um pega geral, e também vai pegar você _

-Meu deus, que barulho. -Lily gritou para tentar superar o som que vinha das enormes caixas espalhadas pelo lugar.

-Vamos subir! -Helena também gritou.

As outras duas concordaram com um gesto de cabeça e elas se dirigiram para as escadas ainda ouvindo a musica.

_Chegou a Tropa de Elite, osso duro de roer  
Pega um pega geral, e também vai pegar você  
Tropa de Elite, osso duro de roer  
Pega um pega geral, e também vai pegar você _

O andar de cima não estava tão lotado, mas estava um calor indescritível. Não que fosse muito ruim. Não era bom porque estava abafado, mas parecia que aquele lugar tinha que ser um forno.

Quando elas chegaram la um musica terminava e outra ja se iniciava. **(n/a: Glamurosa, Mc Marcinho) **

_Glamourosa, rainha do funk  
Poderosa, olhar de diamante  
Nos envolve, nos fascina, agita o salão  
Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão_

-O que vem a ser isso? -Lily perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-É só uma musica, Lily. -Helena falou descontraída -Solte a mulher fatal que existe em você e caia na farra.

Lily olhou para Helena, chocada por um segundo e depois de entender que a amiga estava falando mesmo sério ela decidiu seguir a sugestão da loira.

_Glamourosa, rainha do funk  
Poderosa, olhar de diamante  
Nos envolve, nos fascina, agita o salão  
Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão _

Até que a batida era legal. Não era uma coisa que ela ouviria em terras inglesas. E não era uma coisa que ela veria aquelas inglesas mais metidas e secas dançando. Ali tudo parecia estar cheio de vida e pulsando. E mesmo que houvesse algumas pessoas mais vulgares, alguns casais em exagerada demonstração de afeto parecia que nada importava. Parecia que ali se podia tudo.

_Se quiser falar de amor  
Fale com o Marcinho  
Vou te lambuzar  
Te encher de carinho  
Em matéria de amor  
Todos me conhecem bem  
Vou fazer tu vibrar no meu estilo vai e vem _

Não foi surpresa que antes do refrão elas ja estivessem tão animadas quanto o resto da sala. Parecia que estavam ali ha horas e não apenas alguns minutos.

_Minha catita doida  
Vou te dar beijo na boca  
Beijar teu corpo inteiro  
Te deixar muito louca  
Vem, vem dançar, empine o seu popozão  
Remexe gostoso e vai descendo até o chão _

E elas riam enquanto Helena tentava ensinar Lily dançar até o chão, o que rendeu a Giovana um suspiro de alivio. Pelo menos ela não devia estar preocupada com Sirius. O que não queria dizer que ela não devesse se preocupar pela amiga. Assim que ela conseguisse uma brecha ia sair de la voando e falar umas verdades para aquele cretino do Black.

_Glamourosa, rainha do funk  
Poderosa, olhar de diamante  
Nos envolve e nos fascina, agita o salão  
Balança gostoso requebrando até o chão_

Essa música acabou e as outras três que vieram depois dela tambem e Giovana ainda não tivera a chance de sair para procurar Sirius. E ela estava ficando meio preocupada ja que os meninos ainda não haviam aparecido por la.

-Gente, eu vou comprar água! -Helena informou.

Giovana viu ai a chance perfeita para procurar Sirius.

-Certo. Nós te esperamos aqui. -ela falou.

Helena apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça e saiu em direção a uma outra sala onde ficava um bar.

-Lily, eu vou procurar os meninos! -Giovana falou, a voz alta tentando superar o barulho da sala -Fica aqui esperando a Lena, tá?

-Ok. -Lily concordou. Ela tambem estava preocupada. Algo ainda dizia a ela que aquela noite não ia acabar bem...

Helena se debruçou sobre o balcão.

-Loira! -o barman falou alegre -Quanto tempo. Achei que tinha abandonado a gente.

-Nunca meu amor. -ela falou com um sorriso maroto -Me dá uma água, por favor.

-Cara, queria que todos aqui fossem naturais como você. -o jovem falou com um sorriso -Assim nós nunca teríamos problemas com a policia. -ele falou entregando a garrafa de água para Helena.

-Nem todos podem ser perfeitos como eu, honey. -Helena falou piscando para o rapaz e fazendo um brinde com a garrafa.

-Será que a bela senhorita me permitiria tirar uma foto dela?

Helena virou-se rapidamente ao som da voz conhecida. E não se enganou quanto a quem era o dono daquela voz tão charmosa.

-Alex. **(n/a: lembram-se dele xuxus?) **-ela falou com um enorme sorriso -Ou devo dizer senhor Milan?

-Ah, você viu a revista? -ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido -Fiquei me perguntando se ela chegaria a suas mãos...

-Eu sempre sei de tudo, meu caro. -ela falou com um sorriso divertido.

Se isso era possivel ele parecia ainda mais charmoso do que na primeira vez que ela o vira. Aquele jeito meio largado, mas tão refinado que ele tinha era algo poderoso e muito atraente.

-Mas o que você faz perdido nessa rave? -ela perguntou curiosa.

-Outra matéria. Dessa vez sobre o abuso de drogas nesse tipo de lugar. -ele informou.

-Hum, então sinto te dizer que dessa vez você vai ter que encontrar outra modelo. -ela falou dando de ombros -Eu sou de outra praia. -ela falou mostrando a água para ele.

-Bom, saber. -ele falou com um sorriso encantador.

E de repente Helena percebeu. Ele devia ter o que? Dez anos mais que ela? Talvez até mais. Mas ele estava flertando com ela. E ele não parecia ser o tipo de tiozinho pervertido que ficava correndo atrás de menininhas por ai. Ele estava realmente interessado nela. Quer dizer, dava pra ver pelo jeito que ele olhava para ela. Ele não a estava "devorando" com o olhar. Ele simplesmente a olhava nos olhos, com uma sinceridade tocante. E ela se viu desejando que ele realmente a desejasse e que fizesse algo para que não passasse apenas de uma vontade.

Lily estava meio entediada. Fazia pelo menos quinze minutos que Giovana e Helena haviam saído e ela estava começando a se sentir assediada em excesso ali. Chegava a ser assustador.

-Bu! -alguém falou próximo a sua orelha, fazendo ela dar um pulo.

Ao virar-se e deparar-se com James rindo teve um desejo louco de matá-lo.

-POTTER! -ela chamou irritada -Quer me matar do coração?

-Nem em sonho, meu amor. -ele falou com um sorriso divertido -Na verdade eu vim aqui para salvá-la desse bando de homem.

-Ah, ja não era sem tempo. -ela murmurou aliviada -Me tira daqui, por Merlin.

-Não precisa pedir duas vezes. -James falou com um enorme sorriso, pegando a mão de Lily e levando-a ao andar de baixo.

Helena já estava ha uns bons vinte minutos conversando com Alex. E podia parecer impossível, mas o cara era simplesmente perfeito. Lindo, famoso, com grana, sem vícios... Helena se perguntava se ele tinha alguma família escondida por ai, porque ele era tão maravilhoso que ele tinha que ter algum defeito. Algum segredo sujo e imoral, como varias "esposas" e filhos espalhados por cada uma das cidades que ele trabalhava. Mas olhando para ele era possível ver que ele não era esse tipo de cara. Ele era simplesmente um daqueles caras perfeitos que poucas mulheres tem a chance de conhecer. E aparentemente ela era a sortuda agora.

-Então você estuda na Inglaterra. -ele falou admirado.

-Sim. -ela confirmou com a cabeça -Minhas férias estão acabando e logo eu vou ter que voltar para la.

-Se eu soubesse disso, não teria deixado você daquela primeira vez. -ele falou com um sorriso resplandecente.

Helena sentiu um frio subir por toda sua espinha, arrepiando seu corpo inteiro.

-Cuidado, senhor Milan. -ela provocou, apesar do nervosismo -Ou eu posso acabar acreditando.

-Você deve acreditar. -ele falou com um sorriso iluminador.

Helena sentiu as pernas falharem diante da frase e do olhar que Alex lhe lançava. Ali estava. Exatamente o que ela queria há meia hora atrás. Ele a desejava e não estava querendo esconder isso. Ele a queria!

E foi ai que algo estranho aconteceu. Bom, não era exatamente estranho. Ela ja vinha se acostumando com essa sensação. A sensação de que ela não estava realmente interessada. Podia ser interessante e lisonjeador, mas ela não estava realmente interessada. Porque nessas horas, quando um outro homem se aproximava dela ela só pensava em Sirius. E ela achava que era só porque os outros eram só simples garotinhos, moleques querendo se passar por galãs, mas agora ali, diante de um homem de verdade ela ainda só conseguia pensar em Sirius. Isso só provava que ela estava mais apaixonada por Sirius do que ela jamais pensou que conseguiria. Isso queria dizer que ela amava Sirius mais do que ela jamais desejara.

E agora restava uma escolha. O que ela deveria fazer? Tentar esquecer o moreno e ficar com o loiro ali a sua frente ou ir atrás de Sirius? Ela ja passara de idade de ficar "gostando de um menino, mas ter vergonha de contar pra ele". Ela não era mais uma criança, uma pirralha. Se ela amava Sirius ela tinha que dizer para ele e lidar com a resposta dele.

-Alex, você é um cara legal e tal... -ela começou, sendo sincera e olhando para ele -mas tem alguém que eu gosto. Ele pode ser um idiota, mas é o idiota que eu amo. E por mais que ele não mereça isso de mim, eu não quero mais ninguém alem dele.

Alex sorriu para ela, então acariciou o rosto da loira.

-Eu entendo perfeitamente isso, senhorita. -ele falou -Acho que se você gosta tanto assim dele você não devia perder tempo aqui comigo. -ele sorriu -Vá la contar para esse tal idiota que você o ama.

Helena sorriu radiante.

-Obrigada, senhor Milan. -ela falou, sorrindo.

Então ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um rápido selinho em Alex, antes de sair correndo em busca de Sirius.

James e Lily saíram caminhando para o jardim dos fundos da chácara, onde a banda tocava alguma musica melosa qualquer. Eles não estavam exatamente ouvindo a musica. Eles apenas caminhavam lado a lado, sem falar nada, enquanto James pensava em como ter com Lily a tal "conversa séria" que Remus sugerira. Era difícil, ja que Lily fugia com maestria desses assuntos. Principalmente se ela se sentisse de algum jeito acuada.

Ele olhou em volta em busca de um pouco de inspiração, mas o que ele achou em vez disso foi algo que prometia destruir a noite de todos ali.

-Ah não. -ele murmurou -Lily, me segue, depressa. -ele pediu agarrando a mão de Lily que por um minuto não entendeu nada, até ela olhar na direção que James a levava e sentir seu coração explodir dentro do peito.

Helena estava pensando onde poderia encontrar Sirius. Uma euforia muito louca crescia dentro dela e ela tinha a necessidade de vê-lo o mais rápido possível.

Ele devia estar com os outros marotos. Aliás, ela havia deixado Lily e Giovana esperando por ela na pista, mas isso não importava agora. Nada mais importava agora. Só encontrar Sirius e dizer tudo para ele. Tudo. Nem que fosse para bancar a idiota romântica, falar que era apaixonada por ele a mais tempo do que podia se lembrar. Que só não aceitara sair com ele no quinto ano **(n/a: lembram disso?) **porque gostava dele demais para ser só mais uma na lista dele.

Saiu da casa e foi para os jardins do fundo. Sabia que tinha mais chance de encontrá-lo, apesar do lugar estar lotado. Ela pensou em começar por onde estivesse menos bagunçado. Sabia que Remus odiava lotação, então se eles estavam todos juntos eles deviam estar em algum lugar mais calmo.

Ela andou até um pouco depois da piscina, olhando em volta. Ali era o lugar onde as pessoas ficavam para conversar com mais calma, se drogar mais secretamente ou se agarrar despudoradamente.

E foi caminhando mais um pouco que ela viu uma cena, que não era totalmente inesperada para ela, mas que mesmo assim fez seu coração se estilhaçar: Sirius beijava Raquel, despudoradamente.

E embora o que ela mais desejasse naquele momento fosse sair dali sem ser notada, Sirius escolheu aquele preciso momento para abrir os olhos e vê-la ali parada.

-Helena... -ele falou, a voz denunciando a preocupação.

-Desculpa, Black. -ela falou tentando soar indiferente, embora as lagrimas começassem a queimar seus olhos -Eu não queria atrapalhar a sua diversãozinha. Fique a vontade para me ignorar e continuar o que estavam fazendo. -ela falou dando as costas para Sirius querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Helena, espera. -Sirius chamou, indo atrás dela, ignorando totalmente Raquel que ficara para trás.

Helena ignorou totalmente os chamados de Sirius. Não queria falar com ele, não queria olhar para ele. Queria que a terra se abrisse e engolisse o idiota, egoísta e prepotente Sirius Black. Ou melhor: que engolisse ela. Ela estava merecendo por ser uma estúpida romântica e acreditar em qualquer momento que Sirius podia sentir algo especial por ela.

-Helena, espera. -Sirius chamou mais uma vez, segurando-a pelo braço e puxando-a para encará-lo.

-Me solta, Sirius! -ela exigiu, ja mal contendo as lagrimas.

-O que aconteceu, Lena? -ele exigiu saber -Por que você esta desse jeito?

-Ah eu preciso mesmo explicar? -ela falou sarcástica.

-Sim, precisa. -ele continuou a segurá-la -Até onde eu sei nós não tínhamos nada nos impedindo de ficar com outras pessoas. Esse era o nosso acordo.

-Sim esse era o nosso acordo, mas eu ja não estou nele _há muito tempo_. -ela falou, as palavras escapando da boca dela, mesmo que ela não quisesse -Eu tive inúmeras chances, dezenas de chances de ficar com outros caras. Mas eu NÃO FIQUEI COM NINGUEM! Sabe por que? POR SUA CAUSA! -ela gritou.

Os dois estavam tão envolvidos na discussão que sequer perceberam Lily e James que apareceram correndo.

-Eu sou mesmo uma idiota. Não me bastou sofrer por você uma vez. -ela falou, um tanto irônica -Eu tive que cair na besteira de me apaixonar por você _de novo. _

O queixo de Sirius despencou.

-Sim, você não esta louco. -Helena falou sarcástica -Eu acabo de dizer que gostava de você, que ainda gosto. Aliás, eu não gosto de você. EU TE AMO, seu idiota. -ela falou, mas agora voltando a chorar compulsivamente -Mas, como eu sempre soube que ia acontecer, você me decepcionou. Você me fala e me faz as coisas mais lindas e incríveis do mundo e menos de três horas depois você esta se agarrando com outra.

-Lena, eu... -Sirius começou, embora ele não tivesse idéia de como ele ia terminar aquela frase.

-Não fala nada. -ela pediu, o choro cessando um pouco -Eu não quero saber. Pra mim ja deu. Eu não agüento mais. Eu não vou mais me matar por você, porque no fim das contas a errada fui eu. -ela falou, um sorriso triste em seu rosto -Eu devia ter visto isso vindo. Eu devia saber que seria assim. E eu simplesmente... -ela suspirou -não posso mais suportar isso.

Sirius queria desesperadamente falar algo, mas as palavras haviam todas desaparecido de sua boca. Ele viu Helena se afastar dois passos, ainda olhando nos olhos dele e então aparatar. Assim do nada, ela simplesmente sumiu.

Lily e James olharam para Sirius, esperando qualquer reação do amigo, que simplesmente não veio. Ele permaneceu parado, olhando para o lugar onde até poucos segundos atrás Helena estivera.

-Sirius... -James chamou com cuidado.

-Nós temos que encontrá-la, Pontas. -Sirius falou, o desespero de repente tomando conta dele -Ela saiu daqui sozinha, sabe-se la pra onde. Ela pode se meter em alguma roubada.

-Sirius, ela aparatou. -Lily lembrou -Não tem como a gente saber para onde ela foi.

-Mas nós temos que saber! -Sirius insistiu -Nós temos que encontrá-la.

-Ela vai voltar pra casa quando se sentir melhor. -Lily falou, tentando sorrir -Vamos embora. -ela sugeriu olhando para James -Ela deixou as chaves do carro comigo e eu acho que a Giovana sabe dirigir.

James apenas concordou. Ele foi até Sirius que ainda parecia não ter aceitado a idéia de que Helena tinha desaparecido e passou a mão pelos ombros do amigo. Então saíram em busca de Remus e Giovana. Realmente a noite tinha sido pior do que qualquer um deles esperava.

**N/A: Ai esta queridinhos Capítulo novo da OTON, chegando cada vez mais perto do fim agora!**

Obrigada por todos os comentários lindos de vcs.

Thaty: Deu pra ver pq último? XD

Ginna A Potter: Hahahaha Bem-vinda ao clube "Madame Baggio é um ser do mal" huauhuahhuahua Eu adoro terminar os capítulos desse jeito, mas você devia ver como eu termino os post no orkut, é mil vezes pior XD Lily e James virão em breve, aguarde e confie ; E o Rômulo chegando é perigo na certa...

Kel Cavalcante: Que bom q você esta gostando flor!

Reviews são mais do que bem-vindos!!

Até a próxima!

B-jão


	30. O Irmão

Capitulo 28: O Irmão

**N/A: Obrigada por todos os reviews meninas!**

Ai vai mais um capítulo pra vocês!!

B-jão

Capitulo 28: O Irmão

Eles voltaram para a casa. Giovana realmente sabia dirigir. Pelo menos o bastante para levá-los por uma estrada vazia durante a madrugada. Quando eles chegaram lá Remus e James levaram Sirius para o quarto que era de Giovana antes, apesar de ele se mostrar bem relutante em ir dormir. Giovana e Lily procuraram por Helena por toda a casa, mas como não a encontraram por lá decidiram que ela precisava de um tempo e resolveram deixar que ela voltasse quando tivesse vontade.

Quando Helena voltou para casa já tinha amanhecido. Ela passara a noite na pequena cabana da ilha chorando todas as suas dores. Ia chorar ali, naquele momento, porque depois não ia derramar mais nem uma lágrima. Essa decisão ela já tomara há um tempo. Por mais que amasse Sirius ela prometera nunca mais sacrificar seu orgulho por ele. Ela não podia ser sempre a que desistia, a que voltava atrás, a que perdoava. Ela não podia ser mais a única que se sacrificava e ela não queria mais.

Ela tinha que ser forte porque ela sabia que Sirius podia ser realmente encantador quando quisesse, mas ela não voltaria atrás, não dessa vez.

Ela entrou no próprio quarto em silêncio e tirou as roupas da noite anterior. Tomou um rápido banho e depois desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha. Tomou café da manhã sozinha e ficou sentada em silêncio só esperando Rosa aparecer.****

-Para você estar aqui tão cedo me esperando, algo de grave ter acontecido. -Rosa falou ao entrar na cozinha e se deparar com Helena.****

-Bom dia, Baba. -Helena falou com um suspiro desolado.****

Rosa deu um sorriso de entendimento.****

-Bom dia, minha estrela. -ela falou de modo suave. **(n/a: a Lena chamava a Rosa de Baba quando era muito pequena, então a Rosa sabe que quando ela chama assim é pq ela precisa de colo)**

Helena levantou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e abraçou Rosa com força.****

-O que fizeram pra você, minha pequena? -a mulher perguntou, com a voz preocupada.****

-Nada, Baba. -Helena afirmou, embora chorasse -Nada que o seu colo não me ajude a superar.****

-Tem a ver com seu irmão?****

-Tem a ver com tudo...****

****

Quando os outros acordaram, não muito tempo depois, encontraram Helena e Rosa estendendo roupas e lençóis no varal e rindo como crianças.****

-Ora, finalmente resolveram aparecer. -Rosa falou rindo -Vão tomar o café de vocês crianças. Ja ja sua alteza real estará aqui. -ela falou piscando para os demais.****

Eles concordaram meio abobados sem saber mais o que fazer. Sirius ainda não saíra do quarto. Parecia um morto vivo. Como se ele nunca tivesse escutado uma dessas declarações de amor de alguma outra menininha.****

Mas Helena não era "alguma outra menininha". Nunca fora. Ela era A garota. Ele a amava! Mas... Ele não podia... Podia? Ela mesma dissera que ele a decepcionara. Ele sempre fazia isso. Não era isso? Não era sempre ele o idiota que estragava tudo?****

Sirius olhou para o teto e decidiu levantar. Falar alguma coisa para ela agora iria adiantar? E o que ele falaria de qualquer jeito? Bom, ele decidiria isso em alguns minutos.****

Vestiu qualquer roupa que ele achou jogada por ali e desceu as escadas correndo. Encontrou os amigos rindo na sala e Helena estava ali. Preparava-se para falar algo e se fazer notar quando a porta se abriu.****

-Ola irmãzinha. Sentiu minha falta?****

Todos se viraram para olhar para a porta e ver o homem ali parado. Rômulo era o retrato perfeito do pai. Os mesmos olhos e cabelos, o mesmo tipo de rosto. Vestia um terno maravilhoso e tinha a barba por fazer, mas de um jeito charmoso como só ele e o pai conseguiam.****

-Achei que você só ia aparecer a tarde. -Helena falou seca.****

-É, mas eu resolvi vir mais cedo. -ele falou fazendo pouco caso de Helena -Onde esta a Rosa?****

Nem bem ele falou isso, a mulata apareceu vinda da direção da cozinha.****

-Meu menino! -ela falou com um enorme sorriso, indo abraçar o rapaz.****

-Rosa! -ele abraçou-a, levantando-a do chão -Que saudade de você. Lembra-se da Carolina? -ele falou colocando a mulher de novo no chão e dando passagem para a jovem que estava com ela.****

As três meninas torceram o nariz ao verem a garota. Loira, olhos escuros, cara de enjoada.****

Ela mal olhou para Rosa e sequer fingiu simpatia. Simplesmente fez um aceno esnobe com a cabeça e então se pendurou em Rômulo.****

-Meu amor... -falou com uma voz bem melosa -Por que nós não vamos para um hotel? Vamos ter que ser babás por uma noite?****

-Não se preocupe querida. -Rômulo falou calmo -E só por essa noite. -ele afirmou dando um beijo na testa dela -Essa é Carolina Herrera, minha namorada. -ele falou de modo geral.****

Helena bufou incomodada.****

-Esses são James Potter, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black. -Helena falou indicando os meninos -E as meninas você ja conhece. -ela falou dando de ombros. **(n/a: eles se conhecem de Londres mesmo, um dia q Rômulo foi levar Helena pra fazer as compras de material para a escola e encontrou com as meninas)**

-Claro que sim. -ele falou abrindo um dos sorrisos charmosos que tinha e que lembravam muito os de Alexandre -Como poderia esquecer? -ele andou ate as meninas -Senhorita Finn... -ele beijou a mão de Giovana -E senhorita Evans. -ele beijou a mão de Lily -Mais lindas do que da ultima vez que eu as vi. Se é que isso é possível.****

Lily e Giovana trocaram sorrisos regalados diante dos comentários.****

-Rômulo! -Carolina chamou incomodada, enquanto batia o pé no assoalho.****

-Um minuto querida. -ele falou despreocupado ainda olhando para as duas garotas -Lily, seus olhos são lindos demais. Parece que eu nunca me lembro deles exatamente como são, então cada vez que eu te vejo é como se eu visse pela primeira vez. -ele falou.****

Lily corou intensamente.****

-Uau... Obrigada, Rômulo. -ela falou envergonhada.****

James sentiu seu sangue ferver muito ao ver a intimidade entre o irmão de Helena e sua ruivinha. Provavelmente teria ido lá afastá-los se Remus não tivesse feito um gesto silencioso para que ele se acalmasse.****

-Eu vou precisar conversar com você depois do almoço. -Rômulo falou para Helena, como se ela fosse uma empregada dele.****

-Você não manda em mim, maninho. -ela falou irônica.****

-Acredite, minha cara o assunto é de seu interesse. -ele falou dando as costas para Helena.****

Sem falar mais nada ele deu as costas a todos e subiu as escadas com sua namorada atrás de si. Mas antes que eles desaparecessem pela escada a loira deu uma última olhada para trás e mediu James da cabeça aos pés.****

-Ok, eu fui o único ou mais alguém aqui viu que a namorada do Rômulo secou o Pontas? -Sirius falou meio perdido.****

-Você não foi o único. -Remus afirmou.****

-Que vagabunda descarada! -Giovana falou inconformada.**  
**

-Cuidado viu, James. -Helena avisou -Aquela lá é uma cobra.****

-Não precisa falar duas vezes, Lena. -James falou passando as mãos pelo cabelo -Eu quero distância dela.****

Todos olharam para Lily em expectativa. **(n/a: XD)**

-O que foi? -ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não vai falar nada? -Giovana perguntou com cuidado.****

-Cada um com seus problemas. -ela falou dando de ombros -Com tanto que ela não prejudique ninguém ela que olhe pra quem quiser. Olhar não tira pedaço, sabe. -ela falou com um gesto despreocupado -Mas se ela resolver dar mesmo em cima do James nós teremos problemas.****

-Por que? -todos perguntaram ansiosos.****

-Porque o Rômulo pode não gostar e querer tirar satisfação com o James. -ela falou como se fosse óbvio.****

Todos soltaram muxoxos.****

-Ok, vamos deixar isso pra depois. -Helena falou massageando o próprio pescoço -Vamos nadar um pouco?****

Todos concordaram.****

-Só uma coisa. -Remus perguntou de repente -Como seu irmão conheceu essa garota? Ela parece tão nova...****

-Ela é. Ela só tem dezenove anos. Ela tem cinco a menos que ele. -Helena falou dando de ombros -Ela é filha de um cliente muito importante do meu pai. Eles se conheceram numa festa ha dois anos e começaram a namorar. De lá pra cá foram vários chifres de ambos os lados, brigas, reconciliações... -ela suspirou -Acho que meu irmão vai acabar casando com ela. Os dois são "o casal" sabe? Eles ficam bonitos juntos e fazem bem a imagem deles, então... Acho que é por ai que vai...****

-E você não liga? -Lily perguntou.****

-Adiantaria alguma coisa? -ela perguntou séria -Se nem meu pai fala nada, porque eu falaria? -ela perguntou olhando para todos.****

Ninguém respondeu. Eles apenas ficaram em silencio e foram nadar em paz. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior temporariamente esquecidos...****

****

O almoço correu num silêncio mortal. Eles haviam passado uma manha até agradável na piscina, evitando assuntos delicados, **(n/a: lê-se "Sirius engolindo Raquel na frente da Helena")** tentando distrair Helena e aparentemente eles haviam conseguido, mas esse clima tenso a mesa provava o contrário.****

Rômulo era muito agradável com todos: com as meninas, com os marotos, que acabaram esquecendo o ciúme que sentiram inicialmente, com a namorada e com Rosa, a quem ele tratava com extremo carinho, menos com Helena. Com ela ele era frio, como se o relacionamento deles fosse profissional e não familiar.****

Rômulo era uma lenda em Hogwarts. Sete anos mais velho que Helena, ele fora uma estrela na sua época. Monitor Chefe e o mais jovem capitão do time de quadribol que Hogwarts ja tivera. Assumiu a posição no quinto ano, sendo que jogava desde o terceiro, como artilheiro. Era ótimo aluno, tinha excelentes notas, se formou com louvor. Quando Helena chegou à escola ela não passava da "irmã do Rômulo". Era assim que todos a conheciam pela escola e ela odiava cada vez mais seu irmão por tê-la deixada marcada. Ela sofreu durante todo o seu primeiro ano a cobrança de ser a irmã de uma estrela, tendo que aturar professores e colegas curiosos. Odiava ser perguntada sobre Rômulo e ouvir dizerem que "aquele garoto tem futuro" ou "você deve se orgulhar de ter alguém como ele em sua família". Família? Que família? Ela nunca teve uma família. Só enquanto sua mãe estava viva, porque depois disso nunca mais. Ela nunca mais teve um lar.****

Rômulo cruzou os talheres sobre o prato, então olhou para a irmã.****

-Podemos conversar?****

-Claro. -ela falou se levantando e seguindo o rapaz.****

Os amigos esperaram ela sair da mesa para saírem logo em seguida.****

-Aqui, vai logo Sirius. -Remus falou passando a capa de invisibilidade para o amigo.****

-Ok. -Sirius vestiu a capa, sumindo da vista dos amigos.****

-Não se esqueça de deixar o espelho virado para eles! -Lily lembrou para o nada, onde Sirius devia estar.****

-Ta, ta... -foi a resposta que eles ouviram, antes de não ouvirem mais nada.****

-Eu estou preocupada com a Helena... -Lily falou soltando um suspiro.****

-Nem me fale. Aquele cara é muito legal e tal, mas com ela... -James falou balançando a cabeça -Eles sequer parecem irmãos.****

Os outros concordaram. Decidiram subir para o quarto de Lily de onde iriam acompanhar a conversa dos dois irmãos. Quando chegaram ao topo da escada encontraram Carolina parada lá, encostada em uma parede, como se esperasse por eles.****

-Então, seu nome é James... -ela falou com um sorriso maldoso, se aproximando de James que sequer se mexeu.****

-Ah, sim... -ele respondeu meio hesitante -Esse é meu nome...****

-Bom saber. -ela falou puxando levemente a gola da camisa que ele usava -Assim eu sei por quem chamar. -ela piscou para ele e se afastou em direção ao quarto de Rômulo.****

-Alguém pelo amor de Merlin, me salva dessa mulher. -ele choramingou.****

-Nossa, James... -Giovana começou -Negando fogo?****

-Giovana, isso não tem graça. -ele bufou -Não é o tipo de situação em que eu gosto de me meter.****

-Não se preocupe James. -Lily falou consoladora -Eles só vão ficar aqui por uma noite.****

-Lily, porque você não finge que é minha super ciumenta namorada e me protege dela? -James pediu esperançoso.****

-Vai sonhando, Potter. -ela deu uma risadinha e um leve tapa nas costas de James antes de pegar o caminho para o próprio quarto.****

****

Sirius conseguiu entrar na sala por muito pouco. Esperava não ter sido visto por ninguém, mas achava que não. Ele sabia que se Helena sequer suspeitasse que ele estava ali ela o expulsaria na hora.****

Os dois tiveram uma breve conversa sobre as ações que ambos tinham da empresa do pai deles. E aparentemente Rômulo precisava da assinatura de Helena para alguma coisa, ja que ela tinha uma quantia significativa de ações.****

Ele deixou o espelho que ele e James geralmente usavam quando queriam conversar um com o outro virado para os dois, para que os amigos também pudessem ouvir a conversa.****

Helena assinou vários papeis diferentes sem fazer muitas perguntas. Apenas corria brevemente os olhos pelas folhas e assinava.****

-Esses são os últimos. -ele avisou entregando uma pequena pilha de papéis para ela -Não se preocupe, irmãzinha, assim que você fizer dezoito você vai poder passar tudo o que estiver no seu nome para mim e dai você poderá voltar para suas compras, festas e essas coisas... -ele falou fazendo um gesto de descarte com a mão.****

Helena da uma leve risada, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que assinava.****

-E o que te faz pensar que isso vai acontecer? -ela perguntou ainda sem olhar para ele.****

-O que? -Rômulo virou-se para encará-la com uma expressão de choque.****

-Como você é ingênuo, irmãozinho. -ela deu uma risadinha -Você achou mesmo que eu ia deixar tudo nas suas mãos e viver de mesada o resto da minha vida? Deixando você e sua namoradinha fazerem o que quiserem da fortuna do _meu_ pai? -ela terminou de assinar o ultimo papel e então levantou os olhos para encará-lo.****

-Você não tem capacidade pra isso, Helena. -ele afirmou, escarnecendo dela.****

-Ai que você se engana, meu caro. Eu tenho mais capacidade do que você ou o papai jamais suspeitaram. -ela suspirou -Mas eu devo agradecer a você de fato. Seu maior erro foi ter me deixado ouvir aquela sua conversa com o papai. Aquilo me fez acordar. Se você não tivesse o desejo de me menosprezar eu ainda seria uma pirralha fútil, como o papai mesmo fez questão de salientar. -ela falou dando de ombros -Mas agora você vai ter que aceitar que eu não vou abrir mão do que é meu e que não ha nada que você possa fazer em relação a isso. -ela abriu um sorriso vitorioso.****

Por um minuto Rômulo pareceu a ponto de explodir, então ele bufou irritado e aproximou-se de Helena.****

-Não me venha bancar a mimada agora. Nós não precisamos disso agora. -ele falou sério -Nós temos que nos unir para o que pode vir a ser problema para nós.****

-Do que você esta falando? -Helena perguntou sem entender.****

-Da Julia.****

Helena olhou incrédula para o irmão.****

-O que aquela lá tem a ver com isso? Eu não acho que o papai possa estar pensando em se casar com ela...****

Rômulo se afastou rindo.****

-Casar? Ah é! Eu me esqueci que você ainda acha que a Julia tem um caso com o nosso pai. -ele falou irônico -Não seja tão estúpida, Helena. Nosso pai não manteria um romance com alguém que trabalhasse para ele. Você sabe disso. E ele também não manteria um caso tão perto da nossa família.****

-Então o que a Julia tem a ver com isso? -Helena perguntou confusa.****

-Tem a ver que ela é irmã do nosso pai, Helena! -Rômulo falou -Ah sim, foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. -ele falou diante da cara de choque de Helena -Ela é irmã do nosso pai. Nossa tia. O que não deixa de ser um desperdício... -ele comentou sarcástico.****

-Mas isso é impossível! -Helena protestou -O nosso pai é filho único!****

-Oficialmente sim. -Rômulo concordou -Mas como você bem sabe o nosso avô casou por obrigação com uma mulher que ele nunca sequer gostou. A mãe da Julia foi o verdadeiro amor dele. Ou pelo menos foi o que o papai me disse. -ele falou dando de ombros -De qualquer jeito quando o vovô estava morrendo ele fez o nosso pai fazer um Voto Perpétuo, jurando que ele ia procurar essa filha desaparecida e fazer ela ser reconhecida. Nossa mãe deu todo o apoio sabe... Então ele foi atrás da Julia. Isso faz... Uns vinte anos eu acho. Mas o nosso pai só conseguiu encontrá-la ha dez anos. Então ele pagou os estudos dela, cuidou do futuro e tal... Tudo para agradar o velho... Mas sabe como a justiça é lenta. Até hoje ela não pode ter o nome do nosso avô e nem compartilhar a herança, mas acredite-me, minha cara, ela logo vai poder.****

Helena não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Parecia ilógico demais.****

-O salário gigantesco que ela ganha, não é salário. -Rômulo continuou -É mesada. E nosso pai também paga a faculdade dela. Mas como ela se recusava a receber tudo isso sem fazer nada ele pediu que ela cuidasse de você. Foi assim que você ganhou sua babá de luxo. -ele falou irônico -Não é lindo? Vocês eram tão amiguinhas... E você brigou com ela justamente por pensar que ela era amante de papai quando na verdade ela era sua tia querida... -ele provocou.****

-Cala a boca, Rômulo! -Helena falou se levantando irritada -Cala a boca. Eu ja me cansei da sua voz. Se você não tem mais nada para que eu assine acho bom você sair daqui.****

-É, eu vou. -ele falou divertido -Até mais, irmãzinha. -ele falou passando por ela e saindo porta a fora.****

Helena encostou-se na mesa. Uma ânsia enorme revirando seu estômago. Fechou os olhos para conter as lágrimas e só voltou a abri-los quando sentiu o abraço acolhedor das amigas...****

****

Os quatro acompanhavam a conversa dos irmãos do quarto, mas chegou a um ponto em que eles não podiam mais ficar parados. Assim que Rômulo revelou a Helena que Julia era na verdade tia deles, eles correram todos os degraus da escada até a porta do escritório e acompanharam o resto da discussão dali, ainda pelo espelho. Assim que eles viram que Rômulo estava saindo eles se esconderam, mas tão logo o rapaz deixou a sala, Lily e Giovana correram para abraçar a amiga.****

Sirius sequer teve tempo de se mexer, antes de ver as duas garotas entrando no escritório e abraçando Helena. Ele queria ter sido a pessoa a consolá-la, mas como sempre, perdera tempo.****

-Lena, você esta bem? -Lily perguntou abraçando a amiga.****

-Vocês estavam ouvindo toda a conversa né? -a loira perguntou olhando para o chão, um sorriso meio sarcástico pendurado na boca.****

-Foi mal, Lena. A gente só... -Giovana começou, tentando explicar.****

-Tudo bem. -Helena falou dando de ombros -Sabe, meu pai não gosta da gente, realmente. -ela falou de repente.****

Os cinco amigos não ousaram falar nada. Ficaram praticamente segurando a respiração enquanto esperavam a próxima ação dela.****

-Essa era minha mãe. -ela falou apontando para um porta-retrato sobre a mesa.****

Eles olharam para a foto de uma bela mulher. Ela tinha cabelos loiros e cacheados e um rosto delicado, salpicado por pequenas sardas em volta do nariz, olhos azuis lindíssimos e uma pele branca como leite. Essa era Eliza Price, mãe de Helena.****

-Meu pai sempre foi louco por ela. Ele a amava mais do que a própria vida. Ele sempre a amou mais do que a nós. -ela suspirou, trazendo a atenção dos amigos de volta para ela -Sabem, foi por isso que ele mentiu pra ela. Eu não queria falar daquela vez, mas foi esse o motivo. Meu pai amou minha mãe desde a primeira vez que ele pôs os olhos nela. E todo o tempo que o casamento deles durou, todo o tempo até o ultimo suspiro da minha mãe, ele a amou com a mesma intensidade. Mas ele nunca quis filhos. Ele nunca quis dividi-la com mais ninguém.****

-Helena, você não precisa falar disso se você não quiser. -Lily falou, segura.****

-Não, eu quero falar sobre isso. -a loira falou balançando a cabeça -Eu preciso falar disso com alguém. Eu evitei esse assunto por anos e eu simplesmente não posso mais suportar segurar todo esse peso sozinha. -ela falou, a voz transbordando de emoção, mas nenhuma lágrima rolando de seus olhos.****

-Então vá em frente e diga. -Remus encorajou.****

-Ele nunca disse a ela, porque era o sonho dela ter filhos, mas ele nunca quis. Mas quando o Rômulo nasceu... Bom pelo menos era um homem para assumir os negócios da família. Mas papai não é mais próximo dele do que é de mim...****

-Mas seu pai te trata tão bem, Lena... -Giovana argumentou.****

-Um abraço e um "oi minha princesa" após um ano inteiro trancada numa escola? Grande amor, Giovana. -ela falou sarcástica -É que, para a tristeza do meu pai, eu não lembro em nada a minha mãe. Nós temos o mesmo tipo de cabelo e olhos, mas não mais que isso. Quer dizer olhe pra ela. Ela era linda, refinada, elegante, parecia uma boneca de porcelana e eu...****

-Você é linda também, Helena. -Sirius falou quase sem querer.****

-Obrigada Sirius, mas a questão é que eu não sou com ela. Eu não sou uma boneca de porcelana. Meu pai mesmo me disse isso uma vez, que eu não me parecia em nada com ela, que eu não era uma mulher como ela era. -Helena suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos -De qualquer jeito... A minha mãe era o elo que nos mantinha unidos. Enquanto ela estava viva nós conseguíamos fingir que éramos uma família feliz, mas depois da morte dela eu e o meu irmão passamos a peças da casa para o meu pai.****

-Do que sua mãe morreu mesmo, Lena? -James perguntou.****

-Pneumonia. Foi uma coisa louca, de uma hora pra outra. Ninguém acreditou quando ela morreu. Meu pai estava segurando a mão dela a cada segundo daqueles dias... -ela suspirou mais uma vez.****

-Então por que você não esquece tudo isso? -Giovana perguntou -Por que brigar com o seu irmão por isso tudo?****

-Porque apesar de tudo isso ainda é meu. Eu ainda tenho esse direito. E eu não vou dar nada de mão beijada pro Rômulo só porque ele é meu irmão. Se ele realmente quiser minha parte na empresa ele que compre de mim. -ela falou com firmeza.****

-Você esta certa Lena. Você não é a princesinha falsa do papai. Mostra pro papai quem manda. Você tem potencial pra fazer o que quiser. Quando seu pai descobrir isso ele vai ver o tempo absurdo que ele perdeu não reparando em você. -Lily falou animada.****

-Obrigada Lily. -Helena falou sorrindo. Um sorriso que Sirius conhecia muito bem, um sorriso que revelava que ela tinha outra coisa em mente.****

-Vamos nadar? -James propôs de repente -Na praia? Bem longe daqui?****

-Uau, James, tudo isso é medo da loirona? -Giovana provocou.****

-Não me torra, Giovana. -o moreno bufou irritado.****

Todos riram e mais uma vez naquele dia foram tentar esquecer os problemas.****

****

Com a chegada da noite Rômulo e Carolina saíram. Ele falou algo sobre levar a namorada para jantar fora e saiu. O clima entre ele e Helena ainda estava meio tenso quando ele saiu, mas a loira sequer se importava em disfarçar ou não. Não estava com saco pra fingir que o jeito que seu irmão a tratava não a magoava. Estava cansada de fingir. Exausta para ser mais precisa.****

Então lá estava ela lavando a louca. Isso mesmo. Ela, a grande princesinha do Império Price, estava lá lavando a louca do jantar porque era o que ela fazia quando se sentia triste. Fazia tarefas domésticas. Uma vez chegara a se meter na cozinha de Hogwarts para ajudar os elfos domésticos a prepararem o jantar, tamanha a tristeza que sentia. Ela não se lembrava o porque tinha ficado tão triste, mas sabia que ficar lá com os pequeninos fez com que ela se sentisse renovada.****

-Lavando louça? -ela ouviu alguém perguntar da porta -Não pensei que a conversa com Rômulo tivesse te afetado tanto. -Sirius falou se aproximando dela.****

-É, nem eu. -ela falou sem olhar para ele -Mas é que apesar de tudo ele é meu irmão e eu gostaria que nos voltássemos a nos dar bem como antes.****

-Às vezes é impossível voltar a ser como antes. -Sirius murmurou.****

-Você tem razão. -ela falou com a voz vazia de emoção.****

-Você não vai me perdoar dessa vez né? -ele falou de repente.****

-Pelo contrario, Sirius. -ela falou desligando a torneira e o encarando de forma tão intensa que Sirius quase preferiu que ela não tivesse olhado -Eu ja ter perdoei.****

A expressão de Sirius deve ter sido da mais completa e ridícula surpresa porque fez com que Helena desse um leve sorriso.****

-Isso que você ouviu, Sirius. Eu ja te perdoei. Sabe por que? -ela perguntou -Porque eu quero te superar. E eu não vou te superar se eu ficar guardando rancor. Então, fique com a sua consciência tranqüila, Sirius. -ela falou a voz livre de qualquer brincadeira -Você não me deve nada.****

-Então é isso? Você esta simplesmente acabando com a gente? -ele perguntou.****

-Acabando? Acabando com o que Sirius? Nós nunca tivemos nada. Nós nunca fomos nada.****

-Mas você disse...****

-Eu sei o que eu disse, Sirius. Eu sei muito bem. E justamente por isso, por te amar como uma idiota, é que eu estou dizendo que chega. -ela falou, um sorriso sincero nos lábios -Porque eu te amo demais para querer te prender a mim. Eu te amo demais para ficar com você sendo que você não pode me dar o que eu preciso.****

-Mas eu... -ele parou de falar. As palavras entaladas em sua garganta. Ele sabia que ao falar isso não teria volta, que algo mudaria para sempre.****

Então ficou assim. Sem falar nada. Apenas abaixou a cabeça e ficou fitando o chão.****

-Bom, eu ja terminei de lavar a louça. -Helena declarou com simplicidade -Eu vou indo. Até mais, Sirius.****

Ela saiu e deixou-o ali sozinho. Com seus próprios pensamentos, berrando em sua orelha, que ele errara ou então acertara ao não dizer nada. Não seria um certo egoísmo da parte dele querer prender Helena? Ela sempre esteve mais disposta a algo sério que ele. Talvez não fosse exatamente amor que ele sentisse por ela, fosse mais um sentimento de posse, um desejo de querer prendê-la. Como alguém que captura um pássaro raro. Não que a pessoa vá realmente cuidar dele e amá-lo para sempre, mas que quer tê-lo pelo prazer de ter algo raro que mais ninguém tinha. E era isso que Helena era: o mais raro dos pássaros, o que nunca havia sido capturado e ele podia pegar se quisesse...****

Tão perto, mas tão longe...****

Ele precisava falar com Lily. Urgente.****

****

Era quase dez da noite quando os seis decidiram nadar na piscina de água quente. Levaram algumas guloseimas para lá e ficaram todos juntos, rindo e conversando, com exceção de Sirius que estava esperando uma brecha qualquer para falar com Lily.****

-Acabou o refrigerante. -Giovana informou.****

-Ah eu não quero mais beber essas porcarias. -Helena reclamou -Eu quero suco agora.****

-Ta na vez do Pontas ir buscar. -Remus informou.****

-OK, ok. Traz suco ou refrigerante? -James perguntou saindo da piscina.****

-Suco.****

-Refrigerante. -Giovana e Helena falaram ao mesmo tempo.****

-Ok, eu trago os dois. -James falou bufando.****

-Quer ajuda, James? -Lily ofereceu.****

-Não, lírio, obrigado. -ele disse, se enxugando um pouco.****

James deixou a área das piscinas num passo rápido. A sala estava escura quando ele chegou lá, provavelmente Giovana havia apagado tudo quando passou por lá da ultima vez que fora pegar algo.****

Ele ja estava quase deixando a sala quando a luz se acendeu de repente.****

-Ora, ora... O que nos temos aqui...****

James sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Virou-se na direção da escada e encontrou Carolina parada no ultimo degrau da escada, olhando-o com um sorriso malicioso. Ela vestia apenas um conjunto de camisola e robe de seda branca.****

-Ah Merlin... Isso não vai acabar bem... -James sussurrou para si mesmo -Oi Carolina. -ele falou educado, mas nervoso -Eu pensei que você e o Rômulo ainda não tivessem voltado...****

-Na verdade nós não voltamos ha muito tempo. -ela falou começando a caminhar na direção de James, de um jeito felino.****

-Ah legal... -James falou andando para trás -Bom, eu tenho que voltar...****

-Pros seus amiguinhos? -ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha de forma debochada, continuando a se aproximar de James -Por que você quer ficar com as crianças quando você pode ficar com uma mulher?****

-Porque você é a mulher do Rômulo? -James sugeriu irônico.****

-Ele não me respeita, por que eu deveria respeitá-lo? -ela falou com simplicidade ainda indo na direção de James que continuava a se afastar -Alem do mais ele esta tomando banho nesse momento. Ele não virá atrapalhar.****

-Olha, eu não tenho nada a ver com os problemas que você e o Rômulo tem. Sentem e se resolvam. E de qualquer jeito ele é um cara legal e eu o respeito muito. -James falou.****

-Mesmo vendo o jeito que ele trata a irmã? -ela provocou. **(n/a: como se ela amasse a Helena... ¬¬')**

-Mesmo assim. -James afirmou, sentindo a parede da sala bater em suas costas e se vendo sem lugar pra onde fugir -Apesar dos problemas de relacionamento dele com a Helena ele é um cara muito legal. -ele afirmou sério.****

-Eu faço você esquecer disso num minuto. -ela falou parando a um passo dele.****

Sem mais nem uma palavra e sem nenhum aviso Carolina beijou James. E ele ficou tão surpreso no primeiro momento que sequer conseguiu se mexer, mas se recuperou rapidamente e ja estava prestes a empurrar a garota quando...****

-PONTAS!****

James empurrou Carolina na hora. E seu sangue gelou ao ver Sirius e Lily olhando para eles com expressão curiosa.****

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? -Sirius perguntou com cuidado.****

-Não é nada disso do que ta parecendo. Foi ela que... -James começou.****

-Eu? Você me agarra e agora fala que eu fiz alguma coisa? -Carolina falou de uma maneira dramática e quase convincente.****

-Eu o que? -James quase gritou.****

-Como se nós fossemos engolir uma dessa. -Sirius falou debochado.****

James olhou em expectativa para Lily, esperando que ela falasse algo, mas ela continuava no mais completo silencio. Carolina olhava indignada para Sirius.****

-Certo, então eu vou falar com o Rômulo e nós vemos em quem ele acredita. -ela desafiou.****

-Boa idéia. -Lily falou de repente -Vamos lá falar com ele e ver em quem ele acredita. -ela falou pousando as mãos na cintura e olhando a outra de forma ameaçadora.****

Carolina viu que estava ali sem ajuda e então bufou irritada e foi embora rapidamente.****

-Graças a deus vocês chegaram! -James falou respirando aliviado.****

-Ah é? -Lily começou, irônica -Por que se não o que? Você seria obrigado a dar uns amassos na loirona ali? -ela falou ainda mais irônica.****

-Não, não! -James apressou-se em responder -Você sabe que você e a única mulher da minha vida e...****

Ele parou de falar ao ver que Lily ria, ou melhor, gargalhava.****

-Por que você esta rindo? -ele perguntou confuso.****

-Não é por que. -Lily falou ainda rindo muito -É de quem. Eu estou rindo de você.****

-De mim?****

-Sim! Você esta ai se explicando como um tonto e você não precisa se explicar.****

-Por que não?****

-Porque eu acredito em você. -ela falou como se fosse óbvio.****

-Sério? -James perguntou, feliz.****

-Sim. -Lily falou com simplicidade -Você é um cara legal, James. Você pode ser meio metido e um tanto criança, mas você é um cara sério. Eu sei que você admira o Rômulo demais para dar em cima da namorada, principalmente com ele estando aqui tão perto. Eu sei que você não é esse tipo de cara. Se fosse o Sirius eu até duvidaria, mas...****

-Ei! -protestou Sirius sendo ignorado.****

-em você eu acredito. -Lily terminou como se não tivesse sido interrompida.****

James abraçou Lily tirando-a do chão.****

-Lily, você é um anjo, sabia?****

-Obrigada, James, muito gentil da sua parte, agora que tal me pôr no chão? -ela falou revirando os olhos.****

-Ah claro. -James falou pousando a ruiva de novo no chão -Ah não!****

-O que foi James? -Lily perguntou preocupada. (**n/a: percebamos que Sirius foi totalmente esquecido XD)**

-Aquela garota me beijou certo?****

-Ah... Aparentemente... -Lily respondeu confusa.****

-Então! -ele falou como se tivesse feito uma grande descoberta -Eu fui contaminado.****

-E...****

-E dai que só você pode me salvar. -ele falou de maneira super séria.****

-Salvar como? -Lily perguntou sem entender nada.****

-Assim. -ele falou segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos e beijando-a de repente.****

Sirius saiu da sala imediatamente, com um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios, deixando o casal ali.****

Lily primeiro foi pega de surpresa, mas depois simplesmente deixou rolar. Ela sentia uma saudade tremenda dos lábios de James. Algo não programado, nem desejado, mas que estava acontecendo. E apesar de ela às vezes ter vontade de pular no pescoço dele e abraçá-lo até que seus corpos se fundissem ela não tinha muita certeza de onde vinha esse sentimento. E ela também não sabia a profundidade dele. Ela queria ter certeza do que sentia por James antes de mergulhar de cabeça em uma relação.****

James pediu pra aprofundar o beijo, as mãos ainda segurando o rosto de Lily com delicadeza. O beijo se tornou profundo, enquanto os dois iam andando com cuidado, até Lily sentir a parede a suas costas.****

Lily achou que James ja havia provocado ela o bastante e agora estava na hora de dar o troco. Ela provavelmente se arrependeria disso depois, mas que o arrependimento ficasse para depois mesmo... As mãos de James ainda estavam comportadamente pousadas no rosto de Lily, mas as dela resolveram se mover um pouco. **(n/a: lembrando q todos estavam na piscina nadando, o q quer dizer... XD)** Uma das mãos dela pousou na base do pescoço dele, trazendo o moreno para mais perto dela. A outra mão foi parar na cintura de James, onde ela passou de leve as unhas longas pela pele dele, fazendo o moreno se arrepiar inteiro.****

James sabia que Lily estava provocando e de maneira nenhuma ele ia deixá-la se divertir sozinha. Ele recolocou suas mãos na ruiva de modo que ele pudesse fazê-las deslizar pelas costas dela, seguindo a linha da espinha, o que fez a ruiva arquear levemente.****

Quando as mãos de James pousaram na cintura de Lily ela parou o beijo, colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de James.****

-Isso quer dizer... -ele falou sorrindo bobamente.****

-Quer dizer que você ja esta salvo. -Lily falou com um sorriso maroto -Não se esqueça do suco e do refrigerante. -ela falou e se afastou de James, voltando na direção das piscinas.****

James estava com um sorriso enorme e assim que Lily sumiu de vista ele se permitiu um gesto de comemoração. Talvez sua ruiva estivesse mais próxima do que ele havia pensado.****

N/A: Revies?

**Please? Hehehehe**

**B-jão**


	31. A Tempestade

Capitulo 29: A Tempestade N/A: Ola para todos! Estou aqui implorando que vcs me desculpem. Eu sei que faz um século desde a última vez que eu atualizei a OTON, mas algumas coisas aconteceram e minha vida bagunçou um pouquinho... Mas dessa vez eu vim para postar todos os capítulos até o fim, então segurem seus chapéus e se preparem! Obrigada a todos os reviews maravilhosos de vcs!! Amo ler o q vcs tem a dizer! ;)

B-jão

XxX

Capitulo 29: A Tempestade

De manhã todos tomavam café juntos. Rômulo e a namorada ainda não tinham descido, bem como James. Sirius contou a todos a cena que ele e Lily haviam presenciado, mas omitiu o beijo entre o James e Lily. O dito casal também não comentou nada e não trocaram uma palavra pelo resto da noite.

-Lily, depois eu preciso falar com você. -Sirius falou baixinho para que apenas Lily ouvisse.

Ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Bom dia. -James falou chegando à sala com um sorriso enorme.

-Bom dia, James. Dormiu bem foi? -Giovana perguntou sorrindo para a animação do amigo. -Maravilhosamente bem. -ele falou -Bom dia, Lily. -ele falou e se debruçando rapidamente sobre a ruiva deu-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios.

-James! -ela chamou a atenção, mas na verdade ria.

-O que foi isso? -Helena perguntou confusa, olhando para os outros.

-Nem imagino. -Remus falou, também confuso.

-Não é nada que seja da conta de vocês. -Lily informou calma.

-Só a Lily que resolveu revelar que realmente me ama. -James falou dando de ombros.

-James, beber tão cedo faz mal, sabia? -Lily falou irônica -Você fica imaginando coisas...

-Mas ontem... -o moreno começou confuso.

-Ontem foi ontem James. Hoje é um novo dia. -Lily falou tranqüila.

-Se deu mal de novo, Pontas... -Sirius falou com um sorriso divertido.

-Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. -James respondeu irritado.

Rômulo entrou na sala.

-Eu estou indo. -ele falou sem delongas.

-Você não vai nem tomar o café? -Helena perguntou.

-Não. Carolina esta me esperando no carro, ela esta de mau humor hoje. -ele informou.

Sirius e Lily trocaram olhares divertidos.

Rômulo se despediu de todos e então deixou a sala seguido de Helena. Eles caminharam em silencio ate a porta de entrada.

-Dirija com cuidado. -Helena falou olhando para o chão.

-Eu sempre faço isso. -Rômulo falou despreocupado, então deu as costas para Helena indo a direção ao seu carro.

-Rômulo! -Helena chamou.

-O que? -ele perguntou calmamente virando-se para encará-la.

-Nós nunca mais vamos ser uma família, não é? -ela perguntou.

No primeiro momento Rômulo pareceu surpreso pela pergunta, então ele deu um suspiro e caminhou na direção de Helena.

-Eu acho difícil, senhorita Price. -ele falou pousando uma mão no pescoço dela e puxando-a para dar-lhe um beijo na testa -Até mais.

-Tchau. -Helena murmurou para as costas do irmão, que mais uma vez se afastava dela.

Como o dia estava muito lindo lá fora, eles decidiram ir até a ilha para fazer um piquenique. Sirius e Lily saíram para caminhar juntos tão logo chegaram a ilha. Acabaram parando perto de umas pedras, onde a água do mar batia. Sentaram-se ali.

-Então... -Lily começou com cuidado -o que você tinha que falar comigo?

-Você esta com o James? -Sirius perguntou de repente.

-Era sobre isso que você queria falar? -Lily perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não, mas antes de falar o que eu quero falar eu preciso saber isso.

-Não, nós não estamos juntos.

-Por que?

-Porque eu não tenho certeza do que eu sinto pelo James. E eu não quero magoá-lo.

Sirius suspirou.

-Você é bem mais esperta que eu...

-Me fale algo que eu não sei...

-Eu to falando sério.

-Eu imagino que sim. O que aconteceu entre você e a Lena? Ela ainda esta brava com você?

-Não. -Sirius falou dando de ombros -Ela disse que ja me perdoou.

-E isso não é bom? -Lily perguntou com cuidado.

-Não. Ela disse que fez isso porque quer me superar.

-Sirius... -Lily falou pesarosa -Cedo ou tarde isso ia acabar acontecendo. Entre vocês a Lena sempre foi a única que cedeu, a única que teve que abaixar a cabeça. Uma hora ela ia cansar.

-A única que abaixou a cabeça? E as vezes que eu corri atrás dela pra ela ficar comigo?

-Não é a mesma coisa, Sirius. -Lily afirmou -Você sempre foi atrás dela porque a queria por alguns minutos, porque a desejava. Ela sempre te perdoou porque te amava. Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra.

-Então o que eu faço pra ganhar ela de volta? -ele perguntou exasperado.

-Por que você quer a Lena de volta? -Lily desafiou.

-Porque eu a amo. -Sirius falou sem hesitar -Antes eu tinha duvida se era realmente amor, mas agora eu sei que é. A Lena não é só um desejo meu, um capricho. Eu realmente a amo. -ele falou sincero.

-Então esta na sua vez de se "humilhar". -Lily falou calma -Você agora vai ter que engolir o seu orgulho e ir lá falar tudo o que ela merece ouvir.

-Ah não, Lily. -Sirius reclamou.

-É isso ou perder a Lena pra sempre, Sirius. Você que decide. -ela falou de forma tranqüila.

Sirius não respondeu nada. E por um tempo, os dois ficaram apenas ali, olhando para o mar sem falar mais nada. Cada um pensando em alguém que havia bagunçado suas vidas...

-Reminhu, xuxu, amor meu...

-O que você ta querendo Giovana? -Remus perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

-Ah que coisa, Remus... Quem disse que eu quero alguma coisa? -a italiana perguntou emburrada sentando-se no colo do namorado.

Os dois estavam em frente à cabana abandonada, sentados no que restava de um barco.

_-Reminhu, xuxu, amor meu_? Me deu até medo essa seqüência melada que você usou. -Remus falou rindo.

-Ok... -Giovana cedeu suspirando dramaticamente -E só que... Ja ja a gente vai estar voltando para a escola e...

-E...? -Remus encorajou.

-E que a gente não vai mais poder dormir junto! -Giovana falou de uma vez.

Remus ficou um segundo sem saber o que falar depois sorriu docemente passando os dedos pelos cabelos da morena.

-E você quer que eu...

-Resolva esse problema, é claro! -Giovana falou como se fosse óbvio -Tendo em vista que você é o cavalheiro dessa relação.

-Ah, que bom que nós temos esse detalhe dessa relação claramente. -Remus falou irônico.

-Não desvie do principal da conversa, senhor Lupin. -Giovana falou séria.

-Que seria...?

Giovana bufou.

-Como nós vamos fazer pra transar em Hogwarts! -ela falou.

-GIOVANA!

-Bom levando em conta que você esta todo engraçadinho hoje, esse foi o único jeito que eu consegui pensar pra fazer você me levar a sério. -ela falou, incrivelmente séria.

-Eu queria saber de onde eu tirei a idéia de namorar a versão feminina do Sirius... -Remus resmungou.

-Talvez você seja na verdade apaixonado pelo Sirius e...

-Giovana! Chega de falar besteira, pelo amor de todos os deuses do firmamento!

-Hum, como estamos profundos hoje... -Giovana debochou, depois suspirou -Mas é sério, Remus. Eu não quero mais dormir sem você. -ela falou manhosa, aconchegando-se a Remus.

Remus sorriu levemente.

-Não se preocupe, Gi. Você pode dormir no dormitório comigo todas as noites se você quiser. -ele afirmou -E quando a gente quiser ficar a sós a gente pode ir para a Sala Precisa.

Giovana fingiu pensar por um segundo, depois abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Isso vai servir. -ela falou abraçando Remus e dando-lhe um beijo -Você tem idéia de que o nosso namoro vai ser O assunto da volta às aulas de Hogwarts?

-Com sorte, nós teremos três grandes noticias pra volta as aulas... -Remus falou antes de beijar a namorada mais uma vez.

Eles tiveram um agradável piquenique. Conversaram e riram como sempre faziam quando estavam juntos. Mas mesmo em meio aquela alegria toda, as palavras de Lily não saiam da cabeça de Sirius. Ele tinha que realmente abaixar a cabeça dessa vez? Seria ele a engolir o orgulho agora? Por que era tão difícil, por que parecia tão complicado falar como se sentia para Helena? Ela parecia tão tranqüila e feliz. Talvez ja fosse tarde demais. Talvez ela ja o tivesse superado...

Um trovão ressoou forte no céu chamando a atenção de todos.

-Xi... Vem tempestade ai. -Helena avisou.

-Será que vem ja? -James perguntou levemente preocupado.

-Acho que a gente ainda tem uma meia hora se vocês quiserem ficar mais aqui... -a loira falou pensativa.

-Então vamos brincar de esconde-esconde! -James falou animado.

-James, que coisa de criança. -Lily falou rindo.

-Na verdade ruiva, é só uma desculpa pra sair em busca de um canto pra me esconder com você. -James falou com um enorme sorriso malicioso.

-Você procura, James. -ela falou sorrindo e dando as costas para James.

-Essa mulher ainda me mata... -ele falou com um sorriso enorme.

Eles combinaram de brincar e que valia se esconder em qualquer lugar da ilha. E não valia aparatar durante a brincadeira. James foi mesmo o escolhido para procurar primeiro.

Eles brincavam ha apenas dez minutos quando um trovão fortíssimo foi ouvido e logo em seguida grossos pingos de chuva começaram a cair. Em menos de um minuto todos ja estavam ensopados. Cada um aparatou do ponto que estava direto para casa. Helena ja aparatou no próprio quarto para tomar um banho, enquanto os marotos aparataram na cozinha.

Dez minutos depois Helena desceu de banho tomado. O mundo parecia prestes a acabar lá fora, tamanha era a chuva que caia. Ela chegou na sala e viu James e Sirius mudando de canal e Remus e Giovana abraçados num outro sofá. Um alarme soou em sua cabeça.

-Gi, cadê a Lily? -ela perguntou.

-Lá em cima, não é? -a italiana perguntou calmamente.

-Não sei. -Helena respondeu parecendo levemente preocupada -Você trouxe ela, né?

Giovana separou-se de Remus parecendo um tanto assustada.

-Não. Ela veio com você, não foi?

-Ai que droga. -Helena murmurou preocupada.

-Opa, calma lá meninas. O que foi? -Remus perguntou preocupado.

-Algum de vocês aparatou com a Lily?-Helena perguntou aflita para os meninos.

Os três negaram com a cabeça.

-Ai meu deus! -Giovana disse agora desesperada.

-O que foi que aconteceu? -Sirius exigiu preocupado.

-Se nenhum de vocês trouxe a Lily então ela ficou lá naquela ilha com essa chuva horrível! -Helena falou desesperada.

-Como assim, Helena? É só ela aparatar aqui e...

-A Lily não aprendeu a aparatar, James. -Giovana esclareceu.

Os três marotos caíram num silencio chocado.

-Como assim? -Remus foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque o bastante para perguntar.

-A Lily não conseguiu aprender aparatar. -Helena começou a explicar -Ela tentou o ano todo, mas não conseguiu.

-Mas vocês tinham dito que...

-Ela ficou com vergonha. -Giovana falou interrompendo o pensamento de Sirius -Ela implorou pra gente não contar nada pra vocês. Ela se sentia muito arrasada por não ter aprendido.

-Isso quer dizer que ela ainda esta lá fora? -James perguntou alarmado.

Giovana e Helena fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

-Eu vou atrás dela. -James anunciou.

-Espera, Pontas. A gente vai também. -Sirius falou.

-Não, melhor eu ir sozinho. -James falou -Se eu não voltar em dez minutos dai vocês vão atrás de mim. -ele mal falou isso e aparatou.

Os quatro que ficaram trocaram olhares preocupados.

James aparatou na ilha deserta. Achou que o mais esperto seria aparatar diretamente dentro da cabana abandonada ja que se Lily fosse procurar por abrigo lá seria o provavelmente o primeiro lugar para onde ela iria. E ele estava certo.

Não chovia menos dentro da cabana do que chovia lá fora. O teto quebrado deixava entrar facilmente as gotas grossas de chuva e possivelmente depois de tanta chuva e vento não sobraria muito para contar história.

James aparatou bem no centro do aposento único. Estava escuro e ele sentiu a água gelada em contato com a sua pele tão logo ele pisou ali. Olhou em volta tentando focar a vista, mas seus óculos estavam molhados e embaçados. Mas ele conseguiu vê-la. Encolhida em um canto, ensopada e tremendo de frio. Lily estava ali.

-Lily! -ele correu para a garota e levantou o rosto dela, a pele dela estava fria.

-James? -ela perguntou, os olhos mal se abrindo.

-Eu estou aqui, não precisa se preocupar. -ele afirmou abraçando-a.

Logo em seguida ele aparatou, levando-a dali.

Os quatro amigos estavam aflitos no andar debaixo da casa, esperando que James retornasse. O silêncio era tanto que não foi difícil pra nenhum deles ouvir o barulho de aparatação no andar superior da casa.

-Ele voltou... -Giovana falou com cuidado.

-É. Mas vamos deixar ele cuidar da ruiva. -Sirius falou -Se ele precisar de ajuda ele vai pedir com certeza.

Todos concordaram e voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

James aparatou diretamente no quarto de Lily. Ele trazia a ruiva no colo. Ela estava fria e tremendo. Ficara tempo demais naquela chuva fria.

Ele colocou-a deitada na cama e correu para o banheiro do quarto para buscar uma toalha. Quando ele voltou encontrou Lily de olhos fechados, tremendo violentamente de frio.

-Lily? Lily! -ele chamou num tom quase de desespero se aproximando dela.

Ela abriu os olhos de maneira cansada.

-James... -ela falou baixinho, um sorriso leve aparecendo no rosto dela.

-Ola, Lily. -James falou com um sorriso, a alma quase transbordando de emoção ao vê-la acordada.

-Você veio me buscar... -ela falou, o sorriso aumentando um pouco. Ela levantou a mão e tocou o rosto de James suavemente.

-Claro, ruiva. -James falou baixinho -Eu nunca largaria você. -ele afirmou.

A mão de Lily deslizou do rosto para o pescoço de James e puxou-o mais para perto. Os lábios trêmulos se encontraram. A pele geralmente quente dela estava fria, causando um choque delicioso entre os corpos. James traçou a linha do maxilar dela com o dedo até chegar ao queixo para fazê-la inclinar a cabeça e assim poder aprofundar o beijo.

Um movimento lento se iniciou entre as línguas. Uma dança suave, romântica. Lily puxou o corpo de James para mais perto do seu e ele se acomodou entre as pernas da ruiva. Ele deslizou as mãos pelas curvas da garota, levando um pouco da camisa dela junto. Cada pedaço de pele que ele tocava nela se incendiava imediatamente.

Logo a blusa dela jazia jogada em um canto do quarto bem como a de James. James beijava cada pedacinho de Lily com muito carinho, o frio ha muito ja abandonara o corpo dela.

Ela murmurou o nome dele de forma apaixonada e eles voltaram a se beijar. Não era desejo, não era paixão momentânea. Era necessidade, era amor e foi consumado ali naquele momento.

James acordou e viu que Lily ainda dormia. Ela parecia tão tranqüila, tão linda. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto em silencio. Achou melhor não acordá-la.

Antes de ir para o seu quarto, porem, passou no quarto de Helena que estava com a luz acesa.

-Lena. -ele chamou aparecendo na porta.

-James? -ela levantou a cabeça do que lia para olhar o maroto -Como esta a Lily?

-Ela esta bem. -ele falou devagar -Você poderia dar uma olhada nela enquanto eu vou tomar um banho?

-Claro.

Para felicidade de James Helena não fez nenhuma pergunta. Ele não saberia responder nem esconder nada no momento. O que ele acabara de viver com Lily ainda estava muito claro em sua mente.

Ele foi para seu quarto e depois foi tomar um banho. Quando se viu sozinho não pôde evitar de sorrir. Ela era mesmo perfeita para ele. Seus corpos eram moldados um para o outro, eles se encaixavam com perfeição.

Ele terminou seu banho e voltou para o quarto para se trocar. Mas foi quando saiu do quarto que teve uma surpresa tremenda.

Viu Giovana sair correndo do quarto de Lily, com uma cara de extrema preocupação.

-Giovana! -ele chamou preocupado -O que houve?

-A Lily esta queimando de febre. -ela falou de modo urgente -E esta delirando também. -ela falou e deixou James para trás.

As palavras de Giovana caíram sobre ele como pedras.

_Ela estava delirando._

-Ai, meu deus..._  
_


	32. A Dúvida

Capitulo 30: A Dúvida

**Capitulo 30: A Dúvida **

A febre de Lily não cedeu. Antes da meia noite ela ja estava com 40 graus. Helena foi buscar Rosa na vila onde ela morava e a mulher veio cuidar de Lily. Ela preparou poções, entoou alguns cantos e lá pelas três da manhã a febre de Lily começou a abaixar. As três e meia ela ja dormia tranqüila, mas James ainda não conseguira pregar os olhos.

Ele ficava pensando e repensando e não conseguia chegar a uma resposta. Teria aquele momento que ele compartilhou com Lily sido possível apenas porque ela estava ardente em febre e tendo delírios? Isso queria dizer que ele tinha... se aproveitado dela? Por Merlin que não fosse isso! Tudo bem que ele se deixou levar muito pelo momento e não pensou um minuto sequer em parar, mas se Lily tivesse dito que ela se enganara, que ela não queria nada, ele não teria feito nada!

Bom, agora também não adiantava mais ficar se lamentando. Ja estava feito, maravilhosamente feito, diga-se de passagem. E ele teria que conversar com Lily sobre isso. Não era uma coisa da qual ele poderia fugir, não que ele quisesse. Mas ele ainda precisava descobrir como abordar o assunto com Lily. Ele não gostaria de assusta-la ou magoa-la ou... Como sempre ele estava pensando no que falar pra ela. Do exato jeito que Remus falou que não devia ser...

Lily passou a manhã trancada no quarto, dormindo. Giovana foi a última a vê-la e disse que a ruiva precisava de fato descansar. Os outros também aproveitaram para descansar ja que ninguém pregou o olho enquanto a febre de Lily não abaixou.

Eles estavam almoçando tranqüilamente. Rosa tinha levado uma bandeja para Lily no quarto dela. Os outros comiam na sala de jantar. Foi então que...

-Ah eu não agüento mais! -Helena falou praticamente jogando seus talheres ao lado do prato.

-O que foi Helena? -James perguntou assustado.

-Não agüento esse clima de enterro, esse baixo astral! -a loira falou nervosa -Eu vou dar um jeito nisso! -ela afirmou se levantando.

-Que jeito, Helena? -Remus perguntou.

-Você vai ver. -ela falou -Giovana, vem comigo. E vocês... -ela falou virando-se para os garotos de forma ameaçadora -acho bom arrumarem trajes finos.

Então as duas simplesmente deixaram a sala.

Os marotos ficaram em silencio por um segundo.

-E agora? -James perguntou meio bobamente.

Os três trocaram olhares.

-Trajes finos. -falaram ao mesmo tempo antes de também se levantarem e saírem da sala.

Helena e Giovana passaram a tarde entre "desaparecidas" e "ocupadas". Ocasionalmente uma delas aparecia, mas não falava com nenhum dos meninos. Eles ja estavam começando a ferver de curiosidade.

Lá pelas oito e tantas eles subiram para se arrumar. Quando desceram as escadas encontraram, surpreendentemente, as meninas ja a espera deles na sala. Eles levaram a sério o aviso de Helena sobre os trajes finos. Os três usavam camisa social, calça e sapato e Remus se destacava usando uma bela gravata roxa.

As meninas também estavam lindas. Helena usava um vestido preto simples, frente única, de caimento leve, até o joelho. Giovana usava um tomara que caia vermelho, também até o joelho e Lily, que estava um pouco pálida, mas ainda estava bela e sorridente, usava um vestido roxo de alças finas que moldava seu corpo com perfeição.

James quase caiu só de vê-la ali. A noite anterior voltou pra sua cabeça em um segundo. Em breve ele saberia o que ela se lembrava do que tinha acontecido.

-Ja não era sem tempo, senhores. -Helena falou com um sorriso satisfeito ao ver que os meninos haviam feito o que ela pedira.

-Onde nós vamos, Lena -Remus perguntou curioso.

-Sigam-me. -ela falou dirigindo-se para o lugar onde ficavam as piscinas.

Os meninos não entenderam nada.

-A gente não ia sair, Helena? -James perguntou confuso.

As meninas trocaram sorrisos divertidos.

-Eu nunca falei que a gente ia sair de casa. -ela lembrou, parando diante da porta que levava até a piscina quente.

-Então o que a gente vai fazer? -Sirius perguntou confuso.

-Não se preocupe, meu caro. -ela falou com um sorriso confiante -Nós temos tudo o que precisamos bem aqui. -ela falou mostrando a todos uma pequena chave dourada.

Ela colocou a chave na fechadura e girou, trancando a porta. Depois girou no sentido oposto destrancando-a mais uma vez.

-Podem passar a frente, meninos. -ela falou abrindo a porta para os meninos passaram.

Os marotos olharam confusos para a escada que os levava até um andar inferior. Parecia a mesma escada de sempre, mas estranhamente aquele corredor parecia mais escuro que o normal.

Eles desceram as escadas com cuidado. E qual foi a surpresa deles ao chegarem lá embaixo e encontrarem não a piscina e a sauna, mas sim uma sala totalmente diferente e que eles nunca tinha visto.

-Bem vindos à sala de jogos do Rômulo! -Helena falou abrindo os braços.

**(n/a: Eu fui num lugar tipo essa sexta agora, então agradecimentos especiais aos meus amigos europeus, especialmente a Marie) **As paredes da sala eram vermelhas carmim. O chão tinha um carpete também escuro, mas muito confortável. Num canto havia um bar com diversos tipos de garrafas e líquidos de cores hipnotizantes, bem como taças de vários tamanhos e formatos. Havia alguns sofás também vermelhos de aspecto macio espalhados pela sala. Uma mesa de sinuca e duas outras mesas para se jogar cartas estavam dispostas pela sala. Uma junke box a um canto fechava o cenário.

-Uau! -Sirius murmurou bobamente sem saber mais o que falar.

-Não é o máximo? -Helena perguntou empolgada -Esse lugar é só do Rômulo, ele tem o maior xodó por isso aqui, então a gente pode usar a vontade, mas não pode beber nada que ta no bar. -a loira avisou.

-Então o seu irmão sabe que a gente ta aqui -Remus perguntou espantado.

-Sim. -Helena afirmou -Eu liguei pra ele e pedi pra usar. E ele deixou. -ela falou animada -Eu sabia onde estava a chave e eu podia muito bem ter vindo aqui sem pedir pra ele, mas eu não quero mais bancar a menina mimada. Eu quero me entender com o meu irmão.

-Que bom, Lena. -Sirius falou sincero.

-Bom, ja que estamos com nosso próprio cassino, não nos custa nada aproveitar nossa noite em grande estilo! -Giovana falou animada.

-Não custa mesmo. -Helena falou caminhando até o bar.

Em cima do balcão havia algumas coisas de comer e alguns baldes de gelo e bebidas dentro. Helena tirou uma garrafa de champagne de um deles.

-Bom, meu irmão mandou a gente não mexer nas bebidas dele, mas meu pai não disse nada... -ela falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Helena, você não presta e é por isso mesmo eu te amo, loira. -James falou pegando o champagne da mão dela -Posso estourar?

-Pode! -todos falaram juntos.

James fez a champagne estourar e a junke box começou a tocar sozinha ao mesmo tempo. **(n/a: Wanna Play, RBD) **

_See I know what's up papi  
I'm a loca in a sexy body  
I know that you wanna party  
The kinda party that we both know  
(Olha eu sei o que está acontecendo papi  
Eu sou uma louca em um corpo sexy  
Eu sei que você quer festejar  
O tipo de festa que nós dois conhecemos) _

Cada um encheu sua taça e foi procurar algo para se divertir. As meninas decidiram dançar, enquanto os meninos foram jogar sinuca.

_I can give you all my codes  
Press the button and I play the role  
Something far from all the shows  
Esta chica es muy especial  
(Eu posso te dar todos os meus códigos  
Aperte o botão e eu faço o papel  
Algo bem diferente de todos os shows  
É aquela gata que é muito especial)_

Lily ainda se sentia um pouco fraca, mas nada que a impedisse de dançar um pouco com as amigas e por em pratica o que Helena lhe ensinara. **(n/a: descer até o chão, lembram? XD) **

_(Oh oh!! __That's how you'd go  
Oh oh!! And a lil bit more  
Oh oh!! __If you only knew  
You'd be going like oh oh oh  
Oh oh  
É assim que você faz  
Oh oh  
E um pouco mais  
Oh oh  
Se você apenas soubesse  
Você estaria fazendo oh oh oh) _

E assim a noite deles começou a passar, mas havia alguém ali com um plano a mais para essa noite...

Eles ja nem tinham mais uma noção exata de há quanto tempo eles estavam ali. Parecia que era muito tempo, mas mesmo assim não o suficiente. Mas se ja passara da meia noite isso significava uma coisa: o último dia deles ali ja começara...

Depois de muita discussão Giovana conseguiu convencer Helena a jogar truco e era o que as meninas faziam agora. **(n/a: truco só da pra jogar de dupla? Se for me perdoem ") **Os meninos ainda jogavam sinuca, mas James não parava de olhar nada discretamente para Lily.

-James, dá pra você parar? -Sirius pediu impaciente -Você vai abrir um buraco na Lily se não parar de olha-la.

-Cala a boca, Almofadinhas... -James falou, mas não soou divertido como sempre. Havia uma certa amargura em sua voz.

-O que houve, Pontas? -Remus perguntou preocupado.

James suspirou.

-Eu estou com medo de ter feito a maior besteira de toda a minha vida...

-Eu definitivamente tenho que aprender a aparatar esse ano... -Lily falou em meio a um suspiro.

-Tecnicamente você ja devia saber isso queridinha. -Helena falou enquanto analisava suas cartas -Mas a sua ruivesse não deu conta da tarefa...

-Muito gentil da sua parte, Lena... -Lily falou sarcástica.

-Fique tranqüila, Lily xuxuzinho. -Giovana falou despreocupada -Você vai conseguir. Você ficou muito encanada com isso ano passado e no fim eu acho que foi por isso que você não passou.

-Você tem razão, Gi. Esse ano tudo vai ser diferente... - a ruiva falou de um jeito misterioso, o que fez com que Helena olhasse para ela de jeito curioso.

-O que você quer dizer com...

-TRUCO!! -Giovana berrou, interrompendo a fala de Helena.

-Ah Giovana! -a loira reclamou -Ta vendo por que eu não gosto desse jogo? Que baixo nível...

-Você não gosta de jogar truco porque você não entende o jogo e não quer admitir. -Giovana falou despreocupada, o que fez Lily rir.

-Concordo com você, Gi. -a ruiva falou em meio às gargalhadas que dava.

-Vocês são muito sem graças... -Helena falou amarrando a cara.

-VOCÊS O QUE? -Remus perguntou em choque depois de James ter narrado tudo o que acontecera entre ele e Lily após o resgate da mesma.

-Aluado, silêncio! -James pediu tenso -De nervoso nessa história ja me basta eu mesmo.

-James, você tem idéia do que...

-Sim, eu tenho e não adianta você ficar me torrando. Agora ta feito. E mesmo que eu queira me arrepender do fundo do meu coração eu não consigo porque eu não acho que eu fiz nada de errado.

Remus bufou sem saber mais o que falar. Então olhou para Sirius esperando o amigo falar alguma besteira típica dele. Mas ao invés disso...

-Pontas! -ele falou -Você ama ou não essa ruiva? Seja homem!

Remus e James olharam para Sirius em choque, antes que o moreno se recuperasse e falasse cheio de sarcasmo:

-Olha quem fala, Sirius. Você lá tem alguma moral pra falar isso pra mim? Logo você que está ai fugindo da Helena e de tudo o que você sente por ela? Faça-me um favor, Almofadinhas...

-Quem disse que eu estou fugindo? -Sirius desafiou.

-Ah não? -James falou irônico -Prova que você não esta fugindo.

-Tudo bem. -o moreno falou deixando o taco sobre a mesa e se dirigindo até onde as meninas estavam.

Remus e James trocaram olhares preocupados.

O moreno se aproximou da mesa a passos decididos e parou ao lado de Helena. Assim que as meninas se deram conta de que ele estava ali as três olharam confusas para ele.

-O que foi, Sirius? -Lily perguntou com cuidado.

-Eu preciso falar com a Helena. -ele declarou pegando a loira pelo braço.

No instante seguinte ele aparatou levando Helena junto antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo de protestar.

Os outros quatro se olharam.

-Então... -James começou com cuidado.

-Eu não vi nada. Alguém viu alguma coisa? -Giovana perguntou.

Todos fizeram que não com a cabeça e voltaram a fazer o que faziam antes.

Assim que Helena sentiu o chão aos seus pés ela se separou de Sirius e se preparou para começar a xingar.

-Posso saber o que você esta pensando, Black? -ela perguntou furiosa –O que você tem nessa sua cabeça oca pra me... Por que você me trouxe pra perto do mar? -ela perguntou ainda mais irritada ao ver onde eles estavam.

Eles estavam na praia, razoavelmente longe da casa dela, bem a beira do mar, tanto que Helena podia sentir as ondas molhando seus pés.

-Eu preciso falar com você. -Sirius falou incrivelmente sério.

-Você ja anunciou isso querido. -ela falou sarcástica -Um minuto antes de me seqüestrar! Quem você pensa que é?

-Helena, poupe o seu fôlego. -ele falou -Nós vamos conversar você querendo ou não.

-Eu não quero falar com você. -ela falou de forma ameaçadora.

-Ok, não fale. -ele cedeu -Mas você vai me ouvir, querendo ou não. -ele avisou sério -Ja chega de segredos, de coisas escondidas. Isso não funcionou. Agora vamos para os fatos, para as verdades, o que nós temos de concreto.

-Nós não temos nada de concreto. -a loira lembrou.

-Ai é que você se engana, Helena. -Sirius falou, mas sua voz não era arrogante ou alta. Ele falava de forma suave e sincera -Você disse que me amava. Isso é concreto. Nós nos desejamos. Isso é concreto. Nós tínhamos uma amizade que valia uma vida. Isso era concreto.

-Disses bem, Black. Era concreto. -ela lembrou -Você fez questão de destruir isso quando eu não quis sair com você.

-Eu sei! -Sirius murmurou impaciente -Meu deus será que você não vê? -ele falou impaciente -Você é o ar que eu respiro, Helena. Você é viciante, apaixonante. Eu amo seu sorriso desde o primeiro dia que eu o vi. Eu adoro seu jeito espontâneo. Adoro quando você chama meu nome, ou quando você suspira, quando você anda, quando você dorme. Eu te amo o tempo todo. Você me deixa louco. Será que você não vê que tudo que eu ja fiz de errado, todas as vezes que ja te machuquei nessa vida foi justamente por medo do que eu sempre senti por você? Medo de me deixar levar por esse sentimento tão indesejado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão bem-vindo. Medo de estar vulnerável nas suas mãos porque você pode fazer o que quiser comigo que eu não me importo. Você é a única mulher que pode mandar na minha vida e isso me assusta. Me assusta porque eu nunca soube a dimensão do que você sentia, mas você acha que agora que eu sei que você também me ama eu vou deixar você ir? Eu sei que eu demorei demais pra responder, pra me declarar, mas minha vida sem você não é nada. Eu não vou dizer que eu não vivo sem você, Helena, porque eu posso viver. Eu simplesmente não quero. -ele terminou, os olhos marejados.

Helena mal conseguia se mexer. Ela sequer tivera tempo de assimilar tudo o que Sirius dissera. Meu deus que mundo cruel era esse que ela vivia? Quando ela decide passar uma borracha em tudo e esquecer dele, ele vem com mais uma pra cima dela. E como ela, mesmo querendo, podia resistir a ele? Como ela, mesmo sabendo que ela certamente ainda sofreria muito por ele, podia aceitá-lo de novo? O que ela, sendo quem era, devia fazer agora?

No presente momento Remus tentava ensinar Giovana a jogar sinuca, mas estava meio difícil. A morena era muito exagerada na hora de usar a força e acabava por lançar as bolas pra fora da mesa.

James e Lily jogavam um jogo qualquer de cartas sentados no chão. James olhou para a ruiva e viu que ela analisava suas cartas com cuidado, mordendo o canto do lábio de uma forma tentadora. Ele respirou fundo. Tinha que conversar com ela. Não podia mais adiar.

-Lily... -ele chamou com cuidado.

-Sim? -a ruiva perguntou sem tirar os olhos das cartas.

-Sabe, sobre ontem... -ele começou de forma nervosa.

-Ah sim! -ela falou largando as cartas e olhando para ele -Eu sequer te agradeci. Você foi incrível, James. Você foi meu herói. -ela falou de forma sincera.

-Você não tem nem o que agradecer, Lily. O que eu fiz ontem por você eu faria de novo mais mil vezes se fosse necessário e faria com prazer. -ele afirmou.

-Obrigada. -ela disse sincera tocando a mão dele.

-Lily, você sabe que você teve febre e delirou, né? -ele perguntou inseguro.

-Ah sim. Na verdade eu não me lembro disso, mas a Helena disse que foi horrível. Mas pra ser sincera não me espanta.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Estava muito frio naquela ilha, com aquela chuva. Dez minutos foram o bastante pra me fazer sentir congelar e quase perder a consciência. Pra ser sincera eu não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu depois de você ter me salvo, até eu acordar essa manhã. -ela falou tranqüila.

O estomago de James deu um solavanco.

-Nada? -ele perguntou engolindo em seco.

-Absolutamente nada. -ela reafirmou.

James engoliu em seco.

-Com licença. -ele pediu.

Então ele saiu da sala correndo o mais rápido que pôde. Por Merlin, o que ele ia fazer agora?

Pareceu aos dois que uma vida inteira havia passado antes que Helena finalmente falasse.

-E ai, Sirius? Você quer o que agora? Que eu me jogue nos seus braços e acredite que nós vamos ser felizes para sempre? Ou talvez que eu espere a próxima vez que você vai me magoar e fazer chorar?

-Helena, eu juro...

-Não ouse jurar. -ela ameaçou séria -Eu não quero ouvir juras suas. Eu quero ouvir a verdade, Sirius. Você acha mesmo que você pode renunciar a todas as outras garotas e toda a sua liberdade por mim?

-Eu não estou desistindo de nada por você, Helena. –Sirius falou sério –Eu estou apenas fazendo uma escolha. Escolhendo você a todas as outras garotas do mundo. Escolhendo ser livre ao seu lado do que sozinho. Será que você não pode acreditar em mim? -ele pediu e naquele momento Helena jurou ter visto ele derramar um lágrima solitária.

Helena respirou fundo, então olhou para ele de forma decidida.

-Me diz a única coisa que eu quero ouvir de você. -ela pediu.

Sirius abriu um sorriso mais esperançoso e deu dois passos diminuindo a distancia entre ele e a loira. Ele tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos e colou a testa a dela.

-Eu te amo, Helena. -ele murmurou cada palavra muito claramente para que não houvesse duvida ou negação depois.

Helena fechou os olhos por um segundo, sentindo as palavras lhe tocarem como caricias. Então ela deu um sorriso e olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Sirius.

-Sem sexo. -ela falou.

-O que? -ele arqueou a sobrancelha em sinal de confusão.

-Sem sexo entre a gente. Nós estamos começando do zero. -ela informou -Vamos fazer tudo com calma dessa vez. Vamos nos descobrir devagar, criar intimidade devagar, viver com calma...

-Eu não tenho nenhuma objeção quanto a isso. -ele falou com um sorriso maroto -Com tanto que esse começo "calmo" inclua um beijo agora mesmo.

Helena riu, envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços.

-É sempre um prazer negociar com você, senhor Black. -ela riu antes de colar seus lábios aos dele.

E mesmo aquele sendo o mais inocente e calmo beijo entre eles era também de longe o mais perfeito e doce...


	33. O Amor

Capitulo 31: O Amor

**Capitulo 31: O Amor  
**  
Quando todos voltaram a se encontrar na manhã seguinte, no café da manhã, todos perceberam que tinha alguma coisa estranha com todos. James estava extremamente entristecido, enquanto Lily parecia realmente apreensiva, ja Sirius e Helena pareciam em lua de mel. Estavam trocando beijos e elogios logo cedo. Remus e Giovana, que ainda eram os únicos "normais" ali, preferiram não dizer uma palavra sequer, para nenhum dos casais.

-Cara, é nosso último dia aqui... -Sirius falou de repente.

-Hum, é verdade... Eu nem tava me lembrando disso. -Giovana falou.

-O que nós vamos fazer? -Remus perguntou curioso.

-A gente podia dar uma última passeada na cidade, sabe... -Helena sugeriu -E depois podíamos passar a noite aqui. Fazer fogueira na praia, ver o sol nascer...

-Ela não é um gênio? -Sirius falou de um jeito meio bobo dando um selinho em Helena.

-Verdade, Lena. -Remus falou pensativo -Você é super criativa pra essas coisas. Você podia ser uma organizadora de eventos das mais requisitadas.

-Você acha? -a loira perguntou com interesse.

-Acho sim. Você é super organizada quando se trata de festas e sempre conhece alguém em algum lugar que pode te ajudar. -Remus continuou -Você nunca pensou em fazer disso uma profissão?

-Não... - a loira falou pensativa -Mas até que não seria má idéia...

-O que não seria uma má idéia? E, por favor, me diga que não vou ser eu quem vai ter que correr atrás do que quer que seja.

Todos olharam para porta e se surpreenderam ao verem Julia ali parada.

-Oi Julia. -os jovens cumprimentaram.

-Ola, moçada. -ela falou com um sorriso.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? -Helena perguntou desconfiada.

-Seu irmão me mandou aqui. -ela explicou dando de ombros -Ele me mandou te trazer as passagens.

-Que passagens? -Helena perguntou confusa.

-As passagens de avião para sua viajem de amanhã.

-Mas eu achei que a gente ia no avião do meu pai. –Helena falou ainda mais confusa.

-Eu também achava que ia ser assim, mas ele me mandou vir aqui e te entregar pessoalmente. –Julia falou estendendo um envelope azul marinho para Helena.

Helena pegou o envelope muito desconfiada. Abriu e não encontrou mais nada alem de uma carta.

_"Quer mesmo uma família de verdade? Que tal começar ja? Afinal ela também faz parte da família e ela não tem culpa de nada. Ela também ainda não sabe que você sabe. Deixei isso pra você. Acho que ja esta na hora de nós todos amadurecermos. Inclusive eu._

Rômulo"

Helena bufou incomodada e amassou a carta.

-Julia, eu preciso falar com você. -ela avisou -A sós. -ela completou lançando um olhar para os amigos.

Eles entenderam o recado e decidiram que o melhor dessa vez era realmente ficar de fora.

Julia e Helena caminharam em silêncio até o escritório. As duas entraram na sala em silêncio e até o momento em que elas se acomodaram nas cadeiras nenhuma das duas havia pronunciado uma palavra sequer.

-Então, você esta precisando de alguma coisa para a sua viagem? -Julia perguntou -Quer que eu compre algo para a casa ou...

-O que eu quero falar com você não tem nada a ver com isso. -Helena falou um tanto impaciente -Não tem nada que você gostaria de me contar?

-Ah de novo não Helena! -Julia resmungou -Não me vem com esse papo de que eu tenho um caso com seu pai de novo!

-Não tem nada a ver com isso. -Helena afirmou tranqüila -Tem a ver com o meu pai, mas não nesse sentido.

Julia olhou confusa para Helena.

-Eu não estou entendendo o que você quer.

-Alguma vez, em todos esses anos que a gente se conhece, você pensou, nem que fosse por um minuto em me contar que você era na verdade minha tia? -Helena perguntou o mais fria que pôde.

Julia ficou em silêncio, o choque transparecendo em seu rosto. Depois ela soltou um suspiro resignado.

-Isso é coisa do Rômulo, né? -ela falou levemente -Ele te contou, certo?

-A questão não é quem me contou. A questão é por que você não me contou. -Helena falou séria.

-Você preferia que eu tivesse te contado?

-Claro. -Helena falou como se fosse óbvio -Ou você achava que eu queria ouvir do jeito que eu ouvi, com o Rômulo jogando na minha cara o quanto eu havia sido burra por nunca ter percebido? -ela falou deixando transparecer uma certa irritação.

-Seu pai me proibiu de te contar. -Julia falou calma.

-E por que você obedeceu?

Julia suspirou.

-Quando seu pai me encontrou e veio com todo aquele papo de filha fora do casamento, eu sinceramente não estava a fim de dar conversa para ele. Eu fui criada pela minha mãe e isso me bastava. Eu não estava interessada na grana da família do meu suposto pai nem nada. Mas a minha mãe adoeceu logo depois. Ela ja andava mal, mas ela piorou bastante de repente. O tratamento e os remédios eram caros e eu não tinha como cuidar dela. A única opção que me restou foi procurar pelo seu pai e pedir ajuda. Ele disse que pagaria com prazer o tratamento dela se eu aceitasse passar pelos testes de DNA e ser reconhecida como filha do seu avô. E eu aceitei tudo, todas as condições que seu pai me impôs. -ela explicou muito tranqüila.

-E por que você não esta ligando de ma falar agora?

-Minha mãe ja morreu há alguns anos. E eu também ja acho que não devo mais nada a seu pai. Mas nem por isso eu tinha que vir correndo aqui te contar. Você queria que eu fizesse o que? Chegasse aqui e falasse "Ei, Helena. Eu sou na verdade uma filha bastarda do seu avô, não amante do seu pai. Legal, né"? Você acha que assim ia ser melhor?

-Sim eu acho! -Helena falou irritada, algumas lagrimas escapando de seus olhos -Eu preferia que você tivesse me dito! De qualquer jeito, não importava como. Eu queria que você tivesse me contado, queria ter sabido antes de ter brigado com você, queria não ter sabido pelo meu irmão, queria não ter sido, pra variar, a menina alienada! -ela bradou, levantando-se e dando as costas para Julia.

Julia passou a mão pelo rosto e soltou um suspiro triste.

-Eu quis te contar, Helena. Eu juro que quis. Mas eu tive medo da sua reação. Eu sempre tive muito carinho por você. Você sabe que é verdade. -ela falou ao ouvir Helena soltar um riso irônico -Eu estive aqui com você quando você chorou porque ia embora do Brasil. Eu ouvi você falando mil vezes do seu primeiro e eterno amor. Eu te consolei quando sua mãe morreu! -ela falou ja não mais tão calma -Eu te adoro, Helena. Quando seu pai me ofereceu esse "emprego" eu esperava encontrar um pirralha mimada pra agüentar, mas quando eu vi você eu me apaixonei, Lena. Você era a coisa mais graciosa que eu ja tinha visto. E você ainda é. É uma menina linda, determinada, inteligente, um pouco mimada as vezes, mas não importa!

-Importa pra mim! -Helena falou finalmente virando-se para olha-la -Sua opinião sempre importou pra mim, caramba! Você acha que foi legal pra mim estar brigada com você todo esse tempo? Eu precisava de você, Julia! Eu precisava de você porque eu não tinha mais ninguém!

Helena começou a chorar e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Achava que sua cota de lágrimas por aquele ano ja estava completa, mas pelo jeito alguém muito sádico estava controlando seu destino ultimamente. Sentiu-se ser abraçada.

-Você sempre me teve, Lena. -Julia falou com a voz suave -Se você me chamasse pra qualquer coisa eu atenderia, porque você é a única pessoa nessa família que eu sinto como se fosse a _minha família_.

Helena retribuiu o abraço e pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentiu que estava em casa.

Uma tarde nunca passara tão rapidamente quanto aquela. O dia na cidade parecia ter desaparecido e as horas pareciam minutos.

Logo foi a hora de eles voltarem para casa.

Todos se arrumaram e eles combinaram de esquecer que aquilo era um adeus. Não era essa a idéia, fazer daquele momento um drama. A idéia era aproveitar cada segundo entre eles, cada momento naquele lugar mágico.

Eles arrumaram juntos o lugar que eles escolheram para ficar na praia. Nada mais que uma fogueira iluminava o lugar. Eles estenderam toalhas na areia e sentaram-se próximos uns dos outros.

Mesmo não querendo se lembrar disso, James não pôde esquecer de que aquele era último dia deles ali na praia e ele perdera a aposta que fizera com Lily. A aposta que praticamente os levou até aquele lugar. Depois de tantos encontros e desencontros, depois de tantos beijos e brigas ele perdera definitivamente sua ruivinha. Porque ele era um homem de palavra. Ou melhor, ele era um _maroto_ de palavra. E ele havia dado sua palavra como maroto. E quando um maroto da a sua palavra ele a leva a sério. Não importa o que isso signifique. Ele jurou nunca mais perturbá-la e era o que ele faria.

Eles se sentaram e mesmo que eles quisessem esconder um clima triste pairava entre eles. Nenhum deles sabia o que seria de sua amizade, de seus amores e de suas vidas quando voltassem a Hogwarts. Nada garantia que tudo continuaria perfeitamente igual ao que estava sendo. Eles certamente lutariam para que fosse, mas nada garantia que seria...

O silencio entre eles era ensurdecedor. Giovana olhou em volta e então soltou um suspiro. **(N/a: É preciso saber viver, Titãs)**

_Quem espera que a vida  
Seja feita de ilusão  
Pode até ficar maluco  
Ou morrer na solidão _

Ela começou a cantar suavemente e chamou a atenção dos outros cinco. Remus sorriu e abraçou-a mais forte, seguindo a canção que a namorada começara.

_É preciso ter cuidado  
Pra mais tarde não sofrer  
É preciso saber viver_

Os outros quatro trocaram olhares entre si. Sirius e Helena também se abraçaram mais e se juntaram a canção. Mesmo Lily e James, que apesar da pequena distancia entre eles sentiam-se muito afastados um do outro, trocaram sorrisos gentis e se juntaram aos amigos.

_Toda pedra do caminho  
Você pode retirar  
Numa flor que tem espinhos  
Você pode se arranhar_

Algo muito forte ligava os seis. Algo que talvez nem o tempo ou a morte conseguisse apagar. Algo que certamente eles nunca esqueceriam, nem que eles quisessem.

_Se o bem e o mal existem  
Você pode escolher  
É preciso saber viver_

Eles cantavam todos juntos porque mesmo que eles tivessem combinado de esquecer era impossível não lembrar que estava tudo perto do fim. O número de coisas que eles aprenderam e viveram naquelas férias era o suficiente para deixar qualquer um assustado. Mas eles não eram "qualquer um". Eles eram Sirius Black, Helena Price, Remus Lupin, Giovana Finn, James Potter e Lily Evans. Eles tinham grandes amigos e pessoas que eles amavam mais que a tudo. Eles tinham aprendido o que era necessário. Eles tinham vencido...

_É preciso saber viver  
É preciso saber viver  
É preciso saber viver  
Saber viver_

-Eu ja te disse que esse seu cachinho é um charme? -Sirius perguntou sedutor ao ouvido de Helena.

Os dois estavam sentados próximos a fogueira. Helena com as costas apoiadas no peito de Sirius, os dois olhando para o mar. Como a loira tinha os cabelos presos, aquele famoso cachinho na nuca dela estava solto.

-Sim, ja falou. -ela respondeu rindo.

-Então eu vou ser obrigado a falar de novo. -ele falou beijando a nuca dela.

-Sirius... -Helena chamou cuidadosa.

-Hum? -ele murmurou em meio aos beijos que ele continuava a dar no pescoço dela.

-A gente vai continuar assim em Hogwarts? -ela perguntou cuidadosa.

Sirius parou de beijá-la na hora.

-O que você quer dizer? -ele perguntou meio confuso.

-Eu quero dizer nós ainda vamos ser carinhosos um com o outro, andar juntos, dizer que nos amamos?

-Por que seria diferente?

-Porque nem eu nem você nunca fomos assim antes.

-Porque nem eu nem você nunca nos apaixonamos de verdade antes. -Sirius falou de um jeito tão simples, mas tão sincero que fez Helena se arrepiar inteira.

-Fácil assim, au au? -ela perguntou matreira.

-Fácil assim, meu anjo. -ele afirmou antes de puxá-la para um beijo.

-Reminhu, meu amor... -Giovana chamou, fazendo Remus rir.

Eles estavam deitados no chão em uma das toalhas, Giovana com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Remus.

-O que foi, Giovana? -Remus perguntou rindo de leve.

-Você acha mesmo que vai ser muito chocante a gente aparecer na escola namorando?

Remus a principio não entendeu o motivo da pergunta, mas pôde sentir a insegurança por trás da voz de Giovana.

-Sim, vai. E nós vamos ouvir um monte de coisas a respeito disso, as pessoas vão falar muito de nós, vão apostar que não vai durar...

-E elas vão acertar? -Giovana perguntou levantando a cabeça para olhar para Remus.

-Não se depender de mim. -ele falou calmo.

-Hum... -Giovana pareceu pensar -Você faria uma coisa por mim?

-Eu faria _tudo_ por você. -ele afirmou.

-Inclusive me dizer onde você passa as noites de lua cheia na escola?

Remus levantou-se.

-Pra que? -ele perguntou desconfortável.

-Sabe como é... Eu sempre tive um talento não cultivado pra animagia. -ela falou tranqüila -Todos na família do meu pai são animagos mesmo sem querer...

-Você não esta pensando em...

-Eu não estou pensando, meu amor. -ela falou tranqüila -Eu _vou_.

-Giovana, eu não vou deixar você...

Giovana interrompeu-o beijando-o de forma profunda.

-Não discuta comigo, Remus Lupin. -ela murmurou provocante.

-Nem pensaria nisso, senhorita Finn... -Remus sorriu bobamente.

Lily e James estavam sentados próximos, mas não se falavam. Não saberiam o que dizer um para o outro.

-Então... -James começou suavemente fazendo Lily olhar para ele de forma curiosa -Acho que ja podemos declarar oficialmente o fim das nossas férias... O sol ja vai nascer.

-Eu só vou considerar terminado quando o avião levantar vôo. -ela falou sorrindo levemente.

-Isso quer dizer que nossa aposta ainda não terminou? -James perguntou esperançoso.

Lily primeiro olhou para ele confusa, como se não soubesse do que ele estava falando. Depois um sinal de esclarecimento passou pelo rosto dela, indicando que ela se lembrara do que ele estava falando.

-Sim, eu acho que sim... -ela respondeu incerta.

James olhou para Lily de forma hesitante. Seria essa a hora ideal para falar o que ele tinha que falar? Não era algo que ele podia, ou mesmo gostaria de esconder dela. Cedo ou tarde ela teria que saber e ele esperava que fosse cedo.

-Lily, eu tenho uma coisa muito séria pra falar com você.

-O que foi James? -ela perguntou, preocupada pelo tom sério que ele usara.

-É sobre a noite que eu te salvei. -ele falou -Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar.

-Sim? -ela encorajou-o a prosseguir.

-É que naquela noite...

-Lily, James! -Sirius chamou -O sol esta nascendo! Venham aqui!

-Depois você me fala, ta James? -Lily falou com um sorriso, ao que James apenas concordou, mesmo estando muito frustrado.

Eles foram se juntar aos amigos. Helena estendeu uma das toalhas de frente para o mar, onde o céu começava a clarear dando sinais de que o sol logo começaria a despontar. Eles sentaram-se lado a lado. Helena, Sirius, Remus, Giovana, Lily e James. Todos deram as mãos, para apreciarem melhor o ambiente. O coração dos seis parecia bater como um só, eles se sentiam mais ligados do que nunca. Algo mais que amizade, mais que amor, algo alem de toda a magia do mundo. Algo que nunca força nenhuma seria capaz de destruir.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio durante todo o magnífico espetáculo. Quando todo o sol ja podia ser visto, flutuando levemente por sobre o mar, Lily soltou um pequeno suspiro que puxou James para a realidade. Ele ainda tinha que falar com ela...

Helena se alongou em meio a um bocejo.

-Vamos entrar? Acho que a gente ainda consegue uma horinhas de sono antes de irmos embora.

-Que horas a gente vai sair? -Giovana perguntou.

-Daqui de casa as dez. -Helena explicou.

-Ok... Vem, Gi, vamos dormir um pouquinho. -Remus falou se levantando e puxando Giovana junto com ele.

-Ah Remus! -Giovana reclamou -Nossas ultimas horas na praia e você quer dormir? -ela falou indignada.

Remus corou fortemente.

-Giovana!

-Esses dois não tem jeito... -Helena riu.

-E a gente meu amor? -Sirius falou mordiscando a orelha dela.

-Você eu não sei gracinha, mas eu to indo dormir. -ela falou rindo.

-Você adora me desiludir, loira... -ele falou rindo.

Lily ficou parada vendo os dois casais tão apaixonados se afastarem. Ja começava a andar também quando percebeu que James não estava vindo junto.

-Você não vem James? -ela perguntou encarando o moreno.

-Na verdade... Será que eu poderia conversar com você? -ele pediu nervosamente -É realmente importante.

Lily pareceu um pouco assustada a principio, mas então um rápido sinal de entendimento passou pelo seu rosto e ela fez um sinal de afirmação com a cabeça.

-Claro. O que houve?

-Vamos andar um pouco? -James pediu passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos -Até as pedras ali. -ele falou, indicando algumas pedras não muito longe de onde eles estavam.

Lily concordou e eles caminharam em silêncio. Sentaram-se nas pedras e passaram-se mais alguns segundos antes que James voltasse a falar.

-Lily... Sobre aquela noite que eu te salvei...

-O que tem? -ela encorajou.

-Você disse que não lembra de nada...

-Nada depois de você ter me salvo. -ela corrigiu.

-Sim. -ele concordou desconfortável -É que... Depois disso... Depois que eu te salvei, aconteceu uma coisa e... -ele se calou, soltando um murmúrio desconexo.

-James, o que houve? -Lily perguntou preocupada.

-Eu... Você... Nós... -ele começou ficando cada vez mais nervoso -Nós dois... Nós...

-James desembucha! -Lily pediu impaciente.

-Nós dois transamos. -ele falou de supetão, pra depois se arrepender, tapando a boca com as duas mãos.

Um desfile de expressões passou pelo rosto de Lily. Primeiro choque, depois surpresa, depois ela pareceu pensativa e por fim... Começou a gargalhar.

-Hum... Lily? -James chamou com cuidado. Não estava entendendo mais nada -O que houve?

-Era _isso_ que você tinha pra me falar de importante? -ela perguntou parando de rir.

-Era. Por que? -James perguntou ja mais inconformado do que preocupado.

-Porque eu sei que nós transamos. -ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Como assim?

-James, eu te disse que lembrava. -ela falou calma.

-Ah... Não, você não disse. -ele falou.

-Falei sim. -ela retrucou -Eu falava que lembrava tudo até a hora que você me resgatava e nada _depois_.

-E isso não foi depois do resgate? -ele perguntou confuso.

-Não no meu conceito. -ela falou dando de ombros.

-Quer dizer que eu tava aqui me sentindo culpado, achando que tinha abusado de você e tudo foi um erro de comunicação? -ele perguntou em choque.

-Pelo jeito... -Lily respondeu fazendo um gesto despreocupado.

-Ah nem fica calminha não, Evans. -ele falou meio mal humorado -Isso ainda nos deixa com a questão de que nós...

-Fizemos amor. -Lily falou antes dele.

-Ok. -ele bufou -_Fizemos amor_. -ele falou meio irônico.

-E qual seria o problema? -Lily perguntou confusa.

-Qual é o problema? -James parecia muito irritado -O problema é que eu passo dois anos, DOIS, tentando te convencer a me dar uma misera chance, você briga comigo porque eu banco o "atrevido" em brincadeiras com você, topa uma aposta pra me tirar do seu pé e...

-JAMES! -Lily gritou fazendo ele se calar.

-O que foi? -ele perguntou mal humorado.

Ela puxou o rosto dele na direção do seu e colou seus lábios aos dele num beijo inesperado, mas também cheio de saudade.

Eles se separaram ofegantes longos minutos depois, mas permaneceram de testas coladas.

-Eu te amo, James. -Lily sussurrou.

-Ãh? -ele pensava não ter ouvido direito.

-Eu nem imagino como, quando ou de que jeito você conseguiu me convencer. Mas eu sei que eu estou amando você de um jeito que eu nunca amei ninguém e nunca achei que fosse possível amar. -ela falava, os olhos fixos nos dele -Você só me teve aquela noite porque eu ja tinha admitido para mim mesma naquela ilha, em meio aquela chuva que se eu te visse de novo eu ia dizer que te amava e ia ficar com você sem reserva nenhuma, sem medo nenhum...

-Shhh... -James colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Lily -Eu te amo também. Cada dia mais, cada dia mais loucamente e a cada segundo mais desesperadamente.

Lily deu um sorriso iluminado.

-Fala de novo! -ela pediu com os olhos brilhantes.

-Eu te amo! -ele falou sorrindo muito.

-Mais alto!

-Eu te amo!

-Mais alto!

-EU TE AMO!

-EU TAMBEM TE AMO! -ela gritou rindo e beijando-o de novo.

E de repente lá estava todo aquele amor que ele sempre sonhara em sentir dela. Os lábios tocando os dele com suavidade e paixão. Quase como o beijo que eles trocaram ali mesmo naquela praia no dia da festa na casa da praia. Com a diferença que esse era livre de desculpas e de receios. As línguas se roçavam delicadamente e as mãos trocavam carinhos suaves.

Lily teve medo do que podia ter acontecido depois que ela se entregara a James. Teve medo que ele se desse por satisfeito e cansasse dela. Por isso não falou nada. Esperou pacientemente que ele tomasse a iniciativa e não se arrependeu. James foi sincero com ela, como sempre. Sentia-se num sonho agora. Num sonho do qual não pretendia acordar nunca.

Mal perceberam quando o beijo mudou de velocidade e tornou-se mais faminto e desejoso. Logo Lily estava deitada sobre as pedras e permitia James beijar seu pescoço e ombros.

-Se eu te sugerir que a gente aparate daqui pro seu quarto... -ele começou em meio aos beijos que dava na pele dela.

-Eu vou falar que isso é com você porque eu ainda não sei aparatar. -ela respondeu marota.

James riu e aparatou olhando nos olhos da ruiva.

Ele finalmente conseguira o que mais queria na vida. Quatro horas antes de perdê-la para sempre...


	34. A Despedida

Capitulo 32: A Despedida

**Capitulo 32: A Despedida **

Não queria se mexer. Tinha medo de acordá-la se o fizesse. E estava tão bom ali que ele não queria que ela acordasse. Os dois estavam dormindo de conchinha, o que se provara ser a melhor coisa do mundo quando a pessoa que esta com você é a que você ama.

Ele ouviu Lily soltar um suspiro e sorriu. Ela sorria enquanto dormia e isso era lindo. Alias ela era linda o tempo todo. Perfeita para ser mais preciso. Ele tinha virado um bobão apaixonado e não dava a mínima para isso. Era tão maravilhoso estar apaixonado e agora ser correspondido que ele não ligava a mínima se ele parecia um tonto desse jeito.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta.

-Lily! -era a voz de Helena -Lily acorda caramba, ou a gente vai se atrasar! -ela passou alguns segundos em silencio -Lily, da pra você...

Helena entrou de supetão no quarto, fazendo Lily acordar e James começar a rir.

-Ai meu deus... -a loira falou bobamente.

Lily olhou para Helena e depois para James como se tivesse acabado de perceber que ele estava ali.

-Helena, calma... -a ruiva pediu.

-SIRIUS! GIOVANA! REMUS! -Helena gritou.

Os três apareceram correndo pela porta.

-O que foi, Helena? -Remus perguntou preocupado.

Ela apontou para cama onde uma Lily roxa de vergonha pensava em como adoraria saber aparatar para sumir nesse momento e um James que ria muito ainda estavam meio abraçados sem se darem conta.

-Que pouca vergonha é essa? -Sirius exclamou fingindo indignação -Tem crianças puras e inocentes nessa casa, vocês sabiam? -ele falou apontando para Remus que lançou um olhar assassino para o amigo.

-Muito bonito, né dona Lily Evans. -Helena falou, pondo as mãos na cintura -E você ficava falando das minhas excursões noturnas...

-Ei! Eu não estava fazendo excursões noturnas! -Lily reclamou -Essa foi a...

-Segunda. -James falou antes dela, recebendo um olhar assassino como resposta.

-SEGUNDA?! -os outros quatro falaram surpresos.

-Ah eu quero saber dessa história direito! -Helena exigiu.

-Da pra ser daqui a pouco? -Lily falou ainda vermelha de vergonha -Sabe eu acabei de acordar e a gente vai sair...

-Ai meu deus, é verdade! -Helena lembrou-se de repente -A gente tem que sair em... -ela checou o relógio de pulso -quarenta e três minutos! Tratem de se arrumar! -ela saiu do quarto em disparada, fazendo todos trocarem olhares confusos.

-Da pra vocês saírem também? -Lily bufou incomodada.

-Ah claro. -Giovana falou com um sorriso safado -Mas não sei dá tempo de vocês terem mais uma...

-Some daqui! -ela gritou atirando uma almofada neles.

Os três saíram correndo e puxaram a porta. Lily virou irritadíssima para olhar para James.

-O que? -ele perguntou ainda rindo.

-Ah nada. -Lily falou irônica -Só o fato de que eu estava dormindo abraçada com você, numa situação extremamente comprometedora e dai chegam todo mundo e...

James calou-a beijando.

-E não valeu a pena? -ele perguntou sorrindo -De qualquer jeito a gente ia ter que contar para eles...

-Eu preferia ter contado, não que eles tivessem visto! -ela choramingou.

-E isso faz diferença?

-Ah não, claro que não. -ela falou irônica -Eles verem a gente acordando junto e a gente contar que a gente está junto... É tudo na mesma... -ela falou ainda mais irônica.

-A gente pode contar para eles. Fingir que não aconteceu nada... -James sugeriu.

-Ah tanto faz... -a ruiva cedeu -Agora ja foi mesmo. Você não vai se arrumar pra gente ir?

-Eu estava na esperança que você me deixasse ficar aqui te olhando... -ele pediu com cara de abandono.

-Então eu vou ser obrigada a frustrar suas esperanças. Fora, Potter! -ela falou apontando para a porta.

-Ah lírio... -ele começou manhoso.

-Fora! -ela falou batendo nele com um travesseiro.

-Você adora me desiludir, ruiva. -ele falou com um sorriso maroto, enquanto recolhia suas coisas espalhadas pelo chão.

-Eu acho que eu ja ouvi isso... -ela falou com um sorriso maroto também.

-Nós não temos culpa que vocês são malvadas para conosco. -ele falou se encaminhando para a porta.

-James. -Lily chamou antes de ele abrir a porta.

-O que foi? -ele perguntou virando-se para olhá-la.

Ela se aproximou dele, enrolada no lençol e ficando na ponta dos pés depositou um leve beijo nos lábios dele.

-Eu te amo. -ela falou sorrindo.

James abraçou-a e beijou com vontade.

-Eu também te amo, Lily...

James e Lily desceram as escadas juntos, de mãos dadas e dedos entrelaçados. Quando chegaram na cozinha encontraram Sirius, Helena, Giovana e Remus olhando para eles com cara de poucos amigos e braços cruzados.

-O que foi? -James perguntou inseguro.

-Não tem nada que vocês gostariam de compartilhar com a gente? -Remus perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Hum... Belo dia pra uma viagem? -Lily falou, com um sorriso travesso.

-Outra coisa, _senhora Potter_. -Giovana sugeriu.

-Ah, ok. -James falou -Eu venci a aposta.

Lily da um tapa no braço dele.

-É assim que você fala, é?

-É o melhor jeito de fazer esses dementes entenderem. -James falou dando de ombros.

-Ai que tudo! -Helena comemorou animada -Nem acredito! Juro que eu ja tava começando a ficar preocupada! -ela falou abraçando a amiga.

-Eu também. Tava achando que o Pontas não ia dar conta dessa aposta. -Sirius falou.

-Eu sempre dou conta de tudo, Sirius. -James falou arrogante.

-Pelo jeito deve dar mesmo, você deu conta da Lily... -Giovana falou marota.

-Giovana! -a ruiva falou vermelhíssima.

-Parabéns para o novo casal. -Remus falou abraçando Lily -Pelo jeito Hogwarts vai estar fervendo quando as aulas voltarem.

-Nós vamos ter mais notícias chocantes. -Sirius falou -Tipo o casamento de vocês...

-Que casamento, Sirius? -James perguntou confuso.

-Ih, Pontitas querido... Desonrou uma menina de família inglesa tem que casar... -Sirius falou maroto.

-SIRIUS! -Lily falou corando ainda mais.

-Ainda bem que eu não sou cem por cento inglesa... -Giovana falou.

-Posso saber por que? -Remus perguntou.

-Porque senão eu teria casado há uns três anos atrás e não estaria com você agora, meu amor. -ela falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Por que eu insisto em perguntar? -ele perguntou olhando para o teto.

-Pois é, minha loira também, graças a deus, não é cem por cento inglesa, mas a sua ruiva é, então você se ferrou, Pontas. -Sirius falou.

-Que história é essa de _minha_? Cai na real, Black. -Helena falou cruzando os braços.

-Pronto, nosso namoro causou uma comoção geral... -James falou.

-Que namoro? -Lily perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha -Você não me pediu em namoro. -ela reclamou.

-Precisa ser formal? -James perguntou.

-Claro que tem que ser um pedido formal! -ela falou inconformada.

-Ok, espera um pouco então. -ele pediu saindo da cozinha.

Eles ouviram os passos de James correndo escadas a cima. Poucos minutos depois ele estava de volta ofegante.

-Aqui esta... -ele falou enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Lily pegou a caixinha de veludo que ele oferecia e abriu. Dentro havia uma linda aliança de ouro branco.

-Eu comprei no shopping... Por via das duvidas... -ele falou com um sorriso sem graça.

Dentro da aliança estavam gravadas as palavras "Eu te amo".

-Quer namorar comigo, Lily Evans? -ele pediu com um enorme sorriso.

-Claro que eu quero! -ela falou abraçando-o com força.

-Que coisa mais fofa... -Sirius falou irônico.

-Calado, totó. Não esquece que você também esta na coleira. -Helena falou divertida.

-Não tem como esquecer meu amor. -ele falou dando um selinho nela.

Uma buzina soa lá fora.

-Nossa carona chegou, queridos. -Helena falou -Hora de ir...

Todos se olharam meio apreensivos. Afinal depois de tudo o que passaram ali era difícil simplesmente ir embora.

-Eu vou sentir falta daqui... –Giovana suspirou.

-Eu também vou, Gi. –Lily falou solidária.

-Todos nós vamos. –Remus falou –E eu acho que isso faz parte da mágica daqui. Todos ficamos ligados a essa terra.

Todos concordaram com um gesto silencioso. Rosa apareceu na cozinha, vinda de lá de fora.

-Por que vocês estão enrolando -ela perguntou –Vamos crianças, vocês não podem se atrasar.

Todos pareceram despertar de um transe e seguiram a mulher para fora.

-Vamos sentir falta de você, Rosa. –Lily falou postando-se do lado direito de Rosa.

-E da sua comida. –Giovana acrescentou divertida, postando-se do outro lado da mulher.

Rosa riu e passou um braço pelo ombro de cada menina, puxando-as mais para junto de si.

-Não esqueçam de escrever para essa velha mulher, sim -ela falou sorrindo –Eu vou sentir muita falta de todos vocês e essa animação também.

Eles caminharam até onde Julia os esperava com uma van.

-Prontos para irmos -Julia perguntou sorrindo.

-Sim! –Helena respondeu animada.

Eles fizeram o caminho em meio a risadas e muita conversa. Apesar de uma certa tristeza estar persistindo dentro deles pelo fim das férias e por estarem deixando um lugar tão lindo todos se sentiam de certa forma realizados. Venceram desafios internos, estavam com pessoas que amavam. Nada poderia ter sido mais perfeito nesse mês que passaram juntos.

Chegaram ao aeroporto e Julia encaminhou-os até uma sala de espera.

-É aqui que eu me despeço de vocês. –ela falou sorrindo –Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas, não posso ficar. Mas foi um prazer conhecer todos vocês.

Ela abraçou todos eles.

-Se cuida, Lena. –ela falou fazendo carinho no rosto de Helena.

-Você sabe que eu sempre meu cuido. –a loira falou marota piscando para ela –Obrigada por tudo Julia.

-Disponha, minha cara. –ela falou dando uma piscadela para Helena –Te vejo ano que vem.

Elas se abraçaram fortemente mais uma vez e assim eles viram Julia partir e deixá-los ali.

-Agora é voltar a vida normal... –Remus falou pensativo.

-Saudades da escola, Aluado -Sirius perguntou.

-Não realmente. –o maroto falou dando de ombros –Só pensando em como vai sar daqui pra frente.

-Vai ser muito melhor. –James afirmou.

-É, agora não temos mais o que temer... –Lily falou.

-O que esconder... –Helena adicionou.

-Ou do que fugir. –Giovana completou.

-Essas foram as melhores férias da minha vida. –Sirius falou –Podemos vir aqui de novo ano que vem

-Claro. –Helena respondeu animada –Vamos curtir o dobro. Ficar mais tempo.

-Meu deus, ja era. A Helena ja ta planejando nossas férias do ano que vem... –Giovana falou fingindo medo.

-Muito engraçadinha você... –Helena falou emburrada.

Logo uma comissária de bordo veio chamá-los e dizer que eles ja podiam partir. Eles ja caminhavam pelos corredores quando alguém veio correndo tentando alcançá-los.

-Helena!

Helena virou-se para ver seu irmão correndo em sua direção.

-Ainda bem que deu tempo de chegar. O transito estava horrível. –ele falou tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-O que foi, Rômulo -Helena perguntou preocupada –Aconteceu alguma coisa

-Eu só vim me despedir da minha irmãzinha querida. –ele falou sorrindo –E te trouxe um presente. –ele abriu a sacola que trazia nas mãos e tirou de lá um chapéu num estilo caubói, feito de palha negra.

-Eu sei que naquela terra não faz muito sol, mas eu achei ele a sua cara.

Helena colocou o chapéu na cabeça.

-Eu amei, Rômulo! É lindo. –ela falou animada.

-Se cuida, loirinha. –ele falou abraçando-a de repente –E escreve de vez em quando.

Helena retribuiu o abraço, afundando o rosto no pescoço do irmão.

-Mas então vê se escreve pra mim também.

-Pode deixar. –ele deposita um beijo na testa dela.

Eles se despediram mais uma vez e assim todos finalmente se encaminharam para o avião.

Dessa vez o pai de Helena não estava lá e até onde os amigos sabiam eles não tinham mais se falado desde um bom tempo.

-Prontos para voar -a loira perguntou animada.

Eles todos concordaram e foram se sentar.

-Vai sentir saudades daqui, lírio -James perguntou beijando a mão de Lily.

-Um pouco. –a ruiva admitiu –Mas o mais importante daqui esta indo embora comigo.

-Ah é -ele perguntou arqueando sobrancelha –E o que seria

-Você, meu maroto idiota. –ela falou rindo –Te amo, Pontas. –ela falou fazendo carinho no rosto dele.

-Também te amo, Evans. –ele falou aproximando seu rosto do dela –Agora, daqui pra frente e para sempre. Mais e mais.

Lily sorriu. Tudo o que passara era valido diante do prazer de tê-lo ali agora. A única pessoa para quem ela jurara nunca dar uma chance e agora a única pessoa com quem ela queria passar sua vida inteira junto.

Eles se beijaram. O avião decolou e ganhou os céus em direção a mais um ano em Hogwarts...

FIM

**XxX**

**n/a: E!! Hehehe Finalmente o último capítulo. Peço a todos desculpas pela demora... hehehe Mas uma hora saia, eu juro! Huauhauhauhahu**

**Obrigada a todos que estiveram aqui acompanhando, torcendo e se emocionando junto comigo e meus anjos. Hahahaha**

**Reviews são mais do que bem vindos!**

**Obrigada por tudo!**

**E até a próxima!**

**B-jão**


End file.
